Getting to Know A Yautja
by Hikarin-Love
Summary: Mom and Dad are gone for a month on buisness, leaving me with the worst monster ever AKA my brother Josh and now a Predator decides to crash at my house and stay there until he fixes his ship! COMPLETE.
1. Lame Intro!

OKie Dokie! this idea has sorta been with me a while, at first i'm like, nah...but i guess you can say i was inspired, espeacailly by -the-voiceless- 's "You've Got to Be Kidding Me", SpiderxxChick's "The Predator User Guide", and "Show and Tell" by The Oracle Dragon! great fics!

I like Pred stories with humor and a spunky heroine(sp) to boot! i mean, seriously, the Predator females are such feminists! and bulky...scary bulky...*shudder* sides, i've always been very found of "Bad boy gets tamed" themes, i think Preds should be with nicer girls, girls that don't bite your head off... not like those scary females....they WILL kill you. i'm not all that into the whole 'the girl has to prove herself as a warrior and then he starts liking her' thing. Anywho, this is getting long, the intros lame, but i made it that way!

Enter Sophie! she's oblivious(you'll see why), nice(if your not her brother), not emo(never call her that),and complex in her own right! She's your new best friend(though she doesn't now it)! Enjoy ^.~

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PREDATORS, AvP, ALIENS, OR ANYTHING ELSE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR REPECTABLE OWNERS, I OWN NOTHING!!!

_**Intro**_

"SOPHIE! GET UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I wake up with a jolt. I fell asleep while doing my homework. Again. I adjusted my blue framed glasses which had made its way to my forehead.

Sophie. That's me, it's a pretty decent name if you ask my opinion, although I have to admit that the things that come to mind when I think about my name are 'soft' and 'defenseless'. Shouldn't 'Sophies' be bubbly and happy? Soft spoken maybe? Other Sophies might think otherwise, but even though I accept my name, I ponder on it sometimes.

Better get up. I groan, I quick shower and a change of clothes. Okay, listen up, I'll only say this once. This is what I usually wear, and what I look like.

A white T-shirt is simple enough for me, it's not tight(I don't have much breast to show off anyway), I'm a medium. I'm five foot two(I like even numbers)I wear blue jeans, they're not tight fitting but they're not loose, they're not perfect either, nothing in my life is. They just work. Sneakers make up everything my feet have known since I was 7. I'm usually wearing a fleece, depending on the weather, it's either thick or light. My arms have not seen sunlight in years. My hair's usually in a low ponytail, but there's _always_ hair in my face, even just strands at the side of my face, but there has to be hair, I feel exposed if otherwise.

"SOPHIE!"

"I'm coming I'm coming---ow!" I bump into something in the hallway.

"Watch it, Braindead!" correction, it's my brother, but he's considered an 'it', right?

"Kiss off, Monkeydung!"

Josh is the worst brother you can imagine times ten, girls might think him attractive, but he's been my eternal tormenter since infancy.

"Blubberbutt!"

"Neanderthal!"

"Nerd!"

"KIDS, TABLE, NOW!" my mother is an amazing woman. With great vocal chords.

We made our way to the table, Josh started digging into the plate of pancakes like a savage, I decided to be more polite, "Good morning, Mom."

"Morning, sweetheart," she said over her shoulder as she brewed her morning coffee. "Morning to you too, _Joshua_…"

"Gmormfh" Josh didn't look up from his plate once.

My dad came from the hallway, he was putting on his grey blazer, "Coffee for two?"

He gave mom a peck on the lips.

"You know it," she responded.

I found the moment endearing, Josh on the other hand took this time to gag. I scoff, "You act like such a ten-year-old…"

He shrugs. There's syrup rolling down his chin, he's 17 but he acts 7...

"No fighting you two," I hear my dad say, "Sophie, eat up."

"Kay."

Unlike Josh, I take people bites.

***

School's the same as it's been all my life, mom had said once 'things'll be better when you get to highschool' I never believed her. I mean, why is high school any better than any other division? High school means peer pressure, more homework, and puberty, and let's not forget sex, everyone expects you to lose your virginity for some reason…I haven't. Not that anyone's asking…

Josh and me go to the same school but we act like we don't know each other, it's the only thing we agree on. Josh has a group of friends as retarded as he is, they don't know I'm his sister, I like it better that way. Some of them drool and it's not a pleasant sight.

Just because we act oblivious to each other at school doesn't mean he's not a jerk to me, he trips me and laughs at me. I get him back one way or another, my latest revenge involved yellow kool-aid and a brownie. He didn't take it to well.

I fell down walking down the stairs to Biology class, everyone around me laughed, I let them. I've grown used to it and I ignore it, although my posture doesn't appreciate my impassive attitude but I've grown to ignore it to.

You could say the only person that I can remotely call an acquaintance could be Liz. Liz loves life, she has a group of friends that love her, and she's the perfect example of a teenage girl. It's Liz's good heart that keeps telling her to check if I'm still alive. I'm under the impression that she thinks I'm emo. I'm not.

She's wanted to recruit me to her group once or twice but she stopped when I quite bluntly told her she didn't have to.

"Don't you _ever_ get lonely?" she asked, in a very distressed tone.

"Meh."

"We can totally hang out and stuff!"

"Meh."

"Sophie!" she crossed her arms.

"Liz," I said calmly.

She shakes her head slowly, "every time…"

I'm not a social inept, I'm just not interested, I like who I am, Liz thinks I'm a lonely soul who needs help. Her motto is "Hug an Emo Save the WORLD!" I'm _not_ _emo_.

"Headed for Mr. Jamus's class?" the bell rung.

"I'm not one for ditching…"

I like art. Forgot to tell you it's what I live for, Mr. Jamus is my art teacher, you can say he's attractive but he's very serious then it comes to art. And that's the only thing I care about.

"Another portrait of the stars, Sophie?" he asked, peering at my canvas of the galaxy.

I nod. "Yes, sir."

"That's not earth…" he points at the planet at the center with his pinky.

I nod again, "It's someplace else…"

"I'd like a portrait of some scenery from this planet," he says, "Does it have a name?"

Yes. "No."

He stares at it. "it's more mysterious that way…"

He walks off and I look at my canvas, a city with a jungle mixed into it, that's what I'm thinking of.

***

I barge into my house, there's a monster behind me. Josh decided to chase me after my revenge with the kool-aid and brownies all the way home.

"MOM!!!!" I shout for my only savior.

Josh is right behind me, "YOU'RE DEAD, YOU LITTLE VERMIN!!!"

"YOU DON'T EVEN NOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!"

"C'MERE YOU!"

"MOOOOOM!!"

"**KIDS! KITCHEN! **_**NOW**_**!**"

We did as we were told.

"You're gonna get it for trying to kill me, you jerk…"

"Shut up! She's probably gonna return you to whatever planet you came from…"

"Idiot!"

"Stupid!"

Mom clapped her hands loudly. "Enough! We're having a family meeting!"

Dad was there, perfectly content with Mom handling the situation.

Mom cleared her throat. Yep, dad's just sitting there, looking pretty darn happy. Mom cleared her throat _again_. Nothing.

"Honey!"

"What?"

"Do you mind?"

"No, you can go on ahead…"

She stared at him. Dad's looking pretty confused.

"…_oh_!" he finally got the memo, "Okay. Um…kids…we have something to tell you…"

Baby? I thought

"_Baby_?!" Josh said.

Dad started choking, he looked purple, thankfully Mom came to his aid and started patting him repeatedly on his back. Once Dad was catching his breath Mom frowned at Josh.

"What I do?"

"We're not having a baby," she said, "both your father and I are going on a business trip for a month."

Silence.

Don't you just hate it when your parents say something and expect you to be completely okay with it?

Josh doesn't. "What the fuck?!"

"Joshua! Watch your language!"

I don't either. "This is a joke, right? Like a seriously messed up one?"

"I'm not taking care of this baby!"

"Don't leave me alone with this monster!"

The following conversation consisted of shouting, grunts, and gestures that made us seem more gorilla than human.

The end result is as follows:

Mom and Dad are leaving, they expect us not to kill each other, they expect the house to still be standing, they will leave food, they will leave money, they might not be able to call but if they do we're expected to answer, me and Josh aren't happy, they don't seem to care.

"And whatever happens," Dad finished, "the dog must live."

***

Mom and Dad left for the airport while me and Josh went to school. Mom gave us both a bear hug and a heart tear goodbye saying she loved us. I wanted to point out that if that were true then she wouldn't be leaving me with the bane of mankind(Josh) but I decided not to. Dad sort of did the exact same goodbye but manlier. All four of us left and only two of us would come back.

"Hey, Wartface," Josh bumped me while we were walking back home, "got the keys? I need to check my email…"

"What happened to yours?"

"Left it home."

"Genius…"

"Whatever, hurry up and pick up the pace!"

I tossed him my keys, "Go on ahead, I don't feel like running…"

He sprinted off, it was only after I couldn't see him anymore I started regretting my decision. Josh was mean enough to lock me out. Still, living in the wilderness does seem better than living alone with Josh…

No. I need my computer.

I ran off home, I turned the knob expecting it to be locked, it wasn't.

"Huh…"I mused, "at least I won't have to break in…"

I opened the door and walked into my home. My house has always been uneventful, comfortable, and all things considered, peaceful. Tonight it ceased to be so.

There. In my living room. Six feet and some more inches, metal clad armor, a mask that screams 'death', arms crossed, and looking really annoyed. My mundane life decided it just pack it's bags and leave, and I didn't even get a memo. That bitch…

***

Check out my other Fic if you want to, other than that REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	2. Welcome Wagon

i got alot more reviews than i expected! i thought i'd have to post another chapter without reviews for the first! OwO

hmmm...should the authors notes be at the bottom or the top? anyway, enough dilly daly!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ONLY SOPHIE! JOSH IS JUST A PLOT ELEMENT!

_**The welcome wagon.**_

"What's going on?" I asked, more than dutifully appalled to find a huge alien in our living room.

"Dunno," Josh said, shrugging, "Came home to find this guy messin with the remote control…"

This is crazy, I haven't seen a Yautja since I was six…

"So hows bout an explanation, buddy…?" he eyed the alien.

"There aren't any xenomorphs here, right?!" I asked, turning pale.

The Yautja shook his head.

"Aw, man…" Josh sighed.

"You're an idiot, Josh!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

Not everyone can grasp how hard it is to be a 15-year-old girl these days, especially when said girl gets picked on in school, wears glasses, hasn't the slightest idea about anything in the looks department, and has the most horrible brother in the world.

But I do. I know exactly what it's like to be that girl, and let me tell you,

It ain't pretty.

Krone, apparently one of the mighty and elite admirals from the great Elder's court, had crash landed here on earth on his way back home and ever so decided he'd just stay here, in my house, until he fixed it.

A Yautja crashing in my house, just what I needed. Of course he had to be an 'honored blood' and of course he had to be part of the Elder's court, how else would he had known about us? Mom and Dad were great friends with the Elder, he use to visit and stay at our house. And Mom and Dad always said that whenever him or his people needed a place to stay, they 'shouldn't hesitate to come down'.

But, y'know, I really doubt they'd have said that if they had known that they both were going to be gone for a month exactly when one dropped by.

I mean, how messed up was that?!

I was freaking out, Josh on the other hand, was just annoyed.

"So, what, you need a place to stay?" he asked.

The Yautja nodded.

"Great, now I have to take care of a _baby_ _and_ a crazy killer alien…"

"Josh!"

"What?! He'll probably kill the dog before the night's over!"

"Stop acting like a complete retard!"

"You stop acting like a goodie two shoes!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut UP!"

"YOU Shut UP!"

"_Where are your parents?"_ he clicked, obviously annoyed at our embarrassing sibling spat. We could understand the Yautja's language.

"They're away," Josh leaned on the kitchen island and started to clean his nails.

I was a bit unnerved by his indifference toward the Yautja, I mean, Josh didn't even address him in Yautja! Not that _I _can speak the language, but at least Josh can use the little _he_ knows! And Mom had always told me how some of them really didn't like us humans, I secretly hoped this one wasn't going to be a handful.

"They'll be gone for a month…" I said in a low(albeit scared) tone. If I wasn't yelling at my brother, or speaking to my parents, I usually liked to say nothing at all. But seeing as this is an honest to goodness Yautja, it was either 'speak or be killed'.

He looked away, I don't think he liked the idea of staying with a bunch of loud teenagers, but we weren't exactly all that keen by the idea of a huge killer warrior alien sticking around either.

Still, Mom had always taught me to be courteous towards visitors, to help people in need, and my parents _did_ say they could find shelter in our home if they needed it, and he _did_ crash land and everything and…

My good Samaritan was kicking in. I'm such a pushover…

"but…" both him and Josh looked up at me surprised I had spoken up, "…they left plenty of food…and….there's room in the garage for your ship, you could also sleep in the basement if you want…"

They both stared at me.

I swallowed. "that's…if you want…"

Josh looked like he wanted to kill me, the Yautja unfolded his arms and nodded.

Josh growled, "Urgh, fine!" he pushed me.

"Hey…!"

He ignored me and headed toward his room, "Simple rules! Pee outside, don't eat all the meat, and don't go destroying all our electronics, whether you leave the dog alone or not is your choice!"

He left us alone with stretched silence.

We just stared at each other.

I cleared my throat, "Um…make yourself comfortable?"

He headed for the garage.

Nope, no one understands how hard it is to be a 15-year-old girl.

***

"Bet your all happy bout this, right, weirdo…"

I stopped at Josh's doorway while I was on my way to my room, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll probably be all over him…"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You, dorkface! You've always had a thing for them Predators!"

"WHAT?!"

"Talk about gross, Sophie, I mean _really_. What? Did you think since no one here on earth likes you some alien from outer space will?"

"Josh, you are the most retarded person in the planet, even _calling_ you a retard would offend the **actual** mentally deprived population…."

"I mean, they're _hunters_, Soph, they like them bitch type of chicks, your opposite of the word bitch, in fact, they _kill_ animals that act like you for fun!"

"We're done here. I'll leave you to touch yourself, Josh…"

"SEE! I knew you had a sick mind!"

_***_

i got a couple people saying they wanted Josh to freak out, i was throughly tempted to change the thing, then again...Josh came into the house before Sophie did, so she wouldn't be able to see it, let's just assume he did. XD don't hate me for it!

REVEIW! (or the bunny gets it!)

(O.O wait what bunny? i can't hurt bunnies!) Noo! SAVE THE BUNNIES AND REVIEW!


	3. No Manual

Thanks for the plentiful reviews! They sure mean alot to me. I kept on being so scared that i'd get a mean one(don't know why...)but all of you are really supportive! Thankies!

Funny thing about this chapter, i like to write stories in advance and then post, i already had a couple chappies done when i decided to write this one. I just thought when i read over my already done chapters that somethings weren't explained much, so i wrote this to sorta clear the rough edges. Though it's frustrating cuz i'm a chapter farthar than i wanna be! Maybe i didn't have to, i won't know until i go on with the story!

Enjoy! ^.~

_**The Fundamentals for Properly Housing a Yautja**_

Krone's ship was roughly the size of two family vans in width, which was the capacity of our garage, thankfully. I guess you can say it was one of those small space cruisers or something. If you've ever watched Star Wars, you get the idea. An alarming fact was that it looked like it came from…well…the bottom of the freaking lake!

I mean the thing had seaweed or something on it, I mean how the hell did…the lake's a long way from here…

Josh voiced what I was to flabbergasted to say, "How'd you even get it here?"

It looked at both of us(even though I didn't say anything)as if we just asked something stupid. We silently decided to let the question slip…

Thank God Mom and Dad left the car at the airport. Their excuse was that everything we could need was at walking length and if not we could just call 911. Translation: they still don't trust Josh with the car and I'm to young to drive it.

We took out everything from the garage that wouldn't be useful to Mr. Yautja, like old lamps and boxes full of things we never really needed which would probably never see the light of day again anyway. Especially the old ventriloquism dummy Mom put up to 'brighten up the place', he didn't like that one at all.

This was all moved to the basement which I remembered would be the place he'd be sleeping in if he ever got out of the garage. I took out an old mattress and laid it on the floor. The thing was that the washer and dryer were down there and if you-know-who was gonna be there…

Me and Josh made a pact that unless all of our clothes were used neither of us would go down there. Meaning everything in our closets had to be worn, even things we haven't seen in years, this is the second thing we've ever agreed on.

Personally, I hate work, in fact, I'm the kind of person how'd rather spend hours looking for the remote control than to just get up and manually flip the channels. But, it was worth seeing Josh practically pee is pants whenever our 'guest' got near him. I swear I heard him whimper like a girl more than once today!

I flumped down on my bed back first, thoroughly exhausted with all the moving we had to do today. I really don't do much exercise…

"He started taking out his alien tech," Josh was leaning on my room's door frame, looking just as worn out as I was, only a thousand times more scared, "The dude looked like he wanted to kill me!"

It would've been rude to smile. I smiled. "He probably did…"

"Hey! FYI, I'm not the only one with a death warrant here!"

True. If Josh was at risk same goes for me. I sighed as I realized what exactly we had gotten ourselves into, "I mean, how do you house a Predator?"

He shrugged, "Don't ask me, Ms. Bright Ideas, there's gotta be instructions somewhere…"

I let out a laugh, "Yeah, Josh, I can just look it up in our nonexistent intergalactic internet."

He smirked. "Maybe you should make a manual for your little pet, _Mother_ _Teresa_."

"Now there's an idea, however did you come up with it, Einstein?"

"Aw forget you, I'm gonna see if Mr. High and Mighty needs anything…"

"Maybe your flesh in his trophy room?"

I saw him flinched, pure satisfaction glowed from me, Josh glared and left. Afterwards I took out my drawing pad and started to scribble down what our house guest could need.

***

Here's something for the manual…

Predators. Eat. Meat.

Raw meat, and nothing but.

It turns out that Mr. Predator was hungry from all the work he put into bringing his ship here, all we had in our fridge was leftovers, insta dishes, and already cooked meat and chicken.

Naturally, he wasn't happy.

Now the Yautja get pretty grumpy when they're not feed, and by grumpy I mean they down right wanna kill, meaning one of us had to go out to the market and buy some meat and one of us had to stay with Predy and make sure he didn't kill any of the neighbors, the dog, or all of the above.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" two rocks, no go.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" two paper.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" tie.

"Rock, paper…scissors!"

"Paper beats rock!" I did a little happy dance in my head.

"Ugh, fine!"

We gathered up the money Mom and Dad left us, we didn't want to use it all, so we had to estimate and round some coupons even add a bit of our own money, it looked like enough.

"Make it snappy, Forefinger…" he tossed me the wallet, "or my ghost'll haunt you till the day you die…"

The trip to the market was quick enough, I got the cheapest meats I could find, like hell I was gonna give him prime ribs or whatever…

I got some stares from the people I passed, the cashier guy asked me what all the meat was for.

"Annual Meat Eaters Club Meeting," was my reply.

"Ah."

The rest of the transaction went smoothly.

I came home to find the dog was still alive and Josh's ghost wouldn't haunt me, although he was close to hugging me when I arrived. Most likely he was relieved to have someone to act as a human shield now for he was behind me all the time. The damn bags where hell to carry though. We packed the meat into our tiny freezer, it looked like we had to go shopping every once in a while, we left Mr. Picky Eater to his erm…dinner…and went about our business.

Afterwards Josh took me aside and told me what it was like to have to stay with a hungry Yautja.

"He was _this_ close," he made a gap with his fingers for effect, "_this_ close, Soph, to killing the TV…"

I shuddered at the thought of my late night anime channel being torn away from me.

***

Predators aren't cat people…

Our neighbor's cat, Mr. Fluffybuttons, likes to run around freely and sometimes he even lives with the other neighbors, even us. I think he's adorable, just a little fluffy ball of love, others don't think so.

It was on one such occasion that Mr. Fluffybuttons came scurrying in our back door with such enthusiasm, that it happened.

"_Awww_! Fuffybuttons came to visit!" I started cuddling the lovable white kitty. I used to ask Mom if we could keep it forever, the dog was no fun and he never has been(lazy freeloader), I won't ever get to ask again.

In all of Mr. Fluffybuttons carefree and happy life, the poor feline made one mistake…

The hyperactive cat ran off while I was in mid cuddle, he pranced off into hell(formerly known as the garage).

"No, Fluffy, don't go in there---!" to late.

There was a hiss, a roar, a loud crash, and then Buttons came running for dear life out of there and into my arms.

Now for whatever reason, the horrible, mean, Yautja of doom came running after him, I, using what little survival instinct I had, threw Mr. FluffyButtons out the front door and into the front yard so it could run as far away as it could.

The Yautja in question stopped right in front of me, just millimeters away, seeing that I saved Fluffybuttons from his wrath, he growled and left in a huff.

I don't think that cat will ever come back here.

Just a little something else for the manual…

***

Our garage is no longer our garage. It is now the abode and workplace of a warrior alien from outer space. The minute we even step into that place he starts growling and roaring, it's like his territory. He nearly attack Josh and me for "intruding" on him while he was working on his ship.

Josh leaned over to his side and whispered to me, "You'd think he'd be more grateful to us for lending him the garage…" I nod a little, to afraid of the bloodthirsty Predator just yards away from us.

We were currently at the garage door, Mr. Territorial looking down right pissed at us for being there. He's taken out his body armor, all that's left was his mask, which if you remember I described as 'screaming death'. He stood (probably)glaring at us.

Josh is either brave or stupid.

"Hey, buddy," he says casually, leaning on the door frame, "We sorta like to see the faces of the people we talk to, if you don't mind…" he subtly points at his mask. Stupid. Definitely stupid.

The Yautja growls but takes it off and drops it to the floor, now I know he's glaring us, and he doesn't look any less menacing than before. His eyes are a nice shade of hazel though.

The Yautja then walks toward his ship, ignoring us.

Josh again decides to play it stupid. "Yo, Karl…"

"_**Krone**__,_" he clicks with such malice that I flinch. His eyes roam between the two of us, I think the message was 'that's my name and I expect you to use it', hopefully he's never heard us use the term 'Predy'…

"Okay than, _Krone_…" Josh continues(stupid!), "we sorta have a lot of stuff here, and we might come in to get them when we have to, so we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bite our heads off…"

I pulled him closer to me, "what's with all the '_we_'?"

"If I'm dying I'm taking you with me!"

Krone doesn't answer and starts ripping the seaweed off his ship.

"Josh, stop being an idiot!…" I tug his arm, afraid for dear life.

I can see him sweat but he just stays there like an immobile statue, we wait a few more seconds.

"Well," he finally says, "it looks like that's the best 'okay' we're gonna get, let's go Sophie…"

We left finally. Leaving _Krone _to his work_. _

_***_

I don't think i named it appropiately either...i could go on and on about complaints regarding this chapter...i wanted some reference to "Predator User Guide" in the story and found i didn't have any, i scraped the idea but brought it back when making this, some ideas should stay put...i dub this chapter "the redheaded stepchild" of my story(it's a joke in my family, i doubt anyone will get it...)

anyway...!(two authors notes?! _Edgad_!) REVIEW!

REVIEW REVIEW! (i get so anxious without them!)


	4. Curiosity

Holy quetzicals! this chapter is super short! it's only two pages long on Microsoft Words! i had no idea... O.o

Well, i might as well post it! updates make people happy!

_**Curiosity **_

We usually left Krone alone in the garage, going on with our daily lives pretending we're not housing a Predator. But I couldn't help but be at least a little curious.

The first time I tried to talk to him, the minute I creaked opened the door he pounced up and growled at me. I slammed the door and ran.

The second time I tried to be as stealth as possible and slowly opened the door as carefully as I could, only to have him growl at me again. Door closed, I ran.

The third time I didn't even have time to open the door to sneak a peek, he opened it and snarled at me, I swear he almost choked me, but apparently I was to fast and preoccupied with running for my life and screaming.

I didn't try to go there for a while after that.

Now, Josh, he's a total prick, and likes to ruin my serenity, which I usually achieved when I was drawing in my art pad. Josh. Hates. Peace.

So one day, he needs a screw driver, and instead of going to the garage and getting it himself, he asks his frail and defenseless sister to go get it.

"Why don't you get it?"

He looks at me like I'm some sort of idiot, "Because I'm asking you, Dimwit…"

No shit Sherlock, "I'm not going in there…"

"Look," he says, as if he's been teaching me algebra and is finally tired of me not getting a certain equation(for the record he's never helped me in algebra, I can do great on my own)"The sink's messed up and I need a screwdriver to fix it, if _I_ go in there, he's probably gonna think I'm invading his 'man space' and attack me, if _you_ go in there something less extreme will happen."

"_Less_ extreme?"

"The Yautja don't attack children or the unarmed, your both, your not gonna die"

"Are you calling me a kid?"

"Trust me, if you were a woman your only saving grace would be pregnancy, and seeing that your still a virgin…"

"I get it, Stupid…"

"You're the one who was complaining, Retard…"

I bit my lip, this was gonna erupt into another famous name calling spat, and since Mom and Dad weren't here, it might last forever.

"Well?"

"I'm not dying young…"

"I know, you're just dying ugly"

"Shut up!"

"Staling are we?"

I hmphed, he stared at me as if expecting me to comply. I did. "Fine."

"_Halleluiah_!"

I'm in front of the door, having a heart attack, I knock, I hear a growl and flinch, I said a silent prayer and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

He's glaring at me and growling. Holy shit, I'm gonna die! No, no! I gotta stay focused, I walk in, he hisses, I swear if it weren't for my sophisticated bladder control I'd have wet myself. Okay focus now! That's it, Sophie, one step at a time, don't mind him eyeing you like prey, _ignore_ it…

Uh-huh, you're almost there to the shed, were there are like a hundred screwdrivers and-OMG! What sort of screw driver do it get?!! Holy shit, I faltered and now he's on a pouncing position! Dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead!

No! just relax! You'll just have to grab them all, and then throw them all at Joshes face simultaneously, yeah that's right, now you feel better, I'm actually smiling, he's tilting his head, now your freaked out again, just ignore!

Okay your at the shed, grab em all and get outa there! No! not to fast he might kill you, you have weapons now and your only saving grace is your childhood! But, wait, I've had my period for a long time now, doesn't that qualify me as a woman? Shit! Josh, that horrible ass tricked me! Okay, okay, just don't make eye contact and walk very slowly…slowly…slowly…

You're passing him, just keep it up…and…run! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!! RUN!!!

Josh is upside down check the faucet sink, okay payback time, and I know _exactly _where to let the screwdrivers fall…

I've never heard Josh scream any louder in my life, before he gets a chance to recover I run to my room and lock myself in, laughing all the way.

I might be afraid of Krone, but Josh is easy pickens…

_***_

_Hmm...maybe in light of a short chappie i can write a long authors note! nah, maybe not....teehee!_

_Reviews make my tummy feel good!_


	5. Bath Time!

I make a mean sandwich(just thought i'd share)

_**Bath time!**_

I'm in the kitchen, I just finished making a delicious looking sandwich and I'm about to enjoy eating it, that is until I hear a blood chilling roar coming from the garage.

The sandwich plummets to the floor and dies.

A moment of silence for said sandwich.

Krone almost throws the garage door off it's hedges, I stagger back alittle and crouch down, glad that I'm behind the kitchen island because at least that's some sort of protection.

Krone is growling and roaring and hissing and looking down right pissed of, and this is the only time I wish Josh was here and not at his friend's house. Damn you, Josh, damn you!

He notices me and I twitch, he growls and makes his way to the living room. By this time I notice what's wrong, Krone's bleeding from his shoulder, it looks like he had an accident while fixing his ship. I get up a little, a bit concerned, I didn't like it when people got injured.

Especially animals. And since the Yautja are the equivalent of carnivorous bloodthirsty animals, you can tell how much I'm hurting for him.

I walk a bit up to him

"krone…?---"

He snarls at me.

Sweetholyjesuschrist why did he have to be so scary! I notice my eyes are closed shut so I carefully open on eyelid…and see him knock over a lamp. He growls. If only I knew what the hell he was looking for--oh! Something for his wound! I see! Duh…

In the meantime he isn't calming down, he's knocking over all sorts of furniture and roaring, shit, what if the neighbors hear him?! I'm frozen stiff, afraid that if I move he might snap me in two…

"Umm…"

He growls at me.

"b-but--"

mega growl.

This isn't working. If the guy would just calm down and not tear my house apart I might be able to help him!

_Crash_!

I froze. Oh…My…Freaking…God…

He just smashed Mom's 1,000 dollar crystal vase.

Oh, hell no!

Maybe I finally lost it, maybe I had a death wish, maybe I was always suicidal in the inside and now finally it was finally showing. Whatever it was, I hope it never happens again.

I walk up him, push him away from the shattered remains of the vase, glare at him and shout,

"**Listen buddy, if you could just shut the hell up and let me fucking help you, maybe I can do something about that wound of yours instead of you destroying my house like a giant six and a half foot **_**retard**_**!**"

I didn't give him time to growl. Or worse.

"Shut up!" I dragged him away, "Now come with me before you end up killing the dog!"

Whatever kept him from killing me, I thank it one million and one thousand times.

I think his people worship a chick named Paya. Thank Paya.

But, wait, I'm religious, so…Thank God!

I turned on the bathroom light, first I had to clean the wound, sinks to small, it's gonna have to be the shower…

I walked him over to the shower, "Get in."

He growled.

I gave him a angry look.

Again, he could've snapped my neck, glad he didn't. He sat down once inside.

I turned on the water.

He shrieked.

I turned on the _hot_ water.

I got a towel and gently rubbed it over his wound, he hissed. "Shush_…_"

Growling.

"Want it to get better?"

To this he complies. I rub his neon green blood away, careful to see if he might have something stuck on his shoulder, what did he cut himself with anyway? I wanted to ask but decided it was better not to.

It looked alright. Then I notice he's got filth all over him, Jesus, don't these guys have any sense of personal hygiene? I start to scrub his chest, he grunts but I ignore him, I mean really, he had more dirt on him than a 6-year-old!

He has really broad shoulders, he has to I guess, doesn't he wrestle with Xenomorphs on a daily basis? He has pretty decent pecks to, Josh claims to have them, but this guy doesn't have to say a word to prove it. I continue cleaning him, Gawd, maybe I should use soap? It's like he's never had a bath in his life! I scrub. He's very muscular, now that I'm up close, I've drawn a few Yautja before, but my memory is a bit foggy and most of it comes outa my head. The ones I've drawn never did seem to look right, their muscles were rigid and pointy, I usually ended up scraping the pictures. But Krone's muscles look smooth but strong, perfectly toned to his body, even when he breathes he looks powerful.

I'm down to his abs, which were, for lack of any better way to put it, godlike. I mean, Jesus, they were perfect, my artistic brain kicked in, the part that marveled at beauty, I couldn't help put touch them. They tensed. I only faltered for a second, for tight abs were better drawing material, damn, where'd I put my pad? I gently felt them with the tips of my fingers, taking every aspect in, the texture, how they felt, their look. My mind started wandering on what I could draw after this, something that could mirror what I was seeing now, my fingers trailed further down his abdomen, until I heard a soft purring.

Wait. We don't have any cats.

"SOPHIE! I'm home, where's the salt?!"

I rolled my eyes. Josh is home, yay… "I'm coming I'm coming!" I got up.

I barely started walking when my shoulder was nearly yanked off, I looked down, Krone held my wrist in a death grip. "Wait right here," I said, "I'm going to go get something for that cut…"

I walked off.

"SOOPHIEEE!"

"I'm here!"

I took the salt from way behind the cabinet and tossed it to Josh, I also got a small bottle of glowing liquid.

"What's that for?"

"Krone hurt himself," I said, "this'll help…"

"You're _healing_ him?"

I shrugged, "Well I couldn't just let him trash the place!" I motioned to the destruction in the living room.

Josh's eyes widened. I nodded, "Yeah…"

When I came back to the bathroom, Krone was about to drink the shampoo.

"Don't!" I took the bottle from him in the nick of time.

I sighed in relief and took the lid of my mini bottle. Krone titled his head, "This'll close the wound," I said, "they use this in your planet, don't they? I mean, the Elder gave it to my Mom when I scrapped my knee, I was six back then."

I dipped my fingers in and took some of the cream, he backed away when I hovered it over his shoulder, "C'mon, it'll help…"

In preschool I spent hours finger painting, the great amount of practice I had that year has stayed with me till now, so with one quick and graceful stroke the cream was on the wound and all sealed up.

I smiled. "There ya go!" I looked up at him "Do I get any thanks?"

He looked away and grunted, I knew that was probably the closest thank-you I'd ever get. I nodded, "Good enough."

I walked off, feeling completely satisfied with myself.

The mess got cleaned up, I did most of the work while Josh complained about having to house a temper tantrum alien. I pointed out that he was a Predator and Josh only looked annoyed.

I don't know what we're gonna tell mom about the vase.

School was the same, I fell down while Josh was walking by with his friends and he called me a 'flat faced four eyes' nothing new. I did get him back by tripping and calling him a 'flat faced virgin' his red faced indicated that what I said was true. I'm sure he's wrapping his mind around how he can fix his 'problem' my brother getting laid is not an image I wanted to have…ew.

More problems with the kitchen sink, this time Josh needs a wrench.

"And while you're at it," he said already under the sink, "you can see if your precious alien has a bobo you need to kiss to make better…" the wrench _will_ fall on his privates…

"Kiss, Josh? I'm surprised you know what that is, Mr. _Virgin_…"

"No more so than you are, Ms. Social Phobias…"

Wrench. Privates. Soon.

I opened the garage door casually, feeling a lot braver than before. Krone glanced at me and I nodded, we both acknowledged each other. It was a tad on the strange side…

I pushed a stray brand of hair behind my ear and proceeded to the wrench case. But before I could even reach my destination Krone wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled it up.

Hoy shit he's gonna get back at me for what I did the other day!

No. he pointed at my palm, it had blood on it, I didn't even notice up till now, "It must've been from when I fell…" I actually think Josh _might've_ pushed me…jerk.

Krone reached for one of the drawers and took out a small valve with the same glowing cream, wait, he had one all this time and he _still had a temper tantrum?! What the hell?!_

He ignored my freaking out and did the same thing I did to him the other day.

"Huh…" I muttered, "guess this means we're even…"

He nods.

"Sophie!"

I turn, "Shut up!"

I get the wrench and leave.

Things were a lot calmer after that_. _Well, they were calm after I dropped the wrench on Josh's privates. Plan. Perfectly. Executed.

(I can't make my borders show!!! WTH?!)

Those Yautja sure are drama queens, huh? teehee!

I love my Reviews! any questions or comments i will answer!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!(and i'll let you touch Krone's abs!)


	6. Art

One of the reasons i enjoy writing about Sophie(and making her suffer)is because she likes art. I like to draw, alot, so i sorta feel a connection(i thought this was a Mary sue alert, but i took a test and found that Sophie is her own person) My avy is the chibi form of me(i drew it)aren't i cute? teehee.

_**Art.**_

I had to draw something specific for art class. Something exotic and imaginative, Liz said she was gonna draw a Panda-Pig, my first thoughts were Krone's spaceship, his spaceship, and oh yeah, the spaceship.

Oh no.

Every time I already have my mind fixed on drawing something, it has to be drawn. The possibility of me getting close to Krone's spaceship was zero to none, so, fuck. I tried to think of panda-lizards, nope, not gonna have it. It had to be the ship. Shit. Now what?

I was good at drawing wildlife, so I wrapped my mind around that, but again, if I already have an idea, everything else I attempt to draw ends up as a smug. Deadline's almost here. I tried to draw _a _ship. It looked 2-dimensional and stupid.

I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

"Touching yourself, sis?"

"Shut it, Josh…" I muffled in my pillow.

"Your turn to do the dishes, pillow kisser."

"Yeh, yeh…" head still in pillow.

I lifted my face, Josh wasn't there, dishes don't seem like a nice friends, and I haven't drawn squat…

I planted my face on my pillow again. I groaned.

000

I looked at the pile of dishes. I felt lazy. I really didn't want to wash them. Sticky, smelly and just plain gross. I eyed my pad which I had left on the countertop. I looked toward the garage, I picked up my things and headed off.

I shyly opened the door. Krone turned his head to look at me. We did our silent recognition thing.

I slipped into the garage and slowly made my way opposite to where he was working on his ship, I made sure to give him plenty of room. There was a good couple of feet between us. I sat down Indian style and took out my art pad.

He stared at me.

…_awkward_…

I start scribbling on my pad, random lines and what not, making sure that I looked completely involved with whatever it _appeared_ I was doing. Yes, my plan was, if he didn't kill me, to draw his own ship behind his back. It stayed that way a while, my heart hammering in my chest for fear of my life, I dared to look up to see if it worked.

My apparent un-interest in him has seemed successful. He's working on his ship--fuck! I look down again, he saw me. I tried not to look like a nervous wreak. My heart is a car running 90 miles an hour on a freeway.

This happens one or two times more. Lather, rinse, repeat. Then he growls at me. Great. Now I annoyed him. Who does he think he is, Mr. untouchable? Grr…

I probably won't get anything done if this keeps up.

I sigh. Maybe if I _didn't_ look at him and just focus on the ship…I muster up my near nonexistent courage and look up at the ship. At first I'm sacred to death, thinking he might think I'm trying to burn his ship with laser vision or something. But then, well, I started to really take in the aspects of it, the strange metal, the structure, markings, how it shone in some areas, the exotic feel it had even though it was technologically advanced. It was breath taking! I mean, I had a sophisticated extraterrestrial spacecraft in my own home! How cool was that?!

I glance down at my pad, I'm practically almost done.

I look up but this time I'm looking at Krone, he's working on his ship, not a care in the world, if he had noticed my staring at his ship, he must've eventually lost interest since I wasn't paying him any attention. I went back to my work.

I'm done, I glance at both my drawing and the ship many times, it's almost identical, don't know why I feel like it's 'almost' but it's good enough…maybe…

I get up, tired, but then I'm feeling sorta guilty about what I did, I felt like I just used Krone.

"Um, thank-you…"

He looks up at me. _"For what?"_ he clicks, this is the first time he's ever talked to me.

"I…uh...sorta drew your ship…"

He tilts his head. I flip my pad and show him, I realize that he's the first person I willing show my drawings to, I just show Mr. Jamus because I have to, and like hell I'd ever show Josh.

"W_ithout my permission._"

"I know, that's why I'm telling you," I shuffle my feet, "I don't like to do things behind people's back…it's not right…"

I smile.

He stares at the drawing for a while.

"_T__hat wing is a bit to high…_" he clicks finally, pointing.

I flip it around, he's right, I make quick work of the wing and finally think it looks right. I show it to him.

He nods.

"Thanks."

"_Why did you draw my ship?"_

"It's for a project in school…I had to draw something exotic and amazing so I thought of your ship…"

He nods again.

"I'll let you know how it goes," I said before leaving.

Mr. Jamus liked it and said it was amazing I thought up of a ship so lifelike, I don't like lying but I'd sound like a pot head if I said it were real, he gave me a hundred percent.

When I got home I completely ignored Josh and headed for the garage, I told Krone about my grade and he nodded again. I stayed there and started drawing.

000

YAYZELS! So the Yautja finally speaks!

Good? Bad? _Ugly_?!!! You guys are the best reviewers!

REVIEW!(that's an order!)


	7. Conversation

In light of how INCREDIABLY AND UTTERLY SHORT this chapter ended up being...i'm posting the next one way, way sooner...i should've posted _this_ way, way sooner now that i think about it...but it's birthday month...yep, so i was super busy, with mamas day and two birthsdays. -_-; *bangs head repeatidly on the wall* stupid! stupid! stupid!

_**Conversation.**_

I walked into the garage and seated myself next to but far away from Krone. I took out my art pad, "Hi."

"_You wish to continue to draw my ship?_"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm just here to hide from Josh."

"_You are afraid of him?_"

Pft! "He wishes…" I started doodling, "I just don't want to scrub the toilets today…"

"_I see._" he clicked, "_and he will not come here?_"

"Heck no, he's a total wimp!"

He tilts his head.

"Trust me, he won't come." omg, that sounded so wrong but so funny! I snicker.

"_You do not like your brother, do you young ooman?_"

"Well…Josh…he's an idiot," I started, "and not like mentally, I mean, he just sorta irritates me a lot.."

"_You two quarrel often._"

"Yeah, he's a jerk." I shrug, "But I'm used to it, I mean, a lot of people aren't nice to me…" my eyes lower and I feel alittle down.

"_You are troubled, young ooman_" I'm not sure if he's asking or just stating the obvious.

I sigh, "I just snap at Josh when he yells at me," lift my knees closer to my chest, my pad rests on both knees and I focus on the lines I'm making, "with everyone else…I just let em do whatever they want…"

"_Why do you only show weakness with others?_"

"I dunno, I just do," I frown, but focus really hard on what I'm drawing, "…I can't just change…"

There's a long silence. I don't even notice it until I feel like someone's drilling holes in me.

Krone was staring at me.

"What? What is it?"

"To give up is to slowly kill one's honor…"

My eyes widen. Was Krone trying to give me a pep talk?

"_Sophie_!" it's Josh, leave it to him to ruin the moment, "Where the hell are you!?"

I roll my eyes and ignore him, by the time I finish with my drawing it turns out to be an angel standing behind a peasant girl, he's helping her hold a huge sword that's piercing a demon in two. The angel has dreadlocks, I feel completely satisfied with the picture. This one's a keeper_._

_000_

_I swear to every single god that i know that the next one is a whole lot longer...i SWEAR!_

_Every Reviewer gets to beat up Josh! =D_


	8. No Reason

Told y'all i'd update soon!

Okays, so, i'll be devoting all my attention and love to "Getting to Know a Predator" now that my other story is gonna end soon(w00t). Soooo, has anyone read " The Insanity Begins"?(another alien/pred fic) i think it's super funny, and it's about to go into a mega epic war. Check it out! =D

_**No **_**_reason_**_**.**_

I think Josh likes the Yautja more than he let's on.

For one thing, after I got out if the garage, it turns out I was right about Josh, he didn't go in once, he also ended up having to scrub the toilets. The revolting food we had to ingest had finally giving him the runs, he had no other choice, either he did it or he had to smell something horrid waiting for me.

I thought it was funny, he's _this_ close to biting my head off.

Josh was grumpy, and a lot more snappy, he threw insults my way ever other second, and kept on with his dark mutterings. Almost like a Yautja. _Almost_. Because, really, Josh isn't 6 foot whatever, and I think his bad attitude is more amusing than anything else.

He stopped once he realized his lasing out wasn't having his desired effect on me.

I did get a bonus after the situation, I found out something useful, every time I had to do a chore I didn't like or want to do, I'd head over to the garage. Simple as that.

Of course, there was the minus of Krone, there was always a sense of impending doom about me when I entered. But then, after a while I'd start drawing or something and feel comfortable, as long as I didn't disturb him I was safe. He didn't seem to mind.

Josh ended up doing the worst of the chores. I had a peaceful(for the most part)new place to draw, and Krone…didn't gain or lose anything but that in itself looks alright. Everyone wins.

The funny thing was that…I started to go into the garage for absolutely no reason at all. Sure, Josh is a jerk but I can deal, not all the chores are bad, I've always been able to finish my homework fine, so why am I trading my comfy bed for a concrete floor? I honestly don't know.

You could say I find the garage relaxing in a way, Krone is always so involved with his ships repairs that he's not as scary, he does get frustrated when he things don't go his way but, who doesn't get that way? I mean, I know I get mad when I draw something that doesn't look like I want it to be. The metal clanking and Krone's soft(and not so soft)tinkering with his ship gives the room a certain feel that I like. Maybe it's the amount of productiveness, I like it when things are getting done.

I'm drawing a lot more Yautja now, now that I have a model, I haven't told him though. It's one thing to be draw a ship, using him as drawing material and then _showing_ _him(?)_ is down right embarrassing!

I'm going to tell him eventually, like, when he's leaving I'll just mutter it between my quick goodbye. It would help if he left without saying goodbye, then it'd be his fault I don't tell him, not mine.

But I digress.

I really don't have a specific excuse to go into the garage anymore. Wonder if that's bad…?

I think I got my answer.

It was one of those days I just had it in my head to go over there, I was walking to sit somewhere far from his workplace as not to disturb him, when it happened.

"_More chores?_" he clicked dully, "_they must be ghastly for you to have to hide so often…_"

I froze. I didn't answer, the air felt like it expected one though, I slowly turned to him maybe I thought if I'd see him I could just make a run for it. No such luck. The moment I turned to look at him he looked at me.

We stayed eye locked for a while, like in suspended animation.

"Um…"I tore my eyes away from him, not sure what to say, "no…I…haven't had a lot of chores lately…"

He was supposed to be drilling, I saw a him holding a drill, he didn't though. There was more silence.

"_oh._" I heard him click, "_then why are you here?_" I heard some slow tinkering going on(still no drilling), they didn't sound to significant though.

I slowly shrugged. "I don't really…have a reason…"

"…_I see._"

I stood there. What was I supposed to do? I didn't know. To me it seemed like 'no reason' meant 'get out', I didn't feel right, funny how earlier I said the garage was relaxing. So that was it. I left without another word.

I heard the faint sound of drilling once I was safely in my room.

After that I felt pretty much out of place everywhere. Josh was still a his jerk self, but I didn't even fight him most of the time. I also had a lack of attention span, even when I really tried to focus, my attempts failed to have any real desire to pay attention. I don't respond to Josh's insults, not that I understand him, his voice seems muffled in my ear. Either he's calling me Dimwit or Stupid, not sure. It's not just Josh, my teachers have yelled at me some for ignoring them.

I feel like maybe I totally invaded Krone's personal space or something, like I might've pestered him, how childish of me! So I made sure that I was completely out of his way, and I didn't dare to even _look_ at the garage. And trust me, not even when I had to clean the gutters did I think of going there. Josh was there and everything, calling me names and making my job harder than it should've been. Jerk.

He must be so annoyed with me! Krone, not Josh, Josh can go to hell. It must've been real offsetting to have a little kid hanging around, ruining your serenity. I just felt so ticked off at myself! Maybe I should apologize…yeah, right, Sophie, and annoy him even more…how dense could you possibly get?

"AH! I can't live like this!" I shouted, slamming my art pad on the kitchen island, "I'll just walk in there and take whatever it is I get!"

Having said that, I marched right in there and found all my courage disappearing once inside, what the hell was I doing?

I gulped.

He turned his head slightly, "_You have a reason this time…?_"

I took a deep breath.

"No," I said, "…is that…bad?"

"…_I don't understand your question_."

"I mean…"I bit my lip softly, "do I need one?"

He was silent for a while.

"_No…I suppose not._"

"I could go if you want."

He shook his head.

I nodded absently.

"Need any help?"

It was the only time I actually helped him out, I just got whatever tool he needed, even if was at arms reach from him. It ended up being sorta annoying, and he's not exactly 'worlds best boss' material, he'd get grumpy if I didn't get it fast enough, or if I got the wrong one, or if I asked him something like 'which one's that?' I mean, seriously, I'm an artist, I don't know what the hell a 'Phillips_'_ is! For the record, neither did he when he first came to earth, and he did a horrible job describing it. It was right next to him and everything! I told him he could've gotten it himself.

"_You're the one who offered to help._"

"Could've said no."

"_Go draw something, ooman._"

I stuck my tongue at him and did so. "I'm doing it cuz I want to not because you told me so!"

"_Of course…"_

"Was that sarcasm?"

"_Draw._"

Glare.

Growl.

Tongue.

"Hey, Krone?"

"_Yes, ooman?_"

"You don't mind if I draw here and stuff from time to time, right?"

"_As long as you don't offer to help anymore…"_

"Fair enough."

After that I didn't need a reason to go into the garage.

0000

Sophie thinks to much...XD

Review is you think Predators are hot!

(i like bribing you guys!)


	9. Question Of Age

another shortie...don't hurt me! /. .\ (--- it's a worried face! =D two eyes and eyebrows, like i'm trying to hide and all you can see is my eyes...yea forget it, people don't read this anyway....)

But i think it's fun how it turned out. Okay, so i _know_ i might get comments on this...

I'm aware that most people embrace the fact that Yautja age differently then humans, like they live up to be about 100000000000000000000000000(this is an exageration)years old. But personally, i think that it's to tragic for Yautja/human relationships! Me no likie! =, (it's a 'hmph' face)

(haven't done this in a while, yikes): DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! AvP WILL NEVER BE MINE! I'M TO GIRLY TO EVEN THINK UP BADASS LOOKING PREDATORS!(it's true, even when i think up demons they're cute!in the hot guy sense...)

Wow! i made to faces(that absolutely no one will use)and i composed a long author's note!

on with the plot!(i have plot? XD)

_**A question of age.**_

"Hey, Krone, how old are you?" I asked as I waltz in the garage.

He only stopped tinkering with his ship for a second before he resumed, _"Why do you wish to know…?"_

I shrugged, "Just cuz…"

"_Things like age are irrelevant in my planet…"_

"Aw, c'mon, please?" I asked, "things like age are sorta important in _my_ planet…"

"_Why?"_

"_Well_…" where do I start? "Like, depending on your age, you get to be in either 6th of 11th grade…or like when your old enough to go to certain clubs…or drink, or drive, or work, or maybe date--"

"_Date?"_

Date? I almost choked. "Um…yeah…" I sweat, he's waiting for a definition, "dating is…when you go out with someone you like…, like…"

"_A mate?"_

This time I did choke. "Um…n-no! nothing like that…" I cleared my throat, "I mean…well, I" mate is such a strong word… "a person usually goes on a date with another person to see if they can _become_ boyfriend or girlfriend…"

"_An evaluation…"_

"Y-yeah!" I hyped, "like that…and then when they're a couple they could continue dating…but not to evaluate each other anymore. Just because they like to."

"_I see."_

"Of course, you could also breakup with your boyfriend or girlfriend, and even in marriage you could get a divorce, nothings ever a given here and… " I started going on about relationship issues, rambling, rambling, rambling….

"_Things are different in my planet," _he said quite matter-a-factly, breaking my ramble, "_all you have to do to get a mate is impress her, and then she's yours, regardless of age..._"

I nodded absently, a Yautja's view on dating is shallow water I didn't want to argue with.

"So, how old are you?"

"_You wish to 'date' me?"_

_OMFG! _"No! no! no! nothing like that!" I shook my hands frantically, "I was just curious is all! Not like that, no way!"

He continued to work on the wires of his ship. Oh, he was joking. I cough.

"_I suppose…"_ he actually looked like he was pondering on this, _"I might be younger than your father but much older than your brother…"_

"Oh, like Mr. Jamus…"

He turned his head, I bet if he had an eyebrow, it would've been raised.

"25...27..."

He got back to his work.

I nodded, "27."

"_You know, a young pup like yourself would be greatly honored to be chosen as a mate for a male __**much**__ elder than I…"_

I got up and crossed my arms, "Hey! I'm not _that_ young!"

He chuckled.

"_Jerk."_

More chuckling.

00000000000000000

Again: DONT KILL ME!

upside, the next one is long! (yeppies!) and it actually has a plot!(er...subplot? maybe plot relevance, i have no idea...)

i just know i'm misspelling things...oh wel,l to lazy to fix em! ^.^

REVIEW!(or the next one will be a sentence long! mwuahaha!)


	10. Peer Pressure

Yay! Plot/subplot/plot relevence time! teehee!

(Long for my erm..._adoring_ fans? (when they're not about to kill me)ehehe...)

i'd like to shout out to the anonomous reviewers, thanks a bunches for reviewing and being part of my story!

_**Peer pressure.**_

I walked out of the garage to find Josh leaning on the kitchen countertop, he was gazing absently into nothingness.

"Hi."

"Heh."

I was expecting something around the lines of "Sex" or another random obscene phrase that would make me uncomfortable. I walked up to him, something had to be wrong with my brother.

"What's up?"

Suddenly his expression turned to that of a mortification, maybe worry, like a kid when he just broke something he was told not to touch. Considering it's Josh, it couldn't be good.

"I'm sorry."

"Josh…"

"I swear I didn't mean to!"

"Josh, what did you do?"

He swallowed. This had to be the most scared I'd ever seen him. "Y-you know that…everyone sorta _doesn't _know that we have a killer alien warrior in our house? And that mom and dad are gone?"

"Yeah…"

He rung his fingers through his hair, "And you know what that means for teenage adolescence these days, right?"

"What are you---"

"Word got out, Soph! And a house with no parental supervision only means one thing!" he grabbed both my shoulders.

"You don't mean---"

He nodded.

"JOSH!"

"I couldn't help it!" he shook me a little, "It was out of my hands! Stupid Roger found out and started running his mouth with all sorts of shit! Now everyone knows!"

I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer, I seethed. "Joshua Robert Alexander Daniels, what the hell. Did. _You_. _**Do**_."

"It was peer pressure, I swear, I tried to stop it, no one was listening!"

"_**JOSH**_."

"Everyone thinks there's gonna be a party here…"

I punched him so hard it hurt my fist.

"Josh what the hell!"

"I kept on denying it! I _tried_, Sophie, I swear this isn't my fault!"

"Damnit Josh! Just…! _Damnit_!"

….

Silence.

….

You could cut the tension with a knife.

….

"When?"

"Friday."

I hit both his shoulders repeatedly. "JOSHUA!"

"Ow! Ow! Stop it!"

"_URGH_!"

I massaged both my temples, "What do we do about Krone?"

"You gotta convince him to get outa here…"

"Me? This is _your_ problem, Josh, you tell him!"

"You're the one who keeps talkin to him!"

"You're the one who got us into this mess!"

"Peer pressure!"

I started hitting him again.

Until I saw Krone staring at us. I think both me and Josh felt uncomfortable with the entire situation and a regain of characteristic composure was in order. We both looked away. Though when I looked up at him again I couldn't help but feel mad.

I slapped him.

Why did I have to be related with an complete idiot?

0000

"I don't know what your gonna do, Josh," I said while we both headed for the school entrance, "but you better find a way to call this thing off, or _**else**_."

Josh flinched but nodded. He ran up ahead, his friends surrounded him, I hoped things were going to get fixed.

The rest of the day passed by like a hazy dream. I didn't really pay attention in class, I think I didn't eat lunch but at least I remember getting some. And I only figured out that Fred was throwing spit-wads at me after Julia ever so kindly pointed it out while laughing past me in the hallway. Liz said that maybe I was finally going into a spiral depression.

I think it's because I was worried about whether or not Josh had found a way to call off that party so a certain Predator wouldn't have to be disturbed.

Or kill anyone.

By the time final bell rang I was praying in loud cries.

"Josh!"

I ran up to him when we were both a good distance from the school. He looked all the blood had been drained from his face.

"So? What's the verdict? Did to you call it off?"

He mumbled. I pushed him.

"Josh!"

"Vivian Hale is coming…" was his reply.

We both stopped walking. I looked at him wide eyed and mouth open. "What?"

"She heard about the house and came up to me," he explained, "and…you know how she does that 'circles finger on your chest thing'? and that 'rides leg up your leg and leans on you and almost kisses you' tease?"

I stared.

"and with that smile and then touches a very, _very_ sensitive spot on your thigh?"

Stared.

"she ruffled my hair, Soph"

Staring

"I have her perfume on my shirt."

Hit.

"Ow…"

I cried out in frustration.

"JOSH!"

"I--"

"Don't!"

He nods.

"You do realize that Vivian Hale means the entire study body is coming?"

"How much money do we have for food?"

Hit. _Hit_. **Hit**. _**Hit**_. HIT. _HIT_. **HIT**. _**HIT! **_And a scream.

000

Cliffy!(me thinks) with a side order of Josh beating! =D (how many of you liked _that_?)

i thought it'd be fun to put them(meaning Sophie) in this kind of situation. What _will_ she do?

Every reviewer gets an VIP invite to the party!(um...yea...sure!)


	11. Scanrgy?

In this episode of Getting To Know A Predator, we introduce the author's attempt to…display musical talents without having to point out the protagonist is singing! =D whoopee!

So if you see groups of words like this:

I'm singing!

I'm in a store

And I'm singing!

La de da!

It means a song is being sung, savy? Great!

_**Scared if not angry. One or the other, but never both.**_

"Krone?"

He didn't turn to look at me. Only nodded.

I swallowed. He's not in a good mood today.

"You can't be here tomorrow…"

He stops. Shit. He stares at me. I flinch. "I swear I'm not kicking you out! Honest!" I said all in one breathe. "It's just tomorrow there's gonna be a party and you won't like it, because there's gonna be a lot of people, and loud music, and loud people, and I don't want you to get mad!" or kill anyone!

He tilted his head. Why does he always do that when I get frantic?

"A party! It's just like I said, loud, lots of people, and really annoying to say the least…"

"_Then why do you have it?"_

He started to working again.

"Josh, he's an idiot…"

"_So you keep saying…"_

"…right. And, well, his friend Roger, he found out that our parents weren't home, and so he suggested a party, cuz, usually mom and dad would never allow it, but since they're not here…"

That's right, Krone, keep working…

"anyway, Josh says he tried to stop the party from happening but now, Vivian Hale knows and she's like a goddess or something, and that means everyone else at school knows, so now there _has_ to be a party…"

I took a deep breath

"And, well, trust me when I say you absolutely wouldn't want to be here when it happens…I mean, you might get a horrible headache or something, so why not save yourself the trouble…?"

He wasn't listening to me.

"Krone…?"

Nothing.

I sigh.

"_I need to fix my ship…"_

"I know! Really, I do!" I got on my knees "But you really can't be here tomorrow! Krone! I'm _begging_ you! It'll just be for a day! Please! Not tomorrow! Please, Krone, _please_?"

I put my best puppy dog face.

Nothing.

Nope. Nothing. Nada. zilch.

Oh, c'mon I'm giving it my all here!

….

……………

"_begging makes you look weak…"_

I groaned in frustration and got up.

"Fine!" I crossed my arms and glared at him, "Your in _my_ house and I'm _ordering_ you to leave tomorrow!"

He growled.

I ran.

Maybe this wasn't the best time to talk to him…

000

I was lying belly first in my bed drawing in my art pad, Thousand Foot Krutch 's latest song was playing on my radio, the music drifted nicely around my room. A pretty peaceful and relaxing moment. And then I heard a knock.

"Yo, dimweed…"

I knew it was Josh, put I looked up anyway, common courtesy. "Yes, Josh, what is it?"

"D'ya fix our Predator problem for Friday?"

I grimace. Oh yeah…

"_Well_…?"

"Like hell I'm going back there again…"

"Aw, c'mon don't be such a puss…"

"Well if you think it's so easy, why don't you do it?"

"Think I'll pass.."

"Yeah, I thought so…"

I went back to my drawing.

"So, scared of him, are ya?"

My head snaps up, he's smirking. That little…

"No…"

"_Right_…"

"I'm not!"

He nods, and then he smiles maliciously, "I guess your right," he says smugly, "that's why you're still _drawing_ him, huh, freakzoid?"

I look down at my pad. I've been drawing a Yautja, no, scratch that, it's Krone. Shit!

He starts laughing and walks away.

"JOSH!"

More laughing…

000

I'm not sacred of him. I'm not scared of him. I am _not_ scared of him…

I'm in front of the garage door, trying to make those five to six words sound convincing.

Not scared. Not scared. Not scared. Not-

The door opens and he's standing right in front of me.

I high tale it outa there…

Yep, not scared at _all_…

000

I'm on my computer, with a textbook open at the side and a notebook scribbled with notes, Theory of a Deadman is playing from my speakers as I try to my homework.

"I locked you out

left you naked in the front yard

burned all of your clothes

having nothing can be really hard

Now I'm on the run

I'd do it all again…

so catch me if you can! Cuz…"

"Hey _Madonna,_ dinners ready!"

I rolled my eyes, "What are we having?"

"Leftovers…"

"Ew…" what we had yesterday was less than edible…

"It actually looks better than yesterday," he said frankly, "it moves a little though, you might want to stab it some in order to kill it…"

It's times like these I wished we could have some of the meat in the freezer for ourselves, instead of saving it for a mean ungrateful Predator that most likely will never apologize for scaring me. Jerk.

"Tomorrow's Friday…"

"Wow, Josh, you know what tomorrow's gonna be! I'm so proud!"

"Whatever," he scoffed "is he gone or what?"

No. "Yeah…"

"Chicken out again?"

"Off in the general direction in which I wish you to piss, Josh…"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Piss off…"

"Fine," he said and started to walk away, "Just don't blame me if anyone gets killed, it's their blood on your hands not mine!"

"If you'd have grown some man-balls, there wouldn't be a party in the first place!"

"You're questioning my manhood?"

"You sound just like a Yautja, you faggot!"

"Dipshit!"

"Mr. Peer Pressure man-slut!"

"Ms. Never had a friend emo!"

"_Bitch_!"

When I got to the kitchen I found my plate had more slug than Josh's plate.

And it _indeed_ moved.

000

Wow, not much closure in this one, huh? Heck, I'd go as far as to say that they took a step back aways… but hey, that's just how jerkish these Yautja are, right? Right!

_Anywho_…TOD's(theory of a deadman) song that was featured in this chapter is called 'little smirk' it great! =D

And…! The Thousand Foot Krutch(TFK) song mentioned is "Bring me to life" (it's **not **the one Evanescence plays) TFK's new album came out a while ago and I think it rocks!

(I'm promoting others! WTF? o.O)

READ AND REVIEW!

Bam-Wam!

Yea…just ignore me, I've gone crazy…XD


	12. ParTAHY!

Eeep, high expectations are so hard to shake off…XD

Good thing though, I did tweak this chapter a bit before sending it off. So pressure is a good thing! =D *hair is falling off* YEAH!

_**Par-tahy! Aliens prohibited, Emos not wanted**_

Maybe I could just lock him in the garage? Yeah…

And while I'm at it, I can buy a gun and shot myself.

If he hears the music and the noise, not doubt he's gonna get irritated, and he's gonna want to kill, that being said, if finds out he's locked in, he'll be even more pissed, thus, he'll get his laser and start blasting everyone to a bloody pool…

That's thinking positive Sophie, real positive.

It's Friday and I'm going crazy. I just know I'm gonna fail my math test…

000

I'm at my locker, I _totally_ failed my math test…

"Hi, Sophie!" it's Liz. I must be looking more emo than usual…

"How red do you think blood is?" I asked to no one specific.

"What?"

"Nothing. How was your day?"

"Good," she bobbed her head, "I hear there's gonna be a huge party at some dude's house, wanna come with?"

"I'll be there…"

Her eyes widen, her smile is huge, and this is the happiest I've ever seen her. "REALLY?"

It's my house, I outa be… "yeah…"

She looked skeptically at me, "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"trust me, Liz," I have the most bored face in the history of the world, "I'll be there…"

000

I came home before Josh did, my mind racing over what I should do, Josh didn't tell me when people would start coming but I figured I only had about an hour. Things would pick up by six I'm sure, then all hell would break loose. I wondered if I should lock myself in my room, I mean, if anyone saw me before the party got wild they'd put two and two together and come up with two scenarios: either me and Josh were dating(ew, ew, super gross UGH!) or the correct assumption, we're brothers.

I didn't want to be in the party anyway, so, locking myself up seemed like a good idea. But then there was Krone…

I groaned. My head hurt…

I just needed to relax, I placed my forehead on the kitchen island, my Ipod was blasting in my ears, I have to clear my mind, calm down, and think of something…_anything_…

"First time you screamed at me

I should've made you leave

I should've known it could be so much better…"

Singing has always been very therapeutic for me…

"I hope you're missin me

I hope I've made you _see_…

that I'm gone forever-"

Holysweetpumkinpiepudding! Someone just shoved me!

I look up and see Josh, I take my headphones off, "Jesus, Josh, you nearly gave me a heartattac-"

"No time for that now!" I pulled me off the stool I was sitting on, "They're coming any minute now!"

"WHAT?"

I ran to the garage and did the first thing that came to mind, I locked it.

"You have to get out!"

What? "What?"

Josh started pushing me to the front door, "You have to get out Sophie!"

"What? Josh!" I struggled, "Josh!-my room!"

"I'll lock it for you!"

"No! I mean yes! JOSH!"

To late.

There were cars coming, I could see them, shit, I don't which way is up, I ran.

000

I just know I have a thousand grey hairs.

It's only been a couple of minutes (less than ten)and already they look like they're tearing the house down! Where's the police? What's Krone doing?

I'm hiding behind the neighbor's car, more people keep coming My house is small don't they see that? They're probably breaking things! And to think I got all mad at Krone for the vase, they're killing everything! Where's the dog anyway? Shit! It's my house, why am I even here?

"Damnit Josh, you'd have better at least locked my room up…" I cringed at the thought of strangers making out on _my_ bed…

I ran to the front door, which was now practically open thanks to constant flow of people, I ignored two disapproving stares as I walked in.

More like I was pushed in.

Damnit it was cramped in here! I kept on being shoved this way and that, going to my room seemed out of the question, ugh, and the music was so loud! Shit, I think I just got the wind knocked out of me! Hard to breathe! Must…move…through the crowd! ohmygosh! They're everywhere! I can't even find Josh, that damn jerk, he's probably making out with Vivian Hale, and here I am getting trampled! Oh, shit, another waves coming!

"N-no!"

I get pushed against me will, I keep on jerking against people, I can't believe they can even move in this pit! Maybe it's the way they're dancing, bodies rubbing against each other, Jesus, what the hell! I hide my almost nonexistent boobs and pressed on. So hard…to see…where I'm going…the garage! I gotta make my way through! Lives are at stake!

"Who invited the emo?"

Krone laser beaming people doesn't seem so bad now-no! morality comes first! Almost there…owe, my shoulder! Made it. Damn, I forgot I locked it! Keys, keys! Go in, go in! Unlock! Finally!

I barged in, slammed the door, and locked it. I pressed my back to the door and slid down, thoroughly exhausted. Sweet Jesus, this is the last party I'm ever going to! Not that I was invited…kicked out by my own brother…I mean, c'mon!

"Krone?" I asked remembering why I was here. The lights were off, which made things sort of creepy…

I lifted my arm and pressed the light switch, I flinched while the lights adjusted themselves, still no Krone.

"Krone?"

Suddenly, he materialized, looks like he used his cloaking device…and he's not happy.

"Oh." was the only thing that came out. Great, Sophie, a killer Yautja is glaring you to death and that's all you gotta say.

"_You locked __**me in**__._" he growled, arms folded. I'm surprised you didn't kill anyone

I noticed he had his laser thing dangerously near him, looks like I made it in time to stop a disaster…

"sorry…"

The music got louder and he growled again.

I smiled in spite of the dire state I was in, "Told you, you wouldn't like it…"

There, a little bit of 'I told you so' does everyone some good, even Yautja. Krone turned his head grumpily.

"_it sounds like a mad house out there…_"

"That's cuz it is…"

"_You approve of it?_"

"Heck no, I already told you it's stupid Josh's fault…" grumble, grumble…

Then the worst happened, Lady Gaga started singing in the background. I groaned and banged the back of my head on the door.

"_why must they play such atrocities…"_

"It's what they like apparently…"

"_You sing much better than that…"_

…

…

…_.._

…_._wut?

"Wh-"

Lady Gaga started to do her annoying 'nana' thing, Krone almost roared. I couldn't take it much longer myself.

"You wanna get out of here?" I asked.

"_Of course,_" he clicked, "_but I don't suppose you want me to terrorize the other oomans…_"

Ah…no. I almost laughed at his befalling sarcasm, "We'll go through there," I motioned to the garage door, "I have the remote, you can cloak yourself and I'll open it just enough for us to crouch through."

He cloaked himself, after I closed the garage door and walked into the drive way, I could barely see Krone but I knew he was following me.

"_What now?_" he was still invisible.

"Follow me, I know I place we can go."

"_Where are we?"_

"The park."

We were surrounded by thin trees, the dying sunset becoming grey, I've always preferred this time before it became dark. The sunset's reds and oranges were nice, but the grays and teal dark blues seemed more fascinating to me, maybe it was because most people never take much notice of it. Just like me.

"We passed the playground a while back," I continued, "the rest is trees, trees, and a lot of landscape. No body really comes around here in this season,, it's cold and the trees are so lifeless and bare without their leaves it's depressing."

"_You seem to think otherwise._"

I shrug, "I think it's peaceful."

Krone was still invisible and from what I was hearing he was prancing from tree to tree. "Sides," I went on, "there isn't any annoying music here."

I heard him jump off a tree and land somewhere close to me.

"You can stop being invisible is you want," I said, "No one's here."

He appeared next to me, I looked up at him and smiled.

"_You like this place._"

I nod, "Yeah."

I walked on ahead, taking in my surroundings, the skinny trees, the light chilly air, I looked up, the clouds where drifting easily, looking so natural and yet happy since someone had taken time to check up on them.

"Are there any places like this were you come from?" I asked finally looking down.

Krone seemed to be analyzing everything to, "_No, there isn't,_" he clicked, his eyes roaming the trees, "_It's nice…_"

"Glad you like it."

He looked at me "_You don't come here often?_"

I shook my head, "I don't, but it's the only place I thought we could come to. It's nice."

"_I see._"

I started walking again, suddenly feeling real happy. It really was nice.

A squirrel stopped in the middle of our path.

"Aw! It's so cute," I crouched down, the squirrel ran off, my heart sank, "ah, man…just wanted to get close to it!"

I stood up.

"_I could teach you how if you want_"

I looked up at Krone with wide eyes but a smile on my face, "Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks!"

000

Damn that squirrel.

Me and Krone knelt just a few feet away from it, watching it munch on a nut.

"_Concentrate this time…_" he clicks.

"I know, I know!" I say , my tone a bit cranky thanks to the amount of hours I've been trying to get close to that critter without it scurrying away.

"_Relax…_" he places his talon like hand on my shoulder and gives it a soft squeeze.

I close my eyes and take an extra deep breath.

"Okay," I exhale, "I'm ready."

We started moving, very slowly, I try to keep myself relaxed, keep my breathing steady, focus on my target, feel the dirt under my hands, I'm part of the earth, I'm in the air, just like Krone says, just focus, relax, the little guy's a nice shade of auburn with a white stripe trailing his back, his puffy brown cheeks just a tad lighter than his fur, medium size nose the color of coffee.

By this time I notice that we've stopped.

I gasp lightly, but not enough for the squirrel to run away. I did it! I looked over to Krone to find him nodding in approval. I felt like fluttering.

"Awesome!"

This time the squirrel does hear me and starts to jolt away, only to have Krone wrap his hand tightly around him. At first I'm thinking Krone's gonna snap his neck or something, then I realize he just grabbed him so he wouldn't go away. Maybe he thought I wouldn't be able to sneak up on the little devil twice. Smart guy. I didn't think I'd be able to either.

"Aw, he's so cute!" I scratched his ears gently and noticed he was frantically shivering. Apparently he was also scared to death.

Krone inched the squirrel closer to me. Oh, I get it, he wants me to hold it! I open both my hands in a holding position.

"_Hold it tightly and don't let go…_" he instructed.

I nodded, feeling very eager to hold it.

He hovered the squirrel above my awaiting hands, and in one quick movement the little guy was struggling to be free from my hands. I thought I might end up letting go but then Krone cupped his hands on top of mine and that seemed to be enough to stop him.

"Aww…" I'm a sucker for cuteness, so what? Sides…it looked super cute when it was scared! Poor thing, I just wanted to love it and never let go! It looked so frail and afraid.

We stayed like that for a while, me holding the squirrel and Krone's talon like hands holding mine. I wondered for a bit how such sharp claws didn't cut me, maybe he had control over them, he was so gentle yet firm. He didn't cut my delicate skin and the Mr. Puffycheeks(I named him) stayed put.

It was a nice moment.

Nice expect for the fact the Puffycheeks might've died from a little animal heart attack if we continued to restrain him. So after I finished analyzing his dark chocolate eyes and his cute puffy face to full extent I decided it was best to let him go.

Bye, Mr. Puffycheeks, till next we meet!

He scurried off. I let out a giggle.

I noticed my hand was on top of Krone's. My first instinct was to pull away but then…

I lifted his night black talon and flipped it over, my other hand's fingers trailing his palm, in just this one hand he had enough strength to lift an entire person and throw him across a huge room. I could almost feel the mass amount of power surging through this one hand, it was enough to send a shiver down my spine. And yet, he was real gentle just now, holding my hands in his. He's probably killed thousands of creatures with this hand, but he was careful not to hurt me. I smiled, almost barely not hearing a nice soft purr coming from somewhere…

I looked up at him, "Thanks for teaching me."

He only nodded. Man this guy has such a lack of words…

I let go of his hand and stood up, seconds later he did the same.

"Maybe next you can show me how to land on my feet?"

000

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!"

HolysweetmotherTeresa!

I fell back first from a tree, thankfully Krone caught me with his massive arms before I became a Sophie Pancake…

"_The point is to land on your feet…_" he clicked as he held me next to his huge chest. This has happened about twelve times already.

"Yeah…well…whatever!"

I carefully placed both my feet on the ground as he slowly put me down.

"I mean not everyone had cat like reflexes…" I muttered, more than a bit agitated. Twelve times is a lot, especially if you feel like you're falling to your doom!

I looked up at the night sky, "It must be pretty late right now…"

"_We've been out a long time._"

"Yeah…" how long have we been out again?

"_Do you think that 'party' is over by now?_"

I shook my head and grimaced, "Probably not…"

They're all most likely to be making out by now…uck. I yawned.

"_You are tired, we should go back,_" I saw him do something resembling a smirk, "_and if they are still going on, I might be able to make them stop…_"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Please don't," I walked up next to him, "I can pretty much sleep through everything, so don't worry about me."

We started walking.

"Will you be okay with it though?"

"_I'm fine as long as you are._"

I smile.

A frosty wind comes by and I rub my arms frantically.

"_You are cold, young ooman?_"

"I'll make it to the house."

I look up at him.

"It's Sophie, by the way…"

I've noticed he's never called me by my name, it's either been 'ooman' or 'young ooman'.

He slows down a bit, which is great because I have such a hard time keeping up with him, I watch his eyes wander a bit, as if hesitant to try out the new word.

"_Sophie._"

I smile. I think we both like how that sounded just now.

000

Wow this is a long chapter! But that's a good thing right? =D

Lady Gaga is soooo annoying….(Is anyone familiar with Yugioh The Abridged Series? "Leather Pants" people, leather pants…X3)

So was it up to everyone's standards? *looks like a crazy white haired crack addict that hasn't slept in days*WELL WAS IT? WAS IT?

course it was...it had to be...that's right...happy place...they'll like it buttercup...super love...hear the cheers?...it's all good...it's all gooood*rocking back and forth*

ehehehehehehehehhe...read and review! that's right click the button! heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehehehehehehe..._heeeeee_


	13. Aftermath

Well, these past three chapters have been music centric. I felt like I didn't have enough musical feel in my story, when music is the one of things that bring this story to life!

I listen to all sorts of music when I write, I feel like I'm in a hollow abyss if there isn't anything playing. One downside is, when I'm on a roll and I'm writing non stop, when the song ends…I stop the presses! I don't start again until I find that perfect song for the mood, and when I come back to document…I totally forget what I was gonna write! XD

Besides, music is part of every teenagers life, so having it in the story makes it more alive and real(because, really, do _you_ have a 6 foot whatever Yautja in your garage?)

Yay! I got that authors ramble outa my system! On with the story!

(_fete_ means party, people, get ejamacated!)

_**Aftermath of a fete.**_

"_Still…_"

"…at it…"

They were still at it! Sure, it looked like they were breaking a lot less things, but they were still there! They better not be drunk…

"they're so drunk…"

I sigh.

"_What now?" _he almost sounds amused.

You're not killing anyone! "We'll have to just sneak into my room…" I'm sure he looks just so disappointed right now that I don't bother looking.

"_How?_"

"Window." Jesus, his the alien with advanced knowledge why doesn't he think of anything?

He suddenly lifts me up bridal style.

"W-what are you-?"

"_It's faster this way,_" he clicks so casually that it's annoying, "_Just tell me were your room window is and I'll take you there…_"

"You don't think I'm stealth enough?"

"_I can drop you, you know…_"

"Fine fine!" I don't like the idea of a broken back, "it's just…this is…embarrassing is all…"

"_Why?_"

"Ugh…never mind….let's just go!"

I guess it was a lot faster. I'd have probably been way to concerned with looking like a thief that things would've gone way slower…

I opened my window and jumped into my room, I immediately checked if Josh had locked it, he did. I sighed in relief. At least he did _something_ right…

I looked behind me and saw Krone already inside and closing the window. The music's not as loud anymore. I sit on the side of my bed that's closer to the window, I lift my legs up on the bed so Krone can sit on the floor next to me. Hey, look at that, this is the first time I'm looking _down_ at him! I hug my knees and smile.

"_Are you warmer?_"

I nod. "Yep! You okay sitting there?"

He shrugs, "_I'm fine._"

A Daughtry song that I liked suddenly came one, maybe they've officially started making out with each other…

"last time we talked…

the night that I walked…

burns like an iron on the back of my mind…

I must've been high…

to say you and I…

weren't meant to be, just wasting my time…"

I suddenly remembered what Krone had said before about my voice.

"_Why did you stop?"_

"Um…I…" I suddenly felt very shy.

And embarrassed.

I think I'm blushing.

I hear him smirk.

"_You're very talented…Sophie…_"

I smile and look at him, "Really?"

He nods.

I think I smiled a thousand times wider. I laid down on my bed facing him.

"Night, Krone…"

He nods again, "_Dream well…_"

"You to…"

I close my eyes and drift to sleep.

"Krone…?"

I almost expected him to still be there when I woke up the next morning. I looked around and he wasn't. guess he left…

Man I'm sore! I stretch and massage my aching back, I'm never asking for Predator training again…

Wonder what time it is? Thank goodness it's Saturday…

I walk into the kitchen.

Oh. My. _Gawd_.

"This place is a mess!" half the stuff probably wasn't even ours! Or maybe it was…it just looks like shit now…

Josh, who was sweeping the floor, apparently had just noticed me, "Oh, you're up…"

I stared at him bluntly, "Is that all you have to say?"

He shrugged. "Grab a broom…"

Doing so, I started pushing all the junk on the floor to a corner, I guess I'd just sort it out later…

"Well _you_ look like you had yourself one heck of a party…" I throw in an insult or two with my mutterings.

"Yeah, yeah, quit complaining…"

"Have a hangover, brother dearest?"

I saw him glare at me through the corner of my eye.

"Suddup…" I think he slipped in calling me a 'little' something, "So where were you while the party was going on…?"

It was my turn to shrug, "Out."

"And Krone…?"

"I _assume_ he's still in the garage…"

"Uh-huh…"he continued to sweep, "the one you locked…"

I nodded completely focused with sweeping the junk away. "So…" I said smugly, "you and Ms. Vivian Hale have a nice time…?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Numbnuts"

"At least I _have_ more balls than you ever will…"

"Whatever!" he crashed his broom with mine, "So…how'd you get in?"

"My room window."

He scoffed, "Pft! You? Weren't you worried about looking like a thief in the night?"

"For _your_ _information_," this time I crashed my broom with his, "I'm a lot stealthier than I look…"

"Yeah, right, as if!" I saw him put on one of his 'I'm a stupid idiot that thinks I know everything so I'm gonna bug you know' look, "Or maybe your precious lil Predy taught you something…"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Maybe he did, so what? Not like it's any of _your_ business _Joshua_…" stupid jerk… "And his name is _Krone_…"

He stuck his tongue out at me, "I can call him whatever I want!"

"Stupid!"

"Idiot!"

"Well if you think that way," I gently put the broom down on the floor, "you can just clean up by _yourself…"_

_I headed for the garage._

"_Sophie!"_

_Ignore._

"_SOPHIE!"_

_I slam the door loud enough for him to hear. I turn around and see Krone looking just as much amused as I am._

_I spent the rest of the day in the garage. Happy cleaning up Josh…_

_More musical ranting time!_

_In this chapter, Sophie displays a softer side in her genre preferences! _

_I do, in fact, model Sophie's music likes after my own, but I've only displayed… "hardrock" if you will. (according to the "Predator's User Guide" this is their genre of choice XD) I'm not sure what everyone's perception of "hardrock" might me, but I believe I've portrayed it pretty well… anyway, the guide just said classical ,pop, and techno were off limits, nothing bad about "soft rock" (so much overuse of quotation marks!)I wouldn't put a Yautja through country though…*shudders*_

_Wow! So much ranting! (music has this effect on me…)_

"_READ AND REVIEW"(return of the quotation marks! Wait, I really mean Read and Review! I wasn't using sarcasm!)_


	14. Candy

Whooo-hoooo! Summer time!

(but not for Sophie…oh well! xD)

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=xIaM-VxT9NY

^(without the spaces)^

_**Candy.**_

I was lying on the couch watching MTV2's countdown, I wanted some inspiration for my art. I pondered on what a 'city of wonder' would looked like, maybe a crystal metropolis…with a parade…

I saw Josh step into the kitchen with the groceries he left to buy earlier.

"Hey…" I called out with a bored tone.

"Yo…"

"Didn't hear you come in."

"What do you want me to say, 'Honey I'm Home'?"

"Gross, Josh," I flipped the channels lazily, "So, whatchya buy?"

"Um…" is he stammering? I quickly grow suspicious, "you know…stuff…"

I sat up from my lying position on the couch, "What kind of…stuff?"

He took out the milk carton and placed it on the island, he did the same with the orange juice and rice. Josh never takes out the groceries… "

Stuff stuff…what else would I get?"

I was about to list thousands of possible items(most of which were illegal)when my suspicions were proven. A small bag fell out of a hole from the plastic shopping bag. And not just any bag.

It was a bag of gummy bears.

"JOSH YOU DIRTY LITTLE SNEAK!"

I sprang out of the couch and lunged toward the plastic bag of gummy goodness.

"I BOUGHT IT WITH MY OWN MONEY! HANDS OFF!"

He swipes it up and holds it captive above his head. I tackle him to the ground.

"GIMME!"

"GET OFF!"

"GIVE IT TO ME JOSHUA!"

"NOOO!"

We roll.

"GREEDY!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"AAAAH!"

"HANDS OFF!"

"NEVER!"

"NO! NO! HANDS OFF IT TURDFACE!"

"NOOOO!"

I pin him to the ground.

"Hand it over!"

"Spit on me!"

I mustered up the beginning of a giant loogi.

"No! No! I didn't mean it!"

"Then hand it over!"

"Fifty-Fifty!"

"I get to count it!"

"No way! You'd keep it all!"

"Like I'm gonna let _you_ split them!"

"You'd be lucky if I let you keep five!"

"Wrong answer buddy!"

Again with the loogi.

"NO! NO! SOPHI_EEEEEEE_! _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

Josh started squirming and wailing like a little girl, if it weren't for the urgency of the gummies I'd have laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-uh?"

I looked up to see what had caught Josh's attention. Krone had once again found us in an embarrassing circumstance. Then again…

I found my opportunity.

Using the distraction I took the time to swipe the bag from Josh's hands and jump off him.

"HEY!"

I ran toward Krone before Josh had enough time to grab my ankles and taking Krone in hand I jolted off into the sanctuary that is the garage.

I fell to my usual spot on the garage giggling like a madwoman.

And when I saw Krone's confused face I only laughed harder.

"_What are you…?_"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" I held my sides and tried to stop myself, "just ignore me!"

Whatever it was Krone wanted to do in the kitchen he obviously gave it up in favor of going back to work on his ship.

I took out the bag and opened it.

"_What's that?_"

"Gummy bears," I said munching on a red one(my favorite).

He tilted his head.

Given his race's tendency to only eat meat it didn't surprise me that he didn't know. He might not even like it, but then again, why not be hospitable?

I took out yet another red one and held it up.

"Try it."

He looked skeptically at me, I waved the bear.

"_Were you not just fighting your brother over it?_"

"Ah," I waved my other hand dismissively, "that's Josh, I don't mind sharing with you."

Again with the head tilt.

"You're different," I smiled, "C'mon, try it! My arm hurts…"

He walked up to me and stared at the red gummy. Sweet Jesus, it's only a gummy bear, it's not like it's poisoned! He finally takes it and eats it.

His face was to die for!

I was on the verge of laughing my ass off again but I stopped myself.

"I knew you wouldn't like it!"

"_Then why did you give it to me?_" he growled.

I started laughing again.

I laid down on my back and ate the rest of the gummies in peace, savoring every bit of flavorful love. Don't start thinking I was being mean for at _least_ not saving some for Josh, just to prove I was the better person.

When I was seven he and his friends tied me to the swings, Josh took the gummy bears(all of them red, mind you)that Mom had saved for me that day for being such a good girl and helping around the house. Josh, being the jerk he was, _ate them all_ in my face. Every single one. He even laughed at my tears.

I've never had a chance to properly exact revenge on him for that.

That is, until now.

000

I didn't have my art pad with me and Josh would probably try to hurt me if I went out, so I decided to start a conversation.

"Hey, Krone?"

"_What?_" he sounded annoyed.

"Yeah…um…sorry for the gummy bear thing," I thought I should apologize first, "I really did just want to share with you…"

He looked up from the wing he was working on.

"_You're forgiven._"

I smiled, super happy it was that easy, "If it means anything, I like the red ones best."

He looked up again.

"_Really?_"

"Yep."

A couple of seconds passed before he nodded.

I sat up from my laying position, "So, Krone, what do Yautja do for fun?"

"_Fun?_"

"Yeah, fun."

He shook his head slightly, "_I don't…understand the question…_"

"You know! Fun," don't Yautja have fun? I thought of something in a preschool level, "Like games, playing tag and stuff…"

"_Tag?_"

"It's when you run around like crazy and try to touch a person to make him _it_ and then he goes around and tries to make someone else _it_."

"..._How do you win?_"

"I dunno, I guess if everyone else is to exhausted to keep playing and you're not _it_ that sorta makes you a winner…"

"_And you 'play' this…?_"

"Well I don't play it _now_, but I did when I was what, like, four, five…"

"_When you were still a young pup…_"

"Yeah," I asked my pervious question, "_So_, what do Yautja do for fun?"

"_We…_" he looked distracted with the wing, "_I suppose I liked to wrestle when I was young…_"

It's not like your old. Wrestle?

"I probably should've figured…" this went absolutely no where…

"_And what is it you do for fun?_"

"Me?" Me?

"_Yes, you,_" he gave up on the wing and moved elsewhere, "_I am allowed to ask you questions, am I not?_"

"Uh, yeah, of course you can!" I tapped my chin thoughtfully, "Let's see…I mess around with my computer…I watch TV…oh, and I also draw for fun."

"_I see._"

"It's a lot less tiring than wrestling."

"_Or maybe you're just lazy?_" he clicked, catching on to my joke.

I giggled. "Am not!"

"_You told me once that you didn't like exercise…_"

"_Aaaaw_! You remembered!"

He chuckled.

"_Sophie?_"

"Yep?" I can't remember if I've ever felt as happy when anyone else said my name…weird…

"_Why did you give me the red one if it was you're favorite?_"

I shrugged, "I like you."

There was a short silence

"…_So do I._"

I smile.

000

Anyone seen those commercials for "Kids Bop"(the most useless CD in existence, THAT is what our tax money is wasted on, people, THAT)?

There's this annoying little girl…that's all like "DISTURBIA!…"and she's _white_. I think that's why I hate that song…most of it is okay enough for me. Especially the "city of wonder" bit, but when I here the "DISTURBIA!" I think about that **annoying** _little_ _**girl…**_

Why? Music is music, why do little kids have to sing it? It doesn't make it more "child appropriate" errrrg….

(I thought we were done with the musical ranting…)

ANYWAYS!

Review and you get a gummy bear! (unless you don't like gummy bears…I'm open to other candies to! Godvia? anyone?)


	15. Zales

i'm so very fond of this chapter, ^^

GO TEAM USA! SOCCER FTW!

http:/ www. youtube .com/watch?v=VLdkN-ygeIA

_**Zales.**_

I'd never thought I'd say it. Those kinds of things are reserved for old people. But really…

The prices on bread these days are outrageous!

And that's way I'm punching dough right now on top of the kitchen countertop and making some whilst Josh is cutting coupons across from me. I realize that Mom and Dad probably left us alone on purpose so we could learn to fend for ourselves…

"Ugh…I need a break," I wiped my hands with a towel, "Hey, Josh, leave the bread to rise, I'll be right back!"

"I can't fathom where you're going, sister dearest…" he snipped at the coupons, "do tell so I won't be worried for you…FUCK!"

He cut himself.

I snickered, "Band-aid's in the bathroom, Shakespeare!"

"Shut your mouth!"

I opened the garage door. Surprisingly, I found Krone setting up some kind of flat projector thing on the floor, it was connected by three different wires to something inside his ships cockpit.

"Hey, what's up?"

He glanced at me, "_I managed to send a message to the communications bureau and I received one this morning telling me to set up for visual contact._"

"Your gonna talk to someone back at your planet?"

He nodded.

"That's awesome!"

Like something out of _Star Trek_ , I walked up to him, "Need any help?"

"_No, I'm set._"

"Can I stay?"

He pondered on it a moment, "_If you want to._"

"Cool!" a real life intergalactic phone call, wow. "So who are you gonna talk to?"

"_I honestly have no idea._"

The projector thing shot a light, like an actual projector would, only this one didn't need a blank wall or something. The screen was in midair. Things were a bit fuzzy at first, I couldn't hear to well either, it must be bad connection. Sweet Jesus, how nerve-racking! Okay, okay, I see something! Just a little more…man it's like messing with the cables of a TV to try and make it clearer…come on come on!

I wonder if Krone's nervous? Nah, probably not. Oh! I see something! It's a someone! No, it's a Yautja! He's dressed sorta…wait a minute…do I…it's…it's….

"ZALES?"

The screen finally cleared.

"ZALES!" it's Zales! "Ohmigosh! It's Zales! _Zales_!" I shook Krone's arm, "Krone, it's Zales!" I looked back at the screen, "Hi, Zales!" I like Zales.

I heard the belly laugh I knew so well. I used to think when Zales laughed, babies were born.

"_Sophie!_" the Elder Yautja laughed again, "_It's been so long!_"

Like super long. To clarify: yes, Zales is the high Yautja Elder that use to visit when I was a kid. His name's not really Zales, it's Zalesladras, but like I can pronounce that…when I was six I just called him Zalesies. What? I was only six and I had a speech impediment!

"It's great to see you again, Zales!" I felt like floating.

"_It's a pleasure to see you again to, Sophie,_" he leaned forward on his throne chair, his face came closer to the screen, "_You've grown so much! It seems like only yesterday that you barely reached my knees!_"

Seeing how tall Yautja are, _barely_ is an understatement.

I giggled, "Yeah…"

Zales was always super nice to me, he use to slip me candy when my Mom told me I couldn't have it, I told him once that I liked pancakes so much that I wished I could have it every day. He proclaimed that once a week there'd be a Pancake Day, it's still in practice in his honor.(even now, we've kept our pancake mix rations in check. )

"I left something in the kitchen, so I gotta go," we were living on bread and water right now, "It was super great seeing you again, Zales, I missed you so much!"

"_As have I, young one,_" he leaned back into his throne, "Now _don't mind me, go do what you must, it was truly a pleasure to see you still so lively as you were last I left._"

I smiled, "Bye!"

I ran to the kitchen, the bread was just about done rising. I set the oven and prepared to put the bread in, hopping as I did everything,

"What are you, the Easter Bunny?" Josh was leaning on the island, reading a magazine.

"Krone's talking to Zales!"

"Zales?" he stopped reading.

"Yeah!" in goes the bread, "Isn't it awesome?"

He frowned and picked up his magazine again, "I guess…"

"Josh! It's _Zales_!" didn't he hear me?

"Yeah, I _heard_ _you_…!"

I set the oven timer and leaned right next to Josh, "Don't you wanna talk to him?"

"Why?"

I huffed. Josh was the kind of person who'd be more psyched if Jessica Alba where on the line…

"Fine then," I turned on my heel and walked off, "I'm going back."

"They're probably talking about important Yautja stuff," he said, "you're gonna interrupt them…"

True…damnit, Josh.

"Jerk…"

000

I fidgeted. Maybe they were done? It didn't want to seem intrusive…I should knock! No…I guess I could wait a while…but I wanna talk to Zales more! What are they talking about anyway? Stupid Josh…just cuz he doesn't like Zales…oh, look, twenty minutes already passed! Going in!

Krone was putting back the equipment.

Aw…no Zales…

"You all done?" I asked walking up to him.

He nodded.

"Need any help?"

"_Get that cord over there…_"

I carried the heaviest white cord all the way back to the cockpit, I should really stop helping Krone…

"There!" I let the cord drop, it made a huge bang. I might've broken something…

"Well, you didn't tell me to be careful…" I said before Krone had the time to scold me.

He only sighed.

"So…will you be able to talk to Zales a lot now?"

"_I'm almost completely sure you broke the only form of communication, so, no._"

I felt small. "Sorry…"

"_Don't be, my ship still doesn't have enough power for constant contact anyway._"

I put my hands on my hips, "Hey! You made me feel bad on purpose!"

He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Jerk!"

He sat down, I sat down next to him. "_I didn't know the Elder was so fond of you…_"

"Zales? Yeah, he's super cool!" I said, "He used to say, 'Sophie, if I ever get irritated at this planet and decide to take it over, you'd be the only ooman left free' and I was like, 'Along with my Mommy and Daddy too, right, Zalesies? Cuz you know I can't live without them!' and he'd be like 'Very well, they too will survive for your sake' and I'd be like 'yays!' and he'd start laughing!" ah, good times…

He chuckled, "_Zalesies?_"

I laughed behind my hand, "I was six! And I still can't pronounce his name!"

"_I've never heard anyone address the Elder in the same manner you do…_"

I shrugged, "Maybe I'm just special…"

He looked at me with his hazel covered eyes, "_Indeed._"

My face felt red, "Ah, c'mon, don't take me so seriously!" I scratched the back of my head, "I was just joking…"

"_I wasn't._"

I half smiled and I hugged my knees. No one said anything. I started thinking about what Zales said, about me still being lively. That was a lie and a half, I was just excited to see Zales again is all, I'm as lively as a middle aged ladies sewing circle. And special? Not a chance! I just knew Zales from when I was a kid, kids have that kind of intimacy with everyone. I wonder if Krone thought I was a kid? Would that be bad? I hugged my knees tighter.

"_What's wrong?_"

"Nothing…" nothing I can figure out that is, "um…thanks…"

"_For what?_"

"For calling me special," I finally looked at him again, "No one's ever called me that…"

"_It's the truth._"

I play punched him in the arm, "Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

He chuckled.

If when Zales laughs babies are born, when Krone chuckles the sun comes out on a cloudy day.

000

Zales is the grandpa I don't have =D

Funny thing about his name, I didn't know that there was a store name ZALES until _after _I wrote this…so I was like: well…that sucks. I named him after a store! XD I thought I had a really original name here and I'm at the mall later and I spot a store named ZALES! It was so embarrassing…

ANYWAY!

READ!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

AND READ!

WHATEVER, JUST DO IT! =D


	16. Album

Kudos to Kopeht for being the one hundredth reviewer!*confetti, those noisy things that make a lot of…noise.* Ah, memories...

Yay! Happy place! Anyway…

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did no one would even LIKE Predators…XD

_**Album.**_

I've decided to make something nice for Mom and Dad when they come back. Maybe a portrait of us together, there aren't enough of those. Of course, I'd need a picture of them since they're not here, I doubt Josh'll sit still for my to draw him.

I've been looking through the selves for over an hour, trying to find-there it is!

I head over to the garage with my art pad in tow.

I flump down and start skimming though the pages.

"_What's that?_"

He's referring to the item I've brought along with me. "It's a photo album…"

I look up and see him tilt his head. I decide it'd be better to just show him.

"Look," I sat down next to him, the leather album resting open on my lap, "We put a bunch of picture in here…"

He wraps his arm around my shoulder, which makes things a thousand times more comfortable because now I won't have to stretch my arm over his in order to show him.

"That's when I was five," I pointed at the picture of a little me, I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt with a daisy on it, a light blue skirt, and little red boots. I had my hair in two ponytails, it was the first time I went to the park and I'm smiling, my tiny baby teeth showing. I remember pretending to be able to fly so my arms are open wide.

"_You didn't have your glasses back then._"

"Yeah, it's something I inherited later…" I flipped the page, "That's my birthday party, and this one is when I fell off my bike, my mom wanted to keep the image of me suffering for the first time."

On my next page turn I came across something I didn't expect.

Me and Josh happy together.

A smaller Josh was tickling a little me and we were on the floor laughing together. Josh didn't look any bit of evil and I was a bundle of joy. But Josh has been mean to me since…forever!

"_You look like you're enjoying yourself._"

"Yeah…" Talk about your twilight zone… "but I bet he's just torturing me."

"_Why would you say that?_"

"There's a point when your tickling someone when it no longer brings joy," I said a-matter-of-factly.

"_So, even though you look fine, you're not?_"

"Yep," I nod, "It's all a rouse."

"_I see…_" he eyed the picture and then looked skeptically at me, "_And you're sure about this?_"

I crossed my arms and turned to him, "You sound like you've never been tickled before."

"_I have not._"

"Oh, _really_…" I lifted my hands malevolently.

"_What are you doing…?_"

"I," I stalked closer toward him, " am gonna see if _you_ have a tickle spot!"

He inched away, "_You just said it was a form of torture._"

"Not if you want to be tickled!"

"_I don't want to be tickled._"

"Oh, c'mon!" I huffed, "Don't tell me a _mighty_ warrior Yautja is afraid of being tickled!"

Ohmyfreakinggod! Tell me I didn't just say that! I was about to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness.

To my surprise, Krone just smirked. "_Or perhaps I should tickle __**you**__ instead…_"

I backed away, "You wouldn't…"

He came closer. He would.

"Krone, don't you dare!"

Closer.

"Ah! No! Krone, keep your hands to yourself!"

He wasn't listening. He looked like he was about to spear a defenseless bunny, and like it.

"Krone! I swear if you even…"

I wasn't taking chances. I started to lift myself up to run.

To late.

"Noooo! Krone!"

He was already in full tickle. I couldn't stop laughing,

"No! Krone! Stop it! Stop!" laughing was making it hard to say anything else. "No!"

I turned in an effort to make him stop, he followed me, his talons were practically glued to my sides.

"Krone! Stop it!"

I didn't really want him to stop, it's just what a person says when he's being tickled! I continued to laugh, rolling this way and that, Krone finally stopped my constant attempts to get away by placing himself on top of me.

Then he started to laugh.

And I started laughing even harder because he was laughing. I mean he was honest to goodness laughing! Krone! Krone was laughing! It wasn't even an evil laugh, it was a happy one. It felt like all the wars in the world had ended and no one was dying of cancer or anything, and like almost a thousand babies were coming into the world and all of those babies would life happy, peaceful lives and they'd grow up to be exactly what they wanted and get married and have even more babies!

That's what it was like to hear Krone laugh.

He stopped.

At one point or another I had wrapped my arms around Krone's neck, I tried to catch my breath, it was hard though, I was still giggling and Krone was having a chuckle fest.

I stared up at his hazel colored eyes, they were the most fascinating color I had ever seen, I smiled. My breathing finally regulated, my chest rose and fell to the same rhythm Krone's did, like they were one. His weight should've crushed me, but it looked like he was being gentle with me again. Giving me a special treatment. I tightened my arms around him, Krone had called me special once, and now I felt like I believed it. I think I could believe anything Krone would tell me right now…

Strange. It's almost like he's thinking the same thing.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Josh?

"Josh?"

Krone rolled off me, I sat up, Josh was at the garage door.

"Sophie."

"What is it, what do you what?" he never came in here.

His eyes narrowed. "Pizza's here…"

"Okay…" that's it? "I'll be right out…"

Josh left without an other word.

I was more than a little annoyed. "Kill joy…" I nudged Krone, "How come you didn't detect Mr. Bad Vibes before he killed the mood?"

He chuckled. "_The mood?_"

"Yeah the mood!" I got on my knees, "He totally ruined it with his 'hate all things happy' aura!"

He chuckled again, I shook his arm, "I'm being serious!" I wasn't.

Krone got a hold on himself, "_I suppose,_" he looked at me, "_I was just having to much fun._"

I don't remember a time when I felt so happy, in fact I doubt I ever smiled such a huge smile in my life. If I were a watch tower I'd be shining.

And if Krone were Santa Claus, I'd be the little kid that was super excited to see him, so excited that I'd even attempt to fly.

I hugged him.

"_Sophie…what are…_"

"I'm hugging you"

"…_Why…_"

"Because I'm happy," I let go, "You don't mind, do you?"

He shook his head.

"Good," I hugged him again, "I don't hug people often."

He chuckled again, "_I feel special_"

"That's cuz you are," I let go again, "I'm gonna go out before Josh eats everything."

I got up and ran off.

000

Afterwards I was in a particularly good mood, not even the crummy research report I had to do seemed to bother me much.

The whole week's been exciting, with Zales and everything else. Heck, I was almost done typing up what was possibly the best report that I'd ever made.

"Yo, Sophie…"

I saw Josh leaning on my doorframe from the corner of my eye, "What's up?"

"So how's Krone's ship coming along…?"

"Um…" how was it the last time I saw it? "it's doing pretty good, I think he said he did something new to the thrusters… "

"Oh. So that means he'll be leaving soon, right?"

I stopped typing.

Minutes later I realized my fingers where still hovering over the keyboard, Josh left a long time ago before that. I was still sitting in front of my computer, my report was waiting to be finished, I didn't finish though, I just sat there. I sat there for along time. Thinking about what Josh had said.

_Krone is going to leave…_


	17. Not Forever

Drama anyone?

I think so, yes…

_**Not Forever.**_

Of course Krone was gonna leave. That's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, yeah, it's not like I expected him to stay or anything. Of course not! Not like I forgot either…how stupid would that be?

These thoughts ran through my head over and over when I went to bed that night. I didn't eat dinner, by the time I turned off my computer it was pretty late and I wasn't hungry anyway.

Even though I wrapped myself up in my sheets I was desperately cold, I wouldn't stop turning, but I eventually fell asleep.

When I woke up it was 7:40.

"Damnit Josh!"

I ran out with the same clothes I had on yesterday, I didn't change into my pajamas last night. I stopped at Josh's door in order to give him a full yelling only to find he wasn't there. That dirty little prick left without me!

"Son of a-!" _she's my mother too, she's my mother too._

I didn't have time for this! I ran to the kitchen hoping to at least grab a quick bite to eat.

I ran into Krone.

I cursed under my breath, Krone ate every three days(for some reason I hated myself for remembering that)he was probably getting something too.

I fumbled a quick 'good morning' and I ran out the front door.

000

Even though I didn't eat any breakfast I wasn't exactly all that hungry by lunchtime. Something in the meatloaf looked green, then again, no one eats the meatloaf anyway. Liz sometimes made an effort to get me to eat with her friends but it didn't look like I looked emo enough for her today.

I half smiled in spite of myself. Who the hell invented the word emo anyway? I pushed my tray away and buried my face in my arms.

"Look at little miss emo!" damn you Josh.

I got up, I took the brown mush that I served myself and flung it right at him, his "friends" started laughing. Usually I feel some satisfaction, but I wasn't really feeling it today, instead I just left the cafeteria thirty minutes before the bell rang.

000

I couldn't focus on my homework.

I just felt so reluctant to do anything, let alone math. Maybe if I went to visit Krone…?

I sighed. I felt like that was the least thing I wanted to do. Still, there wasn't a reason for me not to go, like there wasn't a reason for me to go in the first place. My head hurt. Maybe I should go, that usually helps my headaches, right?

I took my art pad and headed for the garage.

Krone was working on his ship like usual, I had a sinking feeling in my gut.

"Hi…" it came out more feeble than I would've liked.

He only nodded. Must be busy today, working on his ship…

Forcing back the urge to sigh, I headed to my usual spot, the one farthest away from him. Far because I didn't want to disturb him while he worked. I frowned.

"_Sophie?_"

I barely looked up, "Yea…?"

He was silent for a moment, "_Nothing._"

Of course it was nothing. He went back to work. I flipped the pages of my pad until I reached a blank one. My pen hovered over the paper. So many pages used up this month…mostly all of them Yautja. All of them drawn in this garage…I tightened the grip on my pen, I still didn't press.

I scowled at the paper.

"_Is there something troubling you, Sophie?_"

I looked up and smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine."

Damn page. Stupid pen. I gripped both sides of the pad. What does it matter? Just keep working Krone, don't let me get in your way. Just ignore me.

"_Sophie-?_"

I ran out of there as fast as I could. Faster than I would have if I were still afraid of him.

000

Krone _wanted_ to leave. Stupid. Of course he wanted to leave! He spent every day since he got here working on his only way out! You retard, what did you think he was doing all this time? He wasn't just talking to you, tolerating you because you're giving him a place to stay.

Shit, you have to be a whole new level of stupid to not get it.

I mean, in all the times you went into the garage, did you ever see him do anything but toil away at his ship? He's got a planet to go back to, he doesn't want to stay here, especially with stupid annoying little girl that keeps on bothering him every single second. Asking him stupid questions, wasting his time. He wants to leave, that's the only thing on his mind. Who would want to stay here anyway? Especially with you.

"You're an idiot, Sophie Daniels, a complete idiot!" I rested my forehead on my knees which I hugged as I sat on my bed. "I won't even want to stay with you…"

Not like _I _have a choice. I lay on my side, what did I think? He wasn't going to stay here forever. And why was I the idiot? Why was I even here? Shit, I'm the idiot for calling myself the idiot! He wants to leave, so let him! He can go straight into a black freaking hole for all I care! I shouldn't be making a big deal out of this.

Stupid Krone. With his stupid ship. Leave for all I care. I don't care. I'm not even angry, I'm happy your fucking leaving.

000

"Sophie! Your turn to do the dishes!"

I heard Josh's beckoning call as lay on my bed, "Screw you, Josh!"

"What?"

"Go get screwed!"

I heard him stomping his way to my room, "Who the hell do you think you are?" he yelled from my door, "Freaking queen of the goddamn universe?"

I calmly got up from my bed, headed toward the him, and slammed the door in his face.

He groaned, most likely I hit his nose, good.

000

"More crap for dinner tonight," Josh sneered at me as I walked into the kitchen, "Your _Highness_."

I punched his gut. As he fell to the floor I headed for the fridge.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked as he got up.

"We're having steak tonight," I said plainly, I'm a pretty damn good cook but there are just some stupid piss ant people that don't see that.

"Steak?"

"You're _complaining_?"

"No!" he still had a stupid shocked expression on his face. "I'm okay with it!"

I scoffed and got to work.

000

I was pretty much in the same mood for three whole days. Mood? What mood? I'm not in a freaking mood. It was safe to assume that I didn't step foot in the garage, I didn't have to, I didn't even want to. Even Josh was cowering from me. Jesus, he's just a priss.

"Shut up you insufferable faggot!"

"What did you call me?"

"What you are!"

Stupid jerk, I said I didn't want to vacuum and I'm not going to, especially after he called me a…

"Well then your _Royal_ _Majesty_!" he glared at me from my room door, "I'll just leave you with your emo Ipod!"

He slammed the door. Stupid, stupid, jerk…

"Cuz I needed you…probably as bad as I need, another hole in the head. Was I mean to you? Car keys in your hand, I believe, that you would leave me for dead!_"_

And my Ipod just died. I sighed, it was at least about and hour after my little "discussion" with Josh. I did feel better though.

"Josh?" I walked into the living room, no Josh. "Josh-"

Our dining table was minus a leg! "Damnit, Josh!"

I called him a few more times, the sound of silence indicating that he was either hiding, or he just left to avoid the responsibility of fixing it.

I studied the damage, he probably slammed the vacuum into the table, making the hinge on the leg break. I guess it was fixable, all I needed was a…

"Drill…" I groaned. Last time I check the drill was in the garage. Seriously? Shouldn't we have an extra drill somewhere around here?

Yeah, wouldn't that be lucky of me? I had to go into the garage. "I'll go in and I'll go out, easy as that."

I didn't exactly understand why I was so reluctant to go into the garage, I mean, no big deal, right? It was just the garage. And Krone.

Speaking of the 6 and a half foot Yautja…

I opened the door and found him standing on the other side of the room. His arms were crossed and he had a fixed stare on me. I almost flinched.

It's no biggie, I reminded myself. I walked toward the shed next to me, close to his ship. I subconsciously wondered why the hell wasn't he working on his precious ship anyway. The drill wasn't in the shed. I tried closer to his ship, maybe he used it. Still nothing.

I sighed more than a little annoyed. I looked toward Krone, about to ask him where it was, when I saw it next to him on the small desk he was leaning on. I scowled. _great…_

There wasn't any other way, I didn't dare to look at him, I was just gonna grab the drill and leave. I was just about to grab it when he took both his talons and held me firmly in place by my shoulders.

"_What's wrong with you?_"

I looked away, "What are you talking about?"

"_Something is bother you._"

"Nothings bothering me."

He squeezed my shoulders. "Owe!" I struggled to get free, it was no use, "Let go!"

"_Not until you tell me._"

"Tell you what?"

He squeezed again, "Krone!"

"_Tell me_"

"What makes you think something's wrong with me in the first place?" I snapped.

"_You haven't been here for three days, and the last time you were you acted strange, just a minute ago you were trying to avoid me, and now you're angry at me!_"

All this time I was trying to get free, but this jerk had a death grip on me, "That doesn't mean anything!" I shot angrily at him. "My world doesn't revolve around you, Krone, it doesn't matter if I come here or not! I have better things to do!"

He let go. I took the drill. I was angry, my heart ached, and I felt like crying which was stupid because people don't cry when they're angry. I stood there, wanting to hate him, but only being mad at him. I didn't even like being mad at him. I was mad at myself for being mad at him and everything was just really messed up right now!

"_I thought I was important to you._"

My head shot up. His hazel eyes looked hurt, I let the tears fall from my face. "Stupid!" I hugged him, "Of course you're important to me!" I cried into his chest, "You're super important to me!" my heart hurt, "you're my best friend!" I shook my head, "You're my only friend, Krone!" I cried even harder, "And if you go I'm gonna be alone again! And…and I don't that to happen! I'll miss you! I don't want you to go!"

He wrapped his arms around me. I buried my face in his muscular chest and continued to cry. Even though I was still hurting, even though I felt like I would never stop crying, having him there just made things seem better. He held me so strongly yet so gently. I felt so safe. I never wanted it to end.

He stroked the back of my head, I could feel his sharp talons smooth out each one of my messy, tangled hair. His mandibles brushed the top of my head in a way that felt comforting, slowly, delicately. The tears stopped flowing over time, I almost had complete control over my breathing, but I didn't let go. I hadn't felt so secure for a long time, I held on to him. I held on because there wasn't anything else I'd rather do.

His chest felt so warm, the rhythm of his breathing relaxed me, it almost lulled me, one hand over the small of my back and another caressing the back of my head. Almost subconsciously I snuggled into him, feeling six years old all over again, like when my mom or dad would put me on their laps and hug me. But Krone's comfort was different, it was warmer, I felt it more…in my heart.

"_Sophie?_"

I made a noise that was supposed to be a reply.

"_May I tell you something?_"

I nodded.

"_I'd like to see your face…_"

I shook my head.

"_Why not?_"

"Cuz this is embarrassing!" I muffled into his chest.

He chuckled, the vibrations causing my grip to loosen. He took both of his black talons and lifted my face towards him. I sniffled.

"_Your face is red,_" he smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from my eyes, he even readjusted my glasses.

"Uh-huh…"

"_Sophie…_" he stroked my cheek, "_I'm sorry…I…_"

"No, it's okay," my eyes lowered and I sniffled at my nose, "I understand you want to go back home…it's just…I'll miss you is all…"

"_I…_"

I shook my head and finally let go of him completely, "No, really, you don't have to say anything, I don't want you to feel bad."

I took a deep, calming breathe and I wiped away any trace of tears, "Sorry I acted so weird," I said, "I promise it won't happen again."

"_Sophie…_"

"No, no, really," I assured him, "it was completely my fault. Um…I…" there had to be some way I could make it up to him, "I know, I'll just get my pad and come back here like always, okay?"

I took a step back and began to turn around. He hugged me.

"Krone-?"

"_I…_" he held my tighter, "_I will miss you too, Sophie. I'll miss you…very much, you're very important to me. I don't…_"

"Krone?"

"…_Yes?_"

"Thanks…for being my friend," I smiled up at him.

He nodded.

"And because we're friends," I went on, "even though we're away from each other we'll still be friends, okay?"

Krone still seemed unsure. "Look," I held up my pinkie, "we'll promise on it."

He did his head tilt thing, the one he did when he was confused. I smiled and took his talon, okay so one of them has to be his pinkie…I took his smallest and wrapped it around mine.

"There," I said in satisfaction, "it's a pinkie swear."

"_A pact then?_"

"Yep," I nodded.

"_Sophie,_" he stroked my hair, "_Thank you…_"

"Friends?"

"_Friends._"

000

Aw! How happy this ended…_**not.**_

Tehehehehehehe…ah, the benefits of being an author…you always know what's gonna happen next! x3


	18. Josh gets his comeuppance

Ah, *Deep breath, sighs* dontcha feel the drama in the air? Lovely aint it…

No? okay then…let's take it up an notch!

_**Josh gets his comeuppance.**_

"Josh totaled our dining table," I sighed whist I leaned next to Krone on the small work desk, "I was gonna go fix it but…"

"_Why should you repair something he wrecked?_"

"Exactly," I moaned, "I'll force him to do it later, or else mom and dad are gonna freak when they get back. Anyway…should I leave you to your work?" I was worried that I might've taken up his time without wanting to.

"_Actually…_" he grimaced as he looked over his ship, "_I don't…_"

I frowned and tilted my head to the side, "…Feel like it?"

"_Yes, that._"

My eyebrows raised in surprise, "For real?"

He half-shrugged. Wow, this was about the only time Krone didn't want to work on his ship. It was…mega-weird.

"So…what do you want to do then?" what _does_ a six and a half foot Yautja do with his fee time?

Judging by his expression, Krone looked just as much at a loss as I was. What _has_ he done besides work, eat and sleep? Adding our occasional conversations, and that one time we went to the park…nothing. Christ, Krone is about as fun as I am.

"Wanna go watch a movie?"

The question just sort of popped out, I almost wondered why, of all things I could've, I asked him to watch a movie. I mean, that totally isn't something I ever pictured a Yautja doing…ever.

"_A…movie._"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" I shrugged. This sort of air hung around me, one that felt like a 'sure, what harm could it do' thing, which in all honestly was very new to me.

"_I…_" his eyes shifted a bit, a second later he seemed to have an answer. He nodded.

Guess the air was contagious. I smiled,

"Great!" jumping forward I twirled around and faced him, "There's a shelf full of DVDs that have been doing nothing but collect dust, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you," I winked.

Taking hold of his talon, I pulled him along with me as I made our way to the living room.

He chuckled, "_You seem very animated about this._"

"Well," I said, "I think I deserve a break, too."

"_Oh?_" he clicked amusingly, "_And what have you done as of late that is so tiresome?_"

"Hey! I work just as hard as you do!"

"_Of course, you lift a pen on a daily basis._"

"Well, we can't all bench-press five-fifty."

"_I bench-press five-fifty?_"

"Oh, whatever! Don't even pretend to be modest!"

We both laughed at our completely random conversation. I would've described the moment as perfect, in fact I would've loved to watch a Chucky marathon with him, I never got around to watching any of the movies because I lacked something to cling on.

Anyway, like I said, 'would've'. Maybe I still can, but that moment alone. Because what would've been a fun night turned out to be something else when…

I usually hear his grumbling complaints at an instant. His curses, I can tell when they're coming before he makes em. Maybe I was distracted. Or maybe for the first time in my life I was just to happy to care.

It happened right between the living room and the dining room. Our laughter was interrupted.

"Oh, so what? Did the happy couple come back from their date already?"

I turned my head toward the voice, "Josh?"

"Don't 'Josh?' me," he scoffed, "I'm over here tyrin to fix the table your lil boyfriend practically totaled"

"_He_ totaled?" I crossed my arms, "Don't you mean _you_?"

"Oh, yeah, of _course_ I mean _me_!" he scrawled, "Because he's as defenseless as a kitten, right, Sophie?"

"Shut up Josh."

"No, no I won't 'shut up' okay? Don't shut me up!" he pointed angrily at Krone, "You're precious little Predy over there nearly scared the living shit outa me! He practically tried to kill me!"

"What are you talking about, Josh?" I was starting to get irritated.

"What am I-"he looked appalled by my callousness, "-I'm talking about how Mr. Alpha Male over there kicked the dinning room table! He nearly bit my head off, I had to run outa the house when he roared at me! Damnit, Sophie, how fucking loud did you have those headphone on?"

"Josh, stop talking shit, okay?" I glared at him, "There's no way Krone would do that."

He laughed mockingly, "No way? What is he? The fucking Pope?" this time he was the one who glared, "He's a freakin six and half foot killer, Sophie, not a model for Seventeen Magazine!"

"Josh, shut up, I don't freakin believe you!"

"Okay, next time you tell me to shut up, I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what, Josh?"

He seethed, "I don't freakin believe this! I almost get killed and-"

"Krone did _not_ try to kill you!" I snapped.

"Yes, yes he did try to fucking kill me! Because that's what his kind does, whether you like it or not Sophie, they _kill people_!"

"Krone wouldn't-"

"WHY NOT?" he yelled at me, "because he's your cuddly little pet? Damnit, Sophie, how much of an idiot-"

"I am not an idiot, Joshua, _you_'re the one who's the walking _**retard**_!"

"I'm not the one being all buddy-buddy with a freakin killer Yautja!"

"He is NOT a killer, Josh!" I stomped up to him, "he wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone, and I do **not**…" I seethed lowly, just enough for him to hear me, "…believe _you_."

His eyes narrowed, out of all the times I've seen him angry, all the times we've argued, this was the most I've seen his eyes bear so much rage. It was almost like hate. And for that reason alone I was even more mad at him.

"You know what, Sophie?" he hissed, "I've taken a whole lot of crap since that goddamn Yautja came here"

"Crap you deserve, Josh," I shot back.

"Oh, so that's what it is," he spat, "let's get back at Josh everybody! I'm the evil older brother and he's the good prince charming come to save poor little Sophie!"

"It's not like that-"

"It's not?" he scoffed, "Fuck. Well, Sophie, it sure fucking seems that way!"

"Stop it, Josh!"

"Stop what? Telling the truth?"

"Stop it!"

"You've grown real full of yourself since you got that bodyguard of yours, you now that Sophie?"

"Well maybe it's comforting for me to know that I have someone who isn't always calling me names or trying to put me down, Josh!"

"It also helps that he tries to kill me-"

"He did NOT TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"YES HE DID!"

"I believe Krone a thousand time more than I will EVER believe in you, Josh!"

He shoved me back, Krone immediately got behind me and growled.

"Why don't you tell your precious Yautja to cut my head off now, Sophie?"

"Shut up, Josh!"

It happened in a split second. Just enough time for my eyes to widen in the mere shock of the action. Josh had lifted his fist above me. Josh was going to _hit_ _me_.

Krone stopped him.

Krone roared as his grip on Josh's wrist increased by a thousand, causing Josh to cry out. My mind suddenly crash landed back from outer space.

"Krone! Krone!" I grabbed his arm desperately, "Stop! Stop it, Krone, _please_!"

Josh was in tears, "Damnit, SOPHIE!"

Krone roared again and with a jolt he threw Josh backwards.

"Krone!"

Josh's back collided with the island pony-wall, meanwhile I was trying to calm Krone down.

"Krone, stop, calm down, Krone!" I held him back as best I could, Krone was growling uncontrollably and glaring at Josh. I barely understood what was going on. "Krone, please!"

Josh tried to get up, Krone hissed at him, Josh stumbled back to the ground, "Holy shit."

"Josh, stop!" I yelled, Christ, couldn't he just stay there until… "Krone, calm down!"

I placed both my hands on Krone's chest, "Krone, look at me! Look at me! You have to calm down!" Krone was still eying Josh with cold eyes, "Krone, _please_!"

I rested my forehead on his chest, letting out a desperate sigh.

"…please, Krone…_please_?"

I felt his body relax, his breathing was rigid at best but it was better than nothing. I looked up at him, Krone's eyes shifted as he stared down at me, as if in apology.

"Krone…"

Josh ran out to the backyard, I pushed my hair out of my face, to distressed to even _begin_ to piece together what happened. Krone said nothing.

Exhaled as I rubbed my arms, the very room feeling like it was below 0 degrees. Josh just tried to hit me and Krone just threw him half across the room. Was this really happening?

Agitated, I went into the kitchen. I had to something, anything, when I was nervous or else I'd have a mental breakdown. And I did _not_ need that right now. I did _not_ need that.

I frantically started to take out a small pot from one of the cabinets, I took a nearby gallon of water and poured some into it. The water came out in an unsteady wave.

"_Sophie-_"

"Why? Why did you do that?" I half-stammered, half-blurted out, getting increasingly irritated that I couldn't make a simple pot of tea, "Why, Kone, why-"

"_He was going to-_"

"I know! I know!" I inhaled heavily, pulling my hair back, "God!"

"_Sophie-_"

"Why did you have to throw him?"

"_I would not let him strike you, Sophie!_" he growled, "_I would rather give up all my honor than to permit it!_"

"Krone!"

"_I have heard you two bicker endlessly since I got here,_" he continued, "_he has done nothing but disrespect you! I refuse to let him to that anymore!_"

"But, Krone-"

"_Sophie,_" he turned my around to face him, "_I have seen many despicable and horrid things, but you-the way he treated you-I refuse to let continue! I'd rather die than let __**him**__ continue to do this!_"

"You threw him!"

"_He needed to be taught a lesson!_"

"But I-"

"_Sophie, believe me when I say I would do the same thing a hundred times over,_" he took me by both my shoulders, "_I will __**not**__ let him disrespect you again!_"

"I know!" I cried as I wrapped my arms around him, "Just don't yell at me!"

Krone returned my embrace as I tried to control frustrated tears. "Stupid! Yelling at me after all the drama that just happened!"

I felt Krone rub the back of my head, like he did in the garage, "_Sophie…_"

"Promise me you won't do it again!" I looked up at him seriously, "Promise me, Krone! You can growl at him, roar, but just don't do that again! Please!"

"_Sophie-_"

"Promise!"

His eyes bore a solid stare, I waited for my answer.

"_Very well,_" he clicked, "_I will not harm your brother…but if he ever crosses the line again I won't hesitate, Sophie._"

I laid my head on his chest again as he held me, "_You are not mad at me?_"

"I don't know, maybe," I cuddled into his muscular chest, thinking about everything and nothing at all at the same time, only being comforted by Krone's warmth, "my head hurts…"

In one swift movement Krone held me bridal-style, "K-Krone! W-what are you-?"

"_I'm taking you to your room,_" he clicked simply.

"B-b-but…I can walk there!"

"_You just said that you're head hurts, besides,_" he smirked, "_I can bench-press five-fifty, remember? You're as light as a feather._"

I blushed.

Krone carried me all the way to my room, laying me on my bed and knelt beside it, he stroked my head, "_Feel better?_"

I nodded, "Krone?"

"_Yes?_"

"Did you…really kick the dinning table?"

He was silent for a handful of seconds, "…_Yes._"

"For real?"

He nodded.

"…Why?"

His eyes lowered, "_To be honest, I was a bit agitated…my repairs weren't going so well today and…_"

"And?"

"_Nothing,_" he looked away.

"You broke the dinning table because of nothing?"

"_I asked your…brother were you were,_" it almost sounded like he avoided something, "_I didn't appreciate his answer._"

"What he say?"

"_It's not so much what he said,_" he looked at me again, "_It was the way he said it that…_"

"Pissed you off?"

"_If that's how you say it._"

I hugged my knees curiously, "You didn't tell me you did it when I talked about it."

"_I didn't want you to be angry with me._"

With any other person, I'd have been a little upset, but seeing that it was Krone; I couldn't helpy but find it practically cute.

I hugged his neck, "Thanks for defending me, Krone."

"_You're welcome._"

I let go of him, "We'll watch that movie some other time, okay?"

He nodded, "_I look forward to it._"

"It's a date then."

"_A…a date?_"

"Yep," I laid down again. I noticed that Krone looked a bit…bewildered? "What's wrong?"

"_I…you…"_

"Are you…stammering?"

"_No._"

"Yes you are!"

"_No I am not._"

"Yea-huh! How come?"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"You were totally stammering right now! Tell me why!"

"_I was not._"

I humphed, "Meanie."

000

I woke up pretty tiered, but I was still well enough to go to school.

When I went into the kitchen I found Josh still in his bed clothes and eating solemnly on a sandwich.

"You're not dressed," my voice was softer than usual, considering it was Josh who I was talking to, I figured it was instinctual since yesterday was still hot off the press.

Josh only lifted his right hand for me to see, his wrist was bandaged, "I already called school," he said as he lowered it, "I used the first aid kit, It'll heal up in a few."

Days? Weeks? He knew I didn't like vagueness, I let it slide though, I was worried, "Does it hurt?"

"No shit…" he mumbled.

"You…gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…" he waved his left hand dismissively, "you're gonna be late, Ms. Never Ditched a Class in Her Life…"

He seemed a bit angry, he wasn't even looking at me, I felt like I should say something. I didn't know what though, I mean he was the one who tried to hit me, I sighed.

"Well?" his annoyed voice interrupted my thoughts, "Go already…"

I nodded. I don't think i remember being in such low spirits after an arguement with Josh. Then again, I didn't _just_ have an arguement with Josh. Everything that happened yesterday seemed so unreal, i just couldn't believe it actually happened, and the more i dared to think about it the more unreal it became.

The very thought of Josh trying to hit me never crossed my mind, not even in the worst case scenerios i've thought up when having a really heated arguement with him. The thought of Krone coming to my rescue and almost seriously hurting Josh for it never crossed my mind either. The thought of anyone sticking up from me never even seemed real to me.

As I was about to go out the front door I stopped. Leaving the two alone didn't seem like a hot idea right now, but there was no way around it. Though there still was one thing i could do. I headed for the garage.

"Krone?" I carefully opened the door.

"_Sophie?_" Krone was already out and about working on his ship.

"Um…Josh is…gonna stay here today so…" I smiled weakly.

"_I understand._"

"Great," relieved, I started to close the door.

"His bandage is on to tight," he clicked.

I smiled, "I'll fix it when I get back." I'd end up being late if this keeps up.

And so concludes the most dramatic day of my life, I only wished that things would be okay after this. I mean, not like things couldn't possibly get more complicated, right?

000

Oh, I don't know…all depends on my mood really…XD

Ah, yes, drama…dear friend of mine, we like to hang out, have some tea Wednesday afternoons…Drama, drama, drama…

Anyway, enough of that then! *kicks drama outa my house*

Never did like that no good boyfriend stealing-ANYWHO!

Who liked all the Josh bashing? Anyone? I know someone did…I know I did…Mmm-hmm…yeah…this is getting looooooooooooong….

readandreviewthankyouchao!


	19. Dream Guys!

IT'S MESSING WITH SOPHIE TIME! =D

_**Dream guys!**_

"Hey, I didn't see you at the party," Liz leaned on the locker next to mine, "Where were you?"

The party was days ago, and your asking me now? "It was pretty crowded."

"_Or_…" she leaned toward me with a sly smile, "Were you with someone?"

I could lie, but it's the truth isn't it? "Kinda…"

She squealed, "What's his name?"

"I didn't say it was a guy…"

"Oh _c'mon,_ Sophie!" she rolled her eyes before she nudged me arm, "what's his name?"

Krone. "Why should it matter?"

She huffed, "Stingy…"

I looked into my locker for my math notes, I was sure I put them here yesterday.

"So what _is_ your dream guy like, Sophie?"

I turned my head, surprised she was still here, she on the other hand seemed unfazed by my amazement, "Well…?"

"Well what?"

"What's your dream guy like?"

"What?"

"Your dream guy!" she rolled her eyes again, "Every girl has a dream guy!"

"Can't I be an exception?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" can't I be?

"We both know you don't swing that way, Sophie."

I choked on my own spit. Liz dismissed my reaction and started again, "Okay, let's start basic: physically, nice hair, cool clothes, the works."

"I…"

"C'mon!"

What do I like in a guy? "I…I guess I wouldn't mind it if he were taller than me…no one dates short guys…and maybe he could look athletic," what else? "He wouldn't be a jock though, and his muscles can't be bulky, they have to look born with him, y'know? His eyes are a peculiar color, one you don't see often. Strong, smart enough to fix a car, but not a nerd."

I leaned on my locker, "He looks like someone that demands respect and when you first meet him you know you have to give it to him. And even though he looks scary, once you get to know him, he's not. In fact he's a real good listener, and sometimes he can give great advice. I can talk about just about anything with him, I tell him all sorts of things and he's very insightful. He's sorta like a teacher, but he's actually really fun to, he has a great laugh!"

I smile. "It feels great to be in the same room as him, being next to him is even better. He likes who I am and doesn't want to change me, in fact I'd say he wants me to improve myself. Make me better than I already am. He makes me feel great about myself, I get so happy that I hug him, and when I'm sad he comforts me. He makes me feel safe and confidant, and…when I feel like my world's falling apart…he puts it back together…and that really means a lot to me."

I hugged my notebook, "He makes me feel special and he says a lot of nice things to me. He's nice and gentle, and he sticks up for me. Especially when stupid Josh is being a jerk," I laugh, "he got so mad when Josh was yelling at me that he threw him! Right then I was sorta worried and I made him promise he wouldn't kill him. Afterwards though, I totally treated him like my knight in shining armor, and there was this one time-"

Wait. Am I talking about Krone?

Liz was smiling from ear to ear, "Well, that's one heck of a guy, Sophie," she turned on her heel, still smiling, "Let me know when he's a dream come true! Bye!"

She left me standing there. I still didn't find my math notes.

000

"_Is something the matter, Sophie?_"

I looked up from my art pad, I must've really spazzed out for Krone to notice. "Um…no, not really," I started scribbling again, "I was just…thinking about a conversation I had earlier…"

"_With who?_"

"Just a girl I know from school."

"_What was it about?_"

"Nothing important," that line doesn't go there, now I have to erase it… "just stuff about dream guys-damn, it smudged!" I knew it…

"_Dream…guys?_"

"What?" what was he saying?

"_Just now,_" he clicked, "_you were telling me about your conversation with your…friend._"

Shit, did I really tell him? Curse my short attention span! "Um…she's not my friend," I rubbed the back of my neck, "I just sorta know her a little…and sometimes we talk."

"_And today you talked about…_"

"Nothing! Just…" jeez…this was…weird, "about what kind of…guy I liked, is all."

"_A guy…_"

"Yeah," I bit my lip, what if I had to explain it to him? "it's…a guy-man-whatever, we just talked about that."

"_Why are you frustrated?_"

"I'm not."

"_You sound like it._"

"I'm _not, _Krone_. _Jesus," and now I'm frustrated, "just drop it, okay?"

"_Why?_"

"Because."

God, this is freakin embarrassing! There was a sort silence.

"_Because why?_"

Seriously? "Krone! Because I don't want to talk about it!"

"_Why not?_"

"B-because! It's…" I pinched at my forehead, "it's private, okay? I don't want to tell you"

"_Why is it private,_" he almost sounded offended, "_can't I know?_"

"No! No, you can't!"

"_Why not?_"

"Because I said so!"

"_I fail to see what so much fuss is about._"

"I'm _not_ fussing!" I swung my arms around like a fussy person would, "And it's none of your business!"

Krone looked annoyed. He started screwing something inside his ship, "_You were only talking about mat-_"

"No we weren't!" I yelled, "We were talking about _guys_, Krone, not…that!"

"_And_ _there's a difference?_"

"Yes! Yes, there is a difference! Its-they-we-I- why do you have to use that word anyway? We don't use that word in this planet! Jesus Christ!" I buried my face in my hands, could this get more mortifying?

Thankfully, Krone just passed me of as a loon and there was finally silence.

I mean, really, as if I could tell Krone something so…personal! Sure, I told Liz, but that's different. We're girls, and I didn't really tell her anything anyway. I spaced out in the middle of our conversation and started talking about Krone…

Which is NOT why I'm not telling Krone, cuz I mean, he'll get the wrong idea. Krone and potential boyfriend material are two very different things. Yea, it was just a slip of mind, nothings but a brain fart…wait, wasn't this why I spazzed out this time? Am I out of it right now?

"_What __**do**__ you look for in a male, Sophie?_"

"What?" my face bore something of a 'what the hell' look.

He shrugged, "_I'm curious._"

"I'm not gonna tell you something like that!"

"_Wh-_"

"Because-it's-a-girl-thing-and-I'm-not-telling-you!"

Krone briskly turned back to his work. Only now he looked like he doing more damage than good.

"_You're to young to be looking for a male._"

WHAT?

"What?"

"_You're to young," _he repeated.

I crossed my arms, almost offended, "Am not."

"_Yes you are._"

"No I'm not!"

"_Yes you are!_"

"I can go out and look for a boyfriend if I want!"

"_Then why don't you!_"

"Maybe I will!"

"_Fine!_"

"Fine!"

I got up, "I'm leaving!"

"_Go then!_" he turned around, "_Wait, where are you going?_"

I blinked.

"To my room."

"_Oh."_

He turned again, "_Then go!_"

"I'm not going because you told me to!" I stomped my foot, "I'll be in the kitchen!"

"_Fine!"_

"Fine!"

_000_

_*gasp!*_

_Will Sophie and Krone make up? Will I ever stop putting them through so much drama? Will the chicken finally come before the egg? All these answers and more in:_

_Getting to Know a Predator_

_Chapter 20!_

_(Edgad! Chapter twenty?)_


	20. Laundry

XD ah, old married couples…my parents are that.

Course, my dad isn't a six and something foot Yautja and my mom can't draw to save her life. Which reminds me:

DISCLAIMER: Nope, don't own zilch, if I did…than the genre would be romance/comedy instead of SciFi/Adventure…yep.

_**Laundry**_

I was doing some math homework, the tip of my pencil colliding more aggressively to the paper than could be considered normal. My attention kept on gearing off to a certain conversation with a certain tall extraterrestrial being that ended in a certain way that bothered me.

I had no idea why it got to the point when I was yelling 'Fine!', I was angry at myself for being so overly dramatic. I mean, c'mon! It's not like I had a valid reason to my dramatic. I'm sure Krone didn't mean for me to get all crazy on him.

I sighed. My brain was barely registering what I was looking at, I'm even embarrassed to admit that the letters were looking painfully like alphabet soup(damn you algebra…).

"Great, now I'm hungry…" I mumbled to myself.

My eyes felt tired, I lifted my glassed and gave my eyelids a rub, this was getting hard…

Usually, I'm completely against using a calculator when solving my problems, but it was a Sunday and this was due tomorrow! Not only that, it was still way to early to be stressing over math. I opened my desk drawer, I frowned at the site of no small math problem solver. I could've sworn that I had one…

"Wait, that one broke…" I sighed. Then I remembered I might have a spare somewhere in my closest.

I shuffled to my closet, and as I rummaged though the contents of the forgotten realm I noticed that my hamper was as fat as Rosie Odonald…

I realized that almost a months full of clothes was stuffed into it. After all this time, I completely forgot to do the laundry.

I cursed at my feeblemindedness. Oh well, might as well do it now…

I grabbed the basket and headed out, but not before remembering yet another thing. I stopped short on my way out of the hallway, I made a quick turn on my heel and headed for Josh's room.

Jeez, Josh's room is such a dump…

There was clothes everywhere, along with other rather questionable things that I'd rather not get into. I was almost tempted to just leave it all there. Regrettably though, I'm to much of a good person, and Josh has been festering in every corner of the house since his hand had to recover.

I finally got him to go to one of his friend's house today, I just couldn't take having to see him looking like an unloved puppy, not even the dog looks that lonely.

I gathered up all the dirty laundry from all over his room, maybe after this selfless act things could feel normal between us again. Because really, his damn room should have hazard signs all over it!

Sure that I had everything bundled up in my hamper made basket, I gave a quick nod and made my way out.

000

The basement was almost pitch black dark. I took careful steps down the wooden stairs, afraid that I might slip on something, I held on to the rails with all the force I had. I looked up hoping I could see something in the dim light, the basements only light fixture stopped working years ago and all I had was the light from upstairs coming through the door.

I spotted the washing machine, reaffirming my grip on the bundle of clothes, I walked towards it and after I immediately started to throw all the laundry in. It was actually nice in a way. I hummed a little as a continued to slip the clothes in, making them into little balls and slam dunking them.

Being in a state of Zen, I started singing.

"Sorrow is what I hate…

but it's grown to my sensations…

regrets taught me how…

to make any hard decisions…

peace is always by my side, but I never felt it once…

love is not a word reserved…

only for a sweet romance…"

"Well I'm-"

There was a huge crash coming from behind me.

"Holysweetjesus!"

I turned around.

I saw Krone sitting up from the mat I had pulled out for his bed, some boxes had fallen from above him.

I sighed. "Oh, it's just you…" be still my beating heart, be still. I was a bit surprised at myself for forgetting that Krone slept here in the first place. I _was_ the one who set the whole place up for him. Maybe it was because i was so used to seeing him in the garage. Speaking of which, why wasn't he there?

Krone groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked, jolting next to him.

"_What time is it?"_

"Eleven thirty…" I moved the boxes and sat at his feet.

He groaned again.

"Krone, is something the matter?"

"_It's late…_"

I gave him a deadpan look, "Is that all?"

"_I should be working…_"

"You work to hard…"

"_Not hard enough…_"

I frowned, he looked so tired even though it's almost the middle of the day. I really got to get around making Krone not work so hard…

"_What are you doing here, Sophie?_"

His question pulled me out of a perfect kidnapping plan, "Um, laundry, nothing important," I said pointing at the washing machine before looking over him with concern. "You sure you're okay?"

Krone stared at me, "_Yes, I'm fine._"

I barely believed it but it's not like I can hold down a six foot something Yautja down to prevent him from working.

"_Sorry about yesterday…_"

My eyes widened, Krone looked away. I had been pretty steamed yesterday, but not at him.

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry for anything," I told him, "I mean, you didn't do anything wrong I…just wasn't in a good mood or something."

"_You were still mad._"

"But not at you, promise!" I looked down at my hands, "It's just…I don't like talking about…boyfriends and stuff, it gets me in a bad mood."

He was silent for a moment, "_…Why?_"

I shrugged, "I dunno. It just does…"

I hugged my knees, "To tell you the truth, I've never had a boyfriend, guys don't even notice I'm alive. Not that I care _exactly_, I just notice that they don't. Besides, I'm not really into any type of guy."

There was silence. I began to think about the subject privately.

It's not like I'm Miss Universe, I mean, just take one look at me and that becomes obvious. I'd _like_ to have a boyfriend, but I don't see that happening anytime soon, y'know? The guy that sweeps me off my feet has to be someone who accepts me for me. Lazy, sarcastic Sophie with zero fashion sense and a No 2 pencil. It's pretty blunt and a tad on the unrealistic side, but hey, we all have our quirks and demands.

"_I don't see you with a mate, Sophie._"

"Gee, thanks Krone…" I said flatly.

"_What I mean is…_" he clicked apologetically, "_in my planet…we take several mates and never stay with anyone. I can't see you doing that Sophie. You are an exceptional person, and you are beautiful, and…you have to stay with someone who values you as such._"

I was blushing redder than a cherry. Did Krone just…

"T-thank…you…" I said softly looking down.

Krone just called me beautiful…and exceptional and that he doesn't like to think of me as something guys just want to stick themselves into. Which is a big deal since Yautja don't believe in commitment.

I practically threw myself on top of him when I gave him a huge hug.

"Sorry for yelling yesterday."

Krone stroked the back of my head, something that I've come very much to enjoy since he's started doing it. It always makes me feel better.

"Forgive me?" I asked, pulling slightly way, just enough that I was looking up at eye level with him.

He stroked my chin, "_Always._"

I smiled.

I flipped myself off him, sitting myself next to Krone. "Thanks," I said, resting the side of my head on his well toned shoulder. Krone returned the gesture my gently rubbing the other side of my head.

"I don't like fighting with you, Krone," I stated with a slight frown, almost cuddling him but being to mature to do so, "It makes me feel all icky inside…"

He let out a laugh, "_Icky?_"

I 'humphed'.

Krone stroked my hair again and I heard him smile, "_I don't like it either._"

We lapsed into a pleasant silence, both of us staying in the same position and just enjoying each others company. I thought over what Krone said one more time and again thought of the Yautja view on relationships.

"Hey, Krone, can I ask you something?"

"_Go ahead._"

"So…like," I felt a bit uncomfortable with a question but asked it anyway, "Yautja never settle down and have a family?"

Krone gave a pondering pause, "_It's a rare case, but not unheard of._"

"Yeah?"

"_After mating the two Yautja form an unbreakable bond. They become life mates." _

"Aw, how romantic."

"_I suppose, I've only witnessed it from afar,"_ I sensed a bit of…envy in his voice?_ "having a life mate isn't something that happens everyday._"

"Well, that makes two planets," I said with my own sort of envy, then I thought about something he said only seconds ago, "Um...Krone?"

"_Yes?_"

"Uh…" I sat up from my laying position, "Does that mean…you don't have a life mate?"

I quickly became red from the question. I can't believe I just asked Krone something so personal! But at the same time…I really did want to know. And badly.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" I bit my lip.

"_It's okay,_" he clicked simply, "_I don't._"

"Oh," for some reason my heart felt lighter.

Krone turned his gaze to me, "_I'd like it more if you end up with a life mate._"

I half smiled, "You and me both, Krone."

He shifted and turned the rest of his upper body just enough so he was completely facing me. Krone lifted my chin up, "_Don't worry," _he clicked, gazing into my eyes,_ "I think you'll find him._"

"Thanks…," I said, returning his gaze, "and for the record, if I do, he's probably gonna be as nice and understanding as you."

He smiled.

000

So…what happened to the laundry? XD

Oh, oh! The song used in this episode(? o.O)is Slip Out by BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad. It's the shit. It's awesome. Go listen to it.

BECK is an anime about a rising band, it's really good and it's definitely worth checking out. The songs are original and-THEY JUST ROCK! =D

Okay, enough promoting others! See the little button there? Go click it…yeah…that's it…just hover the mouse thing over it…press it…_**press…**_


	21. Date

A movie that has gore, a lot of romance, and a happy ending were the couple _lives_, does not exist, trust me, i looked it up. _so_...let's pretend that it does and it was super cool and leave it at that! =D (you'll understand shortly.)

In the meantime though; Enjoy =3

_**Date**_

"…and then the product turns into 5a7 + 10a + 3a5 +a4 + 15a3 - 3a2 +9a… and I have no idea what I'm talking about…"

I sighed and laid my head back into the wall as I was sitting on my bed _trying _to do my homework. I wanted to be an artist for Christ's sake, why do I need math? Tiredly, I turned my head and noticed a post-it hanging on my lamp.

"Oh yeah…" I said as I vaguely read what was on it, "my night to pick dinner…"

Deciding it was just easier to order takeout, I picked up the phone. I heard voices.

"**I tell you it'll be awesome!"**

I rolled my eyes, Josh was talking to Iggy…

"**Think about it, dude!"** Iggy's voice continued, sounding as annoying as ever, "**I already planned it out and everything! My bro'll even drive us there, it took forever to convince him!"**

Convince him to do what?

"**The concert starts around one, but we'll have the entire day to ourselves!"**

"**I don't know-"**

"YOU'RE LEAVING FOR AWHOLE DAY?" shit, that just came out!

"**SOPHIE?"** Josh yelled so hard I heard him from my room**, "DAMNIT! GET OFF THE LINE!"**

I immediately hung up.

000

"Chinese is here!" I shouted as I placed the two miniature Chinese food boxes on the island table.

Josh came in seconds later, he took a fork from the drawer and started eating across from me. I slowly slurped up my noodles. Just staring…yup…nothing wrong here….slurp….ssssssssllluurrrp-

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothin."

His eyes narrowed, "You're a real snoop, y'know?"

I innocently continued to eat my takeout.

He sighed heavily, "Yes, I'm going to a concert with the guys tomorrow…"

Slurp.

"Yes, I will be gone all day, happy now?"

I twirled up a huge bulb of noodles using my fork and pressed it to my lips in an effort to hide my barely contained smile.

"Can you let me eat in peace?" he asked.

I nodded eagerly. In fact, I ate the rest of contents of my box as quickly as I possibly could.

"When?" I coughed, almost choking on the last bit of vegetables.

He stared cleaning his nails, "Around eight-ish, it takes a couple of hours to get to the place, Iggy's brother's gonna come pick me up."

"Oh," I did semi-circles on my stool peacefully.

Josh glared at me, "What?" he spat, "aren'tcha gonna tell me to behave myself or whatever?"

I gave him a shrug, "Wear a condom."

"Real cute, Sophie."

000

The continuous sound of an annoying car horn was heard in the early hours of the morning, along with the loud blasting Limp Bizkit coming from a black truck.

"Don't burn the house down, precious lil sis," Josh swung his backpack over his shoulder as he headed for the car, "I wouldn't wanna lose you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, darling elder brother," I said sweetly from the shadows of the front door, "just don't come back with any STDs."

He gave me the last glare I'd see for today, I'm sure he would've said something back if it weren't for his annoying friends.

"HEY JOSH HURRY UP!" the car honked with every syllable.

"I'm coming!"

Thank god none of his beyond gross friends could see me. I had my eyes glued on Josh until the car drove out.

Yes!

I ran to the garage and practically burst the door open. "Krone!"

I didn't give him time to answer, the clock was already ticking away enough as it is! Krone was sitting and messing with one of his ship's power couplet thingies.

I ran to him and hugged him from behind(a term that in the internet world means GLOMP) then, with my arms still wrapped around his neck, I swung myself around to face him. I sat on his crossed legs with mine straddled at either side of him.

"Guess what!"

He still looked confused with what I just did.

"Josh is gone for the entire day!" I said happily.

Krone's brain slowly started working again. "_Pardon?_"

"Josh is gone!" doesn't he grasp the situation? "gone for the whole day!"

"_And…what does that mean?_"

"Duh!" for Yautja being so technologically advanced, they sure are slow… "We have the house all to ourselves!"

He slowly started to shake his head, "_I don't…_"

"Look, I have it all planned out," I said, "A day vacation! No homework, no chores, non of the usual stuff and _**no**_ _**working**_!"

"_But, Sophie, I-_"

"No, no, no!" I shook my finger at him, "No buts! It's gonna be nothing but fun today, got it?"

I smiled and adjusted myself so I could be at eyelevel with him, "Besides, you still owe me that date, remember?"

I saw Krone's eyes widen, but I was to psyched to dwell on it, "We need ice-cream!" I jumped up excitedly, pulling up Krone's huge arm, "C'mon! we're going to the kitchen to eat our stomachs out!"

Krone didn't put up an effort to resist, either he was so bewildered or to shocked, which ended up meaning the same thing anyway. Not that I cared. I was determined to enjoy this Josh-free day to the fullest!

000

Krone didn't like the ice cream, which didn't come as a surprise to me. My mood wasn't ruined, the look on Krone's face when he spit out the chocolate chip ice cream sent me laughing on the floor.

He growled and started to walk away.

"No! no, no, no , no, no!" holding my sides I got up from the floor, "Stay, stay, stay, stay, stay!"

I grabbed on to his arm and turned him around, "Don't go! We'll do something else, we'll do something else!" I tried to hold back another laughing fit, but Jesus! His eyes nearly fell out! And now I'm giggling, "Sorry!"

"_You look possessed._"

"I know, I know! Sorry!" I cleared my throat and composed myself…and fell into yet another spell of giggles.

"_I mean it,_" he clicked, "_you look possessed…_"

"Sorry," I said again, "It's just…I'm happy. Josh is gone so…I want today to be super special." I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

"…_Special?_"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded, "I don't get happy often, you know."

Krone seemed to consider this for a moment, he smiled, "_You still look possessed._"

"But it's a good kind of possessed."

He nodded.

"So what do you wanna do next?" I asked, all perked up and ready for fun again.

"_Lets…_"he paused, "_go to the park._"

"Awesome!" I grabbed his arm and turned toward the garage, "I'll help you put on your armor!"

000

Krone was all drabbed up in his full body mesh armored glory(minus the weapons), which in all honesty made him look a thousand times more better than before.

"Looks good," I said, nodding in approval.

"_You think so?_" he clicked, amused.

"Yep," I took out a camera and shot.

He gestured to the camera in question.

"I took a picture."

"_Why?_"

"Because you look badass!"

I wrapped my arm around his and strode out of the garage.

000

I took him to the lake this time, it was another one place in the park that barely had enough attention than it should have. A huge pool of water rested peacefully within a circle of a thousand thing trees.

But that was okay, it made it easier to hang out with Krone that way.

I was sitting close to the shimmering glossiness that was the lake, it was cold but the shining water reflected the soft light nicely. Luckily, I had my art pad in tow, I hummed as I put the finishing touches on the thin piece of paper.

"_It's magnificent…_"

"The lake?"

"_You're drawing._"

I smiled and blushed at the same time. Krone was invisible but present next to me.

"You can tell if someone's coming can't you?" I asked him. "it'd be nice to see you while we're out here."

A second later he appeared next to me, peering over my shoulder.

"Much better."

"_It's nice here._"

"Yeah."

"_How do you manage to find places like this?_"

I shrugged and continued to draw, "I use to get separate a lot when my class went on field trips, way back when I was a kid…I just kept walking until I found this place, I never told anyone about it."

"_Not anyone?_"

"Well, I told you."

I picked up a pebble and threw it at the lake, the stone plumped right into the water. I frowned. I tried again, this time I managed to make the pebble skip twice. "That's better."

Krone, probably seeing a good challenge, took a pebble for himself. His rock skimmed the lake a total of seven times.

"Wow…" I breathed before turning my head to him, "Is there anything you can't do?"

He pondered on this a moment, "_I can't sing._"

I smiled.

000

I humored Krone with my amazing musical talents after we got back home. The living room had been turned to a karaoke hall with me singing my heart out and Krone just relaxing in the couch enjoying the show.

He watched me as I sang every song my mind thought up. Believe it or not, Krone was actually a nice audience. I wouldn't dream of singing in front of anyone else, but surprisingly, with Krone I pulled out all the stops. I even did those embarrassing dance moves people often make up but only perform in the privacy of their own bedroom.

I did discover that I listened to a lot of rock bands and close to no girl bands at all. But that was fine, as long as Krone enjoyed what I was singing I didn't really care abut my lack of femme.

"She's everything to everyoneWish I could've seen it come downBut I heard incorrectlyIt seems everything she knowsIs now five minutes 'till closingThat's not a lot of time when you're nervous…"

I plumped down to the floor, exhausted, "I'll lose my voice if this keeps up."

"_I think you're good for one more._"

"Well, I'll be happy to sing myself to death for you, You're Highness," I hope he noted my sarcasm.

Krone chuckled, "_So what's next on the agenda?_"

"Um…" I tapped my finger against my chin.

Let's see…ice cream…park…ridiculously long tickle fight when we got back(Krone won)…me playing singing canary to emperor Krone over there…

"A short break," I gave up.

"_A break?_" he almost laughed.

"Yeah, a break from our break," I got up and swung my legs over Krone's since they were in the way(I made a mental note to scold him for putting his feet on the tea table later), "Until I figure out what to do next…"

I sat down next to him, my back rested on the couch's arm, my knees lifted up because Krone was taking up the other half of the couch.

"You thirsty?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Is there anything special you wanna do?"

"_I can't think of anything at the moment._"

"Nothing?"

He shook his head.

I gave an exasperated sigh and rested my head on the couch's back.

"_Haven't we done enough already?_" there was humor in his voice.

"No way!" I said, "We still have to do at least one more big thing before Josh comes back!"

He smiled, "_I admire your dedication._"

"Thanks."

"_So, lets think of something then._"

"Right, let's see…something we could do…"

There had to be something in this thick brain of mine that we could do. Urgh! I feel like I'm forgetting something…

Krone started laughing and my apparent frustration.

"Well, at least I'm _trying_ to contribute!"

The big jerk, hell is this were a date he would be the one worrying about how to treat me-

"Wait, I got it!" in a heartbeat I was sitting on my legs, "We can have a movie marathon!"

Krone just sat there for a few seconds, saying nothing. "_…A movie?_"

"Yeah! You still owe me that date remember?"

"_I thought you said this was a vacation…_"

I shrugged, "It can be a date to."

"_But-_"

"I'm gonna make popcorn!"

I jumped up and ran to the kitchen, I had hidden my favorite brand of popcorn from Josh a good while ago, this was a perfect occasion to take it out.

"_Sophie…_"

"Yeah?" I called, already placing the bag in the microwave.

There was silence. "Krone?"

The microwave beeped, I winced when I first touched it but I took it out regardless. Krone still wasn't saying anything, it was a little strange, I poured the contents of the bag into a bowl and headed back.

"Hey, what's up?" it looked like I just woke Krone from a trance as I sat down next to him, "You seem out of it, is something wrong?"

"…_No, I…_"

"You can tell me," I gave him a slight nudge and smiled warmly at him.

My eyes locked with his hazel ones. I'd never get over just how fascinating they where, so gold and so powerful. I wondered if…

I leaned just a bit closer to him, wanting to grasp the full energy of his eyes. They were mystifying, and the more I gazed into them the more intensifying they became. The mere color seemed impossible to duplicate, let alone draw. I guess it was one of those things artist could only see and not copy.

"_It's nothing…_"

His voice caught me by surprise, I jolted back.

I just noticed how close I was to Krone, we were practically breathing each others' air! Blushing, I cleared my throat.

"Okay than," I said, getting up with some regained composure. "I'm gonna pick out the movie."

Okay…blowing that off, what kind of movie would a Yautja wanna watch? What would Krone watch? Heck, what have I watched that's so interesting?

My two favorite movies happened to be chick flicks, and there was no way I'd put Krone through that…Something gory? No, I'll lose my lunch…

This was gonna take a while.

000

Not everyone can grasp how hard it is to find a movie with a decent amount of blood and a sufficient amount of romance to satisfy both parties. I mean, even thought horror flicks are neat(cough, if you're a homicidal maniac, cough) I'd like it if there were at least _some_ romance.

Anyway, after I found said movie, we proceeded to watch _Romeo Must Die_(I noticed that Jet Lee never _kisses_ anyone in his movies),and finally, we watched _The Scorpion King_(still a lot of action, but a whole lota love).

Over the course of the first choice of our triple feature, I clung to Krone's arm, his neck, made a desperate attempt to hide my face in his chest so I wouldn't have to see the mass amount of blood that exploded off the screen, and practically forced him to hold me when I was about to piss in my pants.

This subsided by the time _Romeo Must Die_ mercifully made it's way to the screen. Though, having found a rather comfortable position, we stayed that way awhile.

It was late and I was tired to say the least, my eyelids lazily hovered above. Krone was right behind me. At one point in our movie marathon we made it to this perfectly cozy laying position. I think Krone still had his arm wrapped around my waist, but I was to sleepy to tell.

I was almost asleep while laying on the couch as the credits for _Scorpion King _rolled on screen.

"_Sophie…_"

"Hnn…?" I should be taking out the DVD…but I'm so tired…

"_Was…this a good…date?"_

Even though I was barely awake I smiled, "Yeah, Krone…" I snuggled closer, "it was a great date."

I was finally lulled to sleep by a soft purring.

000

"Wake up, dorkface."

Groggily, I sat up, finding myself on my bed and in my room. I slowly moved my head toward the direction of the offending noise.

Josh had a fixed stare on me. I blink unevenly.

"Oh, Josh…when did you get back?" I asked, my mouth on autopilot.

"Awhile ago," he said flatly, "You look like you were up all night"

I shrugged.

He scrawled and turned to leave, "I'm going to school tomorrow!"

My head was still to fuzzy to care. I started to wonder how I got here in the first place, maybe Krone carried me.

"He sure likes doing that…" something caught my eye.

On the foot of my bed was a rose. Carefully, almost as if I felt like it would disappear if I did, I touched it. I slowly picked it up and wrapped my fingers around it's thorn-less steam.

I smiled.

Best. Date. Ever.

000

All reviewers get a Yautja Rose! ^.~


	22. Overheard

Edgad! i have nothing to say! have i nothing more to rant about? will the chapters ever be the same again? meh...probably, although now everyone will have have no trouble just skipping to the story and completely ignoring me going on and on and on and on about whatever catches my fancy.(You know that you do!)

ANYWAY! i own only Sophie, and, regretably, Josh.

ON with the stoy!

_**Overheard**_

Josh's return to society was…different to say the least.

Sure, we did the whole 'we don't know each other' routine, I saw Josh's friends get all riled up when he came back, they started talking about the concert they went to.

What was weird was Josh's attitude towards…me.

Josh didn't trip me, insult me, ever-so-subtlety irritate me for his own enjoyment, anything. I mean, I felt all weird all morning, at first I was expecting him to just pull a huge prank on me.

But _then_…

I was heading for my locker, I saw Josh's group talking their usual nonsense. Josh was leaning on the corner, a bit far away from them, it didn't look like he was taking part in the conversation.

But that's not what freaked me out. Not by a long shot.

On instinct, I just started to pass them, when in the corner of my eye I saw Josh. He took one quick glance at me and then continued to glare at nothingness. He looked…reluctant, mad even, but I didn't feel it being directed at me.

It's safe to say I was put off the rest of the day.

Good thing I'm almost home, maybe I can talk to Krone about it.

I opened the front door and overheard a conversation…

"_Yeah, I'm sorta tellin you to fuck off, that's basically it._"

That was Yautja speak…but…it wasn't Krone.

I started walking to the garage.

"_And what authority do you have that __**possibly**__ gives you the __**right**__ to "ask__**"**__ me that?_"

Okay, _that_ was Krone…

"_With the authority that I'm housing your damn Yautja ass and, whether you like it or not, I'm responsible for this whole damn place __**and**__**her**__._"

"_Responsible? If it weren't for me you'd have __**hit**__ her-_"

"_Watch it._"

"_-And you __**dare**__ to talk about the __**honor**__ of responsibility?_"

"_I don't care what a damn Yautja thinks about me! All I'm sayin is back off or I'll-_"

"Josh?"

Josh was in the garage. Standing right in front of Krone. _Speaking_ Yautja!

"What's going on?" I was pretty high on the freaked out meter.

Instead of an answer Josh just looked the other way and cursed under his breath.

"Josh!"

"What?"

"I'd like an answer."

He looked from me to Krone.

"Jos-"

He strode passed me, nearly pushing me aside. Typical Josh to just blow me off, but this isn't a typical situation.

I only faltered a second after Josh left, I turned to Krone. "What happened?"

This time it was Krone who looked away.

"Krone…"

I walked up to him, "Krone, what happened? Why was Josh here?"

"_It's not important._"

"Not important?" I crossed my arms, "I think I'll be the judge of that."

"_It was nothing._"

"Nothing?" as far as I was concerned Josh knew as much of Yautja as a red headed hillbilly new about Spanish(which ranged at about 'where's the bathroom' and 'la migra'). Like hell I was taking that half ass answer.

"Krone, answer me!"

"_It doesn't matter, Sophie!_"

I flinched.

I felt like I just got slapped in the face.

"…So now you're yelling at me?" I looked away, shit, my voice is all shaky…

It was one thing for Josh to yell at me, but Krone? I mean…damnit and now my eye's are watery…

"_No, Sophie, I…__**" **_Krone placed his hand on my shoulder, I still didn't look at him, "_I didn't mean to…_"

I shook my head.

"_Sophie…_" his other talon stroked the back of my head, "_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to._"

He sounded really sorry, but I still couldn't get my throat to stop hurting enough to say anything.

"_Sophie,_" his voice was softer than I'd ever heard it, "_Forgive me._"

I sniffled.

"_Sophie, please,_" Krone's right hand stopped stroking my hair, with two sharp talons his took my chin and lifted my head, "_I'm sorry, don't…_"

He stopped mid sentence.

I saw Krone's eyes roam my face, there was…something about the way he was looking at me that…I couldn't quite make out.

He lifted his hand from my chin, he stroked my cheek, I stood frozen, locked in his eyes. And then suddenly, I felt his other hand lift from my shoulder, his talons trailed my neck.

"Krone?" I was surprised at the bit of panic my voice had.

I wasn't the only one surprised. The minute I finished saying his name, he jolted both his hands back to his sides, he was hyperventilating.

"Krone?" this time the panic was for him, "Krone, what's the matter?"

"_No…_" he shook his head, his breathing started to regulate, "_I just…_"

"Krone…d-do you need you need me to get you anything?"

"_No, Sophie, I'm fine._"

"You sure?" I reached out and held his arm, worried.

Krone's gaze darted from my hand on his arm to back to me in a heartbeat. "_Yes…_" he swallowed, almost carefully he put his right talon over my hand, it stayed there for seconds, "_I'm fine._"

Krone lifted my hand and I pulled it back. This entire situation was making me dizzy.

"_I just…need some time off I think,_" he turned to his ship.

"Well…yeah," I said, "maybe you've been working to hard, you know?"

Krone placed both his hand on his ship and sighed. "_Yes, maybe…I'm not thinking straight right now either…_"

"Wanna lay down?"

"_No, I prefer to stand…_"

He looked like he just ran a marathon from New Jersey to here and he wants to stand? I took his arm again and started to sit him down.

"_Sophie-_"

"Shush, you look pale," I sat down next to him, "is this because of Josh?"

He hesitated. I've never seen Krone look so desperate, "_no…yes…_"

He sighed again. Damnit Josh what did you say to him?

"Krone…?"

"_He said that…_" he looked at me and stopped. Krone looked toward the ceiling and closed his eyes, afterwards he took a deep breath. He suddenly looked a lot calmer than a couple seconds ago.

"_No…it wasn't because of him, he was just irritating._"

"I know how that feels."

He smiled.

"Feel better?"

He nodded, "_I believe it was just a moment of fatigue._"

"So what happened? With Josh I mean."

He shook his head nonchalantly, "_As I've said before, nothing. He was merely…__**asking**__ me…to stay away from you._"

I actually smiled, "That's stupid."

He looked surprised.

"Well for starters he's _asking_ the wrong person," I said, "I mean, _I'_d never stay away from you."

Krone stared at me with a dubiously, he stayed silent for awhile

"…_Promise._"

I raised my eyebrows, "Promise what?"

"_That you won't…_" he faltered, "_that you won't stay away. That…you would never stay away._"

I smiled, "Easy promise."

I wrapped my pinkie with his talon, "I swear that I'll never stay away from you Krone," I let go, "I like hanging out with you as much as I can anyway."

He smiled and quickly stroked my cheek.

A while after that he was the same old Krone again, I decided that I'd just shake Josh off, whatever it was he was trying to do to make me miserable it wasn't working.

Besides, this is _Krone _we're talking about, why would I want him to stay away from me?

_000_

_nonesense, sophie, no one wants you away from Krone, they wasnt just the opposite! XD Now, you go to him young lady and start to cuddle! XDD_

_okay, okay, short chappie? yeah..._

_but it'll all get better, i swear!_

_just do me a favor and review, mkay? it's what i live off of...XDDD_


	23. Shower

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Summer's almost over….=(

Okay, let's see, things I've accomplished over the summer…watched 3 anime series to completion…number of AMVs…pathetic…fan fiction…not nearly as acceptable as ought to be…nightclub city on face book…the reason for my short comings in both fan fiction and AMV…art wise…went strong when vacation started…now I'm sketching silhouettes…bleh…oh, oh! I watched Advent Children Complete!(greatness, highlight of my summer)

Anyway…whew, all that list making made me break a sweat, let's rinse it off with a nice cold…

_**Shower.**_

I was washing away all the shampoo from my hair. Josh is such a bathroom-hog, it was a miracle that I got here on a Saturday before he came and started "beautifying" himself.

I sighed happily. All done.

Now, where'd I put my towel…? There it is.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, it was amazing, not even a mass amount of water can completely untangle the numerous knots in my hair. Even without my glasses I can see the monster on my head.

A big, wet, twisted mess, I might as well be the next medusa…

Well, towel dry isn't gonna make it any better.

I reached for the drier…that wasn't there!

"Oh, goddamnit, Josh!"

He thinks the hair drier is his own personal lover or something!

I practically throw the door open. I marched down to the hallway with the complete intention of yelling at my darling brother Josh.

Instead, I nearly crashed into…

Krone.

We stood there in suspended animation. My skin felt hot and cold at the same time. And I'm in a towel.

!

"Oh God!"

I nearly screamed.

Don't know when I started running, but in only half a second I found myself in my room.

I was hyperventilating.

Krone saw me almost _naked_! For Christ's sake! Wha-I just-WHY?

"ohgodohgdohgod!"

There was a knock on my door.

"What?" like hell I was opening it! I'm in the middle of a mental haywire here!

"…_Sophie?_"

"Krone?"

What the hell was-?

"_Sophie?_"

"What is it?"

Oh, god, Sophie, calm down!

Krone almost saw me _naked_!

"_Is something the matter-_"

"Krone, I'm not in the mood to discuss this!"

Jesus, Yaujta probably see each other naked all the time!

"_But I-_"

"Not in the mood!"

Oh god, this was the most embarrassing thing I've ever been through…

I took a deep breath, trying to gather my bearings. I mean, seriously? I can't believe this is happening! This is…I mean…Krone…towel…

At least I'm in a towel.

That doesn't make it any better!

"Are you still there?"

Silence.

"Krone?"

"…_Yes._"

I sighed. I don't think I can look him in the eye right now…

Facepalm.

"…_Sophie?_"

I muffled into my palm, "…Wat?"

"…_You look…good._"

"What?"

"_Without your glasses…I mean._"

Any other time that would've been sweet. "That's great Krone…now…could you just…"

"_I'll be in the garage._"

"Great…"

000

Stupid…documentary…stupid….report…due on Wednesday…stupid…boring…NOVA people…stupid…Big Bang Theory…

I woke up with a stiff neck, the couch is NOT something you want to sleep one for a long time…

"Ah, Jeez…" I rubbed my sore neck. Drawing the solar system was a lot less tiring than having to hear British people talk about it. I yawned.

"What time is it?"

Looks late, the lights are off, at least Josh can do something right. Although, it wouldn't have killed him to wake me up…

Shower? Yeah, that way I don't have to worry about waking up early tomorrow. A quick one, so even if I sleep in, I can minus that in getting ready time. You can feel so accomplished when you plan ahead.

"At least I won't run into Krone," I almost laugh. _Almost_.

That scandal was still fresh in my mind.

I should've really been paying attention. Should've seen the light seeping from the closed bathroom door. I just really should start paying attention. Period.

I already had my hand on the handle.

But I'm not the one who opened the door.

The door swung open, I jolted forward because of the grip I had on the door, I collided into a chest. A huge, well endowed, wet one. Krone's.

I jolted back.

_To_ back.

I got a really good picture of something I seriously didn't need to see.

"ohmygod!" I buried my face in my hands and looked away, my heart feeling like a car running 90 miles a minute on a freeway.

SERIOUSLY? This can't be happening to me! Again! I wanted to bury myself somewhere and die!

"Oh, God, Krone, I am so sorry!" man o man this is just not my day! I'm going to finally loose it! I can't believe this is happening! At least I had a towel on! Oh sweet Jesus, "I have a test tomorrow for Christ's sake!"

I started to run.

Krone stopped me.

Gripped my waist with one hand.

And held me against him.

I froze. I can hear the beating of my heart against my ears. Krone's other claw made it's way up to my hair, his talons stroked it. I think I forgot to breathe, I feel a lot of heat in me right now and I don't know why, Krone's breath trails down my neck and I shiver, but I'm not cold, just the opposite. I feel so hot I might faint. And…it's because of…Krone?

That didn't make sense! But…

I felt Krone's tusks rub against the back of my head. I can't control my breathing and I want to pull away but at the same time…

I hear a soft purring.

I close my eyes.

Krone wrapped his arms around me, but then at almost the same time he pulled away.

I gasped. I felt like all the breath was taken away.

Panting, I tried to make sense of what just happened, but nothing was coming together, and my head started to spin. I think I really was gonna faint.

"…_Sophie._"

I tried to stop panting, "Krone?"

It sounded like Krone was panting just as hard as I was, "_D…do good in your test._"

He walked passed me. I closed my eyes.

"Y-yeah…!" I need to sit down, "I'll do that…"

000

I barely had any sleep, I barely stayed awake when I was taking the test, I almost thought I got an A, and I almost ended up running to Liz so I can cry on her shoulder when I discovered that that wasn't the case.

Had I been a normal person, I'd have fallen apart on the spot.

But I'm Sophie Elaine Anderson, damnit, and I have a Yautja that can make me feel better.

Now if only I can forget about yesterday night.

Yeah, that's not happening.

The shower fiasco is still fresh on my mind. _Very_ fresh.

I sulked all the way home from school. I stared miserably toward the direction of the garage, like a zombie I headed to the garage, after I opened the garage door I slowly made my way to the far side of the room, next to the garage door, laid down, and went into a fetal position.

"…_Sophie?_"

I whimpered.

"…_Is something…wrong?_"

I held up the paper bearing my pathetic excuse for a grade.

"_Is that bad?_"

I let out a cry.

"_Sophie-_"

"I'm fine," I squeaked.

"_Is that the one…?_"

"Yes…" I worked…so hard…so much studying…

"_I'm sorry._"

"Why? It's not your fault…" I sniffled and sat up.

"…_Is there anything I can do?_"

I shook my head, "No," I turned around on my butt, "I'll get over myself."

I sighed. Mom's not gonna be happy with this one…maybe I'll just hide it.

"Sorry about yesterday…"

"_I shouldn't have been…_"

"You're our guest, and I should've been paying attention." that's the moral of the story, kids.

Silence.

"…_Is that…all?_"

"I can apologize one more time if you want."

"_No, that's not it…_"

I titled my head. Looks like I picked up a habit.

He shook his head, "_Forget it._"

_Okay_…

This would've been a lot less awkward if Krone hadn't been _naked_ yesterday night. Still…at least he _tried_ to make it better when he walked in on me…

I cleared my throat, "Um…" what am I supposed to say? I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and blurted out the first thing that popped out of my head.

"You…have a nice chest!"

…

…

…

…

…Fuck.

Krone looked…shocked, me…I wanted to crawl up, shot myself, and die.

And then…we both started laughing.

We looked like hysterical hyenas, but in a good way of course. We haven't laughed this hard since that time I showed him my family's photo album.

"Oh god," I said, holding my side and wiping away a tear from my eye, "I can't believe I just said that."

Krone was having trouble breathing again.

"Are you okay?" I asked through suppressed giggles.

He nodded.

I cleared my throat, finally getting rid of the urge to look silly, "Sorry again."

"_Don't be,_" it looked like Krone was going to get back to work, that is until I saw a sly smile form, "_I'm use to being admired._"

My mouth hung open in disbelief. Oh my gosh! Krone just played it cool!

I crossed my arms and got up, two can play at that game, "Well I'll have you know Mr. Hot Rod of the Year," I told him as I took very defiant steps towards him "that you're lucky to have the Sophie Seal of Approval."

"_Oh, so I have your approval then?_" he clicked humorously, turning towards me and crossing his own arms.

"Barely made the cut, but yes, you do."

"_Just barely?_"

"Almost didn't make it."

"_Well, next time I'll make sure to win you over more easily._"

"You could try."

"_I like a challenge._"

"I bet you do."

"_Smart bet._"

"Why thank-you."

"_Thank you._"

We both smiled.

000

GASP, Sophie! My word, you come down here and start acting proper, young lady! By the powers, tea cups in springtime, God save the Queen and all that.

XD

Ah, brit-speak…though I am truly uphold by her behavior, she's not acting like the little girl I first started to write her as! Oh they grew up so fast…*blows nose* (okay, okay, I'm not flabbergasted, it's not like I'm an old lady! No more big words! XDD)

As for school, wish me luck, I shall view my grades likewise:

A: Pat on the back, there's a big pink cake waiting for you in the frig!

B: here's a cookie. (say goodbye to valedictorian and your mother's dreams…*sniffle*)

C: You better start crying right now.

D-F: HOW **DARE** YOU! GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES AND BEG FOR FORGIVENESS! MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL! SHAME! _**SHAME!**_

_**That oughta keep me animated! XDDD**_

_**Everyone gets an A+++ for Reviewing!**_

(SHITI DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS WEDNESDAY UNTIL NOW!)


	24. Helping Out

(for those who didn't get the last part of my AN at the end of the chapter, it was Weds _**night**_ and i forgot to upload a new chapter, i was so ashamed. XD)

Ya know what I like about authors notes? The fact that I can rant to my hearts content. I don't get to do this anywhere else, it sucks. XD

Anyway, this is my last week of freedom! Monday I dine in hel-high school. Jeepers, how nerve wrenching! XD

I'll live…I think. I just really wanna get my other story out, I've waited so long that time flew by and now I might have to wait until I'm settled in school to launch it, humphels…

Ah, tragedies. Sophie's not making it any better, speaking of the little ditz and her manly companion, enough with ranting, onward with the plot!

_**Helping out.**_

Krone roared and slammed the wrench he was using down on the floor. Something inside his ship's cockpit wasn't working like he wanted it to.

I winced as he swore in Yautja.

It was one of those days where I felt kinda sorry for him. Sure, he was a boiling pot of rage but, as I've said before, who doesn't get angry when things don't go there way?

Defeated, Krone sat on the floor, growling and glaring at one of the monitors within the cockpit that just wouldn't display anything.

Maybe I should do something to lighten the mood.

I peered over my art pad which (on instinct) I had hid behind of. "Um…Krone?"

His head twitched, he must've forgotten I was in the room.

I hope he doesn't think he scared me, I didn't want him to feel bad for something he didn't do!

"I, uh…" how do I make a Yautja feel better? "I dissected a frog today."

There was silence for a moment. Krone slowly turned his head toward me and I gave him one of my famous Sophie smiles that are only reserved for him.

"_You did?_"

"Yeah, I'll tell you all about it," having created a perfect opening, I got up.

Personally, I have nothing against frogs, in fact I find it completely inhumane that teenagers are forced to cut them open and poke at there organs. I mean, poor frogs! How would we like it if some so called "more intelligent" species decided they'd just harvest us just so they could give us to grossed-out teenagers after we died? How messed up is that!

I even told my teacher that I just couldn't cut the poor lil fella open. There I was knife in hand with the dead Mr. Frogy, I just couldn't bring myself up to it, I nearly cried! And you know what Mrs. Burgspry did? She took the knife and cut him herself!

Right in front of me! His slimy frog blood seeped everywhere and I could see his poor little none beating heart.

I threw up…

Right on Mr. Frogy…

Bright side is, Mrs. Burgspry still gave me an A as an apology for making me loss everything I ate in a week.

After I finished my story Krone started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" I said, "She threw him in the _trash_! I couldn't even bury him!"

Krone composed himself, happy that he was in a good mood again, I smiled.

"Feel better?"

He nodded.

"Great."

I looked toward his ship. Sure as hell was a lot of work to do for one person…and Krone works overtime enough as it is.

"Do you want me to help you out?"

He looked surprised.

I shrugged, "Why not?"

"_It didn't work out so well last time…_"

"Well, second time's the charm," I said, "You just promise to be less bossy, and I promise to be faster."

"_Less bossy?_"

I rolled my eyes, "Just promise!"

He still looked skeptical.

"It'll be less tiresome for you if we share the work," I gave him a slight nudge.

It was the start of a sore back and an aching neck.

000

"How did you crash anyway, Krone?"

I found talking was a welcome distraction from the impending doom that was above me. Krone used some sort of anchor or whatever to lift his ship and hang it from the ceiling. He said it wouldn't fall, but hell, a ship was _hanging_ by nothing but a metal _rope_ right above me for Christ's sake!

"_Wrench._"

I handed him the wrench.

"_I was a bit careless with maintenance…_" he clicked flatly, "_before I knew it I was fighting to get out of your planets atmosphere and I crashed…_"

"A _bit_ careless?" more like he probably completely ignored it.

"_I'm working on it now, aren't I?_"

"After you crashed it…"

"_I thought I told you to work on those loose wires…_"

"But my neck hurts!"

"_Do it._"

"Fine…"

000

"What about you're parents?" I asked, the ship is thankfully again on the ground. I was sitting on one of the engines, we're working on the power thrusters or something, "What are they like?"

"_My father died years ago,_" I was a little surprised that he still looked so focused on replacing the hard drive chips, "_it was an…honorable death. As for my mother, I haven't seen her in ages._"

"Don't you miss her?"

He shrugged, "_I know she is well, that's enough for me._"

"Okay."

"_Pass me the power drill._"

"Got it."

000

"Hey Krone?"

"_Yes? Hold this for me…_"

He handed me a power coupling. Damn it was heavy…

"So…um…" I rested the white tube on my lap, "do you…have any brothers or something?"

He glanced at me before returning to his work. "_Seven._"

Wow, really? "Wow, really?"

"_Yes…_"

"Oh…"

As if he read my mind he also said, "_I've seen them even less than my mother, we have different fathers and to be honest I don't remember their names._"

I handed him the power couplet before he could ask me to, I think my reflexes are getting better.

"_You're getting better at this._"

"Thanks," I smiled triumphantly, "I hope I'm not prying or anything by the way…"

"_No it's fine,_" he clicked, "_it stresses me less._"

"Glad I can help."

He smiled.

"_And what of you're family, Sophie?_"

"My family?" I have to stop getting put off guard by his questions, I mean I ask him so many, "Um…well, my mom's a multitasking superhero, she could be filing paperwork, talking to someone on the phone, and yelling at me and Josh so we can stop yelling at each other. But she's really smart and has this Amazon beauty to her.

"Dad is like her polar opposite, he's quiet, reserved, and he can't make a waffle if he' brewing coffee. And…well…you already know about Josh."

"_I see…_" He finished reconnecting the power coupling, "_Are you fond of them? Your parents._"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, they're okay," I mumbled in a few last words, "when they're not mad at me…"

"_Sometimes I wonder what it must be like…"_

"What what would be like?"

He shook his head dismissively.

I frowned.

000

"So how's it like being an 'Honored Blood'?"

He shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon, tell me!"

"_I receive attention when it's due, and many young bloods look to me for guidance, you could say I'm somewhat of a role model to them._"

"So you're famous?"

"_Respected._"

"Right."

000

"Ugh! This is hard!" I whined and looked toward Krone who was messing around with the monitors, "Why aren't you doing this?"

"_Can you read Yautja?_"

"…Touché…"

000

"Whew," I flumped down unto the floor.

"_You did well._"

"Thanks," I said while I wiped my forehead, I looked up to the ceiling, "We sure did a lot…"

"_You were a great help, Sophie._"

"Yeah, well, you offered up a lot of guidance."

I sighed happily, I noticed that my art pad was neglected on the floor. I picked it up, my oiled fingers smudging it.

A good drawing break was in order.

000

_And_…there!

I smiled and held up my latest creation.

Perfect.

"_Can I see?_"

Krone was sitting opposite of me, I had almost forgotten he was there.

"I…uh…" he'd never asked to look at any of my picture before…

But then, I've already shown him a couple anyway.

"Yeah."

I handed my art pad over to him. Krone stared at it for a long time. I waited patiently for his verdict.

"_It's good._"

"Thanks…"

He handed it back to me. I scanned the picture myself, 'another portrait of the stars' as my art teacher had pointed out not so long ago…

A lot of times I'd open my room window and look up at the bright diamonds above and wonder about all sorts of things.

I had not once stopped thinking about the Yautja or Zales, and I've never stopped being mystified by the night sky.

I never stopped, not once, but thinking never made my life any better. In fact, I just kept being disappointed at everything around me. I had no friends, I barely had a life, my brother hurt me, my parents were good but almost unreachable. I became another isolated teenager of society.

And then…Krone came along.

"Do you want me to draw you?"

Krone looked surprised yet…happy.

"_Do you want to?_"

"Yeah," I nodded and flipped to a blank page, "You don't mind right?"

He shook his head, "_Go on._"

I quickly got started.

Every line, each curve, the shading, everything felt like it had magically sprung from my hand. It almost felt like I wasn't the one drawing. Every time I pressed my pencil I knew when and what to do. I didn't worry about whether or not a certain line was to thick, or whether it looked real enough. I just drew. On a whim, guided by an invisible force that I didn't know of but trusted.

I stopped.

I stared at the portrait in front of me, taking in every detail.

"_You like it._"

My head snapped up, I must have been really out of it because I was almost startled by Krone's voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked, referring to his earlier comment.

"_You have that look in your face. When you like something you drew_"

"I have a look?"

He nodded.

Squirming a bit, feeling suddenly self conscience I glanced down at the pad, "It's not an ugly look is it?"

I saw Krone smile, he lifted my chin with his talons, "_That would be impossible, Sophie._"

My face blushed.

Apparently oblivious to my shocked(and, admittedly, flustered)expression, Krone motioned down at the pad still resting on my lap.

"_My I see it?_"

I blinked several times coming out of my daze, "Uh…y-yeah, sure, go ahead," I handed him the pad immediately.

Krone stared at it for a long time, his face blank and unreadable.

Nervously, I hugged my knees, waiting for his verdict. I never felt so anxious in my life, I was just wishing that he'd like it. Krone's approval seemed to be as important as an A would mean to an honors student, only multiplied by ten…thousand.

I gulped as I continued to wait.

But he was taking so long! What if he doesn't like it? ohmygod. He doesn't like it. What if he's thinking of a way to tell it to me nicely? What if he isn't? what if he'll just flat out say he hates it? Yautja are straight up no nonsense! Oh, man, why did I offer to draw him? I can't take this! What if…! What if-

"Um…d-do you…l-like…it?" I sound pathetic…

Krone's head snapped up, I nearly winced, expecting his severe criticism.

"_It's perfect._"

I managed to stop my jaw from dropping to the floor, "Really?"

He chuckled and lifted my chin again, "_Yes, and stop looking like you're waiting for impending doom._"

"ehehe…" I scratched the back of my head, "sorry…"

Krone smiled and we both took a short break of silence(this silence not threatening to break my nerve).

"So what are we gonna do now?" I asked, pensively looking at the roof.

"_I'm sure it's late for you Sophie,"_ he clicked, "_you should go to bed, I can take care of things._"

"You sure?"

He nodded.

He was probably right, florescent lights don't really tell me if it's four o'clock at night, but maybe it's just twelve? I shook my head, doesn't matter, I'm beat.

Getting up, I suddenly had it in my head to give Krone a goodnight hug, which I did. Wrapping my arms around his thick neck, I gave him a tight squeeze.

"Night, Krone."

He stroked the back of my head. As I pulled away Krone suddenly took hold of my wrist.

"_Sophie…_"

"Yeah?"

He seemed to be debating something, it looked like he wanted to tell me something important but then he shook his head.

Letting go of my wrist he simply said, "_Dream well._"

I nodded and began to step out of the garage. Maybe I was just thinking to hard, or sleep has finally gotten the better of me.

When I got to my room, I discovered that it was 1:00 AM. I was in the garage helping Krone for a good ten hours…

I sighed.

I am not gonna be happy when I get up…

Still, I couldn't help but feel just a little accomplished. I did help an intellectually superior being fix a high tech alien spacecraft. Well…not _completely_ fix, but helped with repairs none the less.

This thought brought me to a not so pleasant one. Krone, spaceship, and outer space, put them together and the product isn't a happy puppy.

I frowned and sat down on my bed.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to help him out…

I shook my head of such thoughts. I already went through this! Besides, if I look at this in a positive way, I got to bond with Krone more. I didn't just watch him, I was really getting into his world and(I can't deny it)I enjoyed myself. And on top of that, Krone said I was a big help to him. He _appreciated me. That in itself seemed to make my heart flutter just a bit._

I pondered about the heart fluttering part. I began to think about why I blushed the last few times. Krone said he liked my drawings…he complemented me…not only that but he's just about the only person to ever call me 'pretty'. In a technical way, but he still did. That too seemed to make me want to hop, skip and jump. Nah…maybe it's just a happy-friend feeling. Yeah, that seems about right. The point is that this was a good thing, that I helped Krone out, and that I feel closer to him.

Yes, this made me closer to Krone, so that in mind I went to bed.

That night I dreamt about stars.

000

_As i couldn't go into specifics on **how** Sophie was helping Krone out(teenage mind..can't even fix a car let alone write about doin repairs on a spaceship...)so instead of that, i put dialougue! let's assume they had a little set up reminesent of American Chopper, m'kay? m'kay._

_Edgad! I really gotta get to finishing that (classified information) so I can (classified information) and (classified information)! Darn you for being so dramatic Sophie! Darn YOU!_

_Okay so I still have to (classified information) and finish the (classified information) I might be (classified information) if I don't, and after that I have to work my butt of to speed through the (classified information) because then at least I have two other (classified information) leaving me with the stress of finishing the (classified information) and the whole (classified information)! ARGH!_

_Wait, you're still reading this? XD_

_Well at least you don't know what I'm talkin bout, kudos to Mikuru Asahina-san!(I'm such a dork…)_

_Forgive me for wasting your time and making you feel freaked out! As compensation, all reviewers get their own stars! I'll buy them and name them after you! Yeah! Sure! Why not! Never mind I don't have any money! =D_

_XD review, loves!_


	25. Stars

I write to you all from the middle of my first school week!

Status: I live!

Weird quirk: It's easy?

Mindset: Growth

Next Week: It'll probably be harder…

New Chapter:

_**Stars.**_

I woke up to another ordinary day, as far as having a six foot something alien living with you goes. But you know, that seemed pretty ordinary to me too.

Getting up from bed, I walked toward my closet where I rummaged through the clothes I might where, absently wondering if Krone would like what I choose. I've never been very color-coordinated and my sense of fashion ranges to whatever's cheap.

I thought longer than I would have any other day about what I was going to where. I have a lot of fleeces…and apparently I like the color grey…but I just don't _feel_ grey today…

I began to finger various articles of clothing. No, no, no, no…and…

Yes.

I pulled out a plain red shirt, probably the only lively color in here. I found myself admiring my choice for a handful of seconds. I nodded to myself in satisfaction. Yep, Krone's definitely gonna like it. Okay, now for the rest…

In the end, I found myself a nice light grey fleece jacket that had dark blue sleeves and a red hood I didn't even know I had, and a really dark denim jean.

I stared at my reflection on the mirror, turning every which way. Maybe I should brush my hair…

Oh, fuck, look at the time!

I ran out of my room and into the kitchen, where Josh was already taking his last bites out of a jelly sandwich.

"You took longer than usual," he said upon hearing my footsteps, not even bothering to swallow the rest of food still in his mouth.

"Um…yeah, sure, I just got held up," I replied as I near-frantically began serving myself whatever I could get my hands on.

I stuffed a handful of Cheerio's into my mouth, turning around to get the milk I stopped sort when I saw Josh staring at me with an irritated look on his face.

"Whuf?" some of the little round hoops fell out of my mouth.

"Nothing…" he said dryly.

Shrugging, I opened up the frig and swiftly started to chug out of the milk carton(something Mom would hate, but since she's not here…).

"So…have any tests today?" Josh asked almost pleasantly.

I wiped a milk-mustache from my face, "Uh…no."

"Something interesting happen to you-at school?"

Okay, now I was beginning to feel just a bit weirded out… "No…"

"Anything you want to talk about?"

I let out a laugh, "No, and what's gotten into you? You're not acting like yourself," I said as I rested my elbows on the island table, parallel to what he was doing also.

He glared at me, "And how am I supposed to act?"

"That," I gestured at his angry face, "Like that."

"Well fuck, sorry for trying to bring up a conversation," he turned around offended.

"Don't get like that either, I was just saying…" I said defensively, "Why the sudden interest anyway?"

He shrugged, "Just wondering what my darling little sis does outside in the _real_ world when she's not playing shut-in with Fang-face…"

"I'm not playing shut-in," I responded annoyed, "And, for the last time, his name is _Krone_."

"Whatever…"

I rolled my eyes, "Right, we're gonna be late. Let's go already."

"Does extra-curricular activity come across your mind at any moment of the day?"

"Are you ill?"

With a final glare Josh stormed pass me.

Whatever, his weirdness is his own problem.

000

"Hey Sophie!"

Liz practically rammed her side next to mine, I had to grab hold of my locker's door with all my might to keep from falling.

"Ooff! Jeez, Liz! Run me over why dontcha!" I rubbed my abused hip.

For some reason, Liz just looked happy at my scolding, as if I just said something nice to her instead.

"What is it?" I asked her, going back to looking over my notes for History class.

"Nothing…" she replied sweetly, "Anyway…you were looking awfully cheery today for someone who can't stand Mr. Jameson's lectures about the French Revolution…"

I actually zoned out around that time, remembering a certain conversation with Krone about him offering to get drunk teenagers out of my house…ah, good times. He's so funny.

I shrugged, "He wasn't so boring today."

"Uh-huh…." her tongue clucked, "So!" she continued cheerily, "How fairs the man of your dreams?"

"One: I have no idea what you're talking about, two: what?" I said, somewhere between amused and freaked.

"Huh…so that means it's a _subconscious_ awareness…" she muttered just a tad to loud that I heard her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!" she chimed, turning on her tip-toe like a deranged ballerina, "Chao!"

I watched the her back until she skipped out of sight, leaving me in serious confusion.

000

I was jogging happily on my way back from school.

"Hey!"

Josh caught up to me, panting and glaring at the same time, "I thought you didn't like to exercise…"

I shrugged, still jogging, "Spur of the moment."

"Look, I have to go to a friend's house, I'll only take about twenty minutes, you better be studying or something when I get back!"

"Sure, Mother, your wish is my command…"

Josh left in a huff, leaving me with my happy walk jumping, maximized by the thought of spending time with my favorite, loveable alien of mine.

Call me a raving weirdo, but the thought of coming home to a living-breathing Yautja was as inviting as knowing that your Mom laid a freshly baked Hot-Pockets out for you when you get home.

It just gives you a warm and fuzzy feeling inside.

"Krone, I'm home!" I said as I bumped the garage door open.

"_Sophie!_"

I smiled at Krone's enthusiastic response, in fact, he looked down right excited by something.

"What's up?" I asked, walking towards him.

He grabbed me by both hands and dragged me to his ship.

"Whoa, Krone, what's the matter?"

Krone proceeded to tell me a very detailed explanation containing various tech jargon that I couldn't even begin to understand. Something about extra-whatever and deciphering a code involving tacks. But in the end it all boiled down to one thing…

"So you can fly this thing now?" my mouth hung open.

He nodded, a very satisfied smile on his face.

The surprise in me toned down to something else. Sadness. And fear, and a very lonely emotion growing in your stomach and in your throat because all the excitement in having a working spaceship in your house doesn't soften up the fact that your best friend is going to leave on that very spaceship.

If Krone can fly this thing then…he's gonna leave.

I swallowed and attempted a smile.

Krone needs to leave, he needs to go back to his home.

"Wow…that's…" I struggled to keep my breathing regular, "that's…great, that's really great, Krone…"

I looked down, not being able to face him for fear that I might tear up and ruin his happiness.

"_Come with me._"

My head snapped up, "WHAT?"

Did he just…? W-what?

"_I still need to do a test run._" he clicked.

"Oh…"

It was strange, for a minute I thought that I felt…disappointment?

Taking my hand again, he continued, "_Come with me, you'll enjoy it._"

Wait, he's still asking me to go with him on a _test_ _run_? "W-wha-"

"_Say yes._"

"But Krone," I said, barely being able to understand his logic in asking me to come along, "I mean…you don't even know if it's safe, how can you-"

"_Trust me,_" he clicked, gently pulling me along with him, "_I wouldn't ask if I didn't know._"

"B-but-"

Krone took my chin using two of his talons and lifted my face, "_Sophie, I would never put you in any danger, and it would make me very happy if you came along with me so, please?_"

Watching Krone talk to me like that, so softly and protecting, I couldn't even think about saying to him. So, against all my reason and justified fears, I nodded slightly, just enough for him to see my approval.

Krone smiled. He turned to his ship and started doing all the necessary prep, before I knew it the cockpit window was opening with a loud hiss. I was still very uneasy about going in.

Krone turned around to me, it looked like he was about to tell me something but he stopped. He stood staring at me for a handful of seconds, I began to wonder if I did something wrong.

"_You look amazing today._"

I smiled.

I was beaming, and blushing and not all together sure which emotion had the upper hand at the moment, not that I cared anyway because I was just really, really, _really_ happy that Krone said I looked nice.

I began to walk towards the ship, stopping only to snatch the garage opener on the shed on my way, almost jumping witch every step.

Krone got into the only seat, at the very center of the cockpit. He left enough room for to be able to situate myself in between his spread out legs. The clouding happiness that I felt before started to subside as I actually got into the ship. The _space_ ship.

How was Krone gonna test drive this anyway?

And then the realization hit me like a speeding train about to crash into a baby.

Oh my God.

Almost immediately, seatbelt like leather crisscrossed over Krone and me and locked itself with a _click_ into a hole somewhere underneath the huge white seat. The glass above started to close itself. Again the hissing noise I heard when Krone opened the cockpit sounded as the entire space was locked airtight. Darkness invoked everything about me for a millisecond until holographic screens appeared on almost all sides, red luminance of the Yautja language the only light. Krone stretched both his hands and started to enter various codes on what appeared to be a very large keyboard at almost supersonic speed. He also pulled and switched at levers knobs, the anticipation in me growing as he went about what seemed to be cakewalk for him until he finally took hold of the two handles in front of me.

Krone suddenly gave me a gentle nudge on the head. At first I was confused but then I understood. An amazing fete considering that I was really out of it. I turned over the garage opener I was clutching on this entire time and, as if I were in my parent's van, quite calmly: pressed the button and opened the garage door.

The ship shook, the sudden shock causing me to close my eyes. I heard the thrusters, I felt a sort of energy increasing more and more with each passing moment, waiting for that one point where the energy would be at it's peek. I didn't dare open my eyes, I started praying to the one God I knew of and hoped that I could live to walk on the ground again. And then suddenly…

My breath hitched. We were off. I knew it. I felt it. Oh god I'm gonna die!

What if the neighbors saw us? Oh crap I didn't think of that! Oh sweet Jesus now the FBI is gonna be on my case and I'm never gonna see my house again and I might never be able to live a normal life and I'll never be an artist and-

I cried out, there was suddenly a lot of pressure and it was almost like the entire ship was shaking. I clasped both my hands in a praying fashion and resumed begging for my soul, not knowing whether or not I was talking out loud or not. Not that it mattered because nothing but rumbling and pressure could be heard. I bite my lower lip. I still didn't dare to open my eyes. I felt like we were at the very climax of chaos and I found myself holding my breath.

It felt like forever, I felt like I lost all sense of everything, I waited for something to happen. Like a defining moment or something.

"_Sophie?_"

I gasped. I felt like all the air just came back into my lungs. Oh my God, I never want to go through that again! I turned my head to Krone, barely seeing him through the corner of my eye. I saw him gesture his head slightly to in front.

"_Look._"

I slowly turned my head again, directly in front of the monitors.

My mouth hung open.

It was…

Beautiful.

I could barely believe it. Could barely believe _I_ was actually witnessing it.

The Earth, the planet I lived my entire life in, it looked…gorgeous. The colors, the blue radiated, it looked like it was _glowing_. It was so beautiful that…I almost cried. A world that nurtured and homed over a thousand lives. A sphere that was so alive that sometimes you forget. You take something like your planet for granted, but looking at it, seeing it right now, it's almost as if you feel guilty for treating something so beautiful, so magnificently amazing, like it was worthless. It reminded me of my mom of all things. Earth is like our mother if you think about it.

But that wasn't even the half of it.

The star took my breath away. Just like diamonds, even better. They shone like they were saying 'Hi', it was so surreal. To be out there, close and yet so far from all the planets and stars, it was…something else. You could feel a sort of wave of emotion. Peace. Understanding. It was…

I can't find a good enough a word.

I continued to gaze off into the mass and endless space. Like night but brighter. It was the most speechless experience I've ever been apart of. To add to the surprises, a shooting star, a true to life shooting star, flew right by us. I saw it leave a trail of sparks, sparks that reminded me of fairies, as it traveled at an amazing speed away. Even smaller sparkles fell closer to the glass in front of me, the brightness fading until there was nothing left. Like they went to sleep.

It was the most magical thing in the whole entire universe.

Krone had been steadily moving the ship, I almost didn't notice, in fact, I have Krone to thank for all this. Krone. He was the one who wanted me to come. Not only that, he's the one who's given me the best days of my life. It's all thanks to him.

I laid back into his chest, relaxing in the feel of his warmth. Krone nuzzled the back of my head. We both watched the stars.

I decided that this was easily the best day of my life.

And it was all because of Krone.

000

I was more than a bit disappointed that we had to go back, Krone left a lot of things in the garage, but at the same time I was surprised I even _could_ come back from such a beautiful place.

Krone landed his ship back into the garage. By this time I've noticed that the ship has the same type of invisibility that Krone's armor had, so all the neighbors could really complain about was a very odd and loud wind.

I jumped out of the ship.

"Oh my god, Krone that was amazing!"

Krone got out more calmly the I did and let out a laugh.

"Seriously! I mean, that was the most amazing experience I've ever been apart of, no, the only most amazing thing ever! And that's not even the half of it, I swear!"

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sophie."_

"Enjoyed? It was freaking awesome! I mean, I was in space, Krone! In space! I was looking down on the planet for Christ's sake! It was incredible! And the shooting star? I didn't know it looked that way! With the sparks and the shining and-everything! Everything was perfect! Freaking perfect! I'm probably like, the only living human who's ever seen something like that! It's the greatest thing ever! Holy shit, I forgot my art pad! But it's not like I can forget anything as amazing and cool like that, right? I mean, I'll remember it until the day I'm an old and sorry woman at the bridge of death! I can't believe I actually saw all that! Krone!" I looked at him while also catching my breath, "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, jumping a good foot to do so.

"I love you!"


	26. Brotherly Advice

Holy snap! Got a bit excited at the end of last week's chappie, didn't we? Don't mind me…your probably just gonna ignore this anyway…XD

Class, let's observe the Sophieus Teenagious and find out the down sides of being completely clueless…

_**Brotherly Advice.**_

I slid down from Krone's neck but still stayed close, with my arms wrapped around his neck and my body pressed at his, standing on my tiptoes because of his height. I looked up at him. He looked like I just did him the world's greatest favor. I smiled.

_He_ was the one who made my entire life better. I tightened my grip on him. I felt like the entire world was on stand still, no, I didn't care about what the world was doing, all I cared about was me and Krone. Whatever would happen, as long as Krone was with me, that's all that mattered. Just me…and him.

I closed my eyes.

Krone stroked my cheek, I felt his forehead rest on mine and he held my waist with both of his talons.

We stayed pressed close to each other for a long time, little caring about anything else. Just having each other being more than enough. Being with Krone right now was more than enough.

There was absolutely nothing, nothing at all, nothing in the whole entire world, that could ever, ever, make that feeling go away.

"…_Sophie?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I-_"

"Sophie."

Josh.

I half-turned, Krone growled.

Josh was standing at the doorway, not looking like a raging volcano like he was these passed couple of days but not all together happy either.

"Um…yeah Josh?" this would be the second time he's come here…

"I need to talk to you," he said stiffly yet calmly, "can I?"

Krone tightened his grip on me, "_No._"

I glanced at Krone then back at Josh, he seemed set on having a little chat with me. I didn't want to fight, but then again, he didn't look like he wanted to either…

"Alright."

Krone looked shocked by my answer.

"I'll be right back, promise," I said in a soft, pleading tone, hoping he would understand.

It looked like it did, but I could clearly tell he was very reluctant to do so. I smiled softly up at him, he didn't want to but he would, one more point in his favor. Krone slowly let go of my waist, I let my hands linger on him before I stepped away.

I felt guilty for leaving him.

_Thanks a lot Josh._

000

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked as we both stepped out of the garage.

"Okay, look, I know I must be the last person you want to hear this from, but I'm worried for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Seriously. I am, okay?"

"About what?"

"You know what."

"Josh, I honestly don't think that-"

"Just hear me out, please, for once in your life."

"Once in my life?"

"I don't want to fight with you, Sophie, honest, cross my heart and hope to get skewered by a Yautja, I don't."

I haven't heard him say that since forever. When we were little, we used to say that instead of the more common 'cross your heart' because death by Yautja outranked regular death. It was an inside joke but it was serious business none the less.

I listened.

"Sophie…he's a Yautja."

I blinked a few times. "…and?"

He blinked a few times. "Do you understand that?"

"Yeah, I'm not an idiot, Josh," I said, failing to see what he was getting at, "he's Yautja, that's common knowledge, what's your point?"

Josh stood there looking dumbfounded, after several seconds of no audio from the both of us he came back from his daze, "…Oh god…"

"What?"

"You have no idea what you're doing."

I leaned my weight on one leg, already getting impatient, "Josh, I can't understand what you're saying," I thought a minute, "Or what you're _trying_ to say for that matter."

"Obviously, because you don't know what you're getting yourself into!"

"Josh…"

"Sophie," he cupped his hands in praying fashion, "I'm not going to ask you anything else in the world, just stay away from that Yautja!"

"What?" was he serious?

"I mean it, it's not safe!"

I shook my head, "I can't believe I'm hearing this…" To think that I actually thought he had something worthwhile to say.

I started to walk past him, "Wait a minute, Sophie, I'm being serious," he grabbed my arm and stopped me, "Listen to me!"

"There's nothing to listen to!" I snapped, pushing his hand away.

"Yes there is!"

"You're asking me to ditch my best friend!"

He stepped back, "You're best friend?"

"Yes, my best friend!" I said with firmness. Of course Krone is my best friend, it's not like Josh was or something.

Josh gave me a stern look, which I returned with a glare. If he wanted to talk me out of seeing Krone than we had no business together.

"Sophie, what is he to you?" he asked me with a stiff tone.

"I already told you, my friend."

Josh crossed his arms, "Does _he_ know that?"

"Yes, Josh, of course he knows that," it was like he was taking stupid pills or something, "I've told him countless times already, Krone is my best and only friend, whether you like it or not."

"Shit…" he cursed at himself, only further causing me to believe that this whole thing is just him being a glorified jerk, "Sophie, stay away from him!"

"No, no I won't, Josh," I said, the anger in me increasing. He was acting as if Krone was some sort of virus and I was a defenseless little girl that didn't know right from wrong.

"It's dangerous being around that Yautja!"

"How is it so dangerous?" I almost yelled, how dare he say something like that, he didn't even now Krone, he has no right to say that, or anything negative about him, "Krone has done nothing bad to me and I doubt he ever will!"

"It's not that-"

"Then what?" his reasons have to be pretty damn solid.

"Okay, fine, yes it is that!" I glared at him, ashamed that he could be so heartless and selfish, Josh looked at me as if he wanted me to understand something life and death inducing. "Sophie, you have no idea what kind of monster your provoking!"

"Krone is not monster!"

"Maybe not to you, but that's just the thing! I mean, think about it, Sophie, really think about it. Yautja are bloodthirsty killers, the more trophies they have back home the more they rank, numbers make their world go round. They hunt, they're pricks, they're _predators_, why isn't Krone, an _Honored_ Blood, one step below supreme badass, why isn't he like that to _you?"_

I froze. Why wasn't Krone like that with me? I found that my heart started to speed up, I remembered all the times that Krone was gentle and sweet with me. Remembered how Krone would make me feel more confident with myself. How he would be patient and understanding. And if there's anyone I'd ever go to if I was feeling down it'd be him, without a doubt.

"…b-Because!" that wasn't a reason. I felt dizzy, I kept on remembering all the times Krome and I got close, how I would feel warm and secure, "Because…" Why did I feel so scared? So confused? "Because we're friends!" I blurted out, "Because, I trust him, I help him out, and…" I couldn't understand why I was so nervous but I ignored it, " and quite frankly that's a very stereotypical belief of Yautja, Josh, how do you know if…if…if some aren't gay or something!"

My heart was racing really fast, and for some reason I was afraid of what Josh would say next.

"Well then they sure as hell have a foul proof don't ask don't tell policy!"

I sighed, Josh's stupidity relieving me for whatever reason, "Are we done here?"

"Sophie, stay away from him."

"I can't and I won't."

"Think about what you're doing-"

"I'm not doing anything!" I don't understand why he keeps insisting that something is up. And it's irritating.

"To you it's nothing! But to Yautja it's different, if you start messing with them-"

"I'm not 'messing' with Krone." god, couldn't he understand that?

"Sophie, all I'm asking you is to be careful…"

I wasn't going to hear any more of this, "I don't need to be careful around Krone, Josh, he's the only person I trust and nothing you can say will change that…"

I left, back to Krone, back to where things made sense.

_000_

_*shakes head* Sophie, Sophie, Sophie…_

_Alright, class, lets look over the material. Can anyone tell me what the specimen did wrong? Anyone? Anyone at all? Hmm…_

_XD_

_On a side note, second week of school and I live yet! I'm birthin shrimps in Bio(which has subconsciously created the themes of my authors notes today…O.o)_

_Anyway, class dismissed, well meet back here next week and review what we've learned about being clueless in a drama packed chapter of epic proportions!_

_And guess what? All you have to do to pass my class is…_

_Read and Review!_


	27. Revelations

Oh, wow, I just know people are going to hate Sophie after this. Poor Sophie.

_**Revelations**_

I walked back into the garage with the full intention of telling Krone about how I thought Josh was complete and utter idiot. I mean the nerve of him! Not only does he try to talk to me in a cryptic language, he also expected me to understand him and completely forget about Krone!

The only thing that stopped me from venting out my frustration was the sight of Krone looking as angry as I felt. If there's one thing I'd readily admit, it's that I don't like my Yautja not being happy.

"Krone?" I walked up to him, "You okay?"

"_What did he say?_"

"Well…nothing really, he was just being a jerk…"

"_Did he mistreat you?_"

"No, no, no! Nothing like that…" I didn't want him throwing Josh into walls again… "He was just…asking me to stay away from you."

"_He has no right to ask you that._"

"I know, that's why I politely told him to F off."

"_You shouldn't have been polite…_"

I half smiled.

"_I don't like the way he treats you._"

"Neither do I, but that's just how things are," I laid my back against the ship.

"_Why do you tolerate him?_"

I shrugged, "He's my brother."

He didn't seemed impressed.

I took a deep breath for myself, "I'd like to think that one day we'll get along and laugh about how we used to be up each others faces…" I admitted before I lowed my eyes, "but if it's not like that then…I guess that's how it's gonna be…I can't change that," I almost sighed.

I've never told anyone this and I myself have never bothered to think about how me and Josh would be like in the future. Like I just said, it'd be really cool if one day when we see each other and not start to bark at each other.

"Josh can be the world's biggest a-hole, and I can be angry at him, but I don't think I can rightfully say that I hate him," I finished, "we're family after all."

We didn't say anything.

Josh is a lot of things…but he's my big brother in the end.

Krone sat down, the numbing in my legs made me do likewise.

"_You won't do what he says, will you?_"

"Of course not," I nudge his arm, "I promised, remember?"

Krone gave a tiny smile, "_Yes…you did._"

"So I'm never ever gonna stay away from you, got it?"

He nodded.

"Good."

I rested my head on his shoulder. He always felt so warm.

"_I've always wondered what it must be like._"

I looked up at him, it's just like what he when I was helping him with his ship. I wanted to ask what he meant but he didn't answer me the last time…

He seemed to notice my disposition, Krone looked down at me with his hazel eyes, "_To have a family._"

My eyes widened.

"_A real family," _He looked ahead with bitterness,_ "not twenty plus brothers I don't care about, a dead father, and a mother who still mates with whoever she sees fit."_

I stayed silent. _"Memories, closure, affection. I've always wanted that."_

Krone narrowed his eyes at the floor, _"I'm an honored blood, those things shouldn't matter to me. But they do. There are so many things that I hate about my kind. Sometimes I think of my title as see it as hollow and meaningless."_

As I heard him in noticed how he clenched his fists, like he's been hiding all these feelings and thoughts inside for a long time, _"I'm praise, but for what? I feel nothing, I take no pride in what other would literally kill for. To think these things is blasphemy, sinful even, to my people. I, being honored, am a sort of example, and I shouldn't be having these ideas."_

Krone looked at me, _"But with you Sophie, it's different. I do think all of that, I can tell you what I believe, confine in you everything that would have me maimed back home."_

My heart skipped a beat.

"_I __**like**__ being able to be honest, I like showing you what I feel, what I think, telling you things, sharing __**everything**__ with you."_

"_I feel as if you have given me everything I want," _He stroked my cheek with his talon, the simple touch made my skin heat up._ "All I ever wanted."_

I let out a soft, shaky breath, not sure being sure why I did.

"_When I'm with you I laugh, I __**feel**__, I __**am**__ myself, not some fake, egotistical alpha-male that's always ready for a fight. You've set free my soul."_

He turned to me, his eyes looking like fire causing the beat of my heart to soar, _"You have shown me my sought after affection, my trust, the sense of meaning I needed. One that didn't involve playing warrior of the year. With you I feel like I can do anything."_

Hearing Krone say all these things…saying that it was all because of me…saying that…

"_Sophie…you are…the most important things in my life, my everything, you are my world, and I…" _I gasped lightly as Krone took hold of both sides of my face and press his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes, never feeling as close to him as I did right now.

"_Kch-tanu Kch-ge'kote Pa'ya-te"_

I felt confused, and out of breath, but still, Krone sounded so sure so intense, that…I don't' know, I never felt it before. I just…"w-What…does that….mean?"

"_I give you the honor of my soul's heart"_

"Oh…"

I don't remember placing my hands on his chest, or almost closing my eyes again, or feeling like I was in a dream because Krone was so close to me that all I kept thinking about was how he made everything about me better. I'm not sure I realized how much I was burning, how warm I felt having him so close, how I wasn't really thinking about anything because I was to caught up in the moment. A moment I didn't fully understand. But that didn't matter because Krone was there and I felt safe and cared for, because with Krone I was happy. With him I felt that…

Purring.

I heard purring, which reminded me of all the other times, times with Krone. We were always close when I heard it, weren't we? It relaxed me…it was nice…it made me move closer to him with me noticing, or maybe he came closer to me, I'm not sure. It was strange, usually the purring just stops, but not this time, it just gets louder…and I feel a soft rumbling in Krone's chest, right where my hands are, the vibrations go through my body…I felt like I was being lulled to sleep. But was that because…?

"Krone…are you…purring?"

He didn't answer, but he got closer.

"Krone?"

I felt his talons suddenly rest on my thigh, but there's no way that's true, right? I look down and I saw his claws there.

Maybe he just misplaced it.

Then he started to rub, holy-Krone hovered above my cheek, and then he began to trail down to my neck. My heart started beating fast and I didn't understand what was going on.

"k-Krone…"

His hand started to move more up along my thigh, I almost couldn't breathe, I felt hot and confused. Why was Krone…?

Meanwhile I felt his tusks trail further down my neck. He just kept on going down, I didn't know what was happening. I wasn't sure what to do. It was like I couldn't to anything, like Krone had all sorts of power over me. I was scared.

"Krone…!"

I pushed him away at arms length, "What do you think your doing?"

He just stared at me, I saw that his eyes looked dilated. I was panting and expecting him to answer, instead he just looked confused.

"_I don't understand…_"

"Well, that makes two of us!"

I mean, what was he thinking? He was acting like…like…I don't know! It just wasn't Krone!

"_Sophie…_"

"Yeah?" he still wasn't answering me!

"_I…_"

I didn't care if I had to wait until the hours of the night, I was going to get my answer. I crossed my arms and stared at him like a mother would a disobedient son.

"_I'm sorry…_"

"That's a start…"

"_I realize this isn't the most romantic scene you've ever dreamed of…_"

"Okay-wait, _**what**_?" w-what was he saying?

"_I just got…overexcited, I didn't mean to-_"

"What's this about _**romance**_?"

"_I said I was sorry, I don't mean for you to think that I'm about to take you in your garage…_"

"Take me _**where**_?"

He didn't say anything.

"Krone!"

"_I'm sorry, you deserve better than floor-_"

"I don't understand what your saying!"

"_Sophie…_"

"What?"

"_I'm pretty sure you ought to…_"

"Krone, your making me sound and feel like an idiot! Just tell me what your talking about!"

"_You…and…me…_"

"Wh-" I gasped.

Holy fucking shit.

T-there's no way that…that…no…I mean…Krone…oh my…and he…why was…why…?

"_Sophie?_"

I forgot how to speak. And breathe.

"_Sophie, are you okay? You look-_" he lifted his hand to my face and I flinched.

Krone looked like he was frozen. "…_S-Sophie…what's the matter?_"

I don't know.

I don't know, I don't know!

"_Sophie-_"

"Why-why would you even think that?" I blurted out, "I-I mean…I just…Jesus, Krone, what kind of joke is that anyway!"

"_It's not._"

"What? Don't-don't even say that! What are you talking about! Of course it is!"

"_Sophie-_"

"I don't-just don't say things like that!"

"_Why not?_"

"Why not? Because! Because…it…it sounds…not right, okay!"

"_Why shouldn't it be, we-_"

"Krone, of course it doesn't sound right!" I buried my face into my hands, nothing made sense for Christ's sake! I pulled my hair back, "Jesus!"

"_Sophie…_" he extended his arm to me again.

"No, Krone!" I pulled away and stood up, "don't do that! Just…"

I started to walk the other way.

"_Sophie._"

I couldn't build the words fast enough in my head to say anything.

"_Sophie!_" he turned me around, "_Look at me._"

I tried to. It was just…looking into his hazel eyes right now…it just confused me more! I sighed and looked away.

"…_What's wrong, Sophie?_"

"…I…I don't…know," oh, god, what's wrong with me. This is Krone, my best friend, Jesus… I closed my eyes, wanting to shut off the world, "I think I'm going to bed…I'm just really tired…"

I started to move again but Krone held me in place.

"Krone…" I really need to get to bed.

He stroked my hair, and I know he was just trying to relax me, to make me feel better, but it just made me more tired. I didn't look up.

"_Sophie…_"

"I just wanna go to bed Krone…"

Now his hand was on the back of my neck, he lifted my head up a little.

"Krone…"

"_Tell me what's wrong, Sophie._" he sounded so desperate that it hurt, "_Please, if I've done something then…_"

"You didn't do anything, Krone, just let me go okay?"

"_Why do you make it sound like I'm never going to see you again…_"

That struck a chord.

It sent me thinking, I had just came back in Krone's spaceship, a now working spaceship. One he could take and go back home to his planet…

"I don't know…" I said barely having the strength to look him in the eye, "because…you're not?"

His grip on me lessened.

"You're going back home, Krone…"

Why was I saying these things? Why was I making him feel bad? Why was…

"You're not going to…stick around for me…aren't you?"

Stop saying that! You said you weren't going to break! Stop it!

"I…I'm sorry," I let me head drop, "see? I really am tired, I shouldn't be…"

"_Sophie._"

"We'll talk tomorrow, I'm-"

"_Don't…_"

I tried not to cry.

"_I forgot._"

Of course you did.

"_I'm sorry._"

I know.

"_I was being insensitive, I didn't mean…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry, Sophie, forgive me._"

"It's fine, Krone, really. I mean, we already talked about this right?"

"_It's different now._"

"How's that?"

"_Sophie, don't be that way…_"

"It's okay, I get it, you want to go back, I'm not mad at you for that," I'm just losing my best friend is all, "it doesn't even matter."

"_Of course it does._"

"No it doesn't."

"_Don't say things like that…Sophie…I'll do anything to make this better, believe me._"

"You don't have to."

"_Yes I do._"

I shook my head, my throat hurt, I don't want to be here anymore.

"_Sophie-_"

"I wasn't supposed to do this!" I cried, "I wasn't supposed to…supposed to make you feel bad…!" I'm not supposed to be crying, I have no reason to, I wiped away my tears, feel ashamed of myself, mad at myself, "I'm so stupid…"

"_No you're not,_"

I tried running.

"_Sophie!_"

He stopped me.

"Let go, Krone…"

"_I will not,_" he made it sound like an order for me to stay,_ "I'm sorry," _his voice was soft again, it's always soft when he's talking to me,_ "I feel horrible, I didn't mean for you to…to bear this inside of you._"

"Doesn't really matter…you're still gonna leave Krone…"

He is going to leave, he's leaving and I can't pretend that I can stop that.

"So just…" I have to try to fix this, "forget I said anything and-"

"_No._"

"Krone, really-"

"_Sophie-_"

"Don't-"

"_Come with me._"

I stopped.

"…What?"

Of course he didn't say that. I'm gong crazy, I'm off my freakin rocker.

"_Come with me," _he _is_ saying it, and he looks so earnest and sure of what he's saying that I don't know what I feel because of it. My heart feels light but my stomach feels sick and my mind just won't help out at all,_" you don't like it here, we can-_"

"Krone are you crazy?" I shout it, I don't want to but I do. Is that bad? Is it good? It doesn't feel good, why is…

"_But-_"

"I can't go with you to space! Let alone your home planet! What are you thinking?" what is he thinking? I can't go with him! I just can't! Not even if…

Do I want to?

I feel dizzy, I don't like this, Krone…

"_Why can't you? There's nothing for you here, you have no one, you've told me so, I'm the only person you're close with._"

"But that doesn't mean that-"

"_Yes it does. You said so yourself that you were miserable here, that you hated it. What's keeping you from leaving with me?_"

"My parents, my family-!"

"_Your brother could care less about you-_"

"It's not like that!"

"_It's not? Sophie, he almost struck you!_"

"That was one time and he was pissed-"

"_And whose to say he won't be in the future?_"

"Krone, don't say stuff like that!"

"_It's the truth_"

"Krone! He's my brother, okay? He's family and he means well but-"

"_He can't stand the sight of you with me._"

"I know, but he's just trying to protect me-!"

"_From what? Sophie, I would never harm you-_"

"I know."

"-_he's just trying to make you unhappy!_"

"That's not it either!"

"_Sophie, you are a kind person, but some people don't deserve mercy-_"

"Josh isn't one of those people and I don't want to hear anything else about it!"

"_What about your parents? They left you-_"

"They're on a freaking business trip!" why is he making this so hard!

"_And they left you with him._"

"Krone, I said I didn't want to hear another word about it!" god, why was this happening? "Why are you even asking this of me?"

"_Because I don't want to leave you, I can't stand the thought of being without you, knowing I won't be able to see your face causes me pain, it hurts you, I can't have that, I don't want that Sophie._"

Krone…

"_I love you._"

Time stopped.

Did he just…

Krone…

My heart stopped beating, I stared into his eyes trying to understand that he didn't say that and that I was just way to tired and it just couldn't be possible that he…that Krone…that…

"What?"

He stroked my hair, I almost don't feel it because I'm frozen stiff, "_I love you, Sophie, you know that._"

I shook my head. No way, I had to be dreaming, no, there's no way. "No you don't."

"_Sophie-_"

"Don't! You don't love me Krone!"

"_Yes I do!_"

"No you don't!"

"_Sophie-!_"

"No! You don't even know what your talking about! D-don't joke that way!"

"_I'm not joking, Sophie, I mean it!_"

"Krone-"

"_I would never joke about something like this! I love you, I've fallen in love with you!_"

"You can't expect me to believe that-"

"_Is that what's wrong? That you don't believe that I return your feelings for me?_"

"…What?"

"_Sophie, I swear to you, you have nothing to fear, I am just as in love with you as you are with me._"

I'm having trouble breathing, "I…I don't understand…why…how do you…"

"_It's okay, Sophie, everything is._"

"No it's not! I-I don't understand what your trying to say! Krone, I don't…"

"_Yes you do._"

"Stop that! I don't. Your talking…crazy, it's not making sense, it's not making any sense!"

"_How can you say that when it was you who said so!_"

"Said what? Krone, I didn't say anything!"

"_You told me that you loved me, just now you said so!_"

"What are you-"

Oh my god.

Oh my god, oh my god.

I said…

I said that…

Oh my god, I told Krone that I loved him!

"No…Krone…I…"

"_You said that you loved me right after we landed._"

But I…

"_Sophie…_" He leaned in on me.

"No, Krone," I pushed him away, "I didn't mean it that way!"

He stopped.

The look on his face made something in me break.

"_Sophie…why…" _I didn't want Krone to look so hurt, so confused, _"why are you acting this way, don't say those things," _why am I so scared of him? He lifted his hand again, _"look-_"

"No Krone! Stop it!"

Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt? "I…I didn't mean it that way-"

"_Yes you did!_"

"No Krone, I didn't, we're friends. I love you as a friend, but I don't-"

"_No, don't Sophie, you're tired, you don't know what-_"

"Krone, I don't like you that way, I mean…I…just…"

"_See? You can't even say it. You know you're in love with me and-_"

"Krone, don't! God… just don't!"

"_Sophie…you love me, I know that you do, I can feel it, I feel that you do._"

"You can't feel that Krone, I just…I can't do this right now! Things aren't like that between you and me!"

"_Then deny it. Tell me right now that you don't love me!_'

Krone…

I couldn't. I just couldn't. I didn't have it in me. I was scared. I was tired. I didn't want to say it but I also didn't have a reason why. I just wanted to cry. I looked up at him, I can't, I can't say that. It's not fair. What did that mean? What did I feel? What does he even want me to say? Will I even mean it? I can't say anything! Why can't I answer him? I'm just so confused. Krone. Why are you doing this to me?

No…

I don't want…

I can't…

Krone…

You're supposed to make it better…

You always make it better…

I can't do this, I don't _**want**_ to do this!

Krone!

I ran.

Krone didn't stop me.

I'm not sure if I wanted him to.

000

_The bright side is that this chapter was super omega long! =D_

_What…? No? not feelin it? Yeah, I thought as much…_


	28. Saddest Goodbye

Wow, we got a lot of diverse responses to the last chapter…Oo

Some of you with Sophie, others wanting to kill her, still others sympathizing with both Sophie and Krone, and some are just to confused to decide! XD

But isn't that what loves about? http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=qqkqZFcnf1k

_**Saddest Goodbye.**_

Trap of Love  
Snared by Desire  
Trap of Love  
Burn by Your Fire  
Trap of Love  
Snared by Desire  
Trap of Love  
Beware the Trap of  
Love

People fear what they don't understand.

They're also afraid to admit what they feel.

What a big load of shit, right?

Scary thing is…that's exactly where I was right now. I shouldn't have been, but I'm only human after all.

I really hate myself sometimes.

000

It's been two whole days since I've gone to see him.

The first day I wanted to just pass it off as a bad dream, there was no way that that really happened between me and Krone. But…as it turns out…as I sat down on my bed hugging my knees and thinking about how I was going to pass by the garage, nightmares can't justify anything.

I have homework to do.

Sure, that excuse seemed simple enough.

Lair.

Lair, lair, lair.

I felt horrible. I knew I wasn't going to see him, I knew it, I spent the entire school day not thinking about it and knowing that I was purposely doing so. I pressed my pencil so hard that I was almost surprised that it didn't break. Break. Something was breaking but it wasn't the pencil.

Don't think about it, that was the subconscious message. I hated it. I hate myself.

When school finished I practically moved a fraction of an inch for each step I took, I was dragging my soul around while it was lagging far behind me, weighing heavily.

The closer I got to home the more I didn't want to go. I wanted to run, leave somewhere else. But I don't have somewhere else. I just kept going on either by habit or because I needed that punishment.

I really didn't want to go home. But it did.

I turned the keys and the front door slightly opened, I pushed it the rest of the way with half-hearted strength. After I took two shot steps inside I closed the door behind me, it made a thump that almost seemed significant.

I stood there a couple of minutes.

This is it then.

I started walking.

To my room.

Not to the garage.

Not to Krone.

I have homework to do.

This is why I didn't want to come home. I didn't want to do that. I was brushing it off, avoiding it, I knew I wouldn't go, I knew that I'd do this. I felt like such a bitch. I hate myself.

Why am I doing this?

It's not fair.

Why am I doing this to…

000

_Krone…_

"Hey, Sophie…"

I barely looked up from the curled up fetal position I had taken up in my bed.

"not now, Josh…"

"…Been here a long time…something wrong?"

"go away…"

"Fine, fine, how you spend your Saturday is your business…" I heard him sigh, "Sophie…you know, if there's anything you wanna share…"

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Fair enough," he's still not leaving, "Just…sorry, okay?"

This causes me to look up at him. He's sort of smiling, probably because he hasn't done something like that for so long. Josh, my horribly mean brother, just apologized.

He bounced of from his leaning position from my door and left.

I don't know why, but almost immediately after he left I started thinking about what I haven't been wanting to think about for two whole days now.

Krone was probably so mad at me.

I'm mad at me.

Why did this have to happen?

Krone's my friend, my best friend…right? Of course that's right! I don't…do I…

I'm just so freaking confused. I wished this would just stop, it's like a headache that you know won't leave because you're the one making it. Like when you feel sick and don't have the strength to do anything but lay there and feel horrible. I don't even know what I feel. Everything's everywhere, when I think about Krone I just…I don't know anymore.

I don't want this anymore, I wish it never happened, I want it to stop, I really want it to stop…

"You were right Josh, I really screwed up with Krone…"

000

I don't know what I'm doing.

I just got up this morning, or is it afternoon? Whatever, doesn't matter…

I'm standing in front of the garage door.

_What am I doing…?_

I've been standing here for probably a long time, because I'm not sure exactly how long I've been here.

My hand moves up, like I'm going to open the door, I stop it. I'm not sure if I really want to do that, but then again I'm not sure if I want to stop myself from opening it. In the end I slowly turn the handle, almost like I was being careful. It was open, I knew it was, all I had to do was push it.

I don't know if I'm afraid, I feel tired. I push it just enough that a slight opening shows up, I almost gasp, it's open.

My hearts beating fast. But I want to see Krone. I press my body against the door enough for me to see through the slit, that's as far as I can go.

I look through the hole…and I see Krone packing up.

_Krone…_

He's putting things into his ship. Sometimes he just throws it in. I'm not sure if he's upset, I don't know what he's feeling.

I continue watching him, wondering if he doesn't know that I am. I'm not sure what I'd do if he did or didn't. why doesn't anything seem real?

Krone picks up a heavy looking tube, I don't want him to hurt himself because it looks so big, but he walks over to his ship and just drops it in there. At least he didn't strain himself.

My temporary relief was deterred though, Krone was just standing there like a statue. Krone's always doing something, it's not like him to be so still…

Krone slammed both his hands on his ship.

I flinched.

I could see him heaving.

_Krone…_

"_I'm leaving._"

My eyes widened. He knew I was here. He probably knew from the minute I came close to the door.

"_Does that even matter to you?_"

Krone, don't say that.

I don't want him to say that, please don't, Krone…

_I'm sorry…_

I covered my mouth with my hand in an attempt from crying.

_Krone, I don't want you to go…_

000

The bell rang.

Everyone in class started swarming off to get home, or wherever else they went to when school was out.

_That was final bell…_

I sat at my desk, teacher's gonna kick me out if I stay…but…how am I going to go back, how am I going to go back knowing that I wasn't gonna be able to face Krone? What's wrong with me?

I swung a backpack over my shoulder and trudged to my locker. Liz probably already went off with her friends, great, just in one of the days I need her advice on something.

It's just…well, God, Krone told me he was in love with me! How was I supposed to take that? Why did my heart beat so fast and why am I so panicked every time I think about it…?

What does it matter anyway if Krone's going to leave?

My shoulders slumped and I felt like wanted to give up on life.

He was leaving, he said he was leaving…

How am I going to deal with _that_?

Never mind me acting like a complete an utter witch, Krone's _leaving_. I'm never going to see him again! He's…

_Not only will I be alone…but now…_

I don't want Krone to leave thinking the worst of me, I just can't let him do that! If he goes like this then I won't ever be able to forgive myself.

If he goes hating me then…

No, I can't let that happen!

Krone means…everything to me, I won't be able to take it, I can't take hurting him that way!

I started to run.

I needed to tell him that…

That…

"Krone don't hate me…"

Please, it doesn't matter what I say, just don't hate me, _please_.

000

Please be home, please be home, please be home…

I ran so fast, I ran so fast I couldn't stop praying for him to be there. He needed to still be there!

I saw my house and ran faster, Krone please be there, I go inside, instead I just ran to the garage and opened it using the remote.

Please, please, please, please….

"No!" I shook my head, tears running down my face, "No, no!"

He's not here. Krone's not here.

"No, Krone, no…"

I walked in. Nothing's here, no one's here, Krone's not here.

"Krone…"

_Oh, God, why…?_

"Why….?"

This is all my fault. I hate myself. Krone. I…

000

I sat on my bed, not wanting to understand that he left before I got to say goodbye to him. He left me with saying goodbye.

"Idiot, you didn't say goodbye, you're the idiot, you're evil…" I buried my face on my lifted elbows.

Why did I let this happen? I'm so stupid, I'm so-

"Sophie."

I looked up. I didn't even try to hide my face from Josh, Krone left and I didn't even get a chance to tell him that…that…

"He said he'd be waiting at the park…"

What?

Josh was frowning like he was given a job he didn't want to do, "Not sure how he even found the park but he says he'll be there…" his shoulders slumped in defeat, "You can make it if you hurry up, bet he's still there, waiting for you…"

"Josh…"

"Go on, get out of my house," he turned and waved his hand about, "I don't want to see you here…"

I got up, "…Thank-you."

"Whatever…I wanted to invite the guys over anyway…"

I half smiled, I wanted to thank him some more but I needed to get to Krone. I ran passed my brother, I headed off to the park.

000

The woods seemed different from last time. And it was colder.

I wrapped my jacket around me and trudged on, I've been walking forever now but I still can't find him, I was stating to think that…

I suddenly saw something in the distance, I quickened my pace, this was close to the lake I showed him. The lake only he knew about.

There he was, with his ship. My heart skipped a beat, this was it, the moment of truth. He wasn't facing me, but I figured he already knew I was here. That meant he expected me to say something…could I? I looked on at his back and felt like it was acting like a wall. My heart pained.

I was here for Krone, just for him.

That's all I have to think about, that's all.

"Krone…"

He turned.

I felt my heart swell up. Just looking at him…he looked so miserable…I felt so miserable…

"k-Krone…"

He didn't say anything, I didn't expect him to, I'm such a horrible person. All he's done is make my life better, why did I have to do this to him?

"I…"

I can't take it anymore, I don't wanna hold it in anymore, Krone's always been my shoulder to cry on and if I don't let it all out then…

"Krone, please don't hate me! I'm sorry! I can't…if you go hating me then I won't ever be able forgive myself for doing that to you and I'm sorry! I'm just so stupid and I can't…and I can't do anything and it hurts, you mean so much to me and you've done so much for me and I repay you like this, it isn't fair! I'm not being fair to you, and that's all you deserve, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to be treated well and I'm not doing any of that because I'm such an idiot! And I'm asking you not to hate me when you have every right to and I'm selfish and I'm mean and, God, I'm just so sorry, Krone, if I could just make it all better I would but I can't and I hate that because you're everything for me! You mean so much to me okay, and I…I just don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave me, Krone I'll miss you to much, and I know you have to go and I know I have no right but…but please, Krone, if you go just don't go hating me…!"

I started crying, this time I made no effort to stop or hide it, I just started crying.

"Please don't hate me, Krone…"

I felt his strong arms wrap themselves around me. I felt relief, I felt more sadness, I felt…

I hugged him.

"_I'm sorry, Sophie…_" he tightened his grip, "_I didn't mean…_"

I pressed myself closer to him, not wanting to let go, "Stop apologizing, Krone," I said between sobs, "it's not your fault…"

It's never his fault.

"God, Krone, why did you have to fall in love with _me_?" I cried, feeling so useless and stupid, "I'm the worst person to fall in love with, I…" I choked.

Krone lifted my chin up with his long black talons, I looked up at his golden hazel eyes that held seriousness, "_Because you are a fantastic and wonderful young woman that deserves to be happy. Because you are…unique…and…interesting…and when you laugh…when you laugh…pups are born._"

We both let out laughs.

Krone rested his forehead on mine, "_I'm sorry…I ruined…the greatest…friendship thinking something that…_"

Krone…

No, Krone, this is all my fault. My fault for making you think…

"It's all _my_ fault," I said, like I was confessing an imortal sin, and to me it might as well was, "It's all my fault Krone. My fault because before you came I was so…I was alone and…and you became everything I didn't have and I wanted that so bad. I wanted someone to talk to, someone who understood me, someone…"

"_You had every right to want that, Sophie…_"

Tears fell from my cheeks, "But now I'm losing you for it!"

"_No, Sophie, listen to me, you are never going to lose me,_" he stroked my cheek, "_I'm the one who should be afraid of losing you._"

"Don't be stupid, Krone, you're never gonna lose me, not ever!"

Why did it have to hurt so bad? Why did it have to be this way? I feel like my heart's breaking and it's getting impossible to breathe.

"_Shhh…_"

I closed my eyes as he rubbed the back of my head, trying to hold onto this, trying not to let go.

It's just…Krone has been everything…he's been there when I needed him, I've confined in him things I wouldn't anyone else, I've depended on him. I still need him.

If he goes, what am I going to do?

If he goes, who will be my shoulder to cry on? Who will I go to when I have a problem? Who will I share things with? The good and the bad? I wont have anyone. I've never had anyone.

I pressed myself closer to him, not being able to control all the fear and sadness, and meanwhile Krone continued to try and soothe me. Even now he doesn't want me to hurt.

"_Sophie…you have to stop crying._"

I shook my head, "No. No, because if I stop you're going to leave and I'm going to let you leave…"

"_Sophie…_"

"No, I don't want that Krone! I don't want…"

He lifted my face, "_You have to, Sophie…_"

I continued to shake my head, "No…no…"

"_Please, Sophie, if you don't stop crying then I won't be able to take it. I won't be able to and I'll take you with me no matter what, Sophie…_"

"Krone…" I hugged him, "it's not fair…!"

"…_I know._"

I felt him gently pull me away from him.

"_But it has to be._"

He let's go. I know he's right. He's always right.

But it's still not fair.

I clench at my heart.

I watched as Krone turned away and headed for his ship, watched as each step he took broke my heart even more than before.

The wind howls everywhere as he turns on the engines, I almost fall down but I don't. Krone's ship is lifting itself up.

I watch on, knowing it's not fair but that I can't stop it.

My heart's breaking.

_I'm sorry._

"krone…"

It's going higher and higher and higher.

And I want it to stop. But I can't stop it. I want him to come back. But he won't.

"Krone!"

I run up to where the ship was, I look to the sky and watch it fly even higher, I'm scared. It feels like the sky, like space, like the stars I've always loved to see is taken him away from me.

"KRONE!"

He's not coming back.

I fell to my knees, clenching at my heart, tears running down my face. Everything hurts, nothing seems as bright as it used to be, I want him to come back. He was everything and now he's gone.

"_KRONE!_"

000

The end.

Nah, just ruffling your feathers, but I am in a tight spot with chapters, no thanks to my no good English teacher…

You know what she told me? She said, "If I put the rest of the class at your academic level, everyone else would get F's!" basically, she's telling me to write at the same level of stupid as everyone else in HONORS English/Composition/Literature…_Honors_…I was like "…wah?"

She gave me a B for going above and beyond the call of duty for my rough draft, I wrote SIX pages and in the end I had to kill it into 2, 2 _freaking_ pages! Anyway, I hope she likes my mediocre final I gave her, I'm sure it's up to her other students standards…I have to force myself to _write_ _stupid…_and it's freaking _HONORS!_

Sigh* anyway, bare with me, peace out!

Review if you think my teach is wack-I mean, to tell me your thoughts about the chapter!(I used wack…gotta stop listenin to my older sister…)

XD Whatever your reason, just do it!


	29. Feeling Miserable

I'M SO SUPER OMEGA SORRY!

I swear times the infinity of whatever it is you highly respect that I did NOT intend for this to take so long to upload!

School isn't so much a problem as it is some lazy brothers of mine insist on using my computer for their gamming needs. I feel like I haven't had any time to myself, I feel absolutely awful and I pray for each and every one of yours merciful forgiveness!

I've been an neglecting mother to my poor story, I'm so sorry GTKAP! It's not true what Wolf says, I love all of you equally!

At least I hope it's worth all the wait…

Oh and, ilovekittens, DOES THIS ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?

_**Sophie's Miserable Day!**_

I wish I were dead.

And that's not a joke or figure of speech, I seriously would love it if I were dead right now, someone could have me at gunpoint and I wouldn't mind.

I stayed a good while after Krone had left, staring at the floor and the only real reason I got up was because I couldn't feel my knees anymore. More selfish needs, great. Selfish or no, with barely enough strength I managed to stand up, my knees buckling almost like I was a baby deer learning how to walk. My jeans were stained with grass and dead twig, not that it really mattered.

When I got home it was dark out and I was freezing.

I closed the front door behind me and took painful steps towards the kitchen, my entire body sore and I could only breathe lightly or else my lungs would start to hurt.

"Your back."

It was Josh, he was frowning but I knew he wasn't angry. I looked away, suddenly feeling heavier than before.

"…he's gone…" I said in a tone that reminded me of when I first talked to Krone. My throat hurt.

Josh didn't say anything and I continued my way to the kitchen, I sat down at the table and buried my face into my arms.

I was to tired to cry but the last thing I remember was wanting to.

000

"Hey, Sophie!"

Liz nearly knocked me down as she bumped into me in her usual playful way, "Oops, almost had a nasty fall there…"

I barely remembered getting up this morning. What did I do all day? Does it even matter?

"Hey, what's wrong? You look depressed…"

More like miserable.

"Yo, Sophie," she snapped her fingers in front of my face, "earth to Sophie…"

Who need's earth when I've gone to outer space? I saw the stars with Krone and now he…

"Sophie…?"

I shook my head, realizing that all I've been doing all day was wandering inside my head, "I…I'm fine…Liz…just tired is all…"

"Tired my left foot…Sophie, you can tell me, we're friends right?"

I gave her a skeptical look.

"Okay, so we're not BFF's x2 forever, ever, but…" she shrugged, "we can still talk."

"Is it about that guy you liked?"

Krone…

"Did something happen? Did something-"

"He's gone, Liz, he's gone!"

I cried on her shoulder, letting it all out.

000

"You look dead."

I saw a glass of milk march right up to my face.

"Drink something."

I sat up and stared blankly and the unoffending cup.

_Maybe not._

Josh nudged it closer.

I poked it.

He sighed.

"Look-"

The front door opened wide, my breath caught in my throat.

_Krone?_

"Whew, it is freezing out there!"

"Mom?"

It was her alright, with my dad behind her.

"Hi, kids," Dad put down some of the luggage on the floor, "we're back."

"Damn straight we're back," my mom said strictly, "What? No Welcome Home hug? Kids today…" she shook her head.

Josh took a few steps towards the door and gave her an awkward hug, "Uh…hi mom…how was your trip?"

"We're suing American Airlines."

I nearly choked.

Dad rolled his eyes, "No we're not…"

"_You_'re not, but I'm sure as hell am!"

"Mom…" this is the first time I spoke to them, "how are you going to sue American Airlines…? Why would you do that anyway?"

"Butter and a monkey wrench, long story short."

God, now what has she gotten herself into?

Dad on the other hand reassured me, "Relax, honey, it was just an accident…a very messed up and random accident."

Mom huffed and headed off into the kitchen.

"Anyway, how did you two hold up? You didn't fight non-stop for the past thirty days right? I hope not," she checked out the sink, "oh, looks like you finally fixed it, there's some teamwork…Anything interesting happen while we were away?"

Krone…

Josh answered again, "Um…nah…nothing much, just boring…"

"Oh, good. God, kids, there's so much meat wrappers everywhere! What is this, did you become carnivores for something? It looks like you've been housing a Yautja…"

I got up almost dropping the chair to the floor.

"Sophie-?"

I ran to my room.

000

Curled up in my bed, trying hard not to cry but really just wishing that I don't cry hard enough for mom and dad to hear me.

I want Krone to come back.

I just want him back, I miss him to much, I hate this.

"Sophie."

Go away, Josh…

I hear him walk closer to my bed and pull out my chair, he's most likely sitting on it now and I didn't even give him permission. He hasn't changed one bit, he's always doing whatever the hell he wants!

"Yo, Sophie…"

"Go away."

He was silent but he didn't leave, "…Hey…I know that this is sorta outa charater and all…but…ya wanna talk about it?"

"…What?" Was he retarded?

"Just a suggestion."

"A bad one."

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now-"

"No shit."

"Can you hear me a second?"

Like hell I will, I sat up, "The last time I heard you, I lost my best friend."

"Who happened to be a six foot Yautja."

"So what?"

I clenched my fist into my mattress. I felt like I wanted to hit him, I didn't want to see him, it's all his fault !

Josh took a deep breath, as if _he_ were the one that every right to, "Okay, okay, I gotta a little pissed for a second…" he makes it sound like that excuses everything when it doesn't, "but you gotta understand the position I was in, Sophie…"

I scoffed, "And what position was that?" I doubt he had the worst of everything.

"Good intentions vs. seemingly prince charming."

My shoulders slumped in complete disbelief, "Good intentions, huh?"

"I was just trying to protect you-!"

"From what?"

"Yautja like the ones Zales brought when we were little are no good sorry bastards! They're arrogant and pick on anyone inferior to them! They're bad news, Sophie!"

"Krone is nothing like the Yautja Zales brought with him!" I yelled, pure anger rising to my head, "He was kind and gentle and he understood me and he cared about me!" I started to shake, Krone wasn't here anymore, "He was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

How dare he say those things about him! How dare he! He-he doesn't-

"Looks like me being such a pain to you finally came back a bite me in the ass…"

I stared at him. He looked really sorry but…

"To tell the truth…I was a little jealous."

Was he being serious?

"I mean, sure, I'm a prick and everything…but, damnit, an alien that comes outa nowhere has to show me up and make me feel like the bastard I've always been? That and he had to be Yautja…"

That made me think about something else that I never really understood, "Why _do_ you hate the Yautja so much, Josh?"

"Truth?"

I nodded.

"You know the Yautja Zales brought with him? His bodyguards?"

"Uh-huh," I said. How couldn't I remember? Now _those_ guys where scary…

"Well…they sorta gave me a hard time,"

"They picked on you?"

He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, laugh why dontcha…"

"I'm not gonna laugh, Josh," not exactly funny if you've been picked on yourself, "What did they do?"

"They sorta liked to called me a _S'yuit-de._"

I gasped, "That's horrible! You were just a kid!"

"Yeah, well, now you see why I think they're all a bunch of pricks," "the pushing and shoving didn't help either."

"…I didn't know…"

"Now you do. And I know that this doesn't justify me going all berserk, but come one, that's some kinda dip shit irony, a Yaujta being all buddy buddy with you…and making me feel bad about treating you bad…And it's not like you helped either. You always like those Yautja! How do you think that made me feel?" he shrugged, "We're brothers after all…not exactly fair to me…"

I was silent, trying to find truth to his logic. On one hand…I could get it, but on the other…well, he was always so mean to me.

"…your own fault…" I grumbled.

He actually let out a laugh, "Yeah, guess it is. Karma sure is a bitch, huh?"

"yeah…"

Now I feel like I'm in limbo. I wish I were still mad at him, being steamed isn't working for me. Here he is telling me that after a lifetime of making my life miserable when finally someone comes along and makes me happy he gets upset because he feels guilty for all his done and because said person happened to be a Yautja. God, know I'm confused, who's the bad guy?

"You may not believe it, but once upon a time we used to get along."

I let out a laugh, "You're right, I don't believe it."

"True story, honest," he said with a kind of smile I've never seen on him, "Remember when you were six? Just before Zales was gonna leave? You ran all around the house sayin 'I'm gonna marry a Yautja, I'm gonna marry a Yautja!' it was the first time I bonked you in the head. I was real mad at you."

"You're my little sister, Soph…" he continued, "the thought of you being with _anyone_ puts me in a bad mood, it's a big brother thing. My job, y'know?"

_It's almost exactly what I told Krone…_

The thought of Krone killed my anger altogether.

"…Did I really run around the house saying 'I'm going to marry a Yautja'?"

"Yeah."

I almost smiled. Marry a Yaujta, huh? Wow, Sophie…I wondered what Krone would think if I told him that. I guess Karma has it out for both of us.

"You're gonna miss that damn Yautja, aren'tcha?"

I nodded , my throat hurting again.

"Try thinking that he wouldn't want you sad, that way I won't have to worry about you, deal?"

Stupid jerk. I hugged him and choked back a sob, "yeah."

000

I looked out my window, I couldn't help but think about Krone…

I wonder what he's thinking about…how is he…where is he…I wondered if…he was happy…

I got up from my bed and walked toward my window, the same one Krone had to go through when we came back from the woods. I almost smiled at the memory.

That's all I have now…memories.

I sat down beside the windowpane and looked up towards the sky, it was the first time I dared look at the stars. How come they had to look just like they did when Krone was still here? Would I even feel better if they were dull?

I leaned my head on the glass, "Krone what do you want me to do?"

What would he want? He'd want me to happy right?

I sighed, it was gonna be hard trying to be happy without him…he said…that I dissevered to be happy…but I'm only happy with him.

_Krone…_

"Saying his name won't bring him back, Sophie…" I started blankly out the window.

Thoughts of having to live the rest of my life with out him filled my mind, instead of crying I just felt empty. What's the point really? Even if I cry a river of tears he won't be able to see it…

I decided that I couldn't really get a good look at the stars with my window closed, I got up nonchalantly and lifted the windowpane.

A shooting star passed by.

I wondered if Krone saw it, if maybe, he was looking up at the same sky right now. I was almost surprised that that thought alone seemed to make it better.

Krone has done so many things for me…he's been my everything…

I sat back down and looked up into the sky. All this time I've never let go of the idea of Yautja being out in the galaxy. I've held on to it because I felt like that made me special. Nothing else in the world was good enough or extraordinary. That's why I was always alone, because I didn't think anything else was worth it. And when I finally got that one amazing thing I let it go…

I spent almost all my life alone, stuck in a shell that I created, and when I finally got my wish I didn't know what to do. I just…

The more I got to know him the more lost I became. I forgot about logic, time flew by, nothing else mattered. I thought I had it al figured out. But I was wrong.

I waited for so long for someone to find me, to make me…the real me. Not some sad, depressive little girl, I wanted someone to make me see the real me.

He's everything I want, everything I want to be, he always said all the right things…

And he…

Why don't I feel the same way about him? Why don't I…

I just don't get it.

I remembered the look on his face, the way his voice sounded when he asked me…when he told me to try and deny what I felt about him.

And I ran. I never answered, did I? Not even at the last second…not even when he was leaving. I've said it time and time again, he's my everything…

"I really do love him don't I?"

I looked up at the stars.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that, Krone…."

I'm sorry for a lot of things, aren't I?

I saw one of the stars give off a soft sparkle, as if it were a diamond ring.

He wouldn't want me to be sad…he wouldn't want…

But I need him.

I sighed in defeat.

I'll try, I'll try to be happy like you want me to be Krone, I'll remember what you taught me. I won't ever forget. I can't promise that I won't miss you Krone because I will. I'll miss you a lot, I'll miss you so much some days that I'll cry.

I clenched at my heart.

I'll do it for you.

Only for you, okay?

"I'm not ever, ever gonna forget you Krone and I'm always gonna love you…"

I stared into space and remembered that I didn't make a wish on the shooting star. If I had just one wish in the whole wide world…

_I wish…_

I closed my eyes and thought of Krone.

_I wish…_

_Wish…_

_Krone…_

000

GAW! I hate writing angst! It makes me all icky and upset…(and I'm already upset that this took so long…)

On a lighter note, I watched a KISS concert some weeks ago! (I'm to young to be listening to kiss…XD) it was through the net, but I still had to wait forever(when they promote a certain time for the concert to start, IT SHOULD START AT THAT TIME, I don't want to listen to bunch of reporters interviewing the cameramen and the photographers and the opening boy band that played before them!)Jeez Louis…

Yeah, I watch concerts promoted through the internet, it makes up for me not being able to go. I saw Weezer over the summer and…who cares, it's off topic…

Angst-didy-angst-angst…on an ON topic note, the next chapter will be sorta special, full details when it comes out, meaning: YOU'LL ACTUALLY HAVE TO _READ_ THE AUTHORS NOTE TO GET IT! _**EDGAD! **_O.O D=

So, next chapter notes: read the authors notes(all business no pleasure *sigh* and I know how you all love reading my rants…)

And that's it!

Read and Review! *does KISS tongue thingy* gack! Tongue doesn't go that way…


	30. Josh's Story!

As you might've guessed(or if you haven't already)this is indeed…*drum roll* Josh's take on things! =D

I really hadn't intended this at the beginning, but hey, what can you do when you write something particularly to your liking?

This itty-bitty piece of story is what I've come to affectingly call: the in-betweens. Sophie's lack of perception can only go so far, and really, wouldn't it be neat to know what the other character's are really thinking? A bit drabble-ish but some new dialogue is in there!

So, in summery, this is all Josh's point of view. Yes, it is long. No, I totally didn't think it would be.

Have fun!

_**(When Josh Was Young)**_

I offer no excuses for being a complete and utter jerk. I know what I am.

"_Toughen up, Little Ooman, you're pathetic._"

The Yautja that the oh-so-lovable Zales brought with him on the other hand were approximately 100x gravity more worse than I ever will be.

"_S'yuit-de. Look at him, he won't even be a worthy hunt at this rate._"

That's right, laugh you fucking bastard…(not that I thought that back when I was, what, 10? I was more like saying jerk over and over again in my head.)

"_S'yuit-de._"

God I hate that word. It means pathetic. Insignificant. That your crap. Pretty much sums everything bad in the world and throws it at you.

They'd usually start laughing at me then. There were three of them, and I'd be trying to glare them to death. Damn Yautja…

It was a sort of alpha male thing they had. Me being a human boy, not brought up like they were, almost a mama's boy in reality it made me easy Pickens.

I'd never say anything, they'd always be pushing me and messing with my hair.

But _Sophie_…

"MAMA! Mama! Zalesys saids im super strong!"

She spent way to much time with them…

It was like she was oblivious to the fact that they were freakin _aliens_. 'Course, they never bothered her. Hell, I'm sure Zales even forbade his little guards from doing so.

Sophie was practically ballin her eyes out when they had to go.

When those Yautja vamoosed I was the happiest little camper in the world.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up at me with her innocent eyes, not a care in the world.

"I'm drawina wedding dress, I'm gonna merry a Yautja!"

That was sorta the last straw.

I hit her heard on the head and gave her something to cry about.

_**(Yautja…)**_

My life after Zales left for good was finally normal at best. I lived my life like any other teenager, no freaky-ass alien stuff, complete normality.

Sure. My "jerkiness" became more of a habit than anything else, but that was normal too. In fact, I think I actually forgot about everything Yautja related. Aliens were nothing but science fiction.

And then…_he_ came.

I was running home after Sophie gave me her key, a quick check of my email was due, and I was also thinking bout locking her out just for kicks.

I barely had time to head for my room when I saw the destroyer of my life.

"Holy Shit!"

I jolted back, nearly knocking over the lamp.

Six foot something, mesh body armor, long black dreadlocks, and a mask that screamed 'I'm a superior bad ass alien that can kill you if I want to and you better know that'.

Yeah. Definitely Yautja.

I had a thousand and one questions going through my head and I was pretty sure he wasn't gonna answer them. In any case, this was my house damnit, and the first thing you gotta do with Yautja is make sure they know that.

So I straightened myself up. Looked him cold dead in the…eye I guess(he was wearing a mask for Pete's sake!). Sure, he was a Yautja, but I'm the alpha male in this place.

And this is about the time Sophie showed up.

At first things were going okay, she was scared shitless and I was subtly brushing him off; in fact, it looked like he was gonna leave on account of not wanting to bunk with a couple of loud teenagers. Yep, everything was going according to my plan.

And then Sophie had to go all goodie-goodie…

"but…" her tiny voice only spelled trouble, "…they left plenty of food…and….there's room in the garage for your ship, you could also sleep in the basement if you want…"

I stared at her.

She swallowed, "that's…if you want…"

I almost wanted to kill her. Outa the corner of my eye I saw the Yautja nod.

I growled, "Urgh, fine!"

I pushed Ms. goody-to-shoe's.

"Hey…!"

Ignoring her, I put out a few ground rules, "Simple rules! Pee outside, don't eat all the meat, and don't go destroying all our electronics, whether you leave the dog alone or not is your choice!"

When I was lying on my bed, you could say that the main reason that I was such an ass came rushing back to me.

But Sophie out grew that sort of shit right?

I mean…it's a freaking _alien_.

She's a ditz but she isn't retarded.

_**(Pre-Event)**_

Sophie's retarded.

And apparently she likes to put her life in danger, I mean, what the fuck is she doing going into that damn garage?

Shit, I'm going to have to talk some sense into that stupid little brain of her-

"Jeez, Josh," Lance's obnoxious voice cut into my thoughts, "You look like you want to stab someone!"

"Shut up, I'm fine."

The bell's gonna ring any minute.

"Tch," I leaned on the corner and watched the swarm of students coming up and down the stars, "Hey, can I hang in one of you guys's house?"

Jesus, I need to take this edge off…

"Not my house," Iggy put all his weight on the stair rail, looking for someone to spit on, "Ma says I can't let any of you guys over cuz of what happened Saturday…"

"Pft!" Gary's spit flew through the air, "You're Ma's a stiff-"

Iggy punched his shoulder, "Hey! That's my Ma you're talkin about!"

"It was just the couch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Jesus, you guys are stupid…"

Roger snorted, "Like you're so smart."

"Whatever, 0.1 average…"

Aw, look he gave me the finger.

"Cute."

"Well, since we're so below you, Your Majesty," he went on, "then why do you want to crash at one of our houses…"

I scrawled, "My parent's are gone and-"

Holy shit!

They all were staring at me.

Oh…crap.

I swear to god it just slipped.

"You're parents are outa town and you didn't tell us?" Iggy's ugly mug was planted way to close to my face, "Where's the love, brotha?"

I pushed his face away.

"Dude!" Gary looked ecstatic, "Know what this means?"

"Wait a min-"

"Party," Roger's eyes darted toward everyone. Fuck, I know that look.

"Rog-"

"I'ma talk to those girls over there!"

"Wait-!"

Shit.

Not fucking good.

000

Sophie was not happy.

Neither were my arms she kept on slapping.

I have man pride, damnit, and I wasn't keen on getting slapped around by my little sister, but she had a point.

Preddy isn't exactly a nice little kitten that I'd want to show anyone…

So, the next day, I came with all the intension of cancelling-_nay_-forbidding the party from happening. That is until…

"Hey, Josh…"

…

"A…I…" I cleared my throat, "Hey, Viv…"

The rest is a bit of a blur…

_**(**__**At **__**The Party)**_

I should be enjoying this more.

Well, yeah, I'm enjoying this. Like, a lot, but not enough though. Maybe I should have some more drinks…

And the rain will kill us all

We throw ourselves against the wall

But no one else can see

The preservation of the martyr

In me

Finally, some good freaking music.

"!" And Iggy's the first one to loose it.

I took another drink. Shit, this place is gonna look like crap when this is over, not that I care right now. Wonder if I'm forgetting something…?

"Oh, Shit!"

I ran to the garage. Jesus, that Yautja's gonna blow the house down!

But Sophie Locked it right? I mean she-

Fuck.

This thing isn't locked.

"Hello?" shit, shit, shit, "Hey!"

Damnit, damnit, damnit, "Sophie?"

Oh fuck, I'm freaking out, "_SOPHIE_!"

And no one's here.

Oh man, maybe's he's gonna kill everyone one by one? Ah, God, this isn't good!

"Oh, shit…" okay, Josh, think positive…

Damnit! Didn't Sophie lock-

Wait. Was she with that Yautja?

Nah, c'mon…I mean…she wouldn't even have time to stroll in here and take Preddy anyway…I didn't _see_ her.

But it's crowed. I don't even know most of the people here. No, no, there's no way she could've gotten Preds out of here-cloaking device.

I ran to the Yautja ship, circling around it, searching for any Yautja tech. Nothing. I headed for the cockpit, usually, these things require complicated codes and DNA verification…and sometimes just some mini remote thing that looks like you can use it for a car. But anyway, this thing crashed, so all I need was some handy elbow grease…apply some pressure here…and…

I gabbed the cockpit open.

There's a thing called ship maintenance, Numbskull Yautja, look it up.

I slid inside, damn this place was clustered with crap, I began to rummage through the wires and what apparently was…ew…

Medi kit…combi stick…plasma cannon…

Damn! Where the hell is the cloaking device? That means he _is_ out there and he either isn't with Sophie or he _is_.

"I am gonna-"

I heard the garage door open with a click, "Josh?"

Wasting absolutely no time, I pulled a Speedy Gonzales, got out of the garage, and slammed the door behind me.

"Hi, Vivian."

Her eyebrow was raised, "What's in there?"

"In there? Nothing," I said, "There isn't anything there. What would be there?"

"…a car?"

"Right!" I laughed unevenly, "um…yeah, there isn't anything there."

"Okay…"

And the hottest girl at school thinks I'm a weirdo…

Sophie's gonna get it when she gets back…

000

"Urgh…fucking finally…!"

I finally managed to kick out the last bit of people. Not surprisingly, Iggy was one of them.

Damn, what time was it?

3...5 in the morning? Whatever, doesn't matter.

I flumped onto the floor, my back to the front door, hell, I think I just might sleep here.

"Fuck!" I jolted up.

Where the hell was Sophie?

"Ah, shit," I ran my fingers through my hair, "now what…? Ugh, God…"

Where the fuck would Sophie be? And more importantly, where the fuck was that damn Yautja?

First things first, I needed to sober up, I headed to the bathroom.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I reached the hallway.

The Yautja was right there, just paces in front of me.

I'm not sure how long I was staring at him, or if I looked stupid doing it.

"W-what…?" I was feeling the normal puking symptoms of drinking to much…

He walked passed me.

"Wait a minute-"

"_You're intoxicated,_" he clicked over his shoulder.

"Whatever!" Jesus, I don't even have a buzz, "Do you know where Sophie-"

"_She's in her room,_" he continued to walk away.

"How do you know-"

I stopped myself, this guys wasn't answering. I ran to Sophie's room.

Yeah, she was there alright. My eye's narrowed. I was liking that this less and less.

_**(Three Days With No Sophie/Broken Tables/Injury)**_

I don't know what that damn Yautja said to Sophie, but I'm almost glad he did.

Sure, she's on major PMS, but that's something I can stand. Heck, I can dance like an Irishmen right now, Sophie hasn't stepped foot in the garage for three whole days!

I knew things would work out. Yautja are fuck heads, he messed things up like I thought he would. And Sophie? Girl can hold a grudge. I mean, look at how she acts with me!

Yep so there I was, enjoying my sandwich, feeling pretty darn good about myself.

When that Yautja walked in.

He stalked around the living room awhile, then he came around the dinning table, I continued to eye him whilst eating my delectable sandwich.

"Loose something?" I called out.

He turned his dread lock head, he looked annoyed.

I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Just eating my sandwich…nothing wrong here…not a care in the world…

"_Where is Sophie?_"

…_And_ my mood just went to hell.

I lowered the sandwich from my mouth. "What's it to you?" my tone was sharp. Yautja have that effect on me.

He was silent. Tough shit. He already destroyed my Zen, I want my fucking answer.

"Well?"

Nothing.

"Hey-"

"_Is she in her room?_"

Bastard thinks he can cut me off, my eyes narrowed, "She went out."

"_When will she return?_"

Why the fuck do you care? I threw my sandwich to the stove. Appetite gone to hell.

"Dunno," I said dryly, "she left hours ago…"

Like hell I'd tell him she's in her room. What business does he have going there anyway? I started cleaning up around the pots and pans, I lifted a metal spoon.

"_Where did she go?_"

I let the spoon drop. Mother fucking… "Not sure," my voice was sharper than a knife, what the fuck kind of business does this Yautja have in asking these questions, huh? "She's probably out getting herself laid for all I freakin care!"

I turned around and saw him glaring at me.

When I get mad I say a lot of shit, things just come out, I don't plan them, and I don't apologize for em afterwards. Call it stupidity.

Today was my stupid day.

"What?" I spat. Should've stopped talking.

He continued to glare at me. Should've walked off, instead I was like: fuck I don't understand glare speak, damn Yautja…

"Got something to say, say it Yautja," I was beginning to get pissed off.

"_Where is Sophie._"

"Already told you, Yautja," really should've stopped talking, "She's probably out getting-"

"_Don't speak about her that way._"

I really don't. I call her names, but I don't go around saying those things. My sister… "getting laid" isn't something nice to me, but like I said, when I'm mad I just mouth off whatever. Not proud of it.

"I can speak about her however I like." I'm not looking good here.

"_Take it back_" says Mr. hero.

"Make me." and here we go.

He growled.

"What the fuck is it to you who she f-"

He roars and slams the table. I jolt backwards. On instinct I run the fuck out of the house.

It wasn't the first thing to go wrong.

000

When I got back things just got worse.

At first I thought my only problem would be Sophie yelling at me for the broken table. I decided to fix it before she came out of her room.

A while after, guess what pair made they're way out of the garage, laughing like it was Free Puppy For The World Day.

"Oh, so, what? Did the happy couple come back from their date already?"

Yes. I got pissed. Yes. I started my mouthing off shit. Yes. I understand I _looked_ like a jerk. No. I was not Mr. Evil. It was true. It was all true. Ever since that Yautja came along, I'm the one who's gotten all the shit. I'm the bad guy and he's the hero.

He's killed over 100 living things in his "hunts", while I at least try to keep a decent grade average so my parents don't kill me. Yeah, I'm a jerk. But he's not Jesus.

Yes. I almost hit Sophie.

And I'm sorry for it.

I was shocked at myself actually, the minute I realized I lifted my hand. It was one of those moments where you can't believe all the stupid shit you just did.

I was just so _freaking_ _**angry**_.

But not at Sophie. At HIM. I hate _him_. I hate myself for looking like the bad guy. I hate _him_ for acting like the good guy!

I wouldn't have hit her. I'd have stopped myself. I'd have let it go.

Instead I got myself a injured wrist and a hurt ego.

I was coming back from the backyard expecting to see Sophie flipping out, guess what I found? She was _hugging_ him. The guy who just threw me to a wall.

Yeah, yeah. 'Josh get's his comeuppance, oh goody!' whatever. I had enough with running into that damn Yautja when I was getting that stupid first aid kit.

From then on my mood has been more than shitty.

_**(On the Phone With Iggy)**_

**Acid_Rain has just logged in.**

Hooray for MSN messenger for pointing out the obvious…

**OnCRak: **yo!

Jesus, Iggy changes his screen name every minute…last time he was "MotherLuver".

**Acid_Rain: **you spelled crack wrong retard…

**OnCRak: **w/e

**OnCRak: **got som awesome news…!

**Acid_Rain: **shoot.

I waited…

And waited…

Wait…

Damnit Iggy!

"You could at least log off you idiot…"

I flumped back-first on my bed, bored out of my mind.

The phone rang.

And rang…

Rang…

Damnit, Sophie better be fucking doing her homework. I picked up the phone.

"Hello-?"

"**JOSH!" **

"Iggy…"

"**Yeah, sorry bout leavin ya hangin buddy, Ma pushed me off the comp…"**

"Yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes, idiot was probably watching porno again… "you gonna tell me or what?"

"**Right! Guess what!"**

"The sky is falling, spit it out already!"

"**Ah, you're mad now, but won't be in two seconds…! Two words man!"**

"Humor me."

"**Concert!"**

"One: retard. Two: explain, retard."

"**Metallica!"**

I sat up, "What do you mean?"

"_**You know what I mean**_**…"**

"Dammit, Iggy, don't play with me…"

"**I wouldn't do that to ya brotha man! This is legit shit!"**

"It's three hours away, tops!"

"**My bro'll drive us there, man!"**

He got out of jail? "He got out of jail?"

"…**the one in college, dickhead."**

"Fuck, like I remember that short of shit, you ass," that one's an alcoholic anyway, the band he's in is just an excuse for him to "consume", "and FYI, a person with an IQ below that of a _fetus_ can't call other people dickhead, retard…"

"**Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry…"**

"Damn straight you're sorry," I have enough with that damn Yautja, "what else?"

"**We'll pick'ya up at eight!"**

This would've been awesome…if it weren't for Sophie…

"I can't."

"…**WHY?"**

"I'm held up in the house…"

"**It's not like you broke you're leg!"**

"It's…complicated."

"**What's so complicated? You'll be getting extreme R&R! Didn't you say your were bored shitless?"**

I did say that…

"**I tell you it'll be awesome!"**

And any other day I'd just say yes…

"**Think about it, dude! I already planned it out and everything! My bro'll even drive us there, it took forever to convince him!"**

But damnit, I'd be leaving Sophie all alone with that goddamn Yautja!

"**The concert starts around one, but we'll have the entire day to ourselves!"**

"I don't know-"

"**YOU'RE LEAVING FOR AWHOLE DAY?" **

"SOPHIE?" What the fuck was she doing on the phone? "DAMNIT! GET OFF THE LINE!"

She did was she was told. Great, first fucking time in almost a month.

"Fuck!" I messaged my eyebrows, and contrary to popular belief, it doesn't work worth shit!

"**Who was that?"**

"My little sister…" damnit, now he knows…

"_**Really**_**…she hot?"**

"Fuck off, Iggy, she's off limits," now if only that six foot freak can get that though his head.

"**Yikes! Jeez, your in a bad mood…"**

I sighed.

"**So, you coming or not?"**

Sophie knew now, she'd probably think I'd say yes no doubt, and I have to keep in character, right? Damn hypocrisy…

"**Yo, Josh-"**

"Yeah, I'm going!" I spat.

"**Awesome! "**

I hung up.

Shit things better be fucking okay when I get back.

_**(What. The. **__**Hell**__**.)**_

I sorta wished I'd stop being fucking right all the time…

Sophie acted like I thought she would. Inquisitive(damn snoop)trying to hide it by acting innocent(it works better if you don't constantly stare at the person in question)so yeah, I put her ScoobyDoo brain at ease.

I left her with her precious Yautja.

Hell, god fucking knows I didn't like it. She didn't even try to hide the fact that she was happy, there was no "don't do anything stupid, Josh" from her, just a 'can't wait to tell my darling(goddamn)six foot friend!' face.

The ride was long, I spent most of it being pissed off. The damn car wouldn't stop shaking, can't believe Iggy could actually sleep…

At least the concert was a welcome distraction from all the shit I went through. In fact, coming out of it I felt pretty damn good. I thought, 'hey maybe things won't be so bad!' I completely forgot about Sophie and her alien murder friend.

Big mistake.

When I got back home it was late. I was tired. I thought I'd check up on Sophie. You know, actually do my job? Hell, I thought, maybe she's asleep and her sheets are all over the place like usual, her arms and legs sprawled all over the place(she's such a messy sleeper…last time I check anyway…)

Obviously, I wasn't the only one with that idea.

The minute I opened her door, I saw…_him_.

That fucking Yautja was in _my_ _little_ _sister's_ _**room**_! He had his claw on her head, freaking rubbing it, and he was _**purring**_.

What. The. _**Hell**_.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He turned his head. Hell, _he_ looked surprised that _I_ was in my sister's room!

"Answer the question," I seethed.

"…_She fell asleep,_" his tone was so calm that it was liked he was annoyed with me, "_I carried her here._"

"Well, you're done now, get out!"

Damn Yautja looked bored, "_You'll wake her if you keep this up…_"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care." I grit my teeth, "that's what you should've done in the first place!"

He brushed me off like some twerp and walked passed me. Damnit, I was holding on to the knob so hard that my knuckles were white.

What's that?

Something caught my eye. I walked closer to her bed.

A rose.

A fuckin rose.

How sweet.

"Wake up, dorkface!"

Her body jolted a bit, then she pulled herself up, she looked like a lifeless puppet being pulled my strings. Hell, she looked drunk blinking that way, "Oh, Josh…when did you get back?"

"Awhile ago," I said flatly, eyes narrowed. "You look like you were up all night…" doing what with whom exactly?

She shrugged. She just freaking _shrugged_.

I scrawled and turned to leave, that was it! "I'm going to school tomorrow!"

Don't know what exactly that was gonna do, but I felt better saying it…

_**(The Warning)**_

I was leaning on the garage door, I watched "him" go on and on doing whatever dip shit repairs he _looked_ like he was doing…but I'm not here to watch him like Sophie probably does, I'm here to set the record straight. And if he won't understand one way, I'll speak to him in the language he knows.

"_Hey, Preddy._"

He turned. He had the same surprised look from last night…shit, it almost pissed me off.

He continued to not say anything, I got annoyed, "_What?_"

"_You speak Yautja._"

Fuck, was that it? Yeah I speak Yautja, Sophie my not know shit, but I do. I just never liked it, why speak the language of the enemy, y'know? "_Figured I had to…seeing that you don't seem to __**get**__**it**__ when I speak __**English**__._"

He was done being surprised. Now he was his same old annoyed self, "_What is it that you want…__**Ooman**__._"

"_You tell me…__**Yautja**_"

"_I'm not psychic._"

"_Wow, Mr. High an Mighty admits to not being perfect._"

"_I haven't the time for games, out with it._"

"_Don't order me around._"

"_Why are you wasting my time?_"

"_Inferior me, wasting superior you's time? Never._"

His eyes narrowed, so did mine.

"_I want you to stay away from Sophie,_" I clicked sharply.

His eyes widened a little, "_Excuse me?_"

"_What are you deaf?_"

"_I can hear perfectly fine._"

"_Then why did you ask._" it wasn't a question.

"_You're not making sense._"

I scoffed, I was making perfect sense.

"_Stay. Away. Get it now?_"

"_No._"

"_You don't get it?_" what was he, retarded?

"_I did," _he clicked firmly, _"but my answer is no._"

Now I was the one surprised, "_Your answer…is no?_"

"_Correct._"

"_You _won't _stay away from Sophie?_"

"_Are you the one who is deaf?_"

Mother fucking…"Huh…" I shifted, freaking annoyed, "_you know you've got a lot of fucking nerve straight out sayin no like that, buddy._"

"_I'm not your friend._"

"_Damn straight you're not._"

"_Are we finished?_"

"_Stay away from her._"

"_I gave you my answer before, it hasn't changed._"

"_Fuck," _okay, now he was pissing me off, _"Listen, okay? She's just a small little 'Ooman' right? What the fuck is she to you?_"

"_It's none of your concern what she is to me._"

Oh, fuck that, "_I'm sorta her brother, so yeah, it is my 'concern', not that you Yautja know what it mean to be a big brother or family for that matter._"

"_Us Yautja? You talk of being a brother and yet you treat her worse than trash!_"

"_Look, you don't know-_"

"_I know enough._"

"_Oh sure," _I clenched my fist, _"Since you know so much then why don't you just piss off and leave her alone, huh?"_

"_I have no reason to," _he clicked calmly, _"Sophie has shown no signs that she wants me to stay away from her._"

"_**I'm **__telling you to stay away._"

"_I care little for what you say._"

"_A Yautja only listening to what he wants to, __**big**__ surprise…_"

He growled. Good. If I was gonna be pissed so was he. Of course Sophie wouldn't tell him to get away, she's to freaking stupid for something as smart as that.

"_Growl all you want buddy," _I scrawled. _"Jesus, what the fuck does Sophie see in you? Damnit she can be such an idio-_"

"_I will __**not**__ let you insult her in my presence!_"

_Tch, _he thinks being Mr. Knight and Shining armor's gonna scar me? _"Why don't you save the prince charming act for when she's around, it doesn't look so ridiculous then."_

"_And why don't you save your loving elder brother act for someone who actually __**believes**__ you."_

The sting hit it's mark, _"Fuck you."_

"_S'yuit-de."_

I smiled, _"Wow, I haven't heard that one in a long time!" _not since way back when, _"Let's see…since I'm a pile of worthless insignificant crap, what does that make Sophie, huh?" _let's see if can take what he dishes out, _"A Lou-dte Kalei?"_

I flinched as he roared at full blast. I wasn't exactly expecting that, but hey, you shouldn't call someone a piece of shit when you know someone related to him, it implies that that person is just as bad off as he is. Damn Yautja needs to learn some manners.

"…_can you roar any louder? I can still hear through this ear…"_

"_Sophie. __**Isn't**__. A Lou-dte Kalei, and I __**will**__**not**__ let __**you**__-"_

"_Your not letting me do a lot of things,"_ I cut him off._ "and hell it's my house any everything! Damn, I guess I should just listen to you, right?"_

Of course Sophie isn't a _Lou-dte Kalei,_ and I don't take pride in having said that either, she's freaking _innocent_. I'll kick whoever bastard's ass who calls her a whore, she's not anybody's "child maker" especially not _**his**_, damnit.

He's huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf…

"_Ell-osde' pauk._"

"_Ditto."_

Fuck him to.

There was a tense silence, none of us moving, eye locked, why is it that I'm the only one who sees the devil in his eyes?

"_I'm enjoying this stare off Predy…"_

"_I think I've made it very clear that your alleged business here is null and void."_

"_Clear? I don't think it's clear enough," _I said in the same stiff manner he just did,_ "hell, I don't even think you have everything clear, do ya Preds?"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_I think you know as well as me what I'm getting at here." _I glared at him, _"__**Krone**__."_

He seethed, _"I __**do**__**not**__."_

Like hell you don't, _"You're just like an Ipod y'know? Just something cool she found out and is messing with…"_

That cool new kid at school that everyone wants to meet…

"_What do you mean-"_

"_She doesn't know what she's doing, fuck, she's as naïve as someone can get!" _I spat, _"She doesn't get it, Krone."_

"_Neither do I, what are you-"_

"_You __**know**__ what I'm talking about damnit!" _I was about to bleed from how hard I was clenching my fist, anger rising as I felt the blood trying to pass through my vines, _"So don't be getting any ideas because it's __**not**__ happening."_

There was no way _**I **_was gonna let it happen. She was _my_ little sister. My _job_. Sophie didn't know what fire she was messing with, hanging round this Yatutja, but I did. Like hell I'd just sit back and let her get burned.

"_Now I'm gonna "ask" you one more time okay?" _I clicked, my voice as calm as I could make it,_ "Just so you can get it through your thick Yautja head. _

I walked up to him with every word I said,

"_Leave. Sophie. Alone. Got it?"_

He almost looked amused, _"You sound as if that's an order, Ooman."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorta tellin you to fuck off, that's basically it._"

He glared at me, "_And what __**authority**__ do you have that __**possibly**__ gives __**you**__ the __**right**__ to "ask__**"**__**me**__ that?_"

"_With the authority that I'm housing your damn Yautja ass" _I shot back, _"and, whether you like it or not, I'm responsible for this whole damn place __**and**__**her**__._"

"_**Responsible**__? If it weren't for me you'd have __**hit**__ her-_"

"_Watch it._"

"_-And you __**dare**__ to talk about the __**honor**__ of responsibility? You lack any honor at all!_"

I had enough of his crap, it was he's fault to begin with, "_I don't care what a damn Yautja thinks about me! All I'm sayin is back off or I'll-_"

"Josh?"

Shit.

Sophie was back. That wasn't a good thing. Well, maybe good for that mother fucker, but not for me, she wanted answers. I can't be a winner in this scenario, I did the only thing I could.

I walked passed her.

Hating that fucking Yautja.

_**(Not Exactly Happy.)**_

It's not your problem, Josh…

Your sister's depressed like she just got in a fight with her boyfriend, heck, you should be angry.

_Then why aren't you?_

Because when you were still little you said you'd always protect her no matter what. If anyone was gonna make her feel bad, you'd rather it be you.

Which is exactly why you're at the garage door, watching the Yautja that hurt her pack up his bags. You're not happy about it, because she'll be even more sad when she finds out he left without her sayin goodbye. And he's pretending to ignore you, meaning you have to man up for the first time in your freakin life and stop him before he hurts your little sister more.

"Hey…"

Krone stopped stuffing things inside. There was silence.

I know I'm not angry, I just want to give him the heads up before he goes and makes Sophie cry harder than she ought to.

"…_Could you…tell her that I'll be at the park?_"

He's asking, meaning that I have every right to say no if I want to.

"…Yeah."

He turned away from the cockpit and started gathering his armor.

"You're really just gonna leave?"

His wrist blade-thingy clicked in place.

"Guess that's sorta a stupid question."

I should be happy the damn Yautja's leaving, but the only thing I could think about was how Sophie was gonna feel.

But she knew he was gonna leave…even I knew it. Still, the whole scene seems pretty stressed, I didn't imagine him leaving like this.

"So what happened?" the minute the words came out of my mouth I sighed, "Never mind, it's none of my business."

Wow, I just said it was none of my business, I feel mature.

"You know, whatever it is I'm sure she's sorry about it."

Hell, she has a knack for being sorry when she feels she screwed up. Sophie may be naïve, but she makes up for it in sorrys.

"_Is it easy doing the wrong thing?_"

I raise both my eyebrows, wonderin were that comment came from. Considering it though…

I shrugged, "Meh, probably not…"

My best answer given the fact that I'm the last person who knows right from wrong.

"_I'm not sure what is right or wrong anymore._"

"Can't give you advice, don't know what your talking about…"

That was true enough. Probably the truest thing I've ever said all month.

"_You should be happy I'm leaving._"

"Not exactly."

I'd have been happy, say, at the start of all this fiasco but now…

"…_Will she be?_"

What? "Course not that's the most retarding thing you've ever said." And I thought Yautja were super advanced…

He looked at me as if I just told him the most obvious lie, "_And how are you so sure?_" he started heaving, "_How do you know that she won't be relieved that I'm gone? How do you she won't be happy?_"

"…she had an honest-to-goodness smile on her face for the first time since forever, you're a Yautja and you got her to smile again," I said, "what does that tell you?"

I turned and started to walk.

000

Sophie's doing a lot better. At least I don't think she's crying herself to sleep anymore, that's what counts.

Parents got a little freaked that we weren't fighting so much(more like not at all)before they started asking questions we decided to throw some insults at each other in front of them. It actually ended up being a fun game. I don't think I have it in me to really call her an idiot anymore.

I was writing up some lame report that was due tomorrow, man I can't wait for Thanksgiving break…

"Josh…"

I turned my head, Sophie was at my door, her backpack swung over her shoulder. She's not wearing her usual baggy clothes now that I notice…

"Yeah?" I said.

"You're never gonna Mom and Dad about Krone, are you?" she's not worried, or threatening, or whatever else someone might expect her to be. She's just asking a simple question.

I snorted, "Yeah right, then they'll be all up in my ass yelling at me for housing an alien…"

She smiled. It's not the same smile she used to have back when he was here, but it's enough.

"So, were you off to anyway?" I asked, getting back to work.

"I got paired with Liz for a project."

"Who's Liz?"

"Just a friend."

I raised an eyebrow, "A friend or-?"

"She's a girl, dummy."

I shrugged. Hey, there are girls who swing that way at school…

"Besides," she went on, "I don't use that word so freely anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

This time she shrugged, a soft smile on her lips, "Nothing you have to worry about…but I'm thanking you for it."

She continued to walk out of the hallway.

You know, I'm the world's worst brother in the world…but me and my little sister are pretty okay.

000

And we're not done here! Betcha ya'll can't guess who's point of view is next…

Dontcha just _love _the holidays? XD

Speakin o which: Kitty-Ear FTW! (I wear them all through October! Ah, fun times…)I've also started drawing again! Not silloets, honest-to-goodness drawing! Yay me!

Read and Review!


	31. KPOV part 1

I'm sorry!

Everyone is allowed to cut of a piece of my body and do what they will with em, send em off to be eaten by GOLDFISH it's what I deserve! But you guys can't imagine how hard it was to write Krone's point of view, at first I was like "pfft, this is gonna be easy!" 3 weeks in: "aw, shit…"

I wanted to send this off at Christmas time but I couldn't L it made me feel super bad that I couldn't keep with the promised dates, and every Wednesday that passed lowered my morale. I started writing this story and I said I wouldn't go all "is the author DEAD?" on everyone's ass…but I did! I'm super omega sorry! I kept saying "next week!" and then "Next week!" I even put off my other stories! *sigh* I know there's nothing I can say to make it better, but I hope you guys like it anyway!

I worked really hard to make things as super-special- perfect I possibly could! Writing in Yautja point-of-view is HARD! Also, I watched the new Predators movie(finally…I mean, it's been out a while)and I found that I had some cannon inconstancies(I forgot they had the whole infared, blind eyes problem), but hey, that's what fan fiction is for. To rape cannon and make it your bitch. (wow that was graphic O.O)

Keep in mind, the document as a whole is rather large and so overwhelming to me that I could only take the time to speed proofread it. There WILL be grammatical errors, synonym and homonym confusion, and quite possibly point of view mess-ups(I took most conversation out of the original story, which is in Sophie's pov, since I was to lazy to rewrite it.) If you are thoroughly offended by this, please make a list of these errors and give them to me, I will fix!

…_And_ since we're talkin bout file size, I have chosen to not include a lot of chapters that were in the story, I'm sure you will notice which one's I have omitted. I felt like it would really make it longer than would be good for my delicate psyche . I have included the ones that I felt had more meaning to the Sophie/Krone developing relationship, if you don't think so(or if your favorite chapter was not addressed)I'm not sure if there is something I can do about it. I'm sorry. Really. I am.

(HOWEVER, if the complaint is about "Shower" than you're out of luck. I was pushed into making that chapter for your fan girlish needs! I just couldn't look at it again! I'm putting my foot down!)

As stated in Josh's Story, there is new dialogue! :D dontcha just love it!

And so ends this long authors rant, I hope you enjoyed my begging for forgiveness. Please, I pray that no one has died from the wait, by natural causes or by self-inflected acts, as this will only serve to further damage my trauma-indorsed mind. *bad memories coming back, eye twitch*

Enjoy some Krone-tastic dialogue~!

_**Krone's Point Of View**_

_**(The Introduction)**_

Had I known that I'd actually need all the information about ship maintenance and I'd have actually _listened_ to Taak.

But then again, after everything that transpired after this mistake on my part, I'm not entirely sure that I would have listened even then.

My name is Krone. I am an Honored Blood Yautja that is well respected in my own clan and in various others. I have succeeded in over one-hundred hunts, even the Elders acknowledge my capability and I have a rather prestigious reputation back in my planet. They say that soon I will become an Elder myself. I should be honored by such high expectations yet more often than not I wish that I had chosen to become a Warrior instead of choosing to remain with my clan…

I'm practically a Warrior already as I leave my home planet whenever I possibly can. Young Bloods are much to annoying for me to be around with let alone train them. Especially Ba'kuub, he's the worst. But referring back to the predicament at hand.

I was coming back from a simple recon mission, there wasn't even any game left by the time I got there. It wasn't a mission fitting of me, many Blooded warriors could have finished with ease, but as stated before: if I have an excuse to leave my planet, I gladly take it.

In retrospect, it's very well easy to just take off when opportunity raises, it's another thing entirely to make sure your means of escape is fully functional one-hundred percent of the time. Before I knew it I was being pulled into the earth's atmosphere. I imagine Taak would be laughing hysterically at my current plight.

"_C'jit!_" and I didn't need annoying red lights and a voice to tell me that everything was failing.

More useless alerts began sounding off, telling me what I already know, that I was falling to the Ooman planet.

"_Cjit! C'jit!_"

Things are one fire… "_Pauk!_"

I took what control I had over the ship and braced for impact.

000

I had heard about the Ooman friends of the Elder and of his rule, "Don't kill them". For some reason(a reason not questioned by those who valued their lives) the Elder had grown a fondness with them.

I hadn't the means to properly repair my ship, I was in Ooman territory, I would need shelter and a workspace with tools.

Which is why I currently found myself in what I would perceive to be a typical Ooman abode. I did not feel particularly happy about asking Oomans for help, but I had not choice.

No one is home at the moment…

I walked about, scanning the area, suddenly I detected someone coming.

"Holy shit!"

I grimaced. The Ooman was male, but he was shaking in his shoes, although I expected it that didn't mean I didn't feel it pathetic. And annoying.

_I might as well get this over with…_

Before I could say anything another Ooman came in. She was female and small, her eyes were wide with surprise upon seeing me. She was thin as well, but not as much as I heard most females of this planet tend to be. Her hair was a light gold color, and although it was pulled back there was still a very large portion of it covering her face.

"What's going on?" her done was near demanding, it surprised me, if only a little.

The male Ooman seemed to regain some composure, acting as if he had the situation under complete control.

And then they started to bicker.

"Stop acting like a complete retard!" She had fire in her spirit, and absolutely no respect to the older Ooman by the look of it.

"You stop acting like a goodie two shoes!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut UP!"

"YOU Shut UP!"

"_Where are you're parents?_" surely I won't have to stay with two loud Oomans…

The small Ooman became quiet and timid, "They'll be gone for a month…"

I month with them? I wanted to groan…

"but…" she continued softly, "…they left plenty of food…and….there's room in the garage for your ship, you could also sleep in the basement if you want…"

The sudden hospitality I took as odd. I've never heard of an Ooman offering a Yaujta stay in their home…most would want nothing to do with us.

I nodded, not wanting to offend the gesture. At least the house fit my needs.

"Ugh, fine!" the male pushed at the girl.

"Hey!"

He spat out some mediocre "ground rules" as he put them and then left. He was as arrogant as the Young Bloods, if not worse. ..

The girl seemed to think so to. She really was a small thing…

She caught me staring and became nervous again. I hate predictability.

"um…make yourself at home?"

I walked passed her, in any case I won't be worrying myself with either of them for long.

_**(Unwanted complications)**_

The Oomen's "garage" was accommodating enough for my ship to dwell in, though it was filled with useless nick-knacks that would only get in the way.

"What, you need _more_ space?" it was the male Ooman.

I did not so much as glance at him and he backed away a good deal. I'm not sure whether to laugh or feel irritated.

"Well…" the voice of the small Ooman pulled me out of my thoughts. She was addressing the male, "mom and dad _did_ tell us to clean this place up…"

"Ugh, suck-up."

The young one slightly pushed him, he glared. For a second I thought they'd start to fight again, but no, the older ooman stopped at the sight of me and the young one seemed to share his unease.

They set to work.

Granted, they worked a great deal, but not nearly as fast as I needed. The male did nothing but squirm at the sight of me and only the girl did any real work. In fact, she seemed ecstatic at the male's reaction to me.

The Oomen items where moved to an area below their house, what they called their "basement", and what I remembered was where I agreed to sleep. I hardly thought of it as practical, seeing as that the majority of the time I would be in their garage and walking to and from there would be a waste of energy, but to my surprise the little Ooman had already prepared a sleeping matt for me.

I didn't need it, the floor was good enough, but she did so anyway. I did have to give her credit, the matt looked like it was to heavy for her to move all by herself and I was sure that the other one made no effort to help her.

A nice gesture, but I was sure I would be gone before a week.

000

Though problems did arrive.

"…he's hungry…" the male said to her and the little one's eyes widened slightly.

One of which was the fact that I hadn't eaten in days and the Oomans had nothing suitable for me.

The two were situated in front of their box, one where they froze most of their food. I growled as they pondered the already obvious.

"We're going to have to go shopping…" the small one said.

"What? I don't have a lot of fucking money…"

"Do you _want_ to get killed?" As if I would waste my time in killing them, their bodies would start to rot and the other Oomans around would notice the smell…

They took longer than they had to, I was sure if they're parents were here I would've already had my meal, but as they were little more than younglings gathering their "money" and calculating seemed to be a trouble for them. This cut my time for working on my ship, I couldn't work exhaustedly that would be foolish and I would get nothing done.

After they finally finished their little game involving rocks and paper, the small Ooman went out to get my sustenance.

The stay with the male Ooman did not help my mood. He stayed well enough out of the way, but only to stare at me from afar and glare as if he had complete demand over the house.

This was cured rather quickly when I growled at his apparently precious "TV".

"I'm back!"

It was almost pathetic how fast the male Ooman put himself behind the smaller one., even she could tell of his intent for using her as a shield.

They left me alone but my troubles were not done.

No sooner had I finally started to work on my ship, an ugly little rotten had come prancing in and at the sight of me the little vermin dared to try and attack me. Of course he had no chance at that, but before I could exact the proper punishment on it for having the audacity in the first place, the girl Ooman had thrown it out into Ooman territory.

I growled at her but did not waste any more time than I needed to.

000

But still I obtained no peace.

I had managed to only just take off most of my armor when the two came yet again. I will not lie, I was much to annoyed by now to approve of their presence.

The male once again tried to look pompous, "Hey, buddy," his tone lacked any respect, "We sorta like to see the faces of the people we talk to, if you don't mind…"

I growled. But I complied to his request, if they wanted to see my face so be it, it made no difference. I walked towards my ship.

"Yo Karl…"

"_**Krone,**_" I clicked firmly, very much tempted to put the older one in his place. I had one name I expected them to use it.

"Okay than, _Krone_…" either he wanted to die or he really did foolishly believe that he was head of the household, "we sorta have a lot of stuff here, and we might come in to get them when we have to, so we'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bite our heads off…"

The small one pulled him close to her, she seemed to be berating him and he answered back sharply.

I scoffed. More of his mediocre "ground rules"…

I ignored them, I had to start with my ship, I had no more patience to give them.

They left sure enough after that.

_**(The Young Ooman)**_

The Young Ooman was curious. She tried three times to come inside, though I hardly approved of this and made sure to let her know that. I was sure after the third time she would get the motion that her presence was not wanted.

But she is full of surprises.

Once again, I knew she was standing outside the door and, had I not been struggling to attach one slab of godforsaken metal to another for over two hours, I would've found her persistence oddly respectable. But I didn't, the damnable piece of steel should've been fixed hours ago.

I growled as she knocked, on top of that she dared enter. But the young Ooman simply started walking in a direction close to my ship. She was afraid, that much was clearly noticeable, but she continued on. It became clear to me that it must've been the male that put her up to this. Coward, no doubt he didn't dare come here himself.

Once she got herself a handful of small utensils she ran out in fear.

A minute later I heard a scream. It didn't sound like it had come from the young one, leading me to assume that she had gotten some form of revenge on the male. I smirked.

000

The young Ooman wasn't only defiant of the male Ooman, though.

"**Listen buddy, if you could just shut the hell up and let me fucking help you, maybe I can do something about that wound of yours instead of you destroying my house like a giant six and a half foot **_**retard**_**!**"

Whatever stopped me from tearing her apart must have really had a fondness for this little Ooman, or else she would not still be alive.

She led me to a dimly lit, small room, and seconds upon entering she pointed at a large area that was separated from everything else.

"Get in."

I growl. What made her think she could give me orders?

My growl was well received with a dark look of her own. Insolent little…

If Paya watched over this young Ooman than she was blessed, I went inside as directed.

She ran water down on me before kneeling next to me, a cloth in her hand. With the cloth, she began to wipe my bleeding wound.

I hiss.

"Shush…"

Again with her orders. I growled.

"Want it to get better?"

I could've cured it myself

Before long she began to move the cloth beyond my wound, cleaning me. She ignored my protests regarding this and continued to do so.

Fine, let her waist her time. Her cleaning me endured for several handfuls of seconds later, upon which I had nearly succeeded in ignoring her existence. My mind began to wander over the course of action I would take with repairs. Taak had given me a manual of instructions for any possible mishaps, but I grimaced at the thought of reading it. He is so prideful of his work and knowledge in the intelligence bureau that he often rambles about the most incoherent things when explaining things. Which is very well the reason I had not bothered to listen to him in the first place, if I had to hear one more time about how he-

I suddenly felt cold fingertips connect with abdomen.

I froze.

What was she doing?

I nearly growled at the panic that rose within me as I looked down at her, trying to figure out what she could be planning.

But when I saw her, any form of malevolence seemed non-existent. It was the look on her face that caught me most of guard. She was so intent on observing me, her eyes wandering slowly to wherever she placed her hand. I felt heat emanate from me, cursing myself as she continued to trail her soft fingers further and further down. There was something about the way she looked, so absorbed, so intent on what she was doing, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. It was almost like praise.

I did not plan on it to feel so good. I didn't plan on becoming so lost on this little Oomans touch that I had pulled my head back from the feeling. Tracing every movement she made and she went lower. Before I knew it my eyes were closed, I focused only on her tips of her fingers, delicate…

It felt…

I began to purr.

"SOPHIE! I'm home, where's the salt?"

Like a spell being broken, she lifted her hand away from me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Before I could stop myself, I had her wrist locked inside my hand.

"Wait right here. I'm going to go get something for that cut…"

She had no way of knowing that my intent was to have her continue to touch me.

_Pauk!_

I couldn't believe my reaction to…

I cursed. She is an Ooman, I do not even know her and I do not care for knowing her. I got up from the Ooman cleaning area and began to pace across the small room. I saw my image in the mirror and stopped short, I still needed to seal my wound. She offered to get something but I could very well just leave and get my own valve.

The young Ooman returned before I could decide on my next action.

"C'mon, it'll help…"

I growl, she acts as if I were a disobedient young pup, just who does this Ooman think she is?

A second later my wound was perfectly sealed.

"There ya go!" she smiled and looked up at me, "Do I get any thanks?"

I gave off a grunt and looked away, this young Ooman thinks to highly of herself to be asking for the thanks of an Honored Blood Yautja.

"Hmph, Good enough."

Partially surprised at her satisfied remark I look back at her, only to find that she was already leaving.

000

"Um, thank-you…"

I look up at the young Ooman. Earlier, she had been staring at my ship for a good enough while, but I saw no reason for her thanks.

"_For what?_" I realize this is the first time I have directly spoken to her.

"I…uh...sorta drew your ship…"

She then shows me a sketch of my ship on her small pad.

"_Without my permission._"

"I know, that's why I'm telling you," she stared downwards, "I don't like to do things behind people's back…it's not right…"

How honorable.

"_Why did you draw my ship?_"

She blinked in surprise before answering, "Oh, It's for a project in school…I had to draw something exotic and amazing so I thought of your ship…"

I nod.

"I'll let you know how it goes," she said, smiling, before turning around to leave.

This is the second time I find myself watching her do so out of pure amazement.

There is definitely more to this young Ooman than meets the eye.

000

The girl was…interesting.

She definitely had more courage than that other one, to continuously place herself in the presence of a Yautja.

I don't mind her being around, she's mostly silent, more out of respect than fear. Or at least that's what I've come to believe.

I hear the door open, I expect it to be the Young Ooman.

"Hi, Krone," it is.

I quickly nod before returning to my work. She's been greeting me more often, before there was only silent acknowledgement.

I growl as one of the wires shock me, if I'd pay more attention then I would be able fix this damnable ship faster.

Suddenly, I hear s gentle voice.

It's the Young Ooman.

She's laying belly-first on the floor, scribbling on what she calls her art pad, and she's…singing. I'm sure that she's not aware of it, as her voice is much to soft and I can barely make out the words, but even so.

I've heard about Ooman women being able to produce beautiful sounds in form of song, Yautja are not able to do so. I continue to stare at her.

She looks so different whenever she is drawing, it is as if she is in her own little world, one without troubles and self-consciousness.

One I want.

I shake my head, the young Ooman is to distracting sometimes, my mind always ends up wandering to places I know I must not think of. I'm a Yautja, an Honored Blood at that, I have my pride and honor to think about.

"Something's getting in my way

something's just about to break

I will try to find my place

in the

Diary of Jane

As I burn another page

as I look the other way,

I still try to find my place

in the

Diary of Jane…"

I find my muscle's relaxing. I'm almost amazed about how calm I've become compared to seconds ago. I look again to the Young Ooman, she appears to have finished with her drawing, she is smiling with a sort of satisfaction. Like after you have completed a well planed out hunt.

"Oh," she suddenly looks up from her work to me, "hey Krone?"

I nod.

"Do Yautja have…like, forms of art and stuff?" she's taken a habit for asking me questions about Yaujta culture and the like. This has not exactly annoyed me as much as I thought it would.

I deliberate on her question for a handful of seconds. "_…None you would appreciate._"

She blinks, at first I fear I might have to explain it to her but she seems to get it in the end. The thought of blood and fireside dances doesn't seem to appeal to her. I almost let out a laugh.

It's humorous, talking to this young Ooman. Perhaps that is the reason I don't disapprove of her presence.

_**(The Woods Through Different Eyes)**_

"_Were are we?_"

"The park."

The young Ooman has decided to take me to a vast area with various thin trees. It seemed deserted and the land was bare with nothing growing on it.

"No body really comes around here in this season," she continued, looking about which way in ease, "it's cold and the trees are so lifeless without their leaves it's depressing." I couldn't help but notice the soft smile preying on her lips as she said this.

"_You seem to think otherwise,_" I clicked, voicing my thoughts.

Her shoulders moved up and then back down, "I think it's peaceful."

As to prove her point, she continued to stroll ahead, "Sides…" she went on in a playful tone, "there isn't any annoying music here."

At this I couldn't help but smirk.

I jumped down from one of the trees, there wasn't any up ahead that could support my weight

"You can stop being invisible is you want. No one's here."

When I deactivated my cloaking device she smiled up at me. Strange little Ooman.

"_You like this place,_" I observed.

She nodded, confirming what I just said.

She continued onward, oblivious to everything but her own thoughts by the look of it. I did some more observing on my own, curious to know why she had such an odd liking to things must Oomans wouldn't. She didn't mind being around a Yautja, sure enough, but perhaps it was because of the isolation from people that did not think like her that she enjoyed the place. Sure enough, there were no loud and obnoxious Oomans around here(and definitely no music at that), it seemed very calm. Nothing like back in my home world, where everything was lurking and predatory.

"Are there any places like this were you come from?"

"_No, there isn't,_" I responded, continuing my observations, "_It's nice…_"

"Glad you like it."

I turned to her, "_You don't come here often?_"

The young Ooman shook her head, "I don't, but it's the only place I thought we could come to."

"_I see._"

She smiled again and continued to walk. Such a strange one, it's almost as if-

"Aw! It's so cute," she crouched down in front of a brown rodent, the creature ran off in fear, "ah, man…just wanted to get close to it!"

_Hmph_. She still has some typical Ooman traits, though I found her discouragement humorous.

She stood up.

"_I could teach you if you want,_" I offered, curious to see if she'd really accept.

She was surprised at first, but then another smile played on her lips, "Really?"

I could've retracted my offer, but she seemed set on learning, more than any Young Blood I've trained at any case. I nodded.

"Thanks!"

This would be interesting.

000

"_Concentrate this time…_"

"I know, I know!"

I resist the urge to chuckle, I'm sure she thought it would be easy at first, but as countless tries have already demonstrated it wasn't. A simple mistake many Young Bloods do.

I placed my talon on her shoulder, careful not to cause her harm, "_Relax,_" I said. If she really wanted to approach this creature like she said she did, she would have to mean it.

I felt the tense of her body soften. At least she is trying.

"Okay," she exhaled her breath, "I'm ready." this remained to be seen.

We moved in unison, slowly, with purpose. She was concentrated, but not so much that it hindered her movements. It would appear she listened well. The young ooman was completely involved with her mission, intent on it's completion.

We made it close enough to our target, I gently stopped her from moving. I watched her eyes as she took in every detail of the small animal in front of us, lost in her own world. A felt a small sort of satisfaction at her display.

She gasped lightly and looked toward me, realizing she had done it. I nodded in approval. I had to give the young ooman credit, she was a fast learner. Mostly, it might have been more due to the fact that she was much less stubborn than the Young Bloods. This young ooman took her time to listen and learn from what I told her, with a respect few of my kind have at the start. As young bloods, we are more concerned with making a good impression, of surpassing the others and excelling with ease.

But this ooman…is different. I'm sure not even her bother would have learned so quickly.

"Awesome!"

Noise…

I grabbed the little creature before it could run off. I highly doubted the girl would be able to get this close again, not even if she tried her hardest.

"Aw, it's so cute!" she began to swoon over the rodent. Honestly, I didn't see what all the fuss was about, but even so. I decided to test her a bit more.

I motioned the creature closer to her, it took her a second, but she understood my message.

"_Hold it tightly and don't let go,_" I instructed.

She nodded eagerly.

The moment I let go she was already struggling to keep it in her grasp, in the next moment I cupped her hands in mine, stopping any further danger of it escaping. I also made sure that I did not harm her with my claws.

"Aww…"

It's amazing how she forgets all her efforts when she finally has him set still.

We stayed immobile for several seconds as she basked in the fruits of her labors. I watched her, as I had no real interest in the specimen, her eyes gave off a light shine. It intrigued me how she could appear to be so thrilled when she usually seems so uninterested in the world. The young ooman always speak witch such disdain when it comes to topics like her elder brother, yet know it is as if she hadn't any troubles at all.

The young one lowered her hand to the ground, apparently to let the creature free. I was skeptical at this decision, seeing as it took her so long to achieve her goal…

She looked up at me when she noticed that I still hadn't let go, as it was ultimately up to me to set the animal free.

"Um…you can let go know," she said in her shy(and rather odd)way, "It's okay, I don't wanna keep it or anything…"

Alright then, if she wants to throw away her efforts.

The little creature scurried off. The young ooman let out a soft sort of laugh, though it was playful and it reminded me of her singing…

She surprised me next by taking hold of my talon. She did it so swiftly, so naturally that I had no time to react. She then flipped it over, again without a moments hesitation, with her other hand I felt her soft fingers trail easy lines across my palm. I nearly froze at the contact. It was so causal, so carefree…

Again I found myself entranced by the view of her gaze. Her eyes where so observant, so keen on gathering every detail. As before. The memory caused my breathing to become irregular. I at least thanked the gods that that feeling of panic did not return. But even still…

Again, the feeling of her eyes provoked something in me. That same strangeness, that feeling of silent praise I felt as she looked and touched…

And again, without my full consent I began to purr.

"Thanks for teaching me," she looked up suddenly and I gathered all my strength not to look off put.

I nodded stiffly at her and see stood up, completely oblivious to what she had just done.

I scowled at myself. Now I was giving her to much credit, she is just an ooman, she can never have so much power over me. Oomans have no power over Yautja.

With this in mind I stood up and thought no more of it.

"Maybe next you'll teach me to land on my feet?"

000

For the record, I should've stopped the very second she started screaming when I placed her on top of one of the trees.

"NO! STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! NO! PLEASE! NOOOOOOO! AH! AAAAAAAH!"

But I was enjoying hearing her wails to much to stop.

"_The point is to land on you're feet,_" I said looking down at her.

She in turn, gave me a glare. "Yeah…well…whatever!" The young ooman carefully placed both her feet on the ground after her twelfth fall "I mean not everyone has cat like reflexes…"

I was tempted to lift her up and place her on one of the branches again.

The young ooman looked up to the sky, "It must be pretty late right now…"

"_We've been out a long time._"

"Yeah…"

"_Do you think that 'party' is over by now?_"

She shook her head with a grimaced, "Probably not…"

She yawned.

"_You are tired, we should go back,_" I said, before displaying what these Oomans call a 'smirk', "_and if they are still going on, I might be able to make them stop…_"

The young ooman let out one of her sing-like laughs, "Please don't," she said as she took steps towards me, "I can pretty much sleep through everything, so don't worry about me."

So be it.

We started walking.

"Will you be okay with it though?" she asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"_I'm fine as long as you are,_" I responded simply. Surely if a small ooman can handle it, so can I.

There was a strong gust of wind and the young one began to frantically rub her shoulders, most likely to produce heat.

"_You are cold, young ooman?_"

"I'll make it to the house." confidant little ooman.

"It's Sophie, by the way."

I slowed in my pace.

A name. Her name. By her tone of voice it was more than obvious she would no longer accept my terms of Ooman or young ooman. Then again…it was purely my choice whether to comply in her wishes.

Though I had given my name, expecting them to use it, and now she only expects me to give her the same type of courtesy. I've never heard a Yautja address an Ooman using it's own name.

"_Sophie._"

Never before had a word come out so naturally from me.

_**(The Girl Named Sophie)**_

I had finally managed to wire a message to my home planet. Back home it was perfectly natural for Yautja to die and never return, no matter their rank, I had to send them some proof of my existence before my name became nothing more than a memory.

And it had worked this morning, fancy Taak's instructions actually being of use to me, if only for one thing. Speaking of the lunatic I regrettably call friend, he was not the one I talked to when my message finally got through. So much for veiling for my return, I'll be sure to point this out when I get back.

But getting back to my message being received, after I had given my name, rank, and status they asked for me to prepare for a live transmission. It was surprising since I had believed that all I had to give out was my information to confirm that I was still alive. At least, that was what I had heard from others who had to call in when they took to long on a mission. But I had no reason to argue.

I quickly set up for contact.

"Hey, what's up?"

The sound of Sophie's voice directed me to glance at her before responding, "_I managed to send a message to the communications bureau and I received one this morning telling me to set up for visual contact._"

"Your gonna talk to someone back at your planet?"

I nod.

"That's awesome!" she walked up to me in awe, "Need any help?"

"_No, I'm set._"

"Can I stay?"

I pondered on it a moment, "_If you want to._"

"Cool!" she nearly jumped, "So who are you gonna talk to?"

"_I honestly have no idea._"

The screen would not focus for various seconds, there was static and I could not make out anything other then mechanical dysfunctions. I could discern some form of life after a while, but nothing I could firmly grasp before there was more static. Until…

"ZALES?"

The screen finally cleared.

"ZALES! Ohmigosh! It's Zales! _Zales_!" she shook my arm as I stared wide-eyed at her reaction. Never before had I seen her so animated, she was practically ecstatic, "Krone, it's Zales!" she looked back at the screen, at the Elder, as if he weren't someone to be feared, "Hi, Zales!"

What further added to my surprise was that the Elder himself returned her sentiments.

"_Sophie!_" the Elder laughed, "_It's been so long!_"

"It's great to see you again, Zales!"

"_It's a pleasure to see you again to, Sophie,_" he leaned forward on his throne chair, his face came closer to the screen, "_You've grown so much! It seems like only yesterday that you barely reached my knees!_"

Sophie was smiling at him as if he were a close relative.

"I left something in the kitchen, so I gotta go," she said before bowing ever so slightly, "It was super great seeing you again, Zales, I missed you so much!"

"_As have I, young one,_" he leaned back into his throne, "_Now_ _don't mind me, go do what you must, it was truly a pleasure to see you still so lively as you were last I left._"

"Bye!"

With that, I watched as Sophie cheerily turned and exited the room.

Had I just witnessed what I just though I witnessed?

"_Krone._"

I quickly became at attention, attention that should have not been deterred in the first place but I had no time for that now. I kneeled before him in outmost respect, bowing my head.

"_Elder._"

"_I received news of your transmission and decided to greet you personally._"

His tone is stiff with authority, as it should be. Nothing like how he was conversing with Sophie only seconds before.

"_I am honored by your consideration, Elder._"

"_As is expected._"

It was true. For an Elder to bother himself with contacting a Yuatja, regardless of him being Honored or not, it was truly something to be grateful for. Although my view on my race is lacking, I do recognize the privilege this is.

"_We thought you were dead._"

The Elder's words pulled me from my thoughts. The tone of his voice…it seemed to hold something, and he wanted me to take notice of it.

"_As you can see yourself, Elder, I am not._"

"_Clearly._"

There it was. A small yet heavy dose of malice.

"_When do you calculate your return?_"

_C'jit_. I had no solid answer, instead I decided to chance it, "_Repairs are going well._"

There was silence.

"…_I see._"

He was not happy. _idiot, of course he isn't._ I was partially bothered about how much I had just sounded like Sophie.

"_Krone, we will be expecting your return, whenever that may be. For now I bid you farewell._"

The transmission ended with that.

A sluggish feeling washed over me as I could not believe how badly that went. I should have been completely prepared for this, it would not be the first time I ever talked to an Elder, I sounded worse than a ignorant Young Blood.

I grimaced at my pathetic display, I'm sure that given the factors of my conversation with him Sophie would say that I had "completely blown it" as she so casually labels every time she fears she had done badly on a test.

With a sigh I started to gather my equipment. There was no point in dwelling on it, nothing could be done now.

The transmission took most of the energy I had managed to supply to my ship, meaning I wouldn't be able to repeat my mistake. At least that was one way to see good news.

"You all done?"

It had not nearly been ten minutes and already Sophie's soft voice returned.

I nodded.

"Need any help?"

I looked for something she could do, "_Get that cord over there…_" it seemed light enough, surely she could carry it without any complications.

Seconds later there was a loud crash, one that promised that something was broken(something I most likely fixed).

Sophie's voice interrupted the silence, "Well, you didn't tell me to be careful…"

I sighed.

"So…" she said, slightly moving herself apart from the ship, as if that would also get the conversation to stay elsewhere as well, "will you be able to talk to Zales a lot now?"

"_I'm almost completely sure you broke the only form of communication, so, no._"

I tried not to smile as she frowned in sadness, "Sorry…"

"_Don't be, my ship still doesn't have enough power for constant contact anyway._"

Instantly, Sophie put her hands on her hips in mock-anger, "Hey! You made me feel bad on purpose!"

A chuckle.

Which she returned by sticking her tongue out at me, "Jerk!"

Having had my fun, I walked passed her in order to sit down next to my ship, shortly after she placed herself next to me.

I watched her briefly, playing back her care-free conversation with the Elder in my mind. Compared to the way he had talked to her, one could say that the Elder completely despised all other form of life.

"_I didn't know the Elder was so fond of you…_"

"Zales? Yeah, he's super cool!" She giggled lightly, and I can't stop myself from being surprised with how song-like and natural she always sounds when she does it, "He used to say, 'Sophie, if I ever get irritated at this planet and decide to take it over, you'd be the only ooman left free'" she continued, "and I was like, 'Along with my Mommy and Daddy too, right, Zalesies? Cuz you know I can't live without them!' and he'd be like 'Very well, they too will survive for your sake' and I'd be like 'yays!' and he'd start laughing!"

A laugh escaped me, "_Zalesies?_" I could hardly believe it.

"I was six!" she said in her defense, barely hiding her own laughter from behind her hand "And I still can't pronounce his name!"

I shook my head in disbelief, "_I've never heard anyone address the Elder in the same manner you do…_"

She shrugged, "Maybe I'm just special…"

I looked at her, both her words and something in her grey coated eyes touched something in my that I can never be sure was ever there in the first place.

"_Indeed._"

Upon hearing my words her face became red(I also notice that she does this often when I say certain things), "Ah, c'mon, don't take me so seriously!" she said dismissively as she also scratched the back of her head nervously, "I was just joking…"

"_I wasn't._"

The words just came out naturally, easily. This happens so often whenever she is near, whenever we converse, it is so new to me yet at the same time I feel as if it is perfectly okay.

She half smiles and then as she hugs her thin knees. No one said anything.

This girl is such a wonder to me sometimes. She is always thinking so many things at once that you can easily tell when she is doing so. At least, that is what it is like for me. I wondered about how is it that she could be so alone all the time when she is so lively and clever when she is around me? The thought of it baffled me, there was nothing remotely close to wrong with her that would cause her to be so isolated from the rest of the world. She was…amazing. Special.

Yes. This girl named Sophie…was special.

As I was in my own little world, I had not noticed how tightly she had been holding her knees until now.

"_What's wrong?_" I asked. Her expression was sad, and just seconds ago she was telling me such a humorous story. What is with her that makes her mood change so constantly?

"Nothing…" an obvious lie but there was nothing I could do, "um…thanks…"

"_For what?_"

"For calling me special," she finally looked up at me again, but her eyes shone with a sort of feeling that I had never seen before.

"No one's ever called me that…" she finished, a small smile playing on her rose tinted lips.

A smile also played on mine.

"_It's the truth._"

She gave me a playful punch.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

No matter how many times her mood and expressions change, it is when Sophie smiles that I feel like there is something worth living for in the world.

In fact…the simple utter of her name makes that perfectly apparent to me.

Sophie.

000

"_You didn't have your glasses back then._"

Sophie was showing me her families "photo album" which had various pictures taken of her when she was young. It was safe to say that she was completely adorable.

"Yeah, it's something I inherited later…" She flipped though the thin pages, "That's my birthday party, and this one is when I fell off my bike, my mom wanted to keep the image of me suffering for the first time."

The next page caught both of us by surprise. It was of her and her…brother. They were on the floor, smiling in pure happiness, from this picture you would never imagine them bickering as they do now.

"_You look like you're enjoying yourself,_" was all I could say. The image seemed unfathomable.

"Yeah…" her tone voiced my disbelief.

She then shook her head and stared at the picture once more, this time with knit eyebrows, "but I bet he's just torturing me."

"_Why would you say that?_"

"There's a point when your tickling someone when it no longer brings joy," she said in a very sure tone.

"_So, even though you look fine, you're not?_"

"Yep," she nods, "It's all a rouse."

"_I see…_" I eyed the picture and then looked skeptically at her, "_And you're sure about this?_"

She crossed her arms and turned towards me, her face with mischievous glee, "You sound like you've never been tickled before."

"_I have not._"

"Oh, _really_…" at this she lifted her hands with obvious malicious intent.

"_What are you doing…?_"

"I," She began to stalk closer to me, " am gonna see if _you_ have a tickle spot!"

…what?

I inched away, "_You just said it was a form of torture._" torture is not good.

"Not if you want to be tickled!"

"_I don't want to be tickled._"

"Oh, c'mon!" She huffed, "Don't tell me a _mighty_ warrior Yautja is afraid of being tickled!"

…

…

…

…

…did she just…?

I smirked. Oh, she would pay for that one…

"_Or perhaps I should tickle __**you**__ instead…_" I said, this time it was I who got closer to her.

Sophie began to back away, "You wouldn't…"

Oh, I would…

"Krone, don't you dare!"

To late for that.

"Ah! No! Krone, keep your hands to yourself!"

She looked as if she was a defenseless creature and I the hunter that would finally do her in. Just as I want her to feel.

I was going to enjoy this…

"Krone! I swear if you even…"

She gave up on her sentence. She was fast in trying to get up and make a run for it, I'd give her that.

But she wasn't fast enough.

"Noooo! Krone!"

Sophie's laughter fell through the air as I started to "tickle" her.

"No! Krone! Stop it! Stop! No!"

She tried turning away from me, but there was no way I would let her escape me.

"Krone! Stop it!"

Her tone of voice told me otherwise.

Her laughter continued, it danced though the wind it seemed and the very sound of it was like nothing I had ever heard before. The sincerity, the purity, I've never heard her so happy. The way her smile shone, the slight flush in her cheeks, everything…Just by watching her…

I started to laugh as well.

It felt so good, to laugh, to just let go and enjoy this. It was relief that I never knew existed. All my life living cynically, even when I received the highest honor I had ever gotten up until now I still felt nothing. To me it seemed so hollow, so meaningless. It meant I was a better killer than anyone else before me.

But this.

This was worth more than any of that.

It was a form of bliss, true blessing. I felt a weight in my chest leave me as I laughed with her, with Sophie, and it was amazing. Sophie was amazing.

We stopped.

At one point or another Sophie had wrapped her arms around my neck, I could feel her chest heave in and out as she struggled to control her breathing. We were both still trying to surprises out short laughs. I never remembered Sophie being so harm around me.

I gazed into her grey colored eyes, they were more than it's name would suggest. They were fascinating. They held a form of mystic smoke about them, her eyes pulled me into her world and I gladly became lost in it. By now our breathing has slowed down, in fact the rise and fall of our chests complimented each other perfectly. As if they were one. She was comfortable, I knew this because I measured how much weight I put on her, careful not to harm her. I'd never harm her. Again I found myself giving her a gentleness that I thought myself incapable of. Though with her it is as if I am capable of doing so many things, things I never dreamed of, like now. I felt as if I could believe just about anything she would happen to tell me at the moment, never minded if it was ridiculous or not, I would just believe her.

It was strange. It's almost like she's thinking the same thing.

"Am I interrupting something?"

My head snaps up and I see the blond male glaring down at us as he stands by the door.

"Josh?"

By this time I noticed that we are not in the ideal position. I quickly get off her so she could sit herself up, a weary feeling washing over me after I ponder on how cold it feels compared to how it was when I was so close to her.

"Sophie."

My attention is turned towards the male one. I don't appreciate his stiff tone with her, I like it even less than when he is yelling. He doesn't have a right to address her that way.

"What is it, what do you what?"

His eyes narrowed. "Pizza's here…"

"Okay…I'll be right out…"

He left without an other word. I felt my claws twitch as I thought about how some discipline would suit him and his arrogance.

I barely heard what Sophie muttered before she gave me a light push, fully grasping my attention to her again. She had her lips pursed slightly as she looked up at me, "How come you didn't detect Mr. Bad Vibes before he killed the mood?"

At this I let out a chuckled. "_The mood?_"

"Yeah the mood!" she got on her knees as if in severe protest, "He totally ruined it with his 'hate all things happy' aura!"

Another spell of laughs escaped from me and it took a shaking from Sophie to get me to take control of myself again, "_I suppose,_" I said, turning towards her and staring again at her inviting eyes, "_I was just having to much fun._"

She wrapped her arms around me.

I froze instantly, not knowing what to do or how to react to the sudden contact.

"_Sophie…what are…_"

"I'm hugging you."

Hug? Was that what this was? I felt some of the warmness come back but it wasn't as nice as last time, it made me feel uncomfortable. "…_Why…?_"

"Because I'm happy," She let go(and I regretted feeling uncomfortable, finding that it was actually nice), "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Good," she repeated her previous action, "I don't hug people often."

I smiled, "_I feel special._" A joke, really.

"That's cuz you are."

I again found myself at a loss at her words. I was only jesting before and yet…

Before I could take any form of action she let go of me again, "I'm gonna go out before Josh eats everything."

I watched Sophie's back as she walked away, each step she took a light jump and her ponytail flowed in the wind. I pondered on how different she acted around me now, compared to how shy and scared she was at first, now it is as if that had never existed between us.

It almost made me feel like nothing could go wrong.

How wrong I was.

It would be three days until I saw her again, and all my real troubles would arrive.

_**(The Three Days)**_

I didn't…feel right.

Sophie didn't act right the last time she was here, she…

Ugh, I should be focusing on my ship. But it would seems the more I tried to focus on it the less I could concentrate. I was irritated. Angry. Why wasn't Sophie coming? She usually visits around this time…

I growled. I almost sounded dependant on her…

On her smile…her light chatter…the way she bounces a little when she walks towards me…small things like that always seems to calm my mood.

I notice that I'm not as upset as before.

She could be off doing whatever small Oomans like her do…

For some reason, I didn't like that thought one bit. Sophie didn't seem to like what a regular Ooman would, in fact, she wasn't a regular Ooman at all. She was…

Paya, where is she?

I couldn't stand the anxiety anymore.

Without giving it a second thought I walked out of my domain and into the home of Sophie. She had to be around somewhere, surely, I noticed her brother idling in the kitchen but I paid him no mind. I was here only for Sophie. I searched the area that had the TV but there was no sign of her, I moved elsewhere but I still could not find her.

"Loose something?"

That irritable Ooman…I spared him a glance before turning away. He was probably enjoying how lost I looked. Still, perhaps he knew of Sophie's whereabouts. It was better than mindlessly searching.

"_Where is Sophie?_" I asked, turning again to his direction.

The grin he had been harboring disappeared instantly as he lowered the food he had been eating, "What's it to you?"

I grimaced. His attempt at a sharp tone was pathetic, as if he had any amount of authority, I knew it would be a waste to ask him.

"Well?"

Perhaps Sophie was just working. She often talked about all the studying she had to do. Yes, perhaps she is just busy…Maybe I should go and talk to her like she does with me.

"Hey-"

"_Is she in her room?_"

There was silence as I watched his eyes narrow, "She went out."

Out? Sophie hardly has a reason to leave her home.

_She's just gone out to shop…_I think, mostly as if to reassure myself. I shake the thought off, not liking the feeling it brought.

"_When will she return?_"

He turned while also dropping what he was eating, "Dunno, she left hours ago…"

I disliked talking to him as much as he did me, but I had to know where she was.

"_Where did she go?_"

_She went shopping._ I don't know that.

The second thought seemed far worse than the former, I liked it even less.

My thoughts were deterred by the sound of metal falling to the floor. It was the male Ooman, naturally, trying to appear intimidating, "Not sure," his tone was rising by the second.

But it's what he said next that struck a chord with me.

"She's probably out getting herself laid for all I freakin care!"

I felt the pulse in my hands as I clenched my claws together, just barely fighting the urge to rip him to shreds. Oh, but I wanted to, his insolence was finally wearing my patience.

He turned and I glared.

"What?"

What? As if he had the right to say that. As if he had the right to say anything. Speaking about her as if…as if she were a…

A_ Lou-dte Kalei._

I cursed inwardly, the thought doing nothing to calm me down. Sophie wasn't like that, she was…

She just wasn't like that!

"Got something to say, say it Yautja,"

"_Where is Sophie._"

"Already told you, Yautja, she's probably out getting-"

"_Don't speak about her that way._"

"I can speak about her however I like."

"_Take it back_"

"Make me."

I growled. Make him, I would make him if he uttered one more word, one more insulting her the way he had. As if she were nothing but a child maker. The rage in me increased. The thought of it, it creased me, Sophie was above all the males in this pathetic planet!

"What the fuck is it to you who she f-"

I roar on instinct, little noticing the small table next to me and nearly destroying it in my rage. When I look back to where that godforsaken ooman had been I discover he had already fled. Coward.

As much as I wanted to teach him discipline I still did not know where Sophie was and I refused to believe in the answer her brother had given.

I looked towards the fallen table and come up with an idea. Surely, Sophie might come across it and she would need to get tools in order to fix it(her pathetic excuse for a brother wouldn't dare get near me, let alone after this). Then I would see her, and get my answers.

000

She's ignoring me.

I could barely bring myself to believe it when she came in, how she flinched at the sight of me was like a slap in the face. Why would she had reason to fear me? I had done nothing to her!

The heat in me rose as she continued to act as if I did not exist. Fine. If this is how she wanted things, fine. I had thought in advance and all tools she would need to fix her table were near _me_. She would _have_ to face me and she would have to give me my answers.

I hear her sigh and by this time I know she has already seen the tools at my side.

I hadn't yet to even look at her. I felt betrayed by her actions, angry at her indifference…and confused. What in Paya's name had I done that was so bad?

She came near me. I expected her to speak to me, to at least glance at me, but no. She deliberately forced herself not to, I could tell. She wanted me not to exist.

Well I would not have it.

I grabbed her forcefully by her shoulders and held in firmly in place in front of me.

"_What's wrong with you?_"

She looked away, "What are you talking about?"

"_Something is bothering you._"

"Nothings bothering me."

I clenched at her shoulders.

"Owe!" she began to struggle, "Let go!"

"_Not until you tell me._"

"Tell you what?"

Another clench. "Krone!"

"_Tell me._"

"What makes you think something's wrong with me in the first place?"

The anger rose in me again. The heat in her eyes, I couldn't understand it and I did not want it either.

"_You haven't been here for three days, and the last time you were you acted strange, just a minute ago you were trying to avoid me, and now you're angry at me!_"

All the while I was saying this she did not stop trying to free herself from me. As if she hated being around me, as if she did not want to be around me.

It hurt.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

I flinched at her words.

"My world doesn't revolve around you, Krone, it doesn't matter if I come here or not!"

Yes it hurt. I realized that. That feeling of anger mixed with confusion…it was hurt.

"I have better things to do!"

I let go.

Sophie quickly grabbed the drill that had been next to me and she stood there. I stood staring down at her, wanting to know why in Paya's name I had to feel hurt at her words. Why did I have to care whether she was around me?

And what had I done that was so cruel that made her act this way towards me?

"_I thought I was important to you._"

When she looked up at me again, I saw streams of tears running down her face.

"Stupid!"

She cried in anger and before I knew it she had her arms wrapped around my torso.

"Of course you're important to me! You're super important to me!"

I froze.

"You're my best friend! You're my only friend, Krone!"

She began to shake uncontrollably,

"And if you go I'm gonna be alone again!"

Sophie…

"And…and I don't that to happen! I'll miss you!"

Sophie…

"I don't want you to go!"

Stop.

I wrapped my arms around her, returning her embrace, not wanting her to cry anymore. Never wanting her to cry anymore. She went on and on but even still I did not let go. I would not let her go, not until she stopped crying.

Different thoughts ran through my mind as I held her. I would have never expected her to feel so strongly about me leaving. I admit that even though I worked tirelessly at repairing my ship, I had almost forgotten about returning at all. The concept of it seemed foreign to me. I felt alarmed by this and at the same time stupid for letting it slip. That was the only reason I was here, after all.

Yet here was Sophie. Crying at the thought of me leaving her. Guilt and remorse felt to little a punishment for her fallen tears.

I stoked the back of her head, on instinct really, feeling how soft her golden locks felt under my talons. I never had her so close to me before. I've never held someone so closely before.

I gently lifted her face, wiping the remaining tears and readjusting her blue trimmed glasses.

"_Your face is red._"

"Uh-huh…"

"_Sophie…_" I stoked her delicate tear streaked cheek, "_I'm sorry…I…_"

"No, it's okay," she said even though I could see the sadness in her eyes, "I understand you want to go back home…it's just…I'll miss you is all…"

"_I…_"

"No, really," she shook her head, "you don't have to say anything, I don't want you to feel bad."

She was the one who had been hurt first, I hardly found logic in her caring more for my feelings than for hers.

I watched as she tried to get rid of any trace of her tears, "Sorry I acted so weird, I promise it won't happen again."

"_Sophie…_" What was is that I was struggling to say?

"No, no, really it was completely my fault. Um…I…I know, I'll just get my pad and come back here like always, okay?"

She took a step back, but I did not want anything like that. Before she could do anything else I held her close to me again.

"Krone-?"

"_I…_" I held her tighter, "_I will miss you too, Sophie. I'll miss you…very much, you're very important to me. I don't…_"

It was my fault she was crying in the first place, I hadn't even thought about my leaving affecting her. But why would it affect her? Why would it affect me? Why _does_ it affect me? It's true what I said, I _would_ miss her. Just thinking about it was something…almost unbearable. I felt as if I were to lose something if I did leave, I've never even thought about this until know.

But what does that mean?

"Krone?"

"…_Yes?_"

"Thanks…for being my friend," she looked up at me with a soft smile on her lips, "And because we're friends, even though we're away from each other we'll still be friends, okay?"

She held up her pinkie, "Look, we'll promise on it."

Sensing my confusion, she smiled and took hold of my talon, trailing her frail fingers over each one until she picked out the smallest. She wrapped it alongside hers.

"There," she said in satisfaction, "it's a pinkie swear."

"_A pact then?_"

"Yep."

I stared at our symbol of promise. How her hand contrasted with my own and yet…it felt so right.

"_Sophie,_" I ran my claws into her soft hair, "_Thank you…_"

"Friends?"

Friends. I thought briefly about it and found there was no reason for me to refuse or deny this. In fact, I did not even try to.

"_Friends._"

000

If only that would have been the end to that night.

"Stop it, Josh!"

"Stop what? Telling the truth?"

"Stop it!"

That damnable Ooman, the minute he saw us he began barking worse than a dog. As he raised his voice my anger rose itself as well, it took everything in me not to attack him but even now that train of thought is beginning to fade.

"You've grown real full of yourself since you got that bodyguard of yours, you now that Sophie?"

"Well maybe it's comforting for me to know that I have someone who isn't always calling me names or trying to put me down, Josh!"

"It also helps that he tries to kill me-"

"He did NOT TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"YES HE DID!"

"I believe Krone a thousand time more than I will EVER believe in you, Josh!"

He shoved her back.

That was the last straw.

I growled and immediately stood behind her, ready to protect her. I had enough of not getting involved in their quarrels out of respect, he had no respect for her! I would not let him lay another finger on her, I'd be damned before letting that happen.

"Why don't you tell your precious Yautja to cut my head off now, Sophie?"

"Shut up, Josh!"

It was in that moment that that accursed Ooman made the worst mistake of his entire life. I saw how he rose his hand, I saw the look in his eyes as he did so, I did not however let him achieve his goal.

I would rather die then let him touch my Sophie.

I roared, clenching at his wrist, wishing I could snap it in two. He dared to try and hit her, this pathetic little insect had _**dared**_ to try and touch her. He had the _audacity_ to try and harm her while I was with her!

"Krone!" Sophie began pulling at my arm, but I would not let go of him, not yet, not until he learned, "Stop! Stop it, Krone, _please_!"

"Damnit, SOPHIE!"

Another roar escaped me. He had no _**right**_ to say her name, he had no right to even speak to her! I threw him back with force, his body colliding with a wall.

"Krone!"

I was not done with him, I was no where near done with him. He had to pay for his insolence, pay for what he had tried to do. I would make sure he would never even _think_ about doing her harm ever again.

"Krone, stop, calm down, Krone!" She held me back. I had no wish to harm her, it was him who I wanted to kill. It was him who deserved it! "Krone, please!"

He even tried to get up, to run away from his well deserved punishment, but with one hiss he backed down pathetically.

"Josh, stop! Krone, calm down!"

Why did she continue to try and protect him? "Krone, look at me! Look at me! You have to calm down! Krone, _please_!"

He had tried to harm her, didn't she understand? No, I would not back down, not until I had given him what he deserved for trying to strike her!

She rested her head onto my chest, the movement alone enough to stop any further action from me.

"…please, Krone…_please_?"

The sound of her voice felt like a wave going through my soul, I couldn't think about denying her. The thought alone seemed crazy. My body relaxed itself, if only a minor degree.

I looked down at her small, shaking form. She was like this because of me, scared because of me. I had acted completely savage and in doing so I hadn't thought about her.

"Krone…"

Her brother took the opportunity to escape, leaving her alone with me.

I wanted to apologize, to hold her again, but she went away to another part of the kitchen and began pulling a small metal container.

She wasn't well. She was shaken and I knew she couldn't keep a complete thought together. I felt the guilt wash over me again. I had just wanted to protect her and yet I only ended up making everything worse.

"_Sophie-_"

"Why? Why did you do that?"

I flinched at the sharpness of her words.

"Why, Kone? Why-"

"_He was going to-_"

"I know! I know!" she pulled her hair back in exasperation, "God!"

"_Sophie-_"

"Why did you have to throw him?"

"_I would not let him strike you, Sophie!_" I growled, "_I would rather give up all my honor than to permit it!_"

"Krone!"

"_I have heard you two bicker endlessly since I got here,_" I went on, "_he has done nothing but disrespect you! I refuse to let him to that anymore!_"

"But, Krone-"

"_Sophie,_" I turned her around, determined to make her see that I had only wished to help her, "_I have seen many despicable and horrid things, but you-the way he treated you-I refuse to let continue! I'd rather die than let __**him**__ continue to do this!_"

"You threw him!"

"_He needed to be taught a lesson!_"

"But I-"

"_Sophie, believe me when I say I would do the same thing a hundred times over,_" I said as I took by her shoulders, "_I will __**not**__ let him disrespect you again!_"

"I know! Just don't yell at me!" She cried, and instead of further retaliation, she hugged me, "Stupid! Yelling at me after all the drama that just happened!"

It pained me for every tear that fell from her, I hadn't wished for this and I needed her to know that. I couldn't bare the thought of her hating me over this.

"_Sophie…_"

"Promise me you won't do it again!" she demanded as she looked up at me again, seriousness in her smoke colored eyes, "Promise me, Krone! You can growl at him, roar, but just don't do that again! Please!"

"_Sophie-_"

"Promise!"

Again, I couldn't find it in me to deny her. Even though I found no solid logic in her request I still could not look her in the eye and tell her no. I felt as if I had no right to. Not after what I had made her go through, she deserved everything she could ask of me.

I would've given her anything.

"_Very well,_" I submitted to her, "_I will not harm your brother…but if he ever crosses the line again I won't hesitate, Sophie._"

_Just let me hold you again…_

As if she heard my silent plea, she laid her head on my chest and let me embrace her again. A shiver passed though me as I felt her near me, like a drug. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how perfectly she fit next to me.

It wasn't until this moment that I realized that I'd give everything to continue to hold her.

Since the first time I had her so close to me, I always wanted to have her close.

Not even I could have seen how dangerous this feeling would be.

000

"_Feel better?_"

I had taken Sophie back to her room. It was understandable that she wasn't feeling well, and I only wished for her to feel at ease.

She nodded before calling to me, "Krone?"

"_Yes?_"

"Did you…really kick the dinning table?"

I was afraid she'd ask me that.

"…_Yes._"

"For real?"

I nodded.

"…Why?"

My eyes lowered, "_To be honest, I was a bit agitated…" _I began, recalling the events of the day,_ "my repairs weren't going so well today and…_"

And I wanted you around me. I missed you, I didn't feel comfortable without you near, you're visits are something I've come to depend on. I need…

I stopped myself, almost shocked when I found that I _wanted_ to tell her all those things, to get her to never leave me that way again.

"And?" her voice cut into my whirling thoughts.

"_Nothing,_" I said quickly as I looked away. These thoughts, why do they always become present with her? Even when we had first met she was somehow to pull them from me, thoughts that I had buried deep within myself.

"You broke the dinning table because of nothing?"

I had to tell her something.

"_I asked your…brother were you were,_" I told her, deciding it was better to confess at least one of the main reasons for my actions, "_I didn't appreciate his answer._"

"What he say?"

"_It's not so much what he said,_" I looked at her, "_It was the way he said it that…_"

Angered me, enraged me, caused me to want to strangle him.

"Pissed you off?"

Or that. "_If that's how you say it._"

I watched as she hugged her knees, not in anger but in curiosity, "You didn't tell me you did it when I talked about it."

"_I didn't want you to be angry with me._"

I had to admit even I thought that a poor excuse. Imagine me, an Honored Blood Yautja, afraid of a little Ooman such as herself being angry at me. Ridiculous or no, however, it was the truth but I still expected a full scolding from her for not telling her at first.

To my surprise she wrapped her arms around my broad neck, "Thanks for defending me, Krone."

I stood immobile for mere seconds before placing a talon along her back and returning her kind embrace.

"_You're welcome._"

She let go, "We'll watch that movie some other time, okay?"

I nodded, "_I look forward to it._"

"It's a date then."

I froze.

"_A…a date?_"

"Yep," she nodded as she lay herself down on her bed, as if everything were completely okay. It was only after she noticed my staring at her that she seemed confused, "What's wrong?"

Wrong? I would've blurted it out if I had not stopped myself.

It took effort, but I managed to drive the conversation away from whatever she thought was wrong with me, though my thoughts still persisted long after she had fallen asleep.

Date.

She had once told me that a 'date' for her people was an evaluation for possible mates. Why would she-why did she…? If that where true then-Paya-what-?

I growled at myself, what was I thinking? There was no way that Sophie…I was just confusing myself. On instinct I turned my head to look at the girl in question.

I was still in her room, veiling over her sleep. She looked so peaceful now, but I could still see the streaks of tears tainting her angelic face. Yes…she must have just slipped when she said 'date' and hadn't realized. There was no way she could have meant it the way I thought she had. Sophie…would never, it was ridiculous to even think it. She knew better, I knew better, the thought of it was absurd.

But then…why did I feel a pang of regret?

I pushed that feeling aside immediately. What regret? There was no reason for me to feel such a thing. After all, only tonight had we established our friendship, that was more than enough.

Friends.

We were friends nothing more.

Paya only knew why I had to remind myself of that…

When it should have already been perfectly clear.

_**(Date?)**_

"Josh is gone for the entire day!"

The sound of Sophie's voice barely made it to my ears. Seconds before she had rapidly hugged me from behind and then she easily swung herself around to face me. I would've found this praise-worthy if not for the fact that I could feel her bare legs next to mine. She was barely clothed today, and I notice how apart from her short trousers, aside from a thin jacket she was wearing all she had on was a very thin piece of clothing across her chest. One that let me feel her skin more than I was supposed to. I nearly growled at the fact that I had even noticed all these things.

Not only that, she was dangerously close to my groin and I found it took all my effort not to push her off(what scared me more was that it took more than my effort to stop me from pulling her even closer).

I nearly choked from the thought. "_Pardon?_"

"Josh is gone!" she said, completely oblivious about how much I wanted her to get off me, "gone for the whole day!"

"_And…" _I willed myself to stop thinking about how easy it would be to move my talons along her legs, _"what does that mean?_"

"Duh! We have the house all to ourselves!"

House to ourselves? "_I don't…_" want to touch her that way, I don't want to touch her that way…

_C'jit! _Stop it, what are you thinking, Krone?

"Look, I have it all planned out. A day vacation! No homework, no chores, non of the usual stuff and _**no**_ _**working**_!"

"_But, Sophie, I-_"

"No, no, no!" She shook a demanding finger at me, "No buts! It's gonna be nothing but fun today, got it?"

I would've objected but at the very instance she adjusted herself, the simple movement causing something in me to ache.

"Besides," she said so sweetly that I was almost thrown into a spell, "you still owe me that date, remember?"

Date?

Before my mind could even protest she was already pulling me up, "C'mon! we're going to the kitchen to eat our stomachs out!"

000

"_I mean it,_ _you look possessed…_"

I was currently staring down at my small companion as she continued to throw herself into a heap laughter.

"Sorry," she repeated for the fifth time, "It's just…I'm happy. Josh is gone so…I want today to be super special." she tiled her head with a soft smile.

"…_Special?_"

"Mm-hmm," She nodded and her voice became soft and sweet, "I don't get happy often, you know."

Happy.

Sophie only gets happy with me.

A smile crept it's way to my face, "_You still look possessed._"

Her smile became just as mischievous as mine, "But it's a good kind of possessed."

I nodded.

She jumped slightly, already perked up again, "So what do you wanna do next?"

"_Lets…_" I paused a moment, "_go to the park._"

000

We were at the familiar woods. The morning added a slight eerie to the already dead trees, but that did little to stop Sophie's mood. Once she heard that I had ceased to go from tree to tree to walk behind her, she turned and eagerly took hold of my semi-invisible hand.

"C'mon! C'mon!" she said as she pulled me along with her, "I want to show you to the lake!"

She let go and ran off ahead.

After three minutes of her looking at various branches to try to figure out where she was, we finally made it to our destination.

"Ta-da!"

A pool of clear, pure, shining water rested peacefully at the center of a circle of sickly trees acting as a sort of wall protecting it, blocking it from the rest of the world. I deactivated my cloaking device in order to show her that I made it, though I stayed close to the shadows of the trees.

"Like it?" Sophie asked, a hopeful grin on her face.

I nodded in amusement, "_I'm beginning to think that I wasn't the first Yautja to teach you about hunting, Sophie._"

Her expression became that of confusion, "Why would you say that?"

I shook my head. Sophie obviously had no idea that she had been using simple land-marking techniques in order to find this lake. Not only that, she was also able to see me when I was cloaked, not many people can see the gleams our cloaks make, they would need to be paying extensive attention.

Speaking of which, I cloaked myself again before continuing onward.

We stayed sitting by the lake for nearly an hour. Sophie had quickly brought out her art pad once she had a good look of the scenery in front of her. It amazed me as I watched her get to work. It had begun with only a few simple and light lines and yet it quickly became a work of art. She mirrored the gloss of the water perfectly, the shimmer of sun's rays, and not only that, she mastered to copy the serenity of the place to perfection.

"_It's magnificent…_" I said as she finished her portrait(I had not dared to utter a word before, fearing to break her concentration).

"The lake?" she asked nonchalantly.

"_You're drawing._"

At this I saw her smile, a tone of red gracing her smooth face.

"You can tell if someone's coming can't you?" she asked, "it'd be nice to see you while we're out here."

A second later he appeared next to me, peering over my shoulder.

"Much better," she said in satisfaction and I was more than happy to please her.

"_It's nice here._"

"Yeah."

"_How do you manage to find places like this?_"

She shrugged and continued to draw, "I use to get separated a lot when my class went on field trips, way back when I was a kid…I just kept walking until I found this place, I never told anyone about it."

"_Not anyone?_"

"Well, I told you."

I suddenly remembered the day when I was branded an Honored Blood. I felt little to no amount of grand honor they were bestowing to me, I had nearly roared at Taak for trying to get me to join in my own celebration.

Right now, however, it was a different story. I felt more pride in me than ever, the fact that Sophie had shown me this haven and no one else far exceed any and all titled by a thousand fold.

Back in reality, Sophie had thrown a pebble into the water twice before getting it to skip.

"That's better."

I knew I could easily mimic her accomplishment, though seeing a chance to further impress her I took one for myself and surpassed her record a good number of times.

"Wow…" she breathed in amazement and my vanity seemed to smirk, "Is there anything you can't do?"

I could've gone on and on with a list of things, just for the humor of it, but I had the idea of making her show more of _her_ talent instead.

"_I can't sing._"

000

"Okay, so before I start screeching like a banshee I just wanna make sure you really do want me to sing to you. I mean really think about it."

I chuckled.

We were back at her house. She had set everything up in her living room, seating me much like an Elder on her coach and bringing a large, black-box like contraption that was supposed to be her radio.

"We don't have any laptops so we have to make due with this," she had said, patting the piece of machinery like a pet(perhaps more than a pet, for I can recall her having a rather large, lazy animal around the house that I had only ever heard her refer to as "the dog").

Back at present I was more than obliged to answer her question.

"_I'd love to hear her sing._"

She still looked skeptical, "Okay, but don't blame me if your ears start bleeding, because quite frankly I'm no Fiona Apple."

Again I let out a laugh, "_There's nothing wrong with your singing, Sophie,_" I told her truthfully, "_As I recall, I have already told you that I enjoy hearing you._"

She merely rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, but that was like, one time, so that totally doesn't count."

I shook my head.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she said before finally starting.

Contrary to what she had believed, I did not ask for her to stop, and on her part it did not look like she wanted to either. For a long while she sang to me, each note danced on her lips and rolled off her tongue with such ease that I could do nothing more than to watch her in amazement. It was not as if I wanted to do anything else either, watching her was more than enough for me.

Her display was fit for even the greatest Elder, she even danced to, her body swaying and turning with an elegance that she had never displayed before now. And I found also that the songs she sang all had meaning, meaning I could understand without having to ask. Whether it was because they had been made that way for merely because she was the one singing it was not something I cared for, as long as she continued to play for me.

I also noticed how her eyes shinned a way the haven't before. Furthermore, her eyes were on _me_, only on me. And mine where on her.

"She's everything to everyoneWish I could've seen it come downBut I heard incorrectlyIt seems everything she knowsIs now five minutes 'till closingThat's not a lot of time when you're nervous…"

She plumped down to the floor, exhausted, "I'll lose my voice if this keeps up."

"_I think you're good for one more._"

"Well, I'll be happy to sing myself to death for you, You're Highness."

Her sarcasm was received with a chuckle.

"_So what's next on the agenda?_" I asked.

"Um…" she began, lightly tapping her chin with one of her fingers. After several seconds of deliberation however, her shoulders slumped in defeat, "A short break?"

"_A break?_" I almost laughed.

"Yeah, a break from our break," she said as she swung her legs over mine as she made her way to the couch(I was aware that she planned to scold me for lazily putting my feet on her furniture later, but for now I relished in my status as emperor), "Until I figure out what to do next…"

She sat down next to me, with her rested on the couch's arm and her knees lifted up for I was taking up the other half of the couch.

"You thirsty?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Is there anything special you wanna do?"

"_I can't think of anything at the moment._"

"Nothing?"

Again, I shook my head.

Giving an exasperated sigh, she rested her head on the couch's back.

"_Haven't we done enough already?_" I asked, humor evident in my voice.

"No way!" she protested immediately, "We still have to do at least one more big thing before Josh comes back!"

I smiled, "_I admire your dedication._"

"Thanks."

"_So, lets think of something then._"

"Right, let's see…something we could do…"

Although I did try to think of something, the frustrated look on her face was adorable. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Sophie didn't take well to laughter.

"Well, at least I'm _trying_ to contribute!" she huffed in displeasure.

I didn't want her scorn so I began to level my laughter and I was about to offer that we simply relax the rest of the day when…

"Wait, I got it!" she said in excitement "We can have a movie marathon!"

I froze the second she uttered the word 'movie'.

"…_A movie?_"

"Yeah! You still owe me that date remember?"

Date.

"_I thought you said this was a vacation…_"

She shrugged(why does she always shrug?), "It can be a date to."

"_But-_"

"I'm gonna make popcorn!"

She left in a rush, leaving alone with my whirling thoughts for the second time that day. This meant that when she had said _date_ the last time she wasn't confused. She knew what she was saying at the time and had meant it.

"_Sophie…_"

"Yeah?"

Why was she so casual about this? She sounded as if she hadn't a care in the world, as if it were perfectly okay for us to be…on a "date".

"Hey, what's up?"

There she was, unperturbed, normal, innocent or naïve as to way something would be wrong as she sat down next to me (by now having her at an inch's distance was to close)

"You seem out of it, is something wrong?"

I shook my head quickly, "_…No, I…_"

"You can tell me," she gave me a light touch on my arm before looking up at me with one of her heart-warming smiles.

Our eyes locked. For the life of me I wanted to turn away, leave. I shouldn't be here, with her, under these circumstances, it wasn't right.

And yet, looking into her bewitching eyes, I found myself cast into her spell again. I couldn't say no to her, Paya what was wrong with me? I should be telling her to explain herself, demanding to know why she wanted to "go on a date" with _me_. Didn't she know that-?

Just then she leaned closer towards me, causing my breath to hitch, nearly stopping it completely. Her and her piercing eyes where watching me again, taking in my every detail. They were innocent eyes, pure and true eyes, there was no way that Sophie would ever have a dark thought in her mind.

Then…there had to be a reason for this, I became convinced that there was a form of logic in her wanting this. Maybe it wasn't what I was thinking. After all, hadn't she said that that a date was a form of evaluation? There couldn't be so much harm in that…right?

It wasn't an answer that left me one hundred percent sure, but it was enough. I didn't want to feel so uneasy around her, she was Sophie nothing more, and she said she wanted today to be special. I did not want to ruin that for her. That's right, perhaps she just thought that being on a 'date' would be special enough for the occasion. I'd just play along the best I could, knowing that nothing serious would ever come of it. For Sophie.

"_It's nothing…_"

She jolted back in surprise, the mere action making me more nervous than I wanted to be.

"Okay than," she said in her old timid way, "I'm gonna pick out the movie."

000

"Okay!" Sophie stood in front of me, a smile returned to her face after the mild tense that had happened minutes before, "so I've come up with three epic movies of total epicness that we can watch that should satisfy as the perfect ending to this Josh-free day of equal epic-necity."

I only nodded.

"Alright then," she turned and began preparing everything.

I had no reason to object to any of the "movies" she had chosen, since I had no previous experience on the matter. Not that that took up the whole of my thoughts in the first place. I still had no idea how I was supposed to react to all this, and more specifically, how I was supposed to react towards Sophie.

My nerves where immediately thrown out into the wind however by the time Sophie had begun the first movie.

"OHMYGOD!"

She screamed as she quickly clung to my shoulders in fear.

"_s-Sophie!_"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed again, this time hiding her face in my chest.

"_Sophie, if you don't want to see it-_"

"HOLYSWEETJESUSCHRIST!"

For one odd reason or another, she had decided to begin our marathon with "scary movie"(as she put it) that completely terrified her. It had begun calmly but it then transcended to an array of mindless bloodshed, countless mutilated people(who made obvious incorrect choices that could have been avoided that led to their death), and an overflowing of screams.

"Oh, god, I'm gonna have so much nightmares after this…"

"_If you're so scared of this, than why did you decide to have us watch it?_"

She looked up at me innocently, "Oh, because it's super romantic at the end," she answered simply before staring at the screen again, "it's totally worth it, you just have to get through all the-"

She didn't finish her sentence, as someone had just had their organs ripped off and she needed to scream again.

But she was right. Sure enough at the end their was a sole surviving couple that had made it through all the carnage.

"Aw, see, I told you it was worth it!"

"_Just barely. You sounded as if you were the one in peril._"

"It was scary! Beside, I thought you'd like this sort of thing…"

I tilted my head in confusion.

"You know," She said, "since Yautja are hunter's and stuff…"

"_We hunt, not kill mindlessly._"

She immediately became tense, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-I mean, it's not like I think that-"

"_Sophie,_" I stopped her gently, "_It's okay, I know you did not mean it that way._"

She bowed her head slightly, "I'm still sorry…"

I sighed before lifting her face once again, "_Don't be. I would never be angry at you._"

Her smile assured me that my message had gotten across to her. "Thanks, Krone," she wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug, her body pressed closed to me, so much that it caused me to remember on what terms we were currently in.

"I'll go put on the second movie," she said before leaving again.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I wanted to enjoy this time with Sophie, in fact, I was on the verge of not caring about this date we were on. I wanted to have Sophie close without feeling guilty.

The hours that followed I did just that.

I was still aware of the fact that the circumstances were inappropriate, but I tried to look passed it, to pretend that it wasn't real. I knew this self-denial was cowardly and wrong but that did not stop me. I had no way of knowing it, but this first act of selfishness would lead me to make several others.

000

"_Sophie?_"

"Huh?" she looked up at me (Sophie was now leaning her body against mine and I had wrapped my arm around her in order to make her more comfortable) "Yeah, Krone?"

"_Why did the girl become happy when he gave her the flowers?_"

"Oh…" she looked again at the screen, "well, that's because girls like flowers."

"_They do?_"

"Yeah, especially if they're gifts."

"_Oh, does that mean you'd like it if someone gave you one, then?_"

I had asked in jest yet Sophie's mood had changed instantly.

"Yeah, I guess," she responded with a slight frown. She pressed her kneed to her chest and moved away from me, "I've never gotten flowers but I bet it'd be nice."

I continued to stare at her. There was a look in her eyes that told me that the significance of her not receiving any saddened her.

"_I see._"

She was shaken out of her thoughts, she looked at me again with a smile before returning to my arms only now I held her more firmly.

The rest of the movie was spent with me asking questions and Sophie explaining to me how racism effected her world and how that it has even caused wars, like the family feud that was in the movie we were watching. She also went to great lengths to inform me that even though the "actor" could fight the way he did now in real life, he's never killed anyone and "he doesn't want to do martial arts movies anymore anyway, so yeah…". I was about to point out that I hadn't asked because I wanted to spar with him(it had been out of curiosity)but I decided against it for I did not want her to feel like she offended me again.

The movie had ended in a less romantic note(Sophie also gave me a brief explanation regarding what Ooman woman found romantic, and what _she_ thought was romantic)when it was clear that the Ooman male and the Ooman female cared deeply for each other.

Sophie explained that the reason for this was, "Because they had a stupid pre-screening where racist dumb-asses didn't like that fact that Jet Lee was kissing a black girl so they had to redo the scene and make it 'stupid racist-friendly'."

The last movie we viewed was more to each of our liking and it had went on until late at night. Upon laying herself down, Sophie had beckoned me to rest behind her. It had taken me a short while to do as I was told, once Sophie had pressed her back against my chest I wrapped my arm protectively(almost possessively)around her waist. She hadn't objected.

I was reminded again by the terms of our date. I choose not to care.

Throughout the movie I clung closely to her, aware of her warmth and the slow beating of her heart. The only thing I could think of was about how good it felt to have her so close.

The movie was about a warrior(and Sophie was always quick to point out our similarities by saying "Like you, Krone!"). He had been sent to kill a sorceress but instead he had fallen in love with her.

It was at that point where Sophie had stopped poking fun at our likeness.

In the end he had to kill the tyrant that ruled the land in order to have her. I knew it was foolish, but I kept seeing Sophie in place of the sorceress. Many times before I had paired Sophie to magic, perhaps my choice of words took this as a chance to get back at me. It was a cruel way of thinking.

"_Sophie…_"

"Hnn…?" she was tired. By the time the story of the warrior and his sorceress had ended the night was already growing dark.

"_Was…" _I faltered only a second as I was aware that I would only be able to ask this now,_ "this a good…date?_"

I saw the corner of her mouth lift, softly creating a smile.

I still did not know how to react when suddenly, "Yeah, Krone…"she said as she moved closer to me, as if I where a great comfort to her, "it was a great date."

I know I should have not liked the answer she gave me. I should have reproached it, neglected it, I should have been upset. But the _way _she had said it, soft, innocent, it filled me with a warmth that I had never known. I did not think about the significance of what she said, or how in turn it caused a shift in my feelings towards her, all I knew was that in that moment there was nothing in the world I wanted to do than to be close to her as I was now.

I purred as I watched her finally drift to sleep, her purity glowing from her in a way that I could have watched her all night. I ran my talons over her face and watched as the glow of the screen bounced off her pale skin, thinking about how lucky I was to know her and how utterly amazing she is. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not stop to think about the time until the movie stopped completely.

Looking back at Sophie I decided to take her to her room. I was careful to not disturb her as I moved over her to stand up. I took her into my arm and cradled her, her lithe body fitting perfectly next to my chest. It took me mere moments to locate her bedroom(I had gone there more than enough times by now to know where it is)and once I got there I gently placed her on top of her bed. She had not uttered a single sound of displeasure throughout our entire journey and smiling I ran my talons over her hair once again, remembering when she had told me that she could sleep through anything.

Sophie…she was a special one. In fact, looking back at the day, I realized that she had done all this for me. She had wanted today to be special, and she wanted to spend it with me when she could have just enjoyed it on her own. She had wanted me to stop working, to spend to with her. I felt a need to repay her.

I suddenly came up with an idea to do exactly that.

000

I placed the rose at her feet, where she could see it when she woke up in the morning. I smiled to myself as I imagined her seeing it.

It took me a while to find a rose for her, in the end I had taken it from a neighboring house, but it would be worth it. Although I admit I had done some damage to the garden while I took it, though I doubt that would be important.

"_You said you never received flowers,_" I said to her as I stroked her cheek, "_Well…now you have this one._"

As if she could hear me, she smiled. I pushed some of her stray hair away from her face, careful I did not harm her delicate skin. She looked peaceful dreaming. She was also beautiful. Very beautiful. I promised myself that I would tell her more often. I'd make sure that Sophie was always this happy, regardless of whether or not her brother was at home.

"_Because you make me that happy, Sophie…_"

Rubbing her soft head, I veiled over her sleep. Sophie…she was nothing like she used to be. Gone was the little Ooman that did not dare to look at me, or to speak without being spoken to, the one that was afraid of me. Now…she laughed with me, joked, she was _happy_ with _me_.

I purred.

She was…

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned around instantly.

Her brother had returned…

"Answer the question," he seethed. Already his presence was beginning to ruin everything.

"…_She fell asleep,_" I said calmly, pointing out what should have already been obvious to him, "_I carried her here._"

"Well, you're done now. Get out!"

"_You'll wake her if you keep this up…_"

"I. Don't. Fucking. Care. That's what you should've done in the first place!"

I didn't want to leave her with him. That was the last thing that came to mind(the first was snapping his neck)but I did not want to disturb Sophie. I wouldn't ruin her perfect day.

_**(A **__**Friendly**__** Conversation)**_

Taak's instructions are so useless…I don't know why I bother with reading them, by the time he points out the things I _shouldn't_ do I've already done them all. Oh well, it's not as if it has ruined my mood today. It's true that I did not work on my ship at all yesterday, but it was not a complete loss. In fact, it was not a loss at all. I felt a smile make it's way to me. I wonder what Sophie thought of the rose?

My focus on my ship slipped pleasantly to the back of my mind as I replayed the day over. Everything about it seemed amazingly perfect to me, and the fact that Sophie had done it mostly for me only seemed to make it more so. My considerate little Ooman.

"_Hey, Preddy._"

I turned instantly.

Imagine my surprise when I saw it was the male.

He was leaning on the door, "_What?_"

"_You speak Yautja._" a dialect, granted, but still understandable. Still Yaujta

"_Figured I had to…seeing that you don't seem to __**get**__**it**__ when I speak __**English**__._"

My surprise left me. It was replaced by the usual irritation he provokes in me, "_What is it that you want…__**Ooman**__._"

"_You tell me…__**Yautja**_"

Idiot. "_I'm not psychic._"

"_Wow, Mr. High an Mighty admits to not being perfect._"

"_I haven't the time for games, out with it._"

"_Don't order me around._"

"_Why are you wasting my time?_"

"_Inferior me, wasting superior you's time? Never._"

I narrowed my eyes. He mirrored my gaze.

"_I want you to stay away from Sophie._"

I felt my eyes widen, though only slightly. Did he just…

"_Excuse me?_"

"_What are you deaf?_"

Again with his accursed sarcasm, "_I can hear perfectly fine._"

"_Then why did you ask._" it's not a question.

"_You're not making sense,_" I clicked quite frankly.

He scoffed, "_Stay. Away. Get it now?_"

"_No._"

"_You don't get it?_"

"_I did,"_ I clicked firmly,_ "but my answer is no._"

This time it was him who was surprised, "_Your answer…is no?_"

"_Correct._"

"_You won't stay away from Sophie?_"

"_Are you the one who is deaf?_"

"Huh…" he shifted, "_you know you've got a lot of fucking nerve straight out sayin no like that, buddy._"

"_I'm not your friend._"

"_Damn straight you're not._"

"_Are we finished?_"

"_Stay away from her._"

"_I gave you my answer before, it hasn't changed._"

"Fuck_. Listen, okay? She's just a small little 'Ooman' right? What the fuck is she to you?_"

"_It's none of your concern what she is to me._"

"_I'm sorta her brother, so yeah, it is my 'concern', not that you Yautja know what it mean to be a big brother or family for that matter._"

I nearly laughed, "_**Us**__ Yautja?" _I growled, _"You talk of being a brother and yet you treat her worse than trash!_"

He has no right to say anything about family.

"_Look, you don't know-_"

"_I know enough._"

He clenched his fist, if I didn't know better I'd say he really cared.

"_Oh sure," _he said, making no effort to hide the malice in his voice, _"Since you know so much then why don't you just piss off and leave her alone?"_

He acts as if I was obliged to listen to him. "_I have no reason to," _I replied calmly,_ "Sophie has shown no signs that she wants me to stay away from her._" quite the contrary in fact, she's always the one who wants to be around me.

"_**I'm **__telling you to stay away._"

"_I care little for what you say._"

"_A Yautja only listening to what he wants to, __**big**__ surprise…_"

I growled. How dare he come and talk to me about leaving Sophie alone, if anyone was at fault here it definitely was not me. He has no right.

"_Growl all you want buddy. Jesus, what the fuck does Sophie see in you? Damnit she can be such an idio-_"

"_I will __**not**__ let you insult her in my presence!_"

"_Why don't you save the prince charming act for when she's around, it doesn't look so ridiculous then."_

"_And why don't you save your loving elder brother act for someone who actually __**believes**__ you," _I shot back.

"_Fuck you."_

"_S'yuit-de."_

He actually smiled, _"Wow, I haven't heard that one in a long time! Let's see…since I'm a pile of worthless insignificant crap, what does that make Sophie, huh? A Lou-dte Kalei?"_

I roared, wanting to _**kill him.**_ Wanting to _**destroy him**_. That godforsaken low-life, that damnable piece of vermin that should have never been born into the world. I wanted to obliterate him, wipe him off the face of the earth in a heart beat. I wanted to see him squirm as he begged for mercy.

Instead he seemed completely at ease with his disgusting self, _"…can you roar any louder? I can still hear through this ear…"_

I clenched my claws together, heaving from the urge to kill him on the spot.

I damn the day he was born.

"_Sophie. __**Isn't**__. A Lou-dte Kalei,"_ I said, my voice raising with each world,_ "I __**will**__**not**__ let __**you**__-"_

"_Your not letting me do a lot of things, and hell it's my house any everything!" _His arrogance, his defiance only served to fuel the rage in me, _"Damn, I guess I should just listen to you, right?"_

"_Ell-osde' pauk._"

"_Ditto."_

Sophie was more than just a whorish child bearer, she was above and beyond that, how _**dare**_ he even _**think**_ that! I would've given the world to rip him to shreds. To pull out his heart and crush his skull, to tear off his spine in one quick movement and leave his dead body to bleed itself out. I image how I would prolong it, draw it out so he could feel the pain to it's maximum He would deserve it, do die that way like the worthless animal he was. And, oh, I would enjoy every single **second** of it. There were so many ways I wanted to rip him _**apart. **_

The only thing keeping me from murdering him was Sophie.

It was because of _**her**_ that _**he**_ still lived.

Remembering my promise to her, I tried to control my slaying instinct, it scarcely worked but I did it for her. Only for Sophie.

"_I'm enjoying this stare off Predy…"_

"_I think I've made it very clear that your alleged business here is null and void."_

"_Clear? I don't think it's clear enough," _he says as if he knew something I didn't,_ "hell, I don't even think you have everything clear, do ya Preds?"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_I think you know as well as me what I'm getting at here. __**Krone**__."_

"_I __**do**__**not**__."_

"_You're just like an Ipod y'know? Just something cool she found out and is messing with…"_

"_What do you mean-"_

"_She doesn't know what she's doing, fuck, she's as naïve as someone can get. She doesn't __**get**__**it**__, Krone."_

"_Neither do I, what are you-"_

"_You __**know**__ what I'm talking about damnit!" _he yelled,_ "So don't be getting any ideas because it's __**not**__ happening."_

What was he talking about? What was Sophie doing that she did not 'get'? And what did that have to do with me?

Sophie was…she was just Sophie, my Sophie.

_When had I started thinking she was mine?_

My thoughts where interrupted by his stiff steps as he came towards me.

"_Now I'm gonna "ask" you one more time okay? Just so you can get it through your thick Yautja head. Leave. Sophie. Alone. Got it?"_

I smirk, _"You sound as if that's an order, Ooman."_

"_Yeah, I'm sorta tellin you to fuck off, that's basically it._"

My smirk became a growl, "_And what __**authority**__ do you have that __**possibly**__ gives __**you**__ the __**right**__ to "ask__**"**__**me**__ that?_"

"_With the authority that I'm housing your damn Yautja ass," _he shot back,_ "and, whether you like it or not, I'm responsible for this whole damn place __**and**__**her**__._"

"_**Responsible**__? If it weren't for me you'd have __**hit**__ her-_"

"_Watch it._"

"_-And you __**dare**__ to talk about the __**honor**__ of responsibility? You lack any honor at all!_"

"_I don't care what a damn Yautja thinks about me! All I'm sayin is back off or I'll-_"

"Josh?"

Sophie had come in unexpectedly. She attempted to get an answer as to way he and I were talking from her brother, but he merely walked out. The anger in me was still present when she began asking me. I was still enraged with wanting to finish off her brother once and for all, I was not thinking about how I should've been treating her when I finally snapped,

"_It doesn't matter, Sophie!_"

I immediately regretted the words that had sprung from my mouth.

The look on Sophie's poor face was enough to make me feel like a monster

"…So now you're yelling at me?" the shaking of her voice sent me to beg to her.

"_No, Sophie, I…__**" **_I started, placing my hand on her shoulder, "_I didn't mean to…_"

She shook her head, causing my desperation to raise.

"_Sophie…_" I said, stoking the back of her head, praying that it would get her to look at me as it had so many times before, "_I'm sorry…I didn't mean to._" She still denied me, "_Sophie._ _Forgive me._"

Still nothing and by now I couldn't bear it.

"_Sophie, please,_" I said earnestly, ready to kneel if I had to.

I stopped stoking her hair and attempted to lift her face towards me, "_I'm sorry, don't…_"

I stopped mid sentence. Her eyes where glazed with tears that I did not want to fall, she was to sweet to me for her to be crying. I didn't want her to shed more tears than she had already at my expense.

She was so pure, so soft and kind to me, I didn't want my Sophie to hurt anymore. It was at this time that I had truly taking the time to examine her features. Her delicately rounded face…pale and smooth like fine stone. I lifted my hand and stoked her delicate cheek. _Oh, Sophie, you must know that I don't want you to cry…_Her skin was cold to the touch, but even that was something I could gladly appreciate. Because it was only with _me_ that she felt warm.

I was staring at her rose colored lips when I began to trail my talons gently down her long and silk-like neck. My ebony contrasting with her ivory yet at the same time blending perfectly. I half mused about how I've never noticed how unbelievably beautiful she was.

My Sophie was very beautiful indeed.

"Krone?"

I jolted away from her.

What in Paya's name was I doing?

My breathing became uncontrollable and my heart ran for miles.

The way I had held her just now, the way I was seeing her, it was like I was talking to a lover!

"Krone? Krone, what's the matter?"

"_No…I just…_"

"Krone…d-do you need you need me to get you anything?"

"_No, Sophie, I'm fine._"

I tried to calm myself. To convince myself that…I didn't even know what. All the while Sophie was trying to help me, little knowing she was the sole reason for this. How could I have been thinking about her like…? I felt like a monster. Sophie…Was this what that Ooman was trying to imply?

I became to dazed to even stay on foot. Sophie had sat be down and I hadn't the will to stop her. My mind was racing to fast for me to piece together a thought. I only vaguely remember how I kept responding to Sophie, the only thing I truly wanted was for her to distance herself from me.

"Krone…?"

"_He said that…_" I stopped the minute I saw her face.

My panic came to a halt as quickly as it had formed. The concern in her eyes forbade me to make any other sound. What am I thinking? This is Sophie…what her damnable brother had said didn't mean anything. He only said it because…he wanted this to happen. Sophie and I are…

I looked towards the ceiling. Sophie and I are…nothing more than what we appear to be. Even if sometimes it feels like…

"_No…" _I said more to myself before continuing, _"it wasn't because of him, he was just irritating._"

I heard her smile, "I know how that feels."

A calm washed over me as I gazed at her tranquil face, already the sick feeling inside was going away as I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Feel better?"

I nodded, "_I believe it was just a moment of fatigue._" Yes, fatigue. That's all it was.

"So what happened?" she asked with slight concern, "With Josh I mean."

I leveled her fears with a nonchalant shake of my head, "_As I've said before, nothing. He was merely…" _I grimace, some of my anger rising back,_ "__**asking**__ me…to stay away from you._"

She actually smiled, "That's stupid."

Her answer both surprised me and confused me.

"Well for starters he's _asking_ the wrong person," she clarified, "I mean, _I'_d never stay away from you."

Although I knew the sincerity in her words were genuine, there was still something in me that doubted. The words of her brother crept back into my mind, about how she was merely taken with me because at present I was the only thing that caught her interest. _Sophie is nothing like that_, I reminded myself, yet still the doubt remained. In the end I settled for the only thing that would assure me.

"…_Promise._"

Her eyebrows lifted, "Promise what?"

"_That you won't…_" I faltered, nearly afraid of how desperately I wanted to hear her answer, "_that you won't stay away. That…you would never stay away._"

An easy smile made it's way to her soft lips, "Easy promise," she said, taking my talon and wrapping it with her smallest finger as she had done before, "I swear that I'll never stay away from you Krone. I like hanging out with you as much as I can anyway."

Any doubt left in me disappeared as I stroked her cheek, relishing how she would never break her promise to me.

"Look, I want to show you some pictures I took for art class," she said and I took her into my arms. She told me about the places and objects she had chosen and as I held her I knew I was betraying the only trace of Yautja that I had. A voice that told me to beware, a voice that warned me of being so close to her.

"Hey, Krone?" she broke in her lecture to look up at me.

"_Yes?_"

"I'm really glad I have you."

"_I am glad I have you too._"

In my head I heard myself say _And I am glad that I will always have you, my Sophie._

My Sophie.

* * *

Wow! Krone! Getting sorta possessive there, huh? (You may now activate a fan girl squee.)

On to part 2!


	32. KPOV part 2

**!THIS IS PART 2! IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, GO BACK AND READ PART 1!**

I had no idea this was gonna be in two parts, but the chapter just looks to long otherwise…(sowy!)

And now, the stunning conclusion to Krone's Point Of View!

_**(Strange…Emotions…)**_

Sometimes it's hard to be around her.

More than hard, it's intoxicating having her so close to me. Sometimes it becomes so easy to get her near me that it shouldn't even be allowed. But she doesn't know that. She's innocent. That alone makes me want her even closer.

Other times it's the most natural thing in the world to have her next to me, I just revel in her warmth and everything else disappears.

But why do I feel these things around her? Why does it pain me to see her sad, why am I filled with rage when her damnable brother insults her, why am I only happy when she is?

Today those thoughts were at the back of my mind. Finally, after all this time, I had fully repaired my ship. The day before Sophie had been here, helping me where she could and also talking to me, a friendly distraction that always helps me keep a level head when repairs don't go as planned. Thanks to her I had gotten double the amount of maintenance in than I had originally thought. I felt like I had to fully express my gratitude to her, let her know how much of a help she had been to me all this time.

I decided it couldn't put it into words how much I appreciated her, so I opt for something more special. Something she'd truly like.

"Krone! I'm home!"

When she arrived I immediately pulled her towards me and began telling her how Taak's instructions finally made sense to me and how I made a breakthrough. I was more then positive that she couldn't understand half of what I was telling her but I continued even still, sure that she's get the message regardless.

"So you can fly this thing now?"

I nodded and basked in my accomplishment, but I wasn't done yet.

"_Come with me, you'll enjoy it._"

I told her and almost immediately her face was sprung with her usual bewilderment. By now the look on her face is the most common thing in the world whenever I do something out of the ordinary.

"W-wha-"

"_Say yes._"

"But Krone," She started, "I mean…you don't even know if it's safe, how can you-"

"_Trust me,_" I urged her as I pulled her along, "_I wouldn't ask if I didn't know._"

"B-but-"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at her. Really, she spends all her time with me, a Yautja, and only now she wants to be cautious.

I took hold of her chin an lifted her sweet face to me, "_Sophie, I would never put you in any danger,"_ I told her, determined to get her to fly with me,_ "and it would make me very happy if you came along with me so, please?_"

By her expression I could already tell that she would grant my wish. There was never a time where Sophie had ever said 'no' to me and sure enough she nodded.

That's my girl.

I turned and began the preparations when I suddenly noticed something different about Sophie. Her clothes were more color coordinated today, and much more brighter. She's usually with grey or dark colors on her. She looked gorgeous.

"_You look amazing today._"

She smiled, more genuinely than I've ever seen her do so before, making her look even more beautiful.

Her doubts and fears had seemed to subsided as she got into the ship. I prepared our launch, knowing that this would be something she wouldn't soon forget.

000

"_Sophie._"

She gasped before slightly turning her head towards me. The departure had been completely new to her, so I wasn't surprised at her scared reactions.

I smiled, "_Look._"

She did so and once again I could hear her breath escape her. I watched as she took in her new surroundings, from the massive size of her planet to the endless and countless stars above. I looked down at her and saw how her eyes glistened with the stars. She looked magnificent, staring into space with a sense of profound understanding, taking in every detail and committing it to memory.

I had seen all this many times before, I've even come to take it for granted, but Sophie, I knew she would love to see it. That's why I wanted to bring her.

I knew my Sophie would appreciate all this.

We continued to float among the stars, in silence but with emotion, it was perfect. I felt like I was showing her my world. What made it especially nice was the fact that she was accepting it. A thought I liked very much.

I closed my eyes as she leaned into me, reveling in the moment in it's entirety. Never before had I felt so at ease with myself, so free, and the sole reason for this was Sophie. I had her to thanks for this relief. With her my days seem to stretch endlessly, she gave me peace of mind, more than I have ever had before.

I had little way of knowing that those days where soon to end.

000

"Oh my god, Krone that was amazing!"

Sophie jumped out of my ship, her enthusiasm caused me to let out a calm laugh.

"Seriously!" she protested at my casual taking of her display, "I mean, that was the most amazing experience I've ever been apart of, no, the only most amazing thing ever! And that's not even the half of it, I swear!"

"_I'm glad you enjoyed it, Sophie," _I said, truly satisfied with making her so happy.

"Enjoyed?" she said, "It was freaking awesome! I mean, I was in space, Krone! In space! I was looking down on the planet for Christ's sake! It was incredible! And the shooting star? I didn't know it looked that way! With the sparks and the shining and-everything! Everything was perfect! Freaking perfect! I'm probably like, the only living human who's ever seen something like that! It's the greatest thing ever! Holy shit, I forgot my art pad! But it's not like I can forget anything as amazing and cool like that, right? I mean, I'll remember it until the day I'm an old and sorry woman at the bridge of death! I can't believe I actually saw all that! Krone!"

She said so all in one breath that I nearly laughed again. My little Ooman, so alive and so innocent. Innocence I took for something else.

"Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

There wasn't any reason for her to thank me, but she did so anyway. Just as there was no reason for everything to go wrong, and yet everything came crashing down on me. Because of my mistake.

With a smile on her face she ran up to me.

I can't blame her because it was _I _who should have known better.

When I felt her wrap her arms around my neck I felt nothing but warmth.

It should have stayed as warmth. Friendly. Platonic.

I caught her in my arms, preventing her from falling.

But it was I who was about to fall.

"I love you!"

Why didn't you mean it, Sophie?

_**(Sophie…)**_

To me everything came together, it all fit perfectly into place. My reason for feeling the way I do, doing everything I had done for her, it all made perfect sense. At that very instant the universe seemed to reveal to me a greet understanding. One that favored me and blessed me.

I'm such a fool.

Sophie had just returned from talking to her brother, she had her head on my shoulder. The serenity of the moment had caused me to say my next words.

"_I've always wondered what it must be like._"

She looked up at me, a questioning look on her face yet she asked nothing. I guessed that since I had said something similar to her before and had not answered her she refrained from doing so know.

I looked back down at her. This time I knew that I wanted to share my full story with her.

"_To have a family._"

Her eyes widened as I continued, the words flowing out like a river.

"_A real family," _I continued, looking ahead with bitterness,_ "not twenty plus brothers I don't care about, a dead father, and a mother who still mates with whoever she sees fit. Memories, closure, affection. I've always wanted that."_

I narrowed my eyes toward the floor, _"I'm an honored blood, those things shouldn't matter to me. But they do. There are so many things that I hate about my kind. Sometimes I think of my title as see it as hollow and meaningless."_

I clenched at my first, finally, after all this time I was finally riding myself from all the hypocrisy I had to feign about my kind, _"I'm praise, but for what? I feel nothing, I take no pride in what other would literally kill for. To think these things is blasphemy, sinful even, to my people. I, being honored, am a sort of example, and I shouldn't be having these ideas."_

I would be killed for these ideas, banished, branded a traitor. For all of my life I had kept these treacherous thoughts at a distance, careful to not make them show.

I looked at her, _"But with you Sophie, it's different. I do think all of that, I can tell you what I believe, confine in you everything that would have me maimed back home."_

I lived my life pretending. I had no other life than the one back in my planet. I would not even make a good bad blood for I had no blood lust. I felt chained to my people for I knew of nothing else, I had forced myself to live with my opinions muted. But with Sophie…with her…

"_I __**like**__ being able to be honest, I like showing you what I feel, what I think, telling you things, sharing __**everything**__ with you."_

"_I feel as if you have given me everything I want," _I stroked her delicate cheek with tenderness, feeling her skin heat at my touch,_ "All I ever wanted."_

I felt her let out a sigh as I quietly came closer to her, the beat of my heart rising with every word I said to her.

"_When I'm with you I laugh, I __**feel**__, I __**am**__ myself, not some fake, egotistical alpha-male that's always ready for a fight. You've set free my soul." _Yes. My soul. She gave me back my freedom. No, she _**gave**_ me freedom. Never before had I ever had it with me until now.

I turned fully to her, a fire inside me glowing like never before, _"You have shown me my sought after affection, my trust, the sense of meaning I needed. One that didn't involve playing warrior of the year. With you I feel like I can do anything."_

Anything and everything. I wanted to show her more than the stars, I wanted her happiness, I wanted her to be the happiest Ooman in all of existence. I wanted all this for her because she had done so much for me.

"_Sophie…you are…the most important thing in my life. My everything. You are my world, and I…" _

I gently took both sides of her face, slowing only when she gasped yet I still pulled her close to me. As close as we have ever been. Right now, in this very moment, I cared not for anything else but her. She became what I held most dear and I knew, I knew that I would never let her go.

"_Kch-tanu Kch-ge'kote Pa'ya-te."_

I saw in her face unknown emotions stir in her, the glaze in her eyes making her look more beautiful than she had ever been, her partially opened lips adding to her innocence and I knew, or I thought, that I had her. I had her for me and myself alone.

"w-What…does that….mean?"

"_I give you the honor of my soul's heart."_

She's mine now.

She was mine.

I held her close to me, shamelessly. She was mine. I said so over and over in my mind. Sophie would be mine forever and that gave me the best feeling in the whole universe. To have her, to hold her, to feel her, to touch her. The mere thought of possessing her became my drug. It intoxicated me, provoked me. I was filled with want of her, I needed her. Her body burned and it called out to me, I felt her heat. I felt _**her.**_ Her hand was on my chest and I began to purr at her touch. She was gentle, and pure, and _**wanting**_.

And Paya, I wanted her.

I was overcome with the need of her, to have her flesh next to mine, to have her completely. I began to caress her, the simple desire to have her taking over any other thought. A carnal desire filled me as I learned in on her, resting my hand on the softness of her thigh.

"k-Krone…"

The sound of her voice only served to coax me further. I began to image so many other noises I would draw out from her. I would take her for my own. Have her for my own. I moved my tusks down the skin of her neck, teasing myself with the thought of tasting her. I felt her heat, heat that I soaked up with my own body. I continued to go lower, continued to massaged her cloth-covered skin…

"Krone…!"

I was pushed back.

"What do you think your doing?"

It took me seconds to realize that Sophie was the one who was talking. She was upset. Angry.

"_I don't understand…_"

"Well, that makes two of us!"

The harsh tone of her words doesn't help the spinning in my head.

"_Sophie…_"

"Yeah?"

"_I…_" The blur within me began to fade as I finally began to realize what I had attempted at. I grimaced inwardly. Not even as a Young Blood had I been so crazed, I felt like a fool. "_I'm sorry…_"

"That's a start…"

"_I realize this isn't the most romantic scene you've ever dreamed of…_"

"Okay-wait, _**what**_?"

"_I just got…overexcited, I didn't mean to-_"

"What's this about _**romance**_?"

"_I said I was sorry, I don't mean for you to think that I'm about to take you in your garage…_"

"Take me _**where**_?"

My words failed me.

"Krone!"

"_I'm sorry," _I said again,_ "you deserve better than floor-_"

"I don't understand what your saying!"

"_Sophie…_"

"What?"

"_I'm pretty sure you ought to…_"

"Krone, your making me sound and feel like an idiot! Just tell me what your talking about!"

"_You…and…me…_"

"Wh-"

She gasped, and for a short time after it looked as if her soul had been rattled.

"_Sophie?_"

She began looking very pale and sick.

"_Sophie, are you okay?" _I lifted my hand towards her face, _"You look-_"

She flinched away from me.

I stood frozen by her action.

"…_S-Sophie…what's the matter?_"

She had been scared just now. She was afraid of me…

"_Sophie-_"

"Why-why would you even think that?" she said hastily, "I-I mean…I just…Jesus, Krone, what kind of joke is that anyway!"

"_It's not._"

"What? Don't-don't even say that! What are you talking about! Of course it is!"

"_Sophie-_"

"I don't-just don't say things like that!"

"_Why not?_"

"Why not? Because! Because…it…it sounds…not right, okay!"

"_Why shouldn't it be, we-_"

"Krone, of course it doesn't sound right!" she turned away from me and buried her face into her hands, "Jesus!"

"_Sophie…_" I tried to reach out to her again.

But…

"No, Krone!" she pulled away from me, "Don't do that! Just…"

She began to walk the other way.

"_Sophie._"

She continued on and the helplessness I had I exchanged for desperation. The notion that if I let her go something would go terrible wrong.

"_Sophie!_" I had quickly caught up to her and turned her around, "_Look at me._"

She did no such thing. Instead she merely looked away from me, as if the sight of me would serve her no good.

"…_What's wrong, Sophie?_"

"…I…I don't…know," She nearly cried as the words got out of her, her eyes closed in pain, "I think I'm going to bed…I'm just really tired…"

She tried to leave me again, but I held her in place.

"Krone…"

I stoked her hair as I had always done in order to make her feel better, yet this time it failed to do so.

"_Sophie…_"

"I just wanna go to bed Krone…"

I tried lifting her head towards me.

"Krone…"

"_Tell me what's wrong, Sophie,_" I begged, "_Please, if I've done something then…_"

"You didn't do anything, Krone," the look in her eyes told me another story, "just let me go okay?"

"_Why do you make it sound like I'm never going to see you again…?_"

Her usually gentle eyes became solid and hurt.

"I don't know…" she said, lowering her gaze as her voice became soft, "because…you're not?"

My grip lessened.

Sophie…

"You're going back home, Krone…You're not going to…stick around for me…" she stared at me with blame, blame that I felt I deserved, "are you?"

The little anger she showed me was potent enough to make me feel like a monster. In my daze I had completely forgotten about going back. I had forgotten that since the very beginning my plan had been to return whence I came, to my planet. To do that however would mean leaving Sophie. My Sophie.

"I…I'm sorry," she looked away from me, "See? I really am tired, I shouldn't be…"

"_Sophie._"

"We'll talk tomorrow, I'm-"

"_Don't…_" I stopped her, "_I forgot._"

She was silent.

"_I'm sorry._"

Still nothing and now I feared losing her.

"_I was being insensitive, I didn't mean…I didn't mean to…" _I couldn't begin to piece the right words together,_ "I'm sorry, Sophie, forgive me._"

"It's fine, Krone, really. I mean, we already talked about this right?"

"_It's different now._"

"How's that?"

"_Sophie, don't be that way…_"

"It's okay, I get it, you want to go back, I'm not mad at you for that," , "it doesn't even matter."

"_Of course it does._"

"No it doesn't."

"_Don't say things like that…Sophie…I'll do anything to make this better, believe me._"

"You don't have to."

"_Yes I do._"

I shook my head, my throat hurt, I don't want to be here anymore.

"_Sophie-_"

"I wasn't supposed to do this!" she cried, "I wasn't supposed to…supposed to make you feel bad…!" she wiped away the tears that feel from her eyes, tears that no one but me was responsible for, "I'm so stupid…"

"_No you're not._"

She attempted running again.

"_Sophie!_"

I stopped her.

"Let go, Krone…"

"_I will not,_" I said more firmly than I had intended. _"I'm sorry," _I apologized for both my tone and something else,_ "I feel horrible, I didn't mean for you to…to bear this inside of you._"

"Doesn't really matter…you're still gonna leave Krone…"

Her resignation cut me deeper than any other wound I ever received. Isn't she willing to do anything for us? Or perhaps she thinks that _I _am the one who is not committed… that my title as an Honored Blood Yautja means more to me than she does.

"So just…forget I said anything and-"

"_No._" I will not have her think that I am not willing to be with her.

"Krone, really-"

"_Sophie-_"

"Don'-t-"

"_Come with me._"

She stopped. The look of shock mixed with denial I took for something natural, I myself was surprised yet thrilled at what had just come out of my mouth. The perfect answer to our problems had just made itself known.

"…What?"

"_Come with me," _I said again, an excitement growing in me as I began to think of the world we could build together. The life we both could have. The happiness we could both feel with each other,_" you don't like it here, we can-_"

I never had a chance to finish.

"Krone are you crazy?" she was shouting. I didn't understand why. She even looked visibly upset.

"_But-_"

"I can't go with you to space!" She continued, "Let alone your home planet! What are you thinking?"

"_Why can't you?" _I demanded, some of her sudden anger rubbing off on me,_ "There's nothing for you here, you have no one, you've told me so, I'm the only person you're close with._"

"But that doesn't mean that-"

"_Yes it does. You said so yourself that you were miserable here, that you hated it," _I couldn't understand any reason for her to refuse,_ "What's keeping you from leaving with me?_"

"My parents, my family-!"

"_Your brother could care less about you-_"

"It's not like that!"

"_It's not? Sophie, he almost struck you!_"

"That was one time and he was pissed-"

"_And whose to say he won't be in the future?_"

"Krone, don't say stuff like that!"

"_It's the truth!_"

"Krone! He's my brother, okay? He's family and he means well but-"

"_He can't stand the sight of you with me!_"

"I know, but he's just trying to protect me-!"

"_From what? Sophie, I would never harm you-!_"

"-I know-!"

"-_he's just trying to make you unhappy!_"

"That's not it either!"

"_Sophie, you are a kind person, but some people don't deserve mercy-_"

"Josh isn't one of those people and I don't want to hear anything else about it!"

"_What about your parents? They left you-_"

"They're on a freaking business trip!"

"_And they left you with __**him**__!_"

"Krone, I said I didn't want to hear another word about it!" She yelled finally, "Why are you even asking this of me?"

Her desperation halted me.

A pregnant silence went betweens us I began to think of the hundreds of reasons, my frustration leaving me as I looked upon my precious Sophie. My Sophie.

"_Because I don't want to leave you, I can't stand the thought of being without you, knowing I won't be able to see your face causes me pain, it hurts you, I can't have that, I don't want that Sophie._"

What I said next should have been the start of my life, instead it destroyed it in more ways than one…

"_I love you._"

A silence passed between us as I saw Sophie's glazed eyes fill themselves with more tears. I should have guessed that her thoughts were others than what I had wanted her to think. I should have known that the confusion in her face, the disbelief…for that is what it was. In my eyes however she was merely being emotional. In my eyes she already knew what her heart desired.

"What?"

I stroked her silk-like hair (oblivious to the fact that she was petrified at my touch) I only wanted her to feel safe with me again, "_I love you, Sophie, you know that._"

To my confusion she began turning her head from one side to another. But why? Shouldn't she be-

"No you don't."

What? "_Sophie-_"

"Don't! You don't love me Krone!"

I didn't understand her anger, or her denial, all together I felt my world fall apart.

"_Yes I do!_"

"No you don't!"

"_Sophie-!_"

"No! You don't even know what your talking about! D-don't joke that way!"

"_I'm not joking, Sophie, I mean it!_"

"Krone-"

"_I would never joke about something like this! I love you, I've fallen in love with you!_"

"You can't expect me to believe that-"

"_Is that what's wrong? That you don't believe that I return your feelings for me?_"

It began to make sense to me. Sophie was only insecure about my feelings towards her. She wasn't sure about what I felt, she was scared for that.

"…What?"

"_Sophie, I swear to you, you have nothing to fear," _I reassured her,_ "I am just as in love with you as you are with me._"

"I…I don't understand…why…how do you…?"

"_It's okay, Sophie, everything is._"

"No it's not! I-I don't understand what your trying to say! Krone, I don't…"

"_Yes you do._"

"Stop that! I don't. Your talking…crazy, it's not making sense, it's not making any sense!"

"_How can you say that when it was you who said so!_"

"Said what? Krone, I didn't say anything!"

"_You told me that you loved me, just now you said so!_"

"What are you-"

She stopped abruptly.

"_You said that you loved me right after we landed,_" I reminded her and after several second there was silence. The silence lead me to think that all was right again, that she remembered and she understood that I loved her like she me.

I leaned myself in on her, "_Sophie…_"

"No, Krone,"

She pushed me away again. But this wasn't the only blow she gave me.

Though I wish that it was.

"I didn't mean it that way!"

The words crashed into me and all to soon did I begin to understand what despair was. I felt as if the world around me was not real. I did not want to _believe_ that it was. In doing so I would admit that what Sophie had just said was real. And that I did not want. I never want it to be real.

"_Sophie…why…" _

I also learned denial. The feeling that you refused to accept that something could be so cruel. That life would be able to kill you so easily.

_"Why are you acting this way, don't say those things," _I did not want her words to be true, I wanted her to say the opposite, I wanted her love. I wanted my Sophie, my love. I wanted her and no one else, didn't she understand that?

I wanted to hold her, I wanted her touch, her warmth. I wanted her, she was mine, wasn't she? This couldn't be real.

I tried to touch her, only to show her that she was mistaken, _"Look-_"

"No, Krone! Stop it!"

Her words cut me like blades as she shoved my hand away from her. As if she didn't want me to touch her. As if I was someone she didn't want.

"I…I didn't mean it that way-"

"_Yes you did!_"

"No Krone, I didn't, we're friends. I love you as a friend, but I don't-"

"_No, don't Sophie, you're tired, you don't know what-_"

"Krone, I don't like you that way, I mean…I…just…"

"_See? You can't even say it. You know you're in love with me and-_"

"Krone, don't! God… just don't!"

"_Sophie…you love me, I know that you do, I can feel it, I feel that you do._"

"You can't feel that Krone, I just…I can't do this right now! Things aren't like that between you and me!"

I couldn't stand her saying those things. I didn't _**want**_ it. She didn't _**mean**_ it. Why was she _**doing this to me?**_

"_Then deny it. Tell me right now that you don't love me!_'"

I should have never said that. I should have never challenged her. I should have never told that I loved her.

Because when she ran away my life became nothing.

000

She's right there.

She's right behind the door, she's been there for more than ten minutes.

She doesn't even dignify herself by coming inside and facing me, she's a coward, she's worst than her brother, she's worst mistake I made in my entire like and _**damnit**_-

"_I'm leaving._"

Still nothing.

"_Does that even matter to you?_"

Of course it doesn't matter to her, it's never mattered to her, she's a deceitful little wretch that only pretended to care. I see now, she only played the kind one, she only acted as if she wanted to be around me. Because I'm a Yautja, because I could've killed her, because if she hadn't made me her friend than my stay in her house would've been hell for her. I would've been the killer in her garage, always demanding things and making her life miserable.

Her life doesn't revolve around me, just as she said that one time.

That's the only truth she's ever told me.

But I still feel like dying when she leaves again. When she runs again. When she leaves me again.

And I realize I can't and don't have the ability to want to curse her. No matter how much I've been humiliated, no matter how thoroughly my pride has been stripped from me, I just can't damn her.

That's how far she's burned her name in my heart.

000

The male had stood watching me for a good while now, I've ignored him so far. Perhaps he is just making sure that I'm really leaving, after all the effort he put in trying to keep Sophie away from me. And to think I had made her promise me that she wouldn't stay away from me. Our promise to always be friends.

"Hey…" he spoke.

I stopped in my packing.

"…_Could you…tell her that I'll be at the park?_"

A question. I almost can't believe I'm relaying on him to giver her a message from me, but it doesn't matter whether or not he gives to her. I doubt she'll come.

"…Yeah."

He actually agreed.

But by now all the surprise left in me has gone.

"You know, whatever it is I'm sure she's sorry about it."

There was silence.

Sorry.

I imagine how'd she look when she's telling me so and I can also imagine how easily I'll forgive her. Because I hate seeing her in pain, because I don't want my Sophie in pain.

My Sophie. She's not mine, she never will be. That's why I have to go, I can't continue to be here, around her, knowing I have these irrational feelings. I'd be fooling myself, hurting her, and I know that I'd spend each passing second with the false hope of her telling me what I most want to hear. I know I'll be wishing for her to turn around and decided that I was right when I said that she loved me back.

But at the same time I don't want to go.

_Is it easy doing the wrong thing?_

I can't tell if I asked aloud. Perhaps I did because I could hear some sort of reply from him though the sound is muffled by my thoughts.

What is the wrong thing?

I need to go back home, I don't belong here that much is obvious after everything that's happened. Isn't that the right thing?

But then…being with Sophie is so natural to me, it _feels_ right. Is it wrong? The thought of leaving her seems wrong to me, meaning that going back to my planet is wrong. That staying with Sophie is right.

My heart tells me one thing but my logic tells me that I'm insane.

"_I'm not sure what is right or wrong anymore._"

"Can't give you advice, don't know what your talking about…"

Of course he can't. He's not hopelessly in love with someone who can't possibly love him back.

I turn and try to focus on my preparations, I'm failing at it but I don't care, "_You should be happy I'm leaving._"

"Not exactly."

He's not fighting back. I suppose there is truth in how Sophie said that at the very base of it he's still her brother. Family. This is what family is then, when worse comes to worse they care whether they know how to or not. I've never known that.

I wanted to with Sophie.

I closed my eyes, "…_Will she be?_"

_C'jit. _Why do I continue to set myself up for more beatings? Why can't I bare to know what her next move will be while at the same time wanting to know with more passion than I need?

"Course not that's the most retarding thing you've ever said."

I growled, "_And how are you so sure?_ _How do you know that she won't be relieved that I'm gone? How do you she won't be happy?_"

He just stares at me the same way I've been staring at him since I got here, with near pity, "…she had an honest-to-goodness smile on her face for the first time since forever. You're a _Yautja_ and you

got her to smile again. What does that tell you?"

He left after that.

All I'm really sure of is that if I don't see her before I go I'll never forgive myself.

000

"Krone…"

_Sophie…_

She bore that look on her face. When she's been crying more than she should have. Crying for me. My Sophie.

"k-Krone…"

I want to hold her in my arms, she sounds so weak that I can't bare to see her standing because she might fall. But I don't. I can't.

I can't let myself touch her because it's just not right.

"I…"

She's making it so hard when she looks at me that way, like she's begging, holding it in.

_Sophie…_

"Krone, please don't hate me!"

I flinch.

"I'm sorry! I can't…if you go hating me then I won't ever be able forgive myself for doing that to you and I'm sorry! I'm just so stupid and I can't…and I can't do anything and it hurts, you mean so much to me and you've done so much for me and I repay you like this, it isn't fair! I'm not being fair to you, and that's all you deserve, you deserve to be happy and you deserve to be treated well and I'm not doing any of that because I'm such an idiot! And I'm asking you not to hate me when you have every right to and I'm selfish and I'm mean and, God, I'm just so sorry, Krone, if I could just make it all better I would but I can't and I hate that because you're everything for me! You mean so much to me okay, and I…I just don't want you to go, I don't want you to leave me, Krone I'll miss you to much, and I know you have to go and I know I have no right but…but please, Krone, if you go just don't go hating me…!"

Forget about it not being right, she's **my** Sophie and I can't have her crying for me anymore!

Denying all the rules I set onto myself. Forsaking everything I told myself not to do. Damning everything in me. I held her to me.

I held her so close that it felt like greed.

"_I'm sorry, Sophie…_" I tightened my grip on her, wanting her to me mine forever, "_I didn't mean…_"

I didn't mean to feel this way. I didn't mean to do this to you. I didn't mean to hurt you.

"Stop apologizing, Krone," she's putting herself closer to me, she's not afraid of how wrong it is, "it's not your fault…"

Sophie…

"God, Krone, why did you have to fall in love with _me_? I'm the worst person to fall in love with, I…"

I'd have none of that, she had no idea how important to me she was. I lifted her face to me, making sure she understood how serious I was as I looked down at her beautifully grey eyes.

"_Because you are a fantastic and wonderful young woman that deserves to be happy."_ I told her, each word that came out threatening my resolve._ "Because you are…unique…and…interesting…" _I had to tell her every word though, she needed to know what she meant to me,_ "and when you laugh…when you laugh…pups are born._"

We both let out laughs.

Laughs that only served to remind us that this would be the very last time we would ever laugh together. I let out a hissing sigh as I rested my forehead on hers, hopping that this closeness would never end.

Sophie, why did I do this to you?

"_I'm sorry…" _Why did I hurt you this way?_ "I ruined…the greatest…friendship thinking something that…_"

_Sophie…_

Thinking something even you think is absurd.

She shook her head in denial. "It's all _my_ fault," she said in a tone that broke me even more, "It's all my fault Krone."

No it's not Sophie.

"_My_ fault because before you came I was so…I was alone and…and you became everything I didn't have and I wanted that so bad. I wanted someone to talk to, someone who understood me, someone…"

Oh, Sophie, you can't begin to understand how wrong you are.

"_You had every right to want that, Sophie…_"

"But now I'm losing you for it!" Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed. As she tried to place all the blame on herself.

"_No, Sophie,"_ I said firmly, grabbing her shoulders,_ "listen to me, you are never going to lose me._" Never lose me. I belong to her.

Her and only her.

I stroke her tear-stricken cheek, watching how the salt water seeps into my skin, "_I'm the one who should be afraid of losing you._"

"Don't be stupid, Krone! You're never gonna lose me, not ever!" She says it as firmly and as seriously as I did, even more so. She _wants_ me to know that I won't lose her. With every fiber in her being.

So much that she begins to shake again, she cries so much she can't even see anymore.

"_Shhh…_"

I press her close to me, rubbing her the back of her head gently, taking care of her. Lulling her. I also can't deny how this is as much for me than for her. I need to feel her warmth. Her serenity. I need it like poison. The kind of poison that destroys you…the kind that's worth all the pain.

My pain. I've even showed her my pain.

I've told her my sins, my secret desires, she's become both to me. Paya, please, why are you being so cruel? I need her. She's my heart, my soul, if I don't have her near me than I am empty. Is it because this is a sin to you that you're tearing us apart?

If that is so than I will never worship you again, because damnit, Sophie is the only real blessing I've ever received. She's my only honor. You have given me nothing and she's has given me everything.

I feel how she pressed herself closer to me, giving me all her fear and sadness. She is my goddess now, Paya, she is the only one I will bow to.

If that's true why am I leaving my precious Sophie? I'm killing my own goddess.

"_Sophie…you have to stop crying._"

She shakes her head, "No. No, because if I stop you're going to leave and I'm going to let you leave…"

"_Sophie…_" please.

"No, I don't want that Krone! I don't want…"

Whoever has control over my damnable life, please give me the strength to let go.

I lift her face, "_You have to, Sophie…_"

"No…no…" she won't give in. She keeps shaking her head.

"_Please, Sophie,"_ I'm begging. A warrior never begs, but I can't take it.

As I pull her closer to me, wishing for just one instant that I wasn't letting her go. I need to let her go,_ "if you don't stop crying then I won't be able to take it."_ As if I'm confession a sin I continue, having her closer than I should have,_ "I won't be able to and I'll take you with me no matter what, Sophie…_"

I feel the guilt in me as her angelic tears continue to fall. She knows I'm right, but like me she doesn't want to be right. We want to be as wrong as we possibly can.

"Krone…" she wrapped her lithe arms around me, burying herself, resigning to a fate that we both can't take, "it's not fair…!"

She's right.

It's not fair.

"…_I know._"

I'm broken. I'm sure of this.

Because I pull her away from me.

"_But it has to be._"

When I finally let go I find out what cold is.

It's hollow.

It's barren.

It's not fair.

She stands there. Watching me. Watching as I leave.

And I watch her.

I watch how she's still crying.

I can't comfort her anymore.

I can't.

When my ship finally begins to ascend I want to be back with her. Together. Close.

Most of all I want her to say that she loves me.

She doesn't.

The last thing I hear is Sophie saying my name.

But then again…

I know that's just my wishful thinking.

_**(Krone's Miserable Day!)**_

My return home was a typical one.

The Elder outstretched his hand and took hold of my shoulder, "_Good to have you back, Krone._"

I glanced around me, because I was an Honored Blood I expected only some other Yautja to be present, but there was a small crowd of them.

I looked again at the Elder and nodded.

We began to walk toward his palace.

"_I trust you're voyage went…smoothly?_" he spoke in protocol, directly and curt.

"…_Yes…_" I clicked, "_…Elder._" I added after, cursing myself for forgetting my place.

Sophie had been so free when talking to the Elder…

I didn't hear what else the Elder was saying, but I didn't have to, I had gone through it before. I knew what answers to say and when to nod. What bothered me was that the whole scene seemed…off to me.

000

I got my answer afterwards, when I was walking through the corridors.

"_Krone!_"

I turned my head, I saw Taak approach from behind me.

"_There you are,_" he said, giving my shoulder a shake, "_Sorry I could not make it when you landed, friend, but I was caught up with some things back in the lab._" Unlike me, Taak's field of specialty is with the scientists.

I merely nodded and there was silence.

"…_So,_" he said, and something in his tone warned me to be on my guard, "_how was you're voyage? You took longer than expected._"

"_There was…_" I faltered. _Pauk_, I should be more fluent. "_only minor complications, with my ship._" I cursed again, that didn't come off at all as convincing.

"_I see…_" he let out a laugh, "_Well, I did tell you to pay attention when I was preping you with the basics for ship maintenance, Krone._"

Normally, the joke would've been received with a retort, but I knew there was something he wanted to say.

"_You know, for a while there were rumors that you were staying with an Ooman…_"

My pace came to a halt. I see know. The Elder had covered up the fact that I had stayed with Sophie…as far as anyone else was concerned I had just came back from my mission.

"_I KNEW IT!_"

_C'jit! _I forgot he was there.

"_You were with Oomans!_"

"_Taak, not so loud,_" I hissed.

He flinched, "_Right…" _he agreed with a nod and short silence before his notorious curiosity overcame him again,_ "How was it like?_"

I began to walk again, irritation pulling itself on me, "_I don't want to talk about it…_"

"_Oh, come now," _he persisted,_ "there must've been something interesting about them, or was it just one? I heard it was one._"

I thought of Sophie. "…_Just one._"

"_Male or-_"

"_A girl._"

Silence.

"_And? How was it? Was she tolerable? I hear Ooman females tend to be difficult._"

Difficult. Sophie…at first she was, but then…I didn't want to think. Anything I would say, anything _true_ that I can say would come out wrong. Even though Taak is a friend, having that happen would defeat the whole purpose of me returning.

Coming back to a home I never wanted.

"…_She was like a pet._"

000

I tried to tell myself that I didn't mean it. I couldn't have meant it. It didn't happen.

It wasn't true because…not only was she an Ooman, she was to young and…

And yet here I am.

It's practically perverse but I don't want to let go of her laugh, her smile, the way she looked at me, talked to me. Her touch, her feel, her voice. She always had a different tone whenever she talked to me. It was always so sweet…and she was always worried that she might've said the wrong thing, and there would be a cute blush across her face while she rambled her apology…

Why did she have to say that she didn't love…

My thoughts broke to pieces as a spear went through the heart of an animal, killing it instantly. I watched as the crimson liquid spread across the foliage. There was a small cheer between the Young Blood hunting party that I was training. The praise was for Ba'kuub, the Young Blood that had killed it. He was as short as his name would suggest, but he represented everything about Yautja kind that I couldn't tolerate. Arrogant, more skilled for his own good, and blindly devoted to The Code. Ah, yes, he would make an easy Honored Blood. I grimaced at the thought.

As they became more full of themselves by the second, I turned my back on them, continuing the planned hunt.

This is how I received my title, through hunt after hunt. Though I did so not for any pride, or to impress any mate. I killed to pass the time.

_To think that once these bloody hands of mine held someone innocent of death._

I growled.

This was my life. It was foolish of me to try and change it. Thoughts of Sophie, days spent with her, they were wastes of time. A time I would never get back.

000

As days blended into months I became more and more detached, more irritable. I had a short temper for everything. Many a time I found myself growling at anyone who tried to make an issue out of my behavior, even towards long known comrades had I been ready for a brawl. Had it not been for Taak's timely interventions, as well as those of others, I would have no doubt been in called upon to speak for my actions.

I knew I was acting irrationally. I knew I was playing with fire. Every time I was asked for my behavior I would only growl, sometimes I would roar, Taak even asked me and I snapped at him as well.

I stopped training Young Bloods, the only thing I counted for good. I couldn't stand watching them in their ignorance, as they tried to aspire to make a name for themselves in the cynical world of us Yautja.

As each day passed the weight I felt within me increased tenfold. I blamed it on one person alone. I blamed it on Sophie. It was her fault. Her fault for doing this to me.

Her fault for toying with me, her fault for making me think things that weren't so, for confusing me.

Her fault for being so innocent, for being so full of life. For making me succumb to her cheerful laughter, her smiles, her beautiful face. Her spirit. Her way of life.

Her fault for making me fall in love with her…

So many nights I dream of her. Of her face, her smile, or laughter. I dream of her with me. The happiness I feel with these cruel illusions causes me grief when I wake up. How I always longed to stay asleep if only for a minute longer. Just a second more of having her. My soul yearned for her. To have her close. Sophie…

Why do I have to wake up to a world without you?

000

I burst through the doors of Taak's laboratory, little caring for the damage I might've done.

"_Hello to you too, Krone,_" he said simply, without looking up from his new machine.

I growled at him and strode toward his table.

"_Why, yes, I've had a rather pleasant day, how about you?_"

I threw have the equipment to the floor, in no mood for his sarcasm. I was in no mood for anything. To hell with the world. Damn everything. I would laugh to see our gods forsaken race be wiped out!

"_Now what's wrong with you, Krone?_"

"_**It's none of your business!**_"

"_Then __**why are you in my lab destroying all my equipmen**__t__**!**_"

I roared. I hated everything. I hate myself. I can't take it anymore! I turned away, I felt insanity close in on me as I recalled why I was in such a rage.

Ko'rak, an arrogant little _**pauk**_ that I couldn't stand at all had ended up with a life mate. A _**pauking life mate**_. Why did he get one? Why in this damnable world could he be happy when I had to spend every day of my damnable existence loathing the very air I breathed! Why must I live in complete misery when someone who didn't deserve any sort of blessing got complete happiness? Why in Paya's name did _**I have to be miserable without my Sophie!**_

Despair took hold of me and I couldn't stop it. I wanted Sophie back. I want my Sophie. I can't take it anymore. I want her back.

I staggered next to him until I dropped to the floor. I felt a complete lack of life in my body and I settled for sitting down next to my long time friend. Useless. I felt useless.

Silence mocked me as it spit it's pity at my soul.

Taak broke the quiet.

"_You know, you have not been yourself since you came back._"

"_Shut up._"

There was more silence.

"_Krone._"

I didn't responded. I just didn't want to anymore.

"_You don't think that others have noticed? They have, Krone. They're asking questions, they're spinning tales._"

"_Tales without facts are useless._"

"_But they are still heeded._"

"_By the ignorant._"

"_By the majority then._"

"_What's your __**point**__, Taak?_" I snapped.

"_My __**point**__, Krone, is simple. Look at yourself, look at what you've become! Where is the Honored Blood Yautja I used to know?_"

Those words where sharpened knives that only served to wound my already dulled heart.

"_He never existed!" _

I shouted.

For the first time I admitted to my farce. I admitted to never wanting and never being what I appeared to be. To late I realized that I could never take back my words. From here on end I stopped pretending. What was worse, I didn't even have anything to gain from it. There was no freedom for me.

"_He never existed…" _I repeated,_ "and I doubt he ever will._"

For nothing I had revealed my lie. Not even for you Sophie…

"…_What happened back on Earth, Krone?_"

My throat dried.

"_What happened with the human you were with?_"

Memories came back in it's entirety. Moments I had forbade myself from recalling. Feelings that her presence had provoked in me. Killing me. Destroying me. They all lead to the one ending that would forever haunt me. Leaving her to never see her again.

"_Krone-_"

"_Sophie._"

He paused, "_Excuse me?_"

"_Her name…is Sophie._"

"_Krone…_"

"_I didn't __**plan**__ on it, Taak. I didn't. I swear, it started off so…normal, so expected, I would have never dreamed that in the end…_"

"_What happened…back on Earth…Krone. What happened with that Pyode Amedha?_"

"_I just…it was simple, the introduction, our roles were fine. I, an Honored Blood and she a just an Ooman, but then…she got closer to me, I couldn't stop it." _

And so I began to spin my tale.

"_She's small…and frail. Just by looking at her you could tell how easily you would be able to break her. In more ways than one. But she's also very beautiful…in her soul, her face…You should've seen her when she first saw me, she showed no fear. She was fearless. _

_Fearless as well as curious. She's so interested in things that others of her kind disregard. That's one of the reasons I got to know her so well. Because even when I growled at her she kept on coming back. Oh, but she's also a fierce little one, she has fire in her soul, you should've seen her stand up to me. I had destroyed something valuable that her mother praised and she marched straight up to me and talked me down. I could tell the moment I met her that she was defiant, that she was different. You know how males are the dominant ones back in her planet, but she would never stand down. _

_Not to her brother-but he's not even worthy to be called her brother, he's a coward. That lowlife…that __**S'yuit-de**__, he tried to, __**dared**__ tried to strike her in my presence…but I did not let him, I would have given up all my honor before letting that happen. As strong as she is…she's still fragile. She bears hurt in her, because she was always alone. She was unhappy, she suffered in silence for there was never anyone who would hear her out, and when I finally give her that, that little piece of __**vermin**__…But she forgave him. She's angelic that way, it's almost in her nature._

_She's even forgiven me when I had caused her tears. She's sweet and kind…she does not hate her brother and she asked me not to harm him. I only agreed because I did not want to cause her grief, but I swore that if he ever gave me reason to I would exact the justice that was due to him, and you know that I would have, Taak._

_She has a lot of pain in her heart, and there is no one who understands her in that planet and she is miserable there and she told me…she __**told**__ me that I was the only one she had, she said…_

_And we laughed, Taak, we laughed. I haven't done that in…I can't even remember…she told me her story, she shared things with me that she never did with anyone and I…I told her so many things…because…She showed me her woods, her art, her world…and I wanted that…that way of life, her secret way of life. _

_She cried on me…I comforted her, I wiped away her tears…I made her feel…the same way she made me feel. That's what I thought, what I wanted to believe…do you know what happened? Do you know happened then? _

_I showed her the stars, Taak, I showed her world as it turned below us in space. And when we landed…I couldn't live without her anymore, Taak…I couldn't…to be away from her scared me. I didn't want to be away for her for one second. The very thought of it, I didn't __**want**__ it. Her smile, her spirit…the color of her eyes…_

_I couldn't understand it at first, I felt as if something where wrong with me and I couldn't put it together…but then she made the worst mistake of her life…_"

I almost did not want to finish.

"_She told me…she said…when we landed she was just so excited, so happy, so thrilled…I should've known better… 'I love you'… _"

It had meant so much to me at that time. It still does. Only now I know…

"_I thought that was my answer. It all became, it seemed, so clear to me…of why I always treated her so specially…why I cared so much about her…but I'm a fool, Taak. That's what happened to me…I became a fool._"

Yes a fool. I was foolish. My angel…would never love a devil like me. "_She didn't __**mean**__ it. Not the way I had thought, not the way…_"

But I still can't believe it. I can't except it as truth. I refuse to. No matter how much I have tried to convince myself, I always go back to doubting it. I know that logic, nature, _**everything**_ says that it's the truth and yet I still fight it. She might have said it but…the way she acted…her words and actions…the way she was around me, Sophie… "_she meant it…she meant it, she had to, it's just…C'jit…_"

Always, always I continue to pursue what can't be mine. Always I have to believe in what I want to, what I shouldn't. I always trick myself, always give myself that false hope. That she…

I cursed at myself. I stopped myself, clenching my fists until I drew blood. "_C'jit, c'jit…_"

She _**won't**_ love me. She _**will not **_ever be in love with me, why can't I just accept that?

Meanwhile Taak finally reacted to my story, "_You can't be serious…_" he clicked, a disbelief I had already anticipated coating his tone heavily.

"_Krone, Krone! She's an Ooman! Are you even listening to yourself?"_

"_I am! That's what's so pathetic!_"

"_Krone!"_

"_I cant help it! I can't hold it in anymore, and don't ask me to!_" I lost control over myself completely, no longer had I the ability for self restraint as I dared say the words I had long before forbade myself from saying, "_I fell in love with her, Taak! I fell in love with an Ooman, I fell in love with Sophie, my Sophie!_"

Anguish claimed me in it's entirety as I remembered it all. With every beat my heart clenched tighter and tighter, threatening to suffocate what little life I had left. A whirlwind of emotions went array, careless and violent.

"_**I **__was the fool. __**I**__ was the one who made the mistake. And she…and she had to brush me off like a burden, she was the one who had to tell me that we couldn't be, that we could never be. You have no idea how that was like…to have her…to see her…after everything, after I decided to giver her everything in me. Even at the last moment that I held her, before I left, the final glimpse of her before her face would be lost to me forever…I couldn't even stop loving her for that one moment. In fact….for that second I let myself love her more than I ever should have. It broke me. It killed me. Because I lost her. And I love her. I still love her. And I always will._"

I looked away. Did I feel shame? Did I regret? No…Although I knew my love for Sophie would forever be unreachable…I still did love her. As pathetic as it sounds, that's all that left of me.

"…_Tell the Elder if you want, tell everyone, I no longer care._" I no longer want to live the life of someone fake. I can't anymore.

I let out a laugh. Yes, Krone, you are pathetic…how can you possibly dream that someone like you is worthy of Sophie's love? Fool. You're nothing but a fool.

Silence continued to reign between us, it was only after a good handful of minutes that Taak had decided to break it yet again,

"_Do you want to know why I think we're not allowed to get close to Oomans?_" he clicked, and as there was no real need for me to respond, he continued, "_It's because…I think…that they're so much like us…that when we spend time with them, we become more like them._"

To my surprise, he enacted one of his scientific pauses, the ones he only did whenever he was strongly considering every perspective of a problem, "_You know, now looking at the topic, maybe the Elders know that even," _He mused aloud,_ "They know our way of life is wrong…flawed, and that the Oomans…are superior than us._"

And now he was the one speaking blasphemy.

"_That's a crazy thought,_" I said sarcastically.

Taak let out a sigh.

"_Krone…_"

I didn't answer.

Another sigh, "_I will not tell the Elder,_" he said, "_but I-_"

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard. We immediately took a defensive stance, ready for anything. It only took a second for me to identify who the culprit was, he made no attempts at hiding either as he stood there, making it known that he himself had blown his cover.

It was Ba'kuub, the Young Blood.

"_Are you really going to let him go?_"

I flinched at the loudness of his words. He was never one to stay silent when told to.

Taak hissed, "_Ba'kuub-!_"

"_After everything he just said?_" the Young Blood glanced at each of us in rapid repetition, his eyes wide with shock, "_Are you?_"

Pregnant silence reigned over us. Granted, the situation looked heavy, I had no idea what to expect.

Taak and I exchanged nervous glances. Given the state of affairs, I decided to let him take control, as he had always been the most level headed of us two. If left onto me the boy would've already been unconscious.

With an intake of breath, he folded his arms and tried to address the young yautja again, "_How where you able to sneak up on us?_"

Short attention span matched with a pride in his abilities caused the inexperienced trainee to give off a self-important grin,

"_Well, I learned from the best,_" he responded and to my surprise he turned his gaze toward me. However, seeing as I was the one caught guilty, he seemed to regret this revelation and immediately proceeded to clear his throat, "_But…going back to what I had asked…_"

He wasn't easily distracted, I gave him that much. I began thinking about the many roads this could lead to, most of which ended badly, when suddenly my muscle's un-tensed. What had _I _got to be worried for? As I myself had said, I no longer cared whether or not the Elder knew, or if anyone knew.

I relaxed completely.

"_Krone?_" Taak voiced out his surprise at me letting my guard drop, though I ignored him.

"_Judging by your reaction, you must've heard a great deal,_" I said to the Young Blood before me, "_Things be it as it may, then, what happens next is your decision. Whether you tell the Elder or not falls on you. But if you do plan to tell him, I myself will accompany you as you do so._"

"_Krone!_" I again chose to ignore my friend. His worry was touching, but concern had no place in the world we lived in.

Instead, I laid my fate in the hands of the Young Blood before me, who was silently contemplating the path he would follow. One of the paths was to choose to honor the Code, which he in his naïve inexperience followed blindly. The other path would only help me.

He seemed to have an answer, "_I…I too choose to not tell the Elder what I have heard,_" explaining further, he spoke to me again, "_You are a great warrior…regardless of anything else, I wish you no ill deed, I swear it._"

I scoffed, "_Great warrior? Don't make me laugh…_"

With that I took my leave.

000

I needed to cool off. See things clearly. _Forget_.

About what exactly, I had two options. Either I forget about Sophie or about the life I hated here. I chose the latter.

Currently, I was watching the stars from on top of the Elders palace. I had access to it whenever I liked, and no one bothered to come up in the first place. Whenever I could I found myself here. Where I could see the sky in its entirety.

_Sophie…_

I leaned myself back, resting on the glass dome behind me. The stars were always shining brightly…as if they did not know that Sophie was no longer with me. Perhaps they didn't care.

Yet, _I_ cared.

_Do you watch the ones I do, Sophie? When I look up at the sky do you do the same?_

I let the memories flow back into my mind, not as before where they were rapid with each second, this time they came steadily. I was watching my life with her, as eternal as it felt at the time. When I first laid eyes on her she seemed a strange thing. I remembered when she showed me her woods, and briefly looking down at the murky jungle below me, I only confirmed what I had told her then. There's nothing like that in my planet, there's nothing like her in this planet. These memories…why couldn't they be real again? Why must they attack me, blow after blow, with the reality that they can never again be?

"_Are you happy now, Sophie?_"

Of course she is. She's in her home, with her family. Perhaps she's even gotten herself real friends now, and she's happy with them and her art. She must be proud and important now as well, I've always thought that if she wanted to, she would surpass her peers and they would come in flocks to try and talk to her. She changed so much when I left her, I'm sure she no longer lets anyone bother her, and with the respect she has now I'm sure she might even look back at the time she spent with me and think of it as silly.

_Sophie isn't like that…_

She was always so sweet…and gentle…she was pure. It was her purity that caused me to lay my guard down.

What are you doing right now, my Sophie? What are you feeling, what are you thinking? Are you happy where you are now? Sophie…

"_Do you even bother to think of me?_"

No…no, she doesn't. Why should she? She's forgotten about me, no doubt, and here I am wasting day after day begging at memories. She no longer cares. She's probably happier now, she doesn't have to worry about me ruining her life, causing her grief because I had to ask her to love me. I am nothing to her.

_**Nothing.**_

"_Sophie…_"

I clenched at my fists.

_If that's true…_

If I draw enough blood then maybe I can end this life, once and for all.

"_If that's true, Sophie, than why must I still love you!_"

Again I kill myself, a continuous battle that I will always lose, always, again and again I have to go through this. Always I have to think of how she will _**never love me**_.

"_I'd give up everything for you Sophie, everything just so I can have you back!_"

I fell to my knees,

I'm pathetic.

But I love you so much Sophie…

"_Why did you have to tell me that you didn't love-_"

I stopped.

Sophie never said that she _didn't_ love me. She never said anything at all. She ran.

"_No, Krone,_" I said to myself, "_you're just fooling yourself again…_"

Even as I said these words I began to recall everything that would give me a form of hope. Again I began to think of her words and actions. The way she smiled at me, talked to me, they told a different story to what I've come to believe. I felt it in the way she touched me with her lithe and delicate fingers, how soft her voice was with each word that passed through her rose tinted lips, the way she her grey eyes looked at me with their mystery and enchantment. She always wanted to be near me. She wanted to get to know me.

And when I was to leave her, she said she didn't want me to go.

My mind whirled with new thoughts that, in my self-pity, I had never considered. I felt the beat of my heart start to increase as I began to remembered the exact details of our final goodbye.

She didn't want to stop crying because then I would leave her…and she didn't want…

"_But I had to leave her, I…"_

Why did I have to leave her?

I've said so time and time again, my life here means nothing to me. I've rejected this existence for years now, even before I met Sophie…Why did I choose to leave her? Why when all she wanted was for me to stay?

_I _told her that she had to let me go. _I'm_ the one who pushed her away.

She was holding onto me. And I…

I didn't even fight for her.

A dawning came to me, and suddenly the storm that had been my life began to show signs of sunlight.

I didn't fight for my Sophie. I ran because…because I couldn't take her rejection. I choose to return to a world which I hated instead of fighting for her love. Like a coward. Like a _S'yuit-de._

What am I still doing here?

"_But…there would be no point in going back now…after all this time she must…_"

Again? I'm giving up again. Finding every excuse not to face it. What kind of Honored Blood am I if I resign myself to fail before the battle? Even if I hate my kind, I know what honor is, and at this very moment I lack it. Or was my ego so hurt when she decided to run instead of answering me? Did I only choose to leave because of my broken arrogance?

I no longer placed my hate and anger toward this world, or at circumstances, or at Sophie. It was _me_. It was all me.

"_Krone…you idiot._"

How could I have been so blind? She had wanted me to stay, little caring whether it was right or wrong, and I had never again asked her about her feelings for me.

Old doubts attempted to rise themselves again. 'She only held onto me because of fear of loneliness, I was nothing but a friend to her.'

But I was determined not to pay them heed any longer.

No, there was more to it than friendship, this I knew. And even if she did feel only that, I would win her over. Yes…I would win her heart if I had to, isn't that what she had told me about romance? Did I honestly expect her to give herself to me so easily, just because she was human and not a yuatja female? Had I not thought that even she would need to be impressed?

And of loneliness? Even so, had I the right to abandon her when she needed me? Just because I was hurt, did that give me the right to leave her to her misery?

I had been being selfish toward the one who I named my goddess. I had been blaming her, asking why I had to suffer, thinking of her as something forever unreachable. How dare I. Instead of praising her, thanking her, finding a way to return to her.

I stood up, feeling new life in me. After so long I finally feel clean again. As clean as the day I first said her name.

"_That's it then…" _I said finally, clenching my fists in triumph instead of agony,_ "I will return to her. I will win my Sophie, I will fight for her._"

I need a ship.

000

There was only one place I knew of within a good thousand miles that had every and all kinds of equipment. Within the Elder's palace, there is the lab which Taak works in, it's the only one within miles. It's where Taak and the rest of the self-appointed 'inventors' create new technology. Now, new equipment that has been approved of by the Elders is stored for a time in a room that is little more than a warehouse. This is also where my means of escape resides in.

Of course, I am not talking about a ship massive in size. Those lie elsewhere, in the cities. What I have come to find is the more accommodative cruiser. Like the one I had crashed into Earth with. I had no way of getting mine back at the moment, but the ones in this room are helpless, and therefore, perfect.

I stalked into the warehouse with ease.

The place was huge, but soon I was able to locate where the ships where, after that it was only a matter of preference. A small one would do. One easy enough to manage, I did not want to have the same problems that I did with my old ship. Damn Taak and his 'personal touches'.

I choose one that looked like it contained my wants and quickly got to work on preparing it. I'd have to get it open first, and then there was the matter of putting in the right codes.

Things where going well, until…

"_I knew I'd find you here._"

I looked up.

Taak.

His arms where crossed and he regarded me with a stern gaze. His stance briefly reminded me of my mother(who I had not even bothered to visit since I came back), although, he would never be able to perfect that murderous look she had.

"_I'm surprised I could even sneak up on you," _he said, pulling me from my thoughts,_ "I remember a time when we were both Young Bloods that I trained for months trying to catch you by surprise and I failed miserably._"

I said nothing.

There was nothing I _could_ say to him. My mind was set. Instead, I resumed my preparations, working on opening the holding that would let me in.

"_What are you doing?_"

"_What it looks like,_" I said simply.

"_It looks like something I cant believe," _he shook his head in disbelief,_ "and you are just packing up, right in front of me?_"

"_Are you giving me a reason to be concerned?_" I asked, giving him my full attention.

My question was also veiled with a threat. One I was sure he received. If he did plan on giving me trouble, I would retaliate without a thought of hesitation.

The thick silence that passed between us grew heavier with each second that it was left unbroken. I was ready for anything. He might've been my friend for years, but right now he could become my enemy and I would not give him a head start on me.

Minutes passed, and in the end Taak relaxed in his stance and let out a sigh, my intellectually irritable comrade was before me, if only for now.

"_What do you plan on doing once you get back to Earth, Krone?" _he asked me wearily,_ "What is there for you on that planet anymore?_"

I resumed my attempts to open the hatch.

"_Sophie's there._"

He scoffed, not at all convinced by my response.

"_You said so yourself, my friend," _he began,_ "that that little Ooman feels nothing for you. Why do you wish to humiliate yourself more?_"

"_She feels __**something**__._"

"_Something." _again, he shook his head before becoming stern once more,_ "Krone, she's an Ooman._"

A spared him an irritated glance, "And _what are you trying to achieve by saying that?_"

"_For you to come to your senses!_"

"_You waste your breath, then._"

I went back to work.

"_I fail to understand your logic for doing this._"

"_I didn't ask you to understand._"

I didn't expect him to either. He would never understand. He didn't _know_ Sophie, and more importantly, he didn't feel what I felt for her.

"…_Just…answer me this," _he tried again, his own irritation getting the better of him,_ "Krone…if it is true that she does feel __**something**__ for you, then what? It is not the "something" you want, what will you do after that? If she doesn't return your feelings, what then? What in Paya's name will you do?_"

"_I will stay until she does._"

He stood there, dumbfounded and at a loss for words. In all honesty, I had never seen my friend so utterly confused. Had this been in calmer circumstances, I would have poked fun at him finally knowing how it feels to be completely lost.

"…_You're serious. That's your plan? That's your master plan. To stay._"

"_Yes._"

"_You're insane._"

I paused in my work and looked up at him, thinking about what he just said, "_…Perhaps._"

Sanity, however, was the least of my concern. I no longer cared if I was embarking on a ridiculous mission that had no logic in it, I only cared about seeing _her_ again. _She_ was my sole reason. I needed nothing else.

Taak seemed ready to speak again, ready to convince me otherwise no doubt, but I would no longer let him.

"_Alright-_"

"_Taak, save it-_"

"_-No, I-_"

"_Taak-_"

"_I want to help you._"

I froze.

"…_What?_"

"_Don't ask, I might decided not to._" he said dryly.

"_Taak-_"

"_Please," _he raise a hand to stop me,_ "Krone, I don't know why, but I feel like I have to help you. Regardless of how utterly crazed this is._"

He walked towards me, I myself still wondering if he was truly trying to help me. Taak had always been one of logic and reason, I admit that what I want to do is crazy, but to for Taak to agree to it?

He began to examine my choice of ship, scrutinizing every one of my preferences which he had always considered 'utter mistakes', and I knew then that before me was Taak, son of Lu'eal and Mo'rak.

"_Now, you won't get anywhere with that thing," _he said, turning towards me,_ "What you need is stealth._"

"_Stealth?_"

He shook his head in exasperation, "_You're not that degenerated are you?" _my answer was a growl, which he responded with a roll of his eyes,_ "Never mind, you're still as quick tempered as ever, my apologizes."_

He went on_, "Of course you'll need stealth," _he paused, and I could see the seriousness in his eyes as he spoke his next words,_ "Krone…the minute you step into that ship…with the intentions that you have…" _

He struggled and I began to grow uneasy. What was it he was trying to say?

I received my answer,

"_You will become a Bad Blood."_

My blood ran cold. Blood that was soon to become…

"_You understand this right?_"

I was silent.

I had forgotten. Amazing how I always manage to forget important things such as this.

A Bad Blood…

I was raised to scorn them, as any other Yautja would and should, never would I have dreamed that…

Yet…Sophie was waiting for me. She was back on Earth, alone, and hopefully…she still had a place in her heart for me. I almost smiled. To think…perhaps it was for reasons like this that some Bad Bloods came to be.

Taak was still waiting for my answer, and I found myself ready to give it.

I nodded, "_…I do._"

"_Is she that worth it then?_"

"_She is._"

"_Very well. Come with me._"

000

"_Taak…what is this?_"

"_This, my friend, is the finest bit of Yautja technology that will never see the light of day._"

"…_Oh._"

Before me was something massive, a ship much larger than the one I had intended on taking. I've never even seen it before.

"_When did you have time to do this?_"

"_Not that you ever bothered to listened to me when I did tell you about my projects," _He muttered darkly before humoring me with an answer,_ "I came up with the blueprints seasons ago, a large portion of it was put together when you went on that Chiva, do you remember? Anyway, I did tell you about it afterwards, and the times you were actually in front of it you paid it no notice, Sir My Problems Are More Important Than Yours Taak…_"

"_My apologizes, Taak," _I responded, and I did hope he would see my sarcasm,_ "it was heartless of me to give up on trying to understand your ramblings and made up jargon that wouldn't even make sense to you if you heard yourself._"

"_Because playing your spiritual counselor is so much easier…_"

I growled but I thought it best to avoid argument, as he said, he was in his right to have a change of heart.

"_I've never seen any of this before," _I said as I looked over the surrounding equipment, _"It's as if they were never meant to touch the sun's rays. What is all this?_"

"_Progress._"

I stared at him.

"_These are all the ideas that were faced with the unwavering stubborn-mindedness of the counsel of Elders,_" He causally pointed toward the ship, "_The design is flawless. Naturally. Anything made by me is bound to be perfect. It's state of the art at a next level, nothing like what you've actually seen. I spent days working on complete advancements, not working with what was already in existence but instead opting to recreated it entirely. The thrusters have an amazing speed, simply astonishing, and I was able to reduce the friction to close to nothing. The controls are handled with such simplicity yet they were built with such a complexity that the slightest alteration would've destroyed everything. Each program, I had to go back to square one. Rest assured that this will get you the stealth you need. It's what I'm most proud of, in fact. I kept in mind every single technologically advanced planet we know of, and to put it into one phrase, it would take the Oomans thousands of years to start to develop a radar that would detect us._"

I smirked, "_Impressive._"

"_Yes, it's genius at it's best._"

"_Just a question, if it's so advanced then why aren't there more of them?_"

"_Oh," _he said,_ "because there's just one problem._"

"_Which would be…?_"I asked, wondering what in his right mind would provoke him to give me something that has a problem fatal enough to have it rejected.

"_It's __**too**__ good," _he answered,_ "You know the Elders, if what we have is enough than why bother with more? They think it waste of time to produce others if we do not need it._"

That sounds like their logic…I let out a laugh.

"_But of course, that's where this works for you, Krone._"

I smiled. Yes, this ship which the counsel has decided to ignore would be a great help to me.

"_Thank you, Taak, you have no idea how much I appreciate this._"

"_No need to thank me,_" he shook his head, "_Truthfully…I am glad that you've finally found your place in this unforgiving universe,_" he placed his hand on my shoulder, "_You deserve to be happy, Krone._"

"_You have been a true friend, Taak, I won't forget what you've done for me today," _I returned his gesture of good will,_ "I pray for you the best._"

He snorted, "_Liar. You don't believe in Paya._"

"_Neither do you_," I shot back in jest, "_Come, show me how to run your so-called work of art_"

We began to walk ahead when we were halted by a voice,

"_WAIT!_"

I turned with a jolt, "_Ba'kuub?_"

The young blood stopped in front of me, bowing in respect, "_I wanted to apologize for spying earlier, you were not acting like yourself and berating me for everything and I only wanted to know what was wrong. I swear._"

"_That's all every well, Ba'kuub,"_ L'ulig-bpe, what does he think he's doing?_ "did anyone follow you?_"

"_I didn't see anyone._"

Meaning…

"_Meaning you have about five minutes to leave,_" Taak pushed me, "_Go!_"

"_But I don't know how-_"

"_The controls are simple, now go! Go to your Ooman!_"

I ran.

"_Uh-Good luck!_" the young one called out.

"_Stop following your elders!_"

It was then that I felt something that had left me for quiet some time. The feeling of laughter.

As I set into ignition the controls, my anticipation grew. I could almost see Sophie now. The more I thought of holding her again in my arms the more I could hardly wait until I took off. Now, nothing mattered, nothing but her. I watched as my long time friend and the strange young Yautja beside him became harder and harder to see, and how that meant that Sophie only came closer and closer to me. Or rather, how I was finally going back to her. Returning to my goddess.

The stars shone all around me and I realized that they had known all along.

They knew I still had hope with Sophie.

They knew I would return to her.

_Soon, Sophie…soon…we will be together again._

Soon I will be with my love again.

With my Sophie.

* * *

Krone never made it to earth, he got hit by a meteor, it's assumed that the driver of said meteor was drunk. Sophie died alone. The end.

OMG! I can't believe I just did that to you guys after how long you had to wait! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

**~Important Info~ **No that's NOT how the story ends, don't even think about it! But, it's just about over. The next chapter and possibly a very short epilogue will close Getting To Know A Predator. I know, I know, "SAY WHAT? After all that wait, it's OVER?" and the messed up part is that I'll be going on a trip with fam so my plan for a resumed weekly posting is in dire peril. Damn, I hate my life…! **~Important Info Ends~**

Ahem, anyway! As you can see, Krone's point of view is one of the toughest pieces I ever had to write! One thing is to right for a guys point of view(which I do rather well, if I do say so myself, just check out some of my other stories why dontcha for proof.)another thing is to right for a Yautja male's point of view, who's life is as vague as his home world and customs!

It was really hard to break Krone's "I am emo, hear me roar" mood towards the end. GAWD he's so stubborn…luckily, I had ME on my side, and the fact that I made Sophie give Krone a loophole to work with! YAY ME! I also had the help of my other Yautja OC's!

I just love Taak and Ba'kuub, who I have dubbed "Krone's posse"(of oddballs…)

Ba'kuub is the equivalent of a fan boy, and even though your lovable(huh?)Krone would always yell at him for…well, being him, the kid has a great amount of respect for him(he only says so in every other line he says)Ba'kuub is sweet(in an annoying kind of way), I wanna cuddle him!

Taak(who was mentioned a lot throughout the story)is my second fav. I hope no one thought he was a girl at first, I dunno why but I get a feelin it happened :/ He's just your regular genius that unfortunately lives in a brute filled world that doesn't appreciate his smarts. Poor Taak, even Krone treats him more like a therapist than a bff! But I love him!

Well, there it is!, was it worth the wait, is a load of cra-where are my manners, ladies shouldn't say that!

Anyway, only one way to find out!

Read

And

Re-

View!


	33. Love

*sigh* I wanna thank all of you. I mean it. I thought I would make a list of people that had supported me but that would end up being a chapter in itself! It's just, you all have been such a great big help. A huge help. It's your support that's given me wings to finish this. If I could I would engage all of you in a huge group hug, honest, that how much I appreciate every single review you all have given me. Over 400...gosh, I never dreamed I'd make something so popular…I mean ,seriously…damn! I really appreciate it guys…really…I never dreamed that so many of you would actually like this. I just picked it up on a whim…

I never considered myself to be a die-hard Predator fan like most of you ended up being, but I did my research…I studied…I asked questions…all because I wanted to give you guys a quality story to read. I went into the AvP achieves because I picked up the DVD that was laying around in the house and I'm like "God, Scar is so hot with that mask on…"(I have a 'guys in masks' fetish) I was relatively new with a Fanfiction account and I wanted to read romancey stuff, I only knew of Lex so I went to find some quick one-shots with that pairing that would satiate my cravings. It was you guys that introduced me to OCs…and the more I read…the more I liked.

I admit, we had our ups and downs. Some of you wanted action, but I'm a simple gal. Others wanted romance faster, I thought it was best to take my time. People had issues with Sophie's age…gosh you guys are a bunch of complainers! Lol XD

All in all guys…just thanks. Really. This couldn't have happened without you. I know I promised an epilogue…but I know that would only leave you wanting more with the things I'll put in it and right now I think I'm done with this fandom. I need a break. If you push for an epilogue then I'll give, cuz you guys are my fans, my buds, but other than that…I think the story is finished in itself.

That's all I gotta say. Thanks guys and enjoy!

_**Love.**_

It's been 17 months, and in a few more I'll _be_ 17...

So much has happened.

"Hey, Sophie!" Liz ran up to me from behind the road, giving me a playful nudge.

I smiled at her.

"You won't believe what Andrew told me just before I left…"

My attention was drawn from her to the woods, more specifically, the great vast sky above it.

At the same time nothing has happened at all…

"Hey! Are you even listening to me anymore?"

"huh?" I turned to her again, "Oh…yeah, what was he saying?"

"Jeez, it's like your mind wanders every single second, anyway what he told me was…"

I never, ever, stopped thinking about him.

000

"Sophie, remind me to pick up those forms back at the office tomorrow, got it?" Mom said over her shoulder as she stirred the soup we were having for dinner.

I nodded from the table where I was doing my homework, "Yeah."

The phone rang.

"Sophie!"

"I got it," true to what I said, I already had the phone pressed to my ear, "Hello, Daniel's residence."

"**Jesus Christ, since when do they have you saying that every time you pick up the phone?**"

I rolled my eyes.

Mom called up, "Who is it, dear?"

"It's Josh."

"**Damn right it's me. What are you up to, squirt?**"

"Nothing much, homework…"

Josh has been in collage for a little over a year now, and believe it or not, I actually end up missing him most of the time.

"So how's it going?"

He groaned, "**Horrible. Why the hell am I taking business again…?**"

"Because you like it," I snorted, "At least, that's what you said after you gave the shitty reason for 'wanting to make sex-ED plushies for children'…"

"**It's a good idea, let them know in advance.**"

"You freakin sicko…"

"**You're just jealous that **_**you**_** didn't come up with it, Miss future Valedictorian…**"

"Whatever." my grades aren't _that_ good…

"**Anyway, I'm off. Got things to turn in tomorrow.**"

"Wait, aren't you gonna say hi to Mom?"

"**Er, and have her bleed my ear off with her constant lectures about not getting anyone pregnant while I'm here?**"

As if on cue, my mother called out again, "Oh, Sophie, I want to talk to him!"

"**Please just tell her that I love her…**"

"You owe me."

"**Good little sister.**"

"He says he loves you!"

I saw her shoulders slump, "Ugh, fine," disappointment rang from her being at the fact that she wouldn't be able to tell her only son her valuable advice, "Just tell him not to get anyone pregnant!" she does it more to save the would-be girls future career.

"Don't knock someone up, Josh."

"**Tempting.**"

I let out a laugh.

"…**Hey, Sophie?**"

"Yeah?"

"…**Never mind. Cya in a few months.**"

"Or next weekend if you drive your lazy butt here…"

"**Again, in a few months. Bye!**"

"Bye."

I hung up, but I stared at the phone for more than a handful of seconds. Me and Josh have gotten closer since…

"…Hey, mom?"

"Yes dear?"

I laid the phone down. "Nothing…" I said, continuing to stare at it, "you never got to sue American Airlines when you came back from that month trip, did you?"

"Thanks to your father, I swear he lacks a solid backbone sometimes…"

I half-smiled, "yeah…"

"Something wrong, sweetheart?"

I didn't respond right away, thinking about her question, "No…nothing's wrong…" I took my pencil and started to make wavy strokes on my paper, "I was just…thinking about something that happened…a long time ago…"

"Oh. Alright then, dinner's almost ready."

I nodded and laid my head on top of my book, looking at nothing in particular.

_The food for that entire month was so rotten…and he only ate every three days…_

I smiled softly.

I'm always thinking about him, one way or another.

000

"And that cloud goes here…and then I'll add a skyscraper thing…"

I was on my bed now, sketching away on my pad for the latest project I had to create. It was going great so far, and taking a moment to look at it, I felt the corners of my mouth pull for a satisfied smile. I was about to press my pencil back on the paper when I stopped. The tip hovered gently over my pad as I wondered if I had "the look" on me again.

_The one I have when I like something I drew…_

I lowered my pencil and looked towards my window, a melancholy mood winning over me. There was only one reason why…

I nearly jumped when I heard a bark coming from my room door.

"Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" believe it or not, the dog was actually(_willingly_)making its way inside my room. "What are you doin here anyway, huh, lazy little mutt?"

Not bothering to even answer(he quite obviously used up all his barking capabilities with that single one)he only staggered all the way to my bed, lifted himself up(I did most of the work)and he laid his head on my stomach.

"Slobber on it, and your dog days are over," as threatening as it sounded, I still smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. To think, he choose to spend his yearly exercise on coming to keep me company.

I laughed a little, looking back toward my window while still petting him in appreciation.

"You probably came cuz you could tell how I was feeling, huh?" I didn't expect him to answer, but I liked to have someone to talk to.

After a while, a sigh escaped me as I leaned my head back. The blue of the sky had started to get darker and darker…soon, the stars would be out.

"What do you think?" I said to my canine companion, "Do you think I should go today?"

In response, I got a hybrid of a cough and a sneeze outa him. But it didn't matter

I already knew my answer.

I've always known my answers to everything since he left…

_There I go again…thinking about him._

000

And I won't stop thinking about him either. I haven't tried. I don't think I ever will.

I'm in the woods now…

It's just something I'm always doing now a days, whenever I can I just walk over here.

I always though he would come back. That he's come back to me. The first 3 months I thought he would come back any day…

But he didn't.

I prayed that day. I just couldn't stop crying, I wanted him to come back so bad. It hurt a lot, knowing that he might never come back. I still don't like to think about it.

The trees are dying again. Just like they were when he came around…

_Krone…_

I know that I'm not going to move on…I know he's real…I know how much he made me(and still makes me)feel.

I touch the bark of one of the thin trees with the tips of my fingers.

_I miss you a lot, Krone…_

This is the only place I can freely think about him.

It should have been the garage, but now the van is back in there again and it doesn't feel right. I once tried to convince my dad not to park the van there anymore, he asked me why and I stopped trying. I couldn't tell him it was because it was were me and Krone had spent the majority of our time together…

I can't even think about him in my own room. The first time I did, I didn't want to leave and my folks got scared. It took them forever to coax me to get back out, and I only did so I wouldn't have to go out of my way to make a good enough lie. I didn't want to tell them about Krone. He was _my_ Krone. They wouldn't understand.

I sighed and leaned back on one of the tress, watching the stars up above. Why did they have to look so beautiful even though Krone isn't here? It's almost like they didn't know how important he is…

My heart sank as I watched one start to shimmer. Do you watch the stars when I do, Krone? Do you look at the same ones I do?

Memories started to fill my head, like it always does. I remembered when I first showed him these woods. He said that he liked it, that there wasn't a place like this back in his home. Giving him candy, laughing with him…it hurt that they were only memories now. I wanted them to be more than memories. I wanted it to be real again…

Can't they be more than memories? Can't I have it back?

"Are you happy up there, Krone?"

Of course he's happy…he's back home…where he wanted to be. He spent such a long time fixing his ship, it would've been a waste just to not go anywhere…

_That doesn't stop it from hurting now, does it Sophie?_

No, Sophie, don't think about it that way. Think about the good stuff, about how happy he oughta be right now.

I let out a feeble laugh, "Yeah, Krone…he's…"

He's probably off killing a whole bunch of monsters and getting even more respect. He might be real busy now, too. I mean, he's an Honored Blood…and don't they need him and stuff? To train the other Yautja? They gotta learn how to be badass from him, right?

_But he isn't like that…_

He was sweet…and nice…and considerate. Krone was the greatest person in the whole wide world. He _listened_ to me, he made me feel…

What could he be doing right now? Is he okay? What is he feeling, what is he thinking? Is he really happy where he is now? Krone…

"Do you even think about me?"

My only answer was the silent stars above me. I felt my eyes tear up, a pain in my heart that I've had since the day he left kept on growing and growing. Did he forget about me? Was I nothing but a memory to him now? Did he even care? Does he think about the girl he meet and how we used to laugh together? Or did he choose to forget?

I shook my head, determined to get these thoughts out of my head. I didn't want him to forget me, I wouldn't bare it. It scared me to think that Krone would just write me off like that.

I felt my throat start to sting, the inevitable breaking I always went through taking over. I couldn't help it, every time…even though the memories are so sweet and beautiful…it's the here and now that I can't take.

"I'd give anything…anything at all to have you back, Krone…"

But didn't I deserve this? All the suffering? I broke Krone's heart…I hurt him. It's what I deserve.

Krone deserves better than someone who didn't know how to appreciate him when she had to. When she had him. I didn't know, so I lost my chance and when I tried to fix it, it was to late. So that means I have to let it go, right? Because he needs someone better.

_But I…_

Still…I still wanted him here, I still hoped and prayed day after day for him to come back. I knew it was selfish, but I needed him to know…what I feel about him. I couldn't stand the thought of him with someone else. Even if she made him a thousand times happier than I did, I didn't like to think that someone took my place. It was my place. Because he's my Krone. If I could change anything, just one thing, I would tell him that…

That I…

God, I'm such an idiot! "What does it even matter anymore?" I choked back my tears, "I'm never…going to see him again…"

Oh, Krone. That doesn't mean I don't _want_ to see you again. I want to more than anything else in the world! Every day of every second the only thing I want is for you to hold me again. No one else is even one-fourth capable of making me feel better the way you did. I could cry for hours and hours when all it took was a few second for you to make me stop.

I felt the tears begin to roll down and I finally began to break. Every time…every time I do this. I said I'd try to be happy for him, but I just can't! I can't be happy without him! I need my Krone! Why did he have to go away? Why did I let him go away?

"It's not fair…It's not fair, it's not fair, it's not fair!"

I cried repeatedly, shaking and miserable because no one's ever gonna come and wrap his arms around me again. Never, ever again!

I'm still alone, Krone. You're still the only one that's ever meant so much to me! Why was I so stupid?

"I wish you'd just come back, Krone…" I miss you too much Krone…I can't take it anymore!

Everywhere I look, I see you. Everything reminds me of you. I've spent so much of my life since you left looking up in the sky, hoping to see you, to see that you're coming back to me. I dream about you every day…You're still with me Krone, in my heart, just like I told you you would be. But…but I'm still so alone!

I looked back up at the stars above me. Hoping…praying…

"Just one more chance…one more and I promise you that…"

A shooting star passed by.

This time I closed my eyes and made my wish.

_I wish…_

_I wish Krone would come back._

A huge gust of wind suddenly came out of nowhere, I would've been knocked down if I hadn't grabbed on to the tree behind me.

"What the hell?" I yelled at nature, trying to open my eyes without a twig or something wanting to get inside.

It seemed liked forever, but the wind began to die down. However, as the chaos of the wind's noise stopped, it was replaced with something else. Like a buzzing sound or something…or an airplane…an airplane? Or a jet? Like an engine was shutting down or…

I turned around, determined to find out what it was.

My eyes widened.

There…

Right there before me…

_Krone…?_

It was a ship. I mean, a _spaceship_! Like a huge as, RV-like freaking spaceship and it was right _in front of me_!

"h-Holy…" shit.

I stood there, frozen, scared off my ass, and only a little bit hopeful. My heart beat fast, every second the blood in me running at miles. My mind was blank and I didn't know what to expect. The ship hovered over the ground for minutes until finally coming down with a loud thud causing me to flinched at the sound. And then I started to think…

Holy freaking mother fucking shit, I have no idea what's in there.

I started to panic. I was just standing here, not thinking about the dangers of being in front of a spaceship! For all I knew I could be dead the minute something comes out! I had no way of knowing if whatever was inside was friendly or not, what am I thinking?

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!

I was just about searching for an escape route when I heard a hiss. Something was opening up. And it was probably a door or something. Meaning something was getting out. Meaning I'm to afraid to move now. Meaning that I'm really hoping that I won't die from this!

I closed my eyes and held my breath, saying a silent prayer, scared to death and only hoping that I don't die before seeing the one person I care about.

And then I opened my eyes.

"Krone…"

He was standing right there. Feet in front of me. It was him. It was Krone. Krone. My Krone.

"Krone!"

I ran to him. I can't believe it. It was him! Krone was back! He came back! I knew it was him, there was no way I would confuse him for anyone else. There he was, six foot something and all. He came back! He-

I tripped.

But I didn't fall.

Krone caught me.

He was holding my torso while I was grabbing onto his arm since I was a little shaky from almost falling and from the fact that I had so much emotion in me right now. I was _touching_ him. I felt him. He wasn't a mirage. He was… I looked up at him. Oh my god…I'm looking up at him again. Just like before…

I was looking up at his hazel eyes again.

"You're real…"

He stared back at me. I had no idea what he was thinking, but somehow I knew he was feeling the same way I did. My heart was beating so fast, I just needed him to say something, anything. Anything to prove he was real. That he was really here.

"_Sophie…_"

I started to cry, "KRONE!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself close, "You're real! You're real! You're real…!"

And for the first time in such a long time…I felt him wrap his arms around me again. I felt his warmth again.

"you're real…"

Krone…he was real.

"_Sophie…_" it was his voice, his voice, "_I…_"

He held me tighter. Just like before. Just like he used to.

"_You…_"

I wish I could stop crying. I'm not letting him say anything! But I couldn't help it. To have him here. Right here again. I just…

"Krone…Krone…!" tears kept falling. They went on and on and I don't know why. It's just, he was _here_ again, with _me_ and I…

I was just so happy and at the same time I just can't begin to tell him how much I wanted him back here.

I felt his talons, long and powerful, just the way they used to be, I felt them as they brushed the back of my head. I closed my eyes and held on.

It hurt so much, it hurt to be so relieved again, to feel protected again. It hurt to finally feel not hurt anymore. But at the same time my body began to relax, even though I was still crying. It was like it was telling me that everything was going to be okay now. That this was really happening. That Krone was with me again.

It was the greatest feeling in the world.

He began to purr. I felt the low rumblings go through my body, soothing it. In a while, my sobs became calmer, quieter. It was just me and him now.

I opened my eyes and placed a hand on his strong chest.

"You're back."

Those two simple words seemed to mean so much. They finally convinced me that this was my Krone, here with me again.

He lifted my chin with his two talons, he smiled down at me and I smiled up at him.

"_I am back, Sophie,_" he clicked, stroking my cheek, "_I came back because of you._"

I let out a laugh, feeling like crying again.

Krone looked me over, bottom to top. I blushed as I suddenly felt very self-conscious, it's only been a whole year but since he was gone I've spent just a _tad_ longer thinking about the way I look. Not because of other guys, but because every time I looked in the mirror, I remembered when Krone said I was beautiful for the first time. I only hoped he still thought the same way.

"_You grew,_" he said after he was done.

I huffed, "Yeah, sure," I said sarcastically, "like, two inches tops."

He chuckled. It was so good to hear his chuckle again.

"_You haven't changed, Sophie…_"

He was right. I'm still no where near as beauty-crazed as the rest of the girls in my school, I may not have much hair I my face anymore, but I'm still the same blue trimmed-glasses, low ponytail, sneaker loving, A-cup breast sized girl I used to be.

"_You're still beautiful._"

But that seemed to be good enough for him.

I choked back a sob and hugged him again. "Oh, Krone…"

He stroked the back of my head again, "_Sophie…_" he sighed, "_You have no idea…how…_"

He strengthened his grip and I felt all the hurt and sadness that I had been feeling…only it came from him instead.

Krone…

I clenched my fists against his strong chest, "I missed you…" I looked back up at him, "I missed you, I missed you so much Krone!"

My heart clenched, "I thought of you all the time! I swear, I saw you everywhere! Everything reminded me of you! I dreamed about you every night! I dreamed that you were still here and that you didn't leave and…And I…" I choked, trying to get it all out, trying to say what I've always wanted to tell him, "Every second of everyday…I…you were the only thing that…"

Why couldn't I say it? I tried so hard, I tried with all my might but my heart still hurt to much.

He lifted my face up again, gently caressing the side of my head, I saw a softness in his eyes, "_You were the only thing that seemed to hold my life together._"

Exactly what I had wanted to say.

"_Even though…" _he looked down, this time I could see ache in his eyes,_ "Even though sometimes it hurt so much…that the pain seemed completely unbearable. Just the thought of holding you again, just like this…it did more harm than good._"

"Krone…" hearing him, saying all this, knowing it's my fault, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

He pressed one of his talons on my lips, stopping me, "_Don't,_" he said, "_it's not worth it. All the pain…it's gone now. You're with me again._"

I smiled as he pressed his forehead against mine. "_Sophie…you have no idea…I spent so many nights wanting you…wishing that you were still with me. I thought of nothing else, you were everything._"

"You were everything for me, too, Krone."

He smiled sadly, "_I had thought that you had forgotten me…_"

"No, I'd never forget you, Krone!" I scolded him, "I said I wouldn't, remember? I said…you'd always be in my heart."

He nuzzled my forehead, "_You kept your promise._"

"Damn straight."

We both laughed. Something we haven't done in so long now. I closed my eyes and held one of his talons his my hands. I haven't felt this warm in a long time.

"You kept yours, right?"

I felt him press my hand to his chest and I opened my eyes again, "_I would never be able to tear you from my heart, Sophie._"

I gave off a small smile, "Good. Cuz I'd never forgive you if you did."

He pulled me in his arms again, "_I know._"

I relaxed in his embrace. All around me there was nothing but Krone, it was so peaceful that I became dreamy. I snuggled closer to him. It was just so good to be able to be near him again, I don't want it to end.

_But what if it has to?_

What if Krone has to go again? Why was he here anyway? How long…how long until he leaves me again? Fear washed over me as shuddered nearer to him, not liking these thoughts at all. I didn't want that to happen. Not again. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if he went away for a second time. I just couldn't!

"Are you…going to leave again?"

Krone shifted and pulled me apart from him. I suddenly felt really cold as he stared down at me and I couldn't make out what he was thinking. What if he did plan on going? What if he was only here for a short time and…

I shook my head, "I don't want you to…"

I clenched both of my hands into my chest, I couldn't even finish the sentence. I was scared again. I didn't know what to do again. All I wanted was to get him to stay, but I had no idea how!

"I…I won't be able to bear it! Please don't go again, Krone! Please, I…" I lowered my head.

Was I being selfish again? Didn't he had a life to go back to? But…he said that he was hurting back home…did that mean…? What did that mean? He said he wanted to be with me.

"k-Krone…I just…"

"_Sophie._"

I looked up. He had a look of complete seriousness in his eyes. I knew what he'd say next would be definite.

"_I will __**never**__…leave you again._"

My eyes widened.

Krone took hold of both my shoulders tightly, "_I will never do that again. I won't leave you here alone. I am going to stay here…with you. For you. Always and forever._"

Krone…

"_If you let me, Sophie, I will always be by your side,_" he ran his claws through my hair, "_Only for you…I swear it._"

"But…don't you have to go back to-"

"_Sophie…__**You**__ are my only reason for living now. Nothing else matters to me anymore._"

Hearing all of this coming from him should've made me happy, but as sweet sounding as it was, I couldn't dare to believe it. Yautja just don't up and leave their life, especially not for a human.

And I'm human. So he's not gonna do it for me.

"Krone, you can't mean that," I said with a sad smile as I blinked back tears, "You have people back in your planet that need you and-"

"_I became a Bad Blood._"

My mouth hung open.

"Krone…"

A Bad Blood…? I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to confirm what he just said, seeing if it was really true. And there he was, standing there, looking both slightly ashamed yet sadly relieved at the same time. It was true. I couldn't believe it. For a Yautja to become a Bad Blood was usually something shameful for that person, and Krone did look hurt by it but at the same time he was happy…I just didn't understand.

"B-but…why?" I asked earnestly, "What happened? Why did you become…"

I trailed off, confusion washing over me. A Yautja has to do something really, really, bad to become Bad Blood but Krone would never do something-he _wouldn't_ do anything like that! Then why…?

Krone stroked at my chin, lifting it up slightly while giving me a sort smile.

"_For you Sophie._"

My limbs went numb.

Krone…became a Bad Blood for…me?

Suddenly, the realization of what that meant hit me like a train. A train going 1000 miles an hour.

"_I…I will fight for you, Sophie." _He placed a hand behind my neck a pulled my closer,_ "This time…I won't run away. No matter what it takes, Sophie, I…even is the Elder comes with an entire legion, I won't let you go…I can't let you go._"

Was he…saying that he still…

"_I'm still in love with you Sophie._"

Oh, Krone…

"_I won't rest until I win your heart. Take all the time you need, I will stay right here. Waiting for you. I will do anything you ask of me. Just…give me one chance, Sophie. That's all I ask, one chance…and even if…you don't change your mind…I only ask that you permit me to stay by you. Let me be your shadow, let me be near you. I can't live without you, Sophie. Please…_"

I had Krone right here. Like I had always wanted, like how I wished for, what I prayed for every day and night. I remembered how I would close my eyes tight and imagine myself never letting him go. I remembered how hollow I always felt, even when my life was moving on ahead, I was always looking up at the sky. Watching, praying, as the world passed by me I saw how the clouds above me passed through the sky.

They called my absent-minded. My mom had to remind me of things she told me, because I would usually be looking at something in the house and remembering what Krone had to do with that particular item. Liz would always complain about how I never paid attention to her, whenever she talked about boys or her current relationship status I was always accused of zoning out. If Josh was ever around when someone said something that triggered at my memories, he would get silent and try to change the subject. Sometimes even he would start to say something to be but then stop. He knew, and he tried his best not to make me hurt anymore.

I was still so silent. But I never let anyone pick on me anymore. They said they found me quirky, I was nice enough but they wouldn't start talking to me in order to make a friend. I was still painting the stars, I was still to lonely, I was still a bit incomplete.

I said so many times I'd take it back if I could. I imagined how I would play this scene in my head. How everything would be better. How I would finally right my wrong. I begged for another chance. Each day all I wanted was Krone.

Now he was here, right here.

And now…

Now I can finally tell him what I've always wanted to say.

"Krone…I love you!"

I smiled. I really smiled. I mean I really gave an honest to goodness, thank the lord smile!

"I love you!"

The look on his face was full of disbelief and shock.

"I mean it Krone! I really mean it this time! I love you! I love you so much! I swear!"

I just wanted him to believe me again. I need him to believe in me.

"I swear…this time I mean it, Krone…I promise…I…I've loved you since forever!" I looked down, clenching at my heart, I needed to let him know that I wasn't lying, "It's just…I didn't know what that was at first…I didn't know that…love meant that having you near me made me really happy…or that laughing with you made the world seem like a better place…or having you say my name made me feel like the most important person in the world when in my whole entire life I always felt like I was a miserable waste of time…"

I'm nothing without you, Krone…

"…I…I didn't know how much I loved you until you left Krone and I…" I just need his forgiveness…I need him to know… "I'm _so_ sorry for that…I'm _so_ _sorry_…and I just…I just wanted to tell you that I did love you…that I always did and that you make me the happiest person in the world and I love you!"

Krone please…

"I love you!"

Why can't I stop crying? I should be happy…I'm finally…telling him that I…

"_You love me…?_"

I looked up.

He was smiling.

Really smiling.

I mean an _honest_ to _goodness_, _**thank the lord **_smile, Krone was smiling!

And so did I…and I felt like everything…all the sadness…all the misery just washed away.

"Yes…" I said with a nod, finally shedding all the tears that I would never have to cry again. "I love you…"

He began to laugh, "_You love me…_"

"I love you Krone…"

I was suddenly lifted off the ground, Krone held me in his arms as we booth began to spin my around, laughing. We began to laugh again. And we made circles after circles just spinning and laughing and it felt so good to do so…

"_You love me!_"

"I love you!"

And we laughed and we laughed and I felt like nothing else would ever go wrong. Nothing else would ever matter. Nothing at all would ever stop me from loving Krone. My Krone.

Eventually though, we got dizzy and had to stop. Krone put me down and I had to hold onto his outstretched arms in order to not fall. We laughed again.

_We…_

It sounded nice. Not just 'me', or not just 'him', not 'I …but we.

We tried to catch our breath, staring into each other eyes.

"_Promise… " _he started, still only a bit unsure_, "promise that you love me?_"

I nodded. "I promise," I lifted my hand, tilting my head to the side, "Pinkie swear."

He stared at our intertwined pinkies and smiled again.

"_Sophie…_" he breathed, pulling me closer, "_My Sophie…I love you."_

I laughed, "I love you too Krone."

I kissed hi jaw and he only picked me up again.

As we where spinning, as we where laughing, I could only feel happiness. I felt freedom. I felt love. All through getting to know him…that's all I ever felt.

And I was so glad.

Everything else just melted away as I was in his arms.

And I swore that day that I would always love him.

And he swore that he would always love me.

And we both swore to always love each other…and that we'd always…always…be together.

Forever.

* * *

the end.


End file.
